THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER
by d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu
Summary: Bonus chapter Update! RnR, please!
1. Neighbour From Mars

Nya-Ha~!!!!

Saiia di awal _fic_ ini mau tegasin kalo saiia ini sebenarnya cuma _reader _yang pengin-pengin _publish fanfic_——padahal nggak ada bakat T.T, dan _fic_ ini ceritanya saiia ambil dari sebuah novel dengan judul yang sama, cuma tokoh-tokohnya saiia ganti dengan tokoh BLEACH dan sedikit perubahan yang saiia sesuaikan sama _chara_-nya, beberapa nama setting tempatnya juga saiia ganti tentunya, karena——saiia ulangi sekali lagi bahwa——saiia sama sekali nggak ada bakat buat jadi _author_ T.T

**Warning**: AU; OOC; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silahkan...

**Ps**: Saiia nggak menerima _flame_ karena saiia cuma njiplak cerita orang. Lagi pula udah saiia peringatin dari awal, kan?

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! T.T

_Enjoy, please!!!!!_

RnR!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

NEIGHBOUR FROM MARS

Kereta jurusan Seireitei-Karakura berjalan tenang di antara persawahan. Di dalam kereta itu, seorang cowok berambut putih berumur dua puluh satu tahun tertidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Suara dentum-dentum keras terdengar dari _headphone _besar yang merosot dari telinganya dan malah melingkari lehernya.

Seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar empat tahun menatap wajah cowok di depannya itu dengan cermat. Ibu dari anak itu juga sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Anak perempuan itu bangkit, mendekati cowok di depannya. Dia memerhatikan _iPod_ yang ada di tangan cowok itu, lalu menjulurkan tangan, bermaksud memegangnya.

"Jangan," kata cowok itu membuat anak perempuan itu tersentak kaget. Namun mata cowok itu masih terpejam. Rupanya, dia hanya mengigau.

Anak perempuan itu menghela napas lega, lalu kembali menjulurkan tangannya, penasaran. Tiba-tiba, cowok itu bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan! Lepasin gue!! JANGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak cowok itu, sambil membuka mata _emerald_-nya yang sejak tadi tertutup.

Si anak perempuan tadi terlonjak dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa??" seru ibu dari anak itu kaget. Dia terbangun karena teriakan keras si cowok. "Ada apa, Orihime??"

Anak perempuan bernama Orihime itu langsung menangis, terlebih karena kaget. Ibunya segera menenangkannya, lalu melirik tajam ke arah cowok bermata hijau _emerald_ tadi.

Toushiro, si cowok tadi, masih terlalu kaget dengan mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang sudah sekian tahun mengganggunya. Toushiro menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di wajahnya, lalu menatap si ibu yang juga masih menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, maaf, Bu," kata Toushiro setelah melihat Orihime yang masih terisak meski dia tak tahu persis apa kesalahannya.

Si ibu tidak begitu peduli dengan permintaan maaf Toushiro, bahkan membuang muka. Toushiro yang merasa bersalah, hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Setelah memastikan si ibu tidak menatapnya lagi, Toushiro membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kereta masih melintasi persawahan.

Toushiro menghela napas berat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram lengan kirinya erat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro sudah sampai di Karakura, kota yang dua hari lalu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi kota tempat tinggalnya. Hari itu, temannya memberi tahu tempat tinggal seseorang yang sedang dicarinya.

Toushiro berjalan keluar stasiun, lalu menatap ke sekeliling. Di depannya jalanan ramai dipenuhi orang yang berlalu lalang, dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai kota ini.

Nekat. Itulah modalnya datang ke kota ini. Toushiro tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan info penting tentang seseorang yang dicarinya, dan dia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Toushiro menghela napas, memanggul ranselnya, dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari bus kota.

Toushiro menatap rumah-rumah di depannya yang tampak seperti bangunan kos. Dia sudah selamat setelah penjual minuman di depan stasiun menyuruhnya untuk naik bus nomor empat. Sekarang, dia berada di kawasan kampus Universitas Karakura dan berniat untuk mencari kos.

Toushiro tidak memiliki banyak uang. Dia memiliki simpanan, tetapi tidak akan dihabiskannya untuk sebuah kos bertingkat yang mewah. Dia akan mencari kos dengan harga sewa semurah-murahnya. Tidak perlu bagus, dia toh, tidak akan lama berada di kota ini. Setelah bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya, Toushiro akan segera pergi.

Setelah dua jam mencari, Toushiro berhenti untuk makan di sebuah warung makan. Agar hemat, Toushiro hanya memesan makanan yang harganya paling murah, yang penting bisa untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi pagi belum diisi.

Toushiro bertanya pada si penjual di mana kos cowok yang murah. Si penjual menyarankan untuk pergi ke tempat kenalannya yang ada di gang sebelah. Toushiro pun mengikuti sarannya.

Dan, di sinilah dia berada, di depan sebuah bangunan reot yang sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk rubuh. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua, tampak menyeramkan karena hampir semua catnya mengelupas aneh. Atap bangunan itu juga tampak seperti akan jatuh.

"Ada nih, yang tinggal di sini?" Toushirou bergumam sangsi. Namun, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH, MAU KOS??? BOLEH-BOLEH!!!!" sahut ibu kos membuat Toushiro merasa _headphone_-nya akan sangat berguna untuk menghindari kerusakan telinga. Ibu itu terlalu histeris. Toushiro merasa curiga, jangan-jangan kos itu tidak berpenghuni.

"Saya mau masuk hari ini juga, Bu," kata Toushiro lagi.

"MASUK HARI INI JUGA? OH, BOLEH!!!" sahut ibu yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Yuroichi itu lagi, matanya sekarang berbinar-binar. Bahkan nyaris berkaca-kaca.

"Saya juga mau bayar lunas sekarang," kata Toushiro lagi, lalu dengan segera menutup telinganya sebagai antisipasi.

"OHHH!!! BAYAR LUNAS SEKARANG JUGA BOLEEHHHH!!!!" seru Yuroichi lagi. Kini, dia sudah menangis.

Toushiro menatap simpati. Yuroichi menyeka air matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Toushiro erat. Toushiro tak sempat menghindar. "Ng... siapa tadi?"

"Hitsugaya... Hitsugaya Toushiro," sahut Toushiro.

"Mm, Hitsugaya-_san_... kos saya ini udah hampir nggak ada penghuninya... Tinggal dua orang di bawah dan satu orang di atas... Kamu liat sendiri, kan, kondisi kos ini... Nggak ada yang mau kos di sini...," ratap Yuroichi.

"Terus kenap..."

"Terus, saya juga nggak punya duit untuk renovasi...," potong Yuroichi. "Jadi, satu per satu semua pada pergi. Sisanya bertahan karena mereka pada nggak mampu bayar kos-kosan yang lain. Saya kasihan sama mereka...."

Toushiro mengangguk-angguk dengan pandangan kosong. Dia seolah mengangguk hanya untuk formalitas. Yuroichi sekarang sudah terisak.

"Tapi!! Kamu tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan saya!! Terimakasih! Saya benar-benar berterimakasih banyak...," sahutnya, membuat Toushiro tersenyum kaku.

"Kalo gitu... boleh saya tau di mana kamar saya?" tanya Toushiro setelah memberi uang kepada Yuroichi. Ternyata biayanya amat sangat murah, jauh di luar perkiraan Toushiro.

"Oh! Kamar kamu di lantai dua, nggak apa-apa, ya?" kata Yuroichi lagi.

"Nggak apa-apa. Tapi, emangnya kalo lantai dua kenapa?" tanya Toushiro, curiga.

"Ng... kamar yang dibawah, kecuali yang di tempatin, semua rusak, cuma sisa satu kamar di atas yang bisa dipakai," kata Yuroichi.

"Oh, oke. Nggak apa-apa."

"Tapi, masalahnya, kamar yang di atas itu... Ng... gimana yah... kamar cewek," kata Yuroichi yang sukses membuat Toushiro cengo.

"Hah? Jadi, ini kos cewek?" tanya Toushiro yang merasa capek karena sudah mengobrol panjang lebar.

"Bukan, ini kos campuran. Yang cowok di bawah, yang cewek di atas. Tapi berhubung yang di bawah pada rusak, jadi yang sisa cuma di atas," kata Yuroichi sambil nyengir bersalah. "Tapi, nggak apa-apa, kok. Si cewek ini anak baik!"

Toushiro melongo. Sebenarnya, yang harus merasa terancam itu siapa?

"Yuroichi-_san_, saya bukannya nggak mau, tapi apa cewek itu mau?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Oh, kamu tenang aja! Dia pasti mau, kok, pasti mau!! Orang dia keponakan saya!" sahut Yuroichi yang kemudian kembali membuat Toushiro melongo. Orang macam apa yang membiarkan orang asing tinggal di sebelah keponakannya sendiri??

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, sekarang kamu naik aja ke lantai dua. Kamar kamu nomor sebelas! Kalo kamu butuh apa-apa, tinggal datang ke sini aja, ya?" kata Yuroichi tak sabar.

Toushirou mengangguk, lalu bangkit sambil melirik Yuroichi yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang. Dia menghela napas, memanggul ranselnya, lalu bergerak keluar rumah ibu kos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duhh!!!! Gue kenapa, sih??????"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor sepuluh. Penghuninya, Rukia, sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil menjambaki rambut sebahunya dengan frustasi.

Tak lama, ia bangun dan menatap komputer yang ada di depannya. Di layar komputer itu, terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Rukia memelototi tulisan itu, berharap dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk meneruskannya.

"Oh, inspirasi!!! Datanglah!!!!" serunya lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mengarahkannya ke langit-langit seperti sedang menjampi-jampi orang.

Rukia masih menatap layar komputernya, tapi tak ada inspirasi apa pun yang datang. Perempuan itu menghela napas, meraih gelas di sebelahnya, lalu meminum isinya: kopi. Cairan hitam yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diminumnya.

Rukia melirik papan target berhiaskan gambar chappy kesukaannya yang ada di sebelah komputer itu. Di sana tertulis: Menjadi Penulis _Best-seller_. Rukia mendesah. Jangankan _best-seller_, jadi penulis saja belum tentu.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!!! SEBEEEELLL!!!" seru Rukia membuat Toushiro yang sedang lewat di depan kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apaan, sih?" gumam Toushiro. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya sudah penuh ditempeli stiker.

Toushiro menengadah untuk melihat nomor kamar itu, sebelas. Ya, benar, ini kamarnya. Toushiro melirik kamar di sebelahnya. Pintu itu ditempeli hiasan bertuliskan nama pemiliknya: Rukia.

Toushiro memasukkan kunci di tangannya ke lubang kunci. Sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka, pintu kamar sebelah sudah terbuka duluan.

Rukia keluar kamar sambil menguap lebar. Dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil untuk meregangkan ototnya, belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang di sebelahnya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Rukia meregangkan otot leher dengan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan saat itulah, dia bengong mendapati seorang cowok asing sedang menatapnya.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu berkata, "Elo siapa?"

"Yang mau kos di sini," jawab Toushiro pendek.

"Oh," ujar Rukia sambil mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kembali bersenam-senam. Toushiro memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia tersentak. "HEEH??? LOE MAU KOS DI SINI???"

Rukia segera mendatangi Toushiro, tetapi pintu kamar Toushiro terbanting tepat saat Rukia hendak bicara. Rukia bengong, ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Tak ada jawaban.

Rukia memandang pintu itu geram, lalu segera tahu siapa biang keladi dari semua ini. Dia langsung berderap ke bawah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Obaa-san_!!!!" teriak Rukia setelah sampai di rumah tantenya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yuroichi, si ibu kos. "Kenapa ada cowok yang ngekos di sebelah kamarku??"

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, kan, Rukia," kata Yuroichi santai sambil menghitung uang yang sudah dihitungnya untuk kesekian kali. "Anaknya baek, kok."

"_Obaa-san_ tau dari mana kalo dia anak baek?? Emangnya dia kenalan _Obaa-san_??"

"Bukan," jawab Yuroichi. Sikapnya yang masih sesantai sebelumnya, membuat Rukia melongo.

"Bukan?! Terus kenapa _Obaa-san_ bolehin dia ngekos di sebelahku??"

"Rukia, kamu tau sendiri, di bawah kamarnya udah nggak ada yang bisa di pake. Tinggal kamar yang ada di sebelah kamu," kata Yuroichi lagi.

"Iya, tapi itu, kan, khusus buat cewek! Yang tadi, kan, cowok!!" Rukia masih berusaha memprotes.

"Dia bayar lunas, Rukia," jawab Yuroichi yang semakin membuat Rukia menganga.

"_Obaa-san_!" teriak Rukia lagi hingga membuat perhatian tantenya itu teralihkan dari uang.

"Rukia, kamu tau, kan, _Obaa-san_ lagi kesulitan uang. Anak-anak kos udah nggak ada yang bayar. Sekarang, ada orang yang mau bayar, yah, _Obaa-san_ nggak bisa nolak," jelas Yuroichi yang membuat Rukia tak jadi protes lagi.

"Iya, sih, tapi... apa cowok itu bisa dipercaya? Kalo ntar dia ngapa-ngapain aku, gimana?" tanya Rukia, intonasi suaranya sudah menurun.

"Kalo dia ngapa-ngapain kamu, ya malah enak, kan, orangnya cakep ini," ujar Yuroichi santai. Tentu saja Rukia melotot mendengar jawaban itu. "Iya, iya. Kalo ada apa-apa, kamu tinggal teriak aja. Kamu jangan lupa selalu kunci pintu." Yuroichi cepat-cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Rukia menghela napas, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sepertinya, mulai sekarang, dia harus terbiasa dengan makhluk asing yang tinggal di sebelahnya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia naik ke kamar dengan tubuh lunglai. Sebenarnya, Rukia merasa ngeri harus bersebelahan dengan cowok asing, tetapi berhubung Rukia tinggal di sini secara gratis, dia tak bisa protes. Memang benar, tantenya sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan, jadi Rukia harus maklum kalau ia menerima siapa saja yang membayar untuk kos sebobrok ini.

Rukia sampai di lantai dua, menatap pintu sebelah kamarnya dengan sebal. Di antara dua puluh kamar, kenapa harus kamar sebelahnya yang masih bisa dipakai?

Rukia berdecak sebal, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya daripada memikirkan makhluk tidak jelas di sebelah kamarnya itu. Menjadi penulis _best-seller_, misalnya.

Baru saja ia hendak masuk, pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Toushiro keluar dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Rukia dan Toushiro saling tatap, seolah mempunyai pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan kepada satu sama lain.

"Elo...."

"Kamar mandinya di mana?" tanya Toushiro sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah? Oh, di ujung situ," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ruangan di ujung gang.

Toushiro segera bergerak ke sana. Rukia tiba-tiba tersadar. "Eh!! Woi, woi!!! Jangan pake kamar mandi di situ!!"

Toushiro berhenti dan menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu kamar mandi cewek! Kamar mandi cowok yang di bawah!" sahut Rukia lagi.

"Tapi kamar gue, kan, di lantai ini, jadi kamar mandinya yang di lantai ini juga dong," Toushiro membalas.

"Hah? Tapi!! Itu kan... kamar mandi cewek!!" Rukia masih bersikeras meski tak punya alasan yang lain.

"Emang apa bedanya, sih? Sama-sama kamar mandi, kan?" Toushiro bertanya tak sabar.

"Ya, tapi, kan... jijik!" sahut Rukia sambil membayangkan hal-hal apa yang bisa dilakukan cowok itu di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang sudah beberarapa bulan terakhir menjadi kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Oh...," gumam Toushiro. Gumaman itu membuat Rukia lega karena sepertinya cowok itu mengerti. Namun, perkiraannya meleset karena setelah itu Toushiro malah melengos dan tetap bergerak menuju kamar mandi di depannya.

"Woi!!!" teriak Rukia, tapi Toushiro sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Rukia cuma bisa melongo, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang kehidupannya ke depan bersama cowok aneh itu.

Baru beberapa detik, Toushiro keluar lagi dari kamar mandi, membuat Rukia menatapnya dengan heran. Toushiro melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sebal.

"Tolong ya, peralatan perang lo diambil dulu," ujar Toushiro.

Rukia mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Rukia langsung teringatkan pakaian dalamnya yang sejak mandi tadi pagi belum diambil.

"HUAAA!!!" seru Rukia histeris dan segera berderap menuju kamar mandi untuk mengamankan pakaian dalamnya yang menggantung di balik pintu. Dia menatap curiga pada Toushiro yang tampak malas.

"Makasih," kata Toushiro pendek, dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Rukia yang melongo parah. Detik berikutnya, Rukia tersadar.

""WOII!!! Elo tadi liat, ya??? Heeii!!!" seru Rukia sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, tapi yang terdengar hanya bunyi cebar-cebur orang mandi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia semakin tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada karya tulisnya setelah kejadian aneh tadi sore. Tetangga barunya tiba-tiba datang, memakai kamar mandinya, dan melihat pakaian dalamnya. Sambil berbaring di lantai, Rukia menghela napas putus asa.

"Kenapa, sih, saat gue butuh konsentrasi, malah dateng orang aneh...," gumamnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di luar. Menurut Rukia, itu pasti langkah si cowok aneh. Tadi orang itu pergi keluar. Iseng, Rukia membuka pintunya dan melongok ke kiri. Toushiro sedang mencari-cari kunci kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat plastik besar berisi berbagai macam _mie cup_ dan air mineral.

"Elo bisa makan di rumah Yuroichi _baa-san_," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro menoleh. "Semua anak kos makan di sana."

"Nggak usah," jawab Toushiro, sambil tetap mencari-cari kunci di seluruh kantongnya. Rukai mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Soal minum, bakal mahal, lho, kalo selalu beli satu literan. Elo bisa langganan galon di Yuroichi _baa-san_."

"Nggak perlu. Gue nggak bakal lama di sini." Kali ini Toushiro sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena tidak menemukan kuncinya.

"Oh, gitu." Rukia masih penasaran. "Kalo nggak bakal lama, kenapa ngekos? Pake bayar lunas, lagi."

Toushiro menghela napas panjang dan menatap Rukia. "Gue punya alasan-alasan tertentu yang nggak harus gue bagi sama semua orang," jawabnya dingin yang langsung membuat Rukai cemberut.

"Iya, iya, sok rahasiaan amat," ujar Rukia keki, dan Toushiro kembali mencari kuncinya. "Terus, elo asalnya dari mana?"

Toushiro putus asa mencari kuncinya. Iseng, dicobanya membuka pintu. Ternyata, pintu itu tidak dikunci dan kuncinya masih tergantung di dalam. Toushiro menghela napas lelah. Dia menoleh pada Rukia yang tampaknya masih menunggu jawaban.

"Dari sana," jawab Toushiro asal sambil menunjuk ke atas. Rukia mengikuti arah jari Toushiro sambil menatap langit-langit. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Hah? Dari mana?" tanya Rukia bingung. "Oh, gue tau. Rokun'gai——tulisannya bener gini, gak?——, ya?"

"Bukan," kata Toushiro, hampir mendengus.

"Oh... Atau mungkin dari Seireitei?" tebak Rukia lagi

"Bukan. Gue dari sana," kata Toushiro sambil menunjuk ke atas lagi. "Dari Mars."

"Hah?" Rukia bingung, tetapi Toushiro sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Rukia sempat bertanya lagi. Rukia menggeleng-geleng simpati. "Hhh... udah gue kira. Anak ini pasti punya kelainan jiwa," gumamnya lagi sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

----------Tubikontinyu dulu, yah!!!?----------

Review???

Tapi gak pake cabai, ya?! Soalnya, lambung ama usus saiia agak nggak tahan pedas. *dikemplang*

YaHa~!!!! Repiu, pliiiisz~!!


	2. First Last Dinner

Nya-Ha~!!!!

Ketemu lagi... Apdet-nya lama, ya?? He...he... Maaph deh!! Abisnya tiap mau apdet mesti ke warnet dulu. Males jadinya... *disambit* Ini aja saiia nyuri-nyuri jam pelajaran TIK… Ha…ha… *jangan ditiru, yach!!*

Oh iya, saiia mau matur tengkyu sama Yuki-san a.k.a Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive yang udah memotivasi saiia buat _publish fic_ ini... (Maaph telat) Juga buat CherryPyonish en KuroKuroKarasu-chan... Kalian emang temen-temen saiia yang paling setia... Ai Loph Yu Phull, dah!!! *Jiah*

*Hiks.. hiks.. srooot...* Saiia bener-bener terharu, ternyata ada juga yang mau baca en repiu _fic_ ini... Huwwwaaa~!! Saiia sayang kalian semua~!!! ** Balasan repiu udah ada di _inbox_ masing-masing... Silahkan dicek sendiri. Langsung aja, deh!!

**Warning**: AU; OOC; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silahkan...

**Ps**: Saiia nggak menerima _flame_ karena saiia cuma njiplak cerita orang. Lagi pula udah saiia peringatin dari awal, kan?

**Disclaimer**:

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! T.T

_Enjoy, please!!!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**FIRST LAST DINNER**

"Hah? Ada orang yang ngekos di sebelah kamar lo??" tanya Matsumoto Rangiku, teman sekampus Rukia. Mereka sedang berada di _cafetaria_ Fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Karakura yang ramai dengan mahasiswa. Rukia mengangguk menyambut kata-kata Rangiku.

"Cowok aneh yang asalnya dari Mars," jawab Rukia sambil menusuk _takoyaki_ dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Hah? Dari Mars?" tanya Rangiku bingung.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri. Emang, sih, dia kayak alien," kata Rukia sambil masih mengunyah _takoyaki_-nya.

"Tapi seru, kan, punya tetangga cowok. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong orangnya cakep nggak?" Rangiku terus bertanya membuat alis Rukia berkerut.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, intinya adalah: dia cowok! Artinya, gue nggak bakal punya privasi lagi!" sahut Rukia.

"Iya, iya, tapi cakep nggak?" Rangiku tak mau kalah.

"Oke. Jelas-jelas elo nggak dapet poinnya di sini," ujar Rukia sebal." Cakep, sih, cakep...."

"Eh, beneran?! Rukia!!! Bener?? Gue boleh, dong, dikenalin!!" Suara Rangiku yang tiba-tiba histeris membuat Rukia mengernyit.

"Rangiku-_san_, kayaknya lo harus belajar membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan kalimatnya, deh. Tadi gue mau bilang, cakep, sih, cakep, tapi tetep aja dia alien!" ujar Rukia.

"Nggak apa-apa alien, asal cakep," balas Rangiku, imajinasinya kini sudah terbang entah ke mana.

"Makan, tuh, cakep." Rukia berubah sebal. "Gue, sih, males banget liat tampang sombong dan sok misteriusnya itu."

"Rukia, cowok misterius tuh, justru lebih menarik," kata Rangiku. "Mereka seolah punya aura yang jadi magnet buat cewek-cewek."

Rukia menatap jijik temannya yang satu itu, tetapi dalam hati dia mengiyakan kata-kata Rangiku. Toushiro sepertinya memang punya aura seperti yang dikatakan Rangiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa?" Rangiku masih penasaran.

"Kata tante gue, sih, Toushiro... ya, kalo nggak salah Hitsugaya Toushiro," jawab Rukia yang langsung saja disahuti oleh teriakan histeris Rangiku. Rukia hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Ya ampun, Kuchiki Rukia!!! Namanya aja keren banget!! Pasti orangnya cool banget... kayak namanya!!" teriakan Rangiku membuat Rukia menyesal sudah memberitahunya. Temannya yang satu ini kadang memang bisa jadi sangat norak kalo udah menyangkut masalah _fashion _dan cowok cakep.

* * *

Toushiro merasa sudah berjalan beberapa kilometer sampai akhirnya menemukan salah satu fakultas Universitas Karakura terdekat, yaitu Fakultas Pertanian. Toushiro duduk di bangku taman, memerhatikan dengan cermat orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Toushiro harus menemukan orang itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Info yang dia dapat dari temannya sangat sedikit. Kurosaki Ichigo, temannya itu, mengatakan kalau orang yang sekarang dicari Toushiro pernah terlihat di sekitar kampus Universitas Karakura. Ichigo tidak tahu kampus yang mana, tetapi Toushiro tetap pergi. Tak masalah jika Toushiro harus mendatangi setiap kampus dan mencari orang itu dibandingkan dia hanya duduk diam dan menyesali nasib. Toushiro harus bertemu dengannya.

Toushiro memasang _headphone_ superbesarnya. Dan lagu _This Light I See _milik Paku Romi mengalun dari _iPod_-nya. Pikiran Toushiro melayang ke masa-masa SMA, dan tanpa disadarinya, dia mencengkeram lengan kirinya kuat-kuat.

* * *

Toushiro melangkah ke tempat kosnya yang terlihat gelap. Lampu depan kos yang sudah berpendar dan hampir mati, membuat kos itu tampak jauh lebih _horror_ dibandingkan saat siang hari. Saat menaiki tangga, Rukia sedang menyapu gang depan kamarnya. Rukia menoleh dan menatap Toushiro yang tampak lelah.

"Abis kuliah?" tanya Rukia, mencoba ramah.

"Nggak," sahut Toushiro pendek, tak ingin membuat pembicaraan apa pun.

"Oh... abis kerja?" tanya Rukia lagi membuat Toushiro meliriknya sebal.

"Nggak juga." Toushiro menjawab sambil merogoh saku celananya bermaksud mengambil kunci.

"Lho, jadi kamu ngapain di sini?" kejar Rukia. Sebelum Toushiro sempat menjawab, Rukia sudah berkata lagi, "Oh, gue tau. Pasti lagi nyari kerjaan!"

"Yah, begitulah," kata Toushiro berusaha menyudahi pembicaraan dan tak ingin capek-capek menjawab. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Toushiro melempar tasnya ke atas kasur yang tergeletak menyedihkan tanpa sprei. Dia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur itu walaupun tahu itu akan menyakitkan. Dengan seketika, debu-debu dari kasur itu berterbangan, membuat Toushiro terbatuk.

Toushiro terduduk, mengambil air mineral dan meminumnya. Dia menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak mengenaskan. Selain kasur tadi, di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat lemari setinggi satu meter dan sebuah meja kecil. Ranselnya tergeletak sembarangan dengan isi yang sudah berhamburan, sementara _cup-cup_ bekas mie tergeletak di atas meja kecil bersama sebuah tas kecil.

Toushiro bangkit untuk meraih tas kecil itu dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam_ perak dengan model yang kuno. Toushiro menatap ragu _handycam_ itu, kemudian menyalakannya, bermaksud untuk menonton kaset yang sudah beberapa lama mengendap di sana.

Baru sedetik setelah muncul gambar, Toushiro cepat-cepat mematikannya. Dia melemparkan _handycam_ itu ke sebelahnya dan meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mendadak, ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar. Toushiro tertegun saat membaca nama di layar ponselnya. _Okaa-san_.

Ragu, Toushiro mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" kata Toushiro.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Shiro-_chan_? Ini _Okaa-san_. Kamu di mana sekarang??" tanya ibunya, Hitsugaya Retsu, dari seberang. Toushiro terdiam sebentar.

"_Okaa-san_ nggak usah khawatir," sahut Toushiro, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Shiro-_chan_, jawab _Okaa-san_. Sekarang kamu ada di mana?" desak Unohana lagi.

(A/N: Di sini saiia pake nama Unohana karena rasanya aneh kalo saiia tulis Retsu, walaupun namanya harusnya Hitsugaya Retsu T.T)

"_Okaa-san_, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku bener-bener harus," kata Toushiro tegas. Sementara Unohana terdengar terisak.

"Shiro-_chan_, udah lupain aja. Yang penting sekarang kamu pikirkan dirimu sendiri," bujuk Unohana lagi.

"_Okaa-san_, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum waktuku habis." Toushiro bersikeras. "Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku. Tolong jangan halangi aku."

Unohana masih terisak. Toushiro baru berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan ketika Unohana berkata lagi, "Kayaknya, kamu nggak akan ngedengerin _Okaa-san_. Tapi, tolong Shiro-_chan_, jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh."

"_Okaa-san_ tenang aja." Toushiro menjawab dengan suara dingin.

"Shiro-_chan_, obatnya jangan lupa diminum," desakan Unohana membuat Toushiro benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya, berjaga-jaga agar Unohana tak bisa kembali meneleponnya.

Toushiro mengorek isi ranselnya sampai menemukan sebuah botol berisi pil-pil. Toushiro mencengkeram botol itu keras, lalu membantingnya ke dinding, membuat isinya berhamburan ke segala arah. Toushiro terduduk lemas di lantai menatap pil-pil yang berceceran.

Pil-pil yang kabarnya dapat menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Toushiro menatap sebuah bangunan dengan taman yang rindang. Kali ini, Fakultas Kehutanan Universitas Karakura. Toushiro tak tahu harus menunggu beberapa lama, mungkin sampai Fakultas ini tutup, tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

Toushiro duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan memerhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi di dekatnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang wajahnya mendekati orang yang dicari Toushiro. Toushiro menghela napas, memasang _headphone_-nya, lalu mengorek saku celananya untuk mencari rokok.

Setelah beberapa jam dan menghabiskan sepuluh batang rokok, Toushiro memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang lewat dan menanyainya langsung. Toushiro menyodorkan foto orang yang dicarinya, tetapi semua orang yang ditanyainya menggeleng tak kenal.

Lelah bertanya, Toushiro kembali duduk. Dia menatap foto di tangannya. Foto zaman SMA. Foto bersama orang yang dulu sangat penting baginya.

Orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

* * *

Toushiro berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Toushiro melirik kamar Rukia. Kamar itu gelap. Toushiro masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting dirinya ke kasur, dan dia segera meringis saat sadar kalau kasur itu kelentingannya sama dengan nol.

Toushiro merogoh saku celananya, menarik foto yang seharian tadi ditunjukkannya kepada semua orang yang lewat. Tanpa disadarinya, cengkeramannya pada foto itu mengeras sehingga membuat foto itu kusut, tetapi Toushiro tak peduli. Foto itu telah mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Mendadak, terdengar suara ketukan, membuat lamunan Toushiro buyar. Penasaran, Toushiro bangkit dan membuka pintu.

Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro malas. Di depannya, Rukia nyengir.

"Ini. Dari Yuroichi _baa-san_, dia takut elo kena busung lapar," kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan. Toushiro menatap nampan itu ragu.

"Nggak usah, gue nggak laper," sahut Toushiro akhirnya.

Baru saja Rukia akan mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara janggal dari perut Toushiro. Sesaat, Rukia dan Toushiro sama-sama bengong.

"Kadang, otak sama perut kurang bisa berkoordinasi ya," kata Rukia, setengah mati menahan tawa. Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, makasih." Toushiro mengalah dan mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Jangan lupa abis makan piringnya dicuci ya," jelas Rukia. Dia teringat akan pengalamannya sendiri saat lupa mencuci piring dan kena marah tantenya.

"_Yes, Mom_," jawab Toushiro membuat Rukia tersenyum geli.

Sebelum Toushiro menghilang ke dalam kamarnya, Rukia berkata lagi, "Jangan lupa, sebelum makan cuci tangan dulu, ya!"

Toushiro menutup pintu, tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Dia menatap makanan di tangannya. Kare buatan Yuroichi. Rasanya sudah begitu lama Toushiro tidak melihat nasi. Toushiro dengan segera duduk dan dengan cepat menyantap nasi kare itu seakan tidak pernah makan sebelumnya.

* * *

"_Izumi tak kuasa lagi menahan perih di hatinya saat melihat Kai pergi..._ Kenapa bahasa gue jadi menjijikkan gini, ya?" gumam Rukia bingung saat membaca layar komputernya. "Arrrggghhhhh!!!"

Rukia berbaring di lantai, frustasi pada karyanya yang sedari tadi belum juga beranjak dari halaman tiga sembilan, dan malah makin ngaco. Rukia menghela napas, bangkit, dan seperti biasa, melakukan senam-senam kecil utnuk kembali menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia melirik jam: dua belas lebih sepuluh.

Rukia memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Perempuan itu mengambil air dan sebungkus susu cokelat, lalu membuka pintu untuk pergi ke dapur. Dia melirik kamar Toushiro yang lampunya masih menyala. Lalu, dia buru-buru kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Toushiro menatap kosong layar _handycam_-nya. Di sana, tampak teman-teman SMA-nya sedang bersama-sama mengerjakan pentas seni. Toushiro menekan tombol _stop_, membuka kaset _mini-DV_-nya, lalu melemparkannya sembarangan. Di kaset itu, tertempel stiker bertuliskan, _'Pensi 2004'_. Toushiro menggapai-gapai kaset lain tanpa melihat dan yang terambil adalah yang bertuliskan _'Seireitei Beach 2004'_. Toushiro tak langsung menyetelnya, dia malah menatap kaset itu dingin.

"Toushiro...."

Toushiro tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Toushiro menatap kaset di tangannya bingung. Mungkinkah——

"Toushiro...."

Kali ini, Toushiro segera melempar kaset itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin itu....

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!!"

Toushiro menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari sana. Toushiro menghela napas lega, tetapi kembali bingung. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Setengah satu pagi.

Toushiro membuka pintu dan tampang Rukia muncul. Di tangannya——Rukia, terdapat dua buah mug yang mengepul. Toushiro mengernyit.

"Nih." Rukia menyodorkan salah satu mug yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa, nih?" tanya Toushiro, belum mengambil mug yang disodorkan.

"Susu cokelat. Katanya, bagus buat pertumbuhan," jelas Rukia.

Cttikkk. Langsung muncul persimpangan jalan di kepala Toushiro. "Pertumbuhan gue udah maksimal," sahut Toushiro sewot, mengingat tinggi badannya yang abnormal. *digigit Hyou-_chan_*

"Ambil aja kenapa, gue nggak mau minum dua-duanya, nih," balas Rukia. "Udah susah-susah dibuatin, juga."

"Nggak ada yang nyuruh lo ngebuatin." Tetapi, Toushiro menerima mug itu. "_Thanks_."

Rukia mengangguk kecil sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Toushiro.

"Lo lagi ngapain, jam segini belum tidur?" tanya Rukia yang membuat Toushiro merasa harusnya dialah yang bertanya itu.

"Nggak ada," jawab Toushiro berusaha menghalangi pandangan Rukia. "Lo sendiri? Nggak takut lo jalan-jalan sendirian hari gini?"

"Udah terlalu terbiasa," balas Rukia. "Tinggal di kos ini bakal bikin elo nggak takut sama apa pun lagi."

Toushiro membenarkan dalam hati. Kost ini memang lebih mirip rumah hantu.

"Oke. Kalo gitu, gue mau tidur." Toushiro mengakhiri pembicaraan, tak berniat mengobrol malam-malam. "Ini, _Thanks_."

Toushiro menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, dia mendengar suara pintu sebelah ditutup. Toushiro duduk di kasur, menatap susu cokelat di tangannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak boleh terlalu baik pada Rukia. Dia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak masalah.

Toushiro menghirup susu cokelat itu, dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Toushiro mendatangi beberapa fakultas di kampus Universitas Karakura, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ketemu juga. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Toushiro pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Orang yang pertama dilihat Toushiro di kos adalah seseorang berambut merah menyala dan diikat ke atas. Tubuhnya penuh tato. Kalau saja dia tidak berpakaian lengkap, Toushiro akan menyangka dia preman sakit jiwa. Itu pun, kalau celana _boxer_ dan kaus oblong itu bisa dibilang lengkap.

"Hai," sapa orang itu membuat Toushiro berhenti. Toushiro mengangguk pada orang itu. "Anak baru, ya?"

Toushiro mengangguk lagi. Ternyata, orang itu penghuni kos ini juga. Salah satu dari dua cowok yang tertinggal di kos ini.

"Nama gue Abarai Renji. Tapi, lo bisa panggil gue Renji," katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan. Toushiro menyambutnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Toushiro.

"_Peace_, yo!" kata Renji tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan gerakan memukul dada dan mengacungkan simbol _victory_. Toushiro menatapnya bingung.

"_Peace_," kata Toushiro akhirnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya juga.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa dari lantai atas, membuat Toushiro dan Renji mendongak. Ternyata Rukia.

"Cuekin aja, Toushiro, dia pikir dia Bob Marley," ucap Rukia, membuat Renji cemberut. Toushiro tersenyum sopan pada Renji, lalu naik.

"Lo nggak kuliah, Rukia?" tanya Renji pada Rukia.

"Nggak. Lagi libur," jawab Rukia dan langsung nyengir pada Toushiro yang sudah sampai lantai dua.

"Oi, Toushiro, hati-hati, lho, sama Rukia. Siap nyerang kapan aja, tuh," teriak Renji dari bawah, membuat Toushiro tersenyum kaku. "Tiap malem mesti kunci pintu!"

"Heh, mestinya gue yang dibilangin begitu!!" balas Rukia keki.

"Wah, sama sekali nggak ada niat buat nyerang, tuh," kata Toushiro sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci.

"Eh, jangan pede dulu, ntar-ntar kalo elo naksir gue, bakal repot, lho!" sahut Rukia membuat Toushiro mendengus.

Toushiro masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Benar. Benar sekali. Akan sangat merepotkan baginya kalau harus menyukai seseorang. Ataupun, disukai.

* * *

Toushiro baru akan memasak air untuk mie _cup_-nya saat Rukia muncul tiba-tiba dan mematikan kompor. Toushiro mengernyit menatap cewek itu.

"Disuruh makan bareng sama Yuroichi _baa-san_. Ayo!" kata Rukia sambil menarik Toushiro yang belum sempat menyanggupi, menuju rumah Yuroichi.

Di sana, sudah ada Yuroichi beserta keluarganya: suami dan anak satu-satunya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun bernama Yachiru, kemudian Renji, dan seorang berkacamata yang diyakini Toushiro sebagai penghuni kos satunya lagi.

"Gue berhasil ngebawa dia ke sini!" seru Rukia ceria, lalu menyuruh Toushiro duduk. "Ini dia, nih, anak baru yang nggak sopan. Udah dua minggu lebih ngekos, tapi belum kenalan."

"Rukia, jangan ngomong begitu dong, siapa tau dia sibuk," kata Yuroichi sambil tersenyum pada Toushiro yang membalasnya dengan kaku.

"Iya. Hitsugaya-_san_, maaf ya, Rukia memang agak judes," sahut suami Yuroichi membuat Rukia melotot.

"Nggak apa-apa, Pak," jawab Toushiro membuat Rukia pindah memelototinya.

"Hitsugaya-_san_, ini suami saya Urahara, dan ini Yachiru, anak saya satu-satunya. Terus kamu udah kenal Abarai, kan? Nah, kalo yang ini namanya Ishida Uryuu," kata Yuroichi, menunjuk lelaki berkacamata. Toushiro mengangguk padanya, yang dibalas anggukan singkat. "Dia anak kedokteran, pinter banget, lho, sampai dapat beasiswa!"

Toushiro mengangguk-angguk kecil, benar-benar kagum pada orang yang sudah kuliah di kedokteran, dapat beasiswa pula. Tak heran "bentuk" Ishida seperti itu, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk belajar, ampai rambutnya lepek begitu.

"Yang bawel itu, kamu pasti udah kenal. Dia banyak nyusahin kamu nggak, Hitsugaya-_san_?" tanya Yuroichi lagi. Kini, Rukia siap mengamuk.

"Lumayan," jawab Toushiro membuat Rukia benar-benar mengamuk.

"Aduh, maaf, ya, kalo dia sering ribut, anaknya memang suka heboh sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik, kok," kata Yuroichi sambil nyengir pada Rukia yang masih misuh-misuh.

"Besok-besok, kalau mau makan, datang saja ke sini. Kita makan bareng," kata Urahara. "Kami semua sudah biasa makan malam bareng."

Toushiro mengangguk ragu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai makan!" sahut Urahara lagi. "Ayo Hitsugaya-_san_, makan yang banyak!"

Toushiro mengangguk pelan sambil memerhatikan anak-anak lain berebutan makanan yang ada di atas meja. Rukia menatap Toushiro heran.

"Toushiro? Kenapa?" tanyanya membuat Toushiro menatapnya. "Jangan salahin kita, lho, kalo makanannya habis. Di sini sistemnya seleksi alam."

Toushiro tertawa garing dan menggapai satu lauk yang tersisa, kemudian menatap nasi yang ada di piringnya. Dia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sudah mulai sibuk berkicau. Sudah lama Toushiro tidak merasakan suasana makan malam seperti ini. Toushiro tersenyum sendiri, dan bermaksud untuk mulai makan.

"_Obaa-san_, nanti aku bantuin cuci piring," ujar Rukia di sela-sela cerita Ishida tentang ujiannya. Mendengar itu Toushiro tersentak dan menatap sendok di tangannya yang sudah setengah terangkat di udara. Sendok itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan jatuh ke piring, membuat suara dentingan keras. Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Toushiro yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hitsugaya-_san_? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yuroichi, wajahnya khawatir. "Masakan saya nggak enak?"

Toushiro masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Wajahnya tegang dan dari dahinya keluar keringat dingin.

"Maaf, saya ke belakang dulu," katanya, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Semua orang saling tatap dengan pandangan heran.

Toushiro berjalan secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi, sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin tadi dia berpikiran untuk makan bersama keluarga itu? Bagaimana mungkin kemarin-kemarin dia juga menerima makanan dan minuman dari Rukia?

Toushiro memukul dinding di depannya keras-keras. Napasnya tersengal, muak memikirkan dirinya yang nista itu dengan tamaknya mau merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Toushiro menatap cermin kecil di depannya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak memulai hubungan baik dengan siapa pun. Toushiro membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya.

Toushiro keluar dari kamar mandi, dia tertegun melihat Rukia yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya sambil membawa nampan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Toushiro, lo nggak enak badan, ya?" tanyanya sementara Toushiro berjalan mendekatinya. "_Obaa-san_ khawatir banget, makanya gue bawain aja makanan lo ke sini."

"Nggak perlu," kata Toushiro dingin sambil melewati Rukia. Dia bermaksud masuk ke kamarnya. Rukia menatap Toushiro bingung.

"Tapi, ntar lo sakit," kata Rukia lagi, membuat Toushiro berbalik.

"Apa peduli lo?!" tanyanya tak sabar. Rukai terdiam. Toushiro mendesah. "Denger. Jangan pernah bawain apa pun lagi ke sini, karena gue nggak perlu. Ngerti?"

Toushiro masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan Rukia yang masih mematung. Toushiro meremas kepalanya sambil terduduk di belakang pintu.

Lebih baik begini. Memang, lebih baik begini.

* * *

T--B--C

* * *

Pas saiia nulis Hitsu makan nasi kare, saiia jadi inget ama Sebby-ku tersayang--?-- Wkwkwkwk... *disambit* (Inget _Fandom_!!!) Hah... jadi laper saiia... Sebby, buatin makanan donk!! *di sambit---lagee*

**Mind to **_**review**_**??? **

Saiia terima repiu dalam bentuk apa pun: kritik, saran, kesan, komentar, maupun _flame_——_may be_——tapi _flame_ yang bersifat membangun, bukannya malah menjatuhkan! Tentang EYD misalnya ataupun masalah _miss_ _typo_....

Bukan _flame _masalah _pairing_ atau jalan cerita...

_See you_...

**YaHa****!!!! Repiu, pliiiisz****!!**


	3. Misterious Guy

Nya-Ha~!!!!

Lagi-lagi ketemu... Apdet lama lagi???? Wkwkwkwk... Maaph ya... Maklum, udah kelas 9 udah mepet ama UAN...

Semua repiu udah saiia jawab via PM... Jadi, langsung aja, ya.........

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Warning:** AU; OOC; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silahkan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! T.T

_Enjoy, please!!!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter ****#3**

**MISTERIOUS GUY**

"Aneh banget," kata Rukia dengan mata menerawang. Rangiku menatap Rukia, lalu beralih pada _whiteboard_. Mereka sedang berada di kelas, menunggu dosen datang.

"Apanya?" tanya Rangiku, setelah tak menemukan kejanggalan pada _whiteboard_ yang sejak tadi dipandang Rukia.

"Si alien," kata Rukia lagi yang membuat Rangiku tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Oh, Toushiro? Emangnya kenapa? Dia ngapa-ngapain elo?" seru Rangiku, dan berhasil membuat Rukia mendelik. Rukia lalu menghela napas lelah.

"Kadang-kadang baik. Kadang-kadang judes. Semalam malah ngamuk," cerita Rukia lagi membuat Rangiku mengernyit.

"Ngamuk kenapa?" tanyanya. Rukia mengkat bahu.

"Nggak tau, gue juga nggak ngerti. Padahal gue cuma bawain dia makanan kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Gue pikir gue punya salah, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kayaknya nggak," lanjut Rukia lagi, lalu mendesah. "Emang bener-bener makhluk aneh."

"Rukia," kata Rangiku membuat Rukia menoleh. "Elo nggak naksir dia, kan?"

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Rangiku sebentar, dan Rangiku balas menatapnya penuh arti.

"Rangiku, kayaknya salah, deh, gue curhat sama lo," kata Rukia akhirnya membuat Rangiku cemberut.

"Naksir juga nggak apa-apa. Gue ikhlas, kok." Jawaban Rangiku sukses membuat Rukia mengernyit.

"Kenapa juga harus nggak ikhlas?" tanya Rukia dan Rangiku pun tertawa.

* * *

Toushiro menatap bangunan di depannya. Fakultas Hukum Universitas Karakura. Mungkin orang yang dicarinya ada di sini. Setelah kejadian semalam, Toushiro kembali bersemangat untuk menemukan orang itu, menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan kembali ke Seireitei. Toushiro tak mau lagi berlama-lama di sini.

Toushiro mengorek sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel yang selama beberapa hari terakhir dimatikan, dan mengaktifkannya. Seketika, beberapa pesan masuk ke dalam _inbox_-nya. Kebanyakan dari ibunya, dan satu pesan dari seseorang yang membuat Toushiro tertegun. Tanpa membacanya, Toushiro mencatat nomor Ichigo di kertas, mencabut _SIM card_ dari ponselnya, dan kemudian membuangnya ke selokan.

Toushiro berjalan mencari orang yang menjual kartu perdana, setelah mendapatkannya, dia langsung menelepon Ichigo.

"Kurosaki? Ini gue, Hitsugaya. Gue di depan Fakultas Hukum Univesitas Karakura. Kalo bisa, gue pengen ketemu," kata Toushiro, lalu dia mengangguk. "Oke, gue tunggu."

Dia memutus sambungan telepon dan duduk di halte bus. Dia mulai memasang _headphone_-nya dan mendengarkan _Baby It's You_ milik June.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil Jazz hitam berhenti di depan Toushiro. Si pengendara mobil itu membuka kaca mobilnya sedikit, lalu mengangguk pada Toushiro.

"Oi, Toushiro," kata Ichigo membuat Toushiro bangkit. "Ayo."

Toushiro memakai ranselnya dan duduk di samping Ichigo yang menyetir. Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo segera tancap gas.

* * *

"Jadi, apa kabar lo, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Gitu aja," jawab Toushiro pendek sambil memainkan kotak rokoknya.

Mereka sedang berada di kafetaria Universitas Karakura. Karena belum saatnya makan siang, kafetaria itu tampak sepi.

"Belum ketemu juga?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Toushiro menggeleng. Ichigo mendesah sambil mematikan rokok di asbak. "Lo masih dendam sama dia, Toushiro? Udah tiga tahun."

Toushiro mendengus. "Gimana gue nggak dendam, Kurosaki? Dia udah ngehancurin hidup gue."

"Toushiro, kalo lo masih mikirin kejadian itu, lo nggak bakal maju. Lupain aja kenapa? Lagian lo nggak kenapa-napa, kan?" kata Ichigo membuat Toushiro menatapnya tajam.

"Lo nggak tau apa-apa, Kurosaki," katanya dingin.

"Kalo gitu, kasih tau gue. Lo nggak bisa berharap gue mau bantu lo, kalo lo nggak ngasih tau gue apa masalahnya," ucap Ichigo lagi. Toushiro menatap Ichigo ragu.

Kafetaria makin ramai saat Toushiro akhirnya mau memberitahu Ichigo tentang apa yang terjadi padanya tiga tahun terakhir.

"Serius lo, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo, wajahnya menegang. Toushiro mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Sekarang, mau ngomong apa lo tentang lupain aja?" cetus Toushiro dingin. "Gue harus cari dia sampai dapat. Setelah itu, gue nggak peduli apa yang bakal terjadi sama gue. Toh, gue juga udah nggak punya alasan buat hidup."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro yang sekarang menyalakan rokoknya.

"Stop dulu ngerokoknya," pinta Ichigo sambil mengambil rokok dari mulut Toushiro. Toushiro bengong lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lo kedengaran kayak nyokap gue," kata Toushiro setelah sembuh dari gelinya.

Ichigo tidak tertawa, dia hanya menatap temannya itu, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakannya saat ini.

"Jangan lo juga, Kurosaki," sambung Toushiro membuat Ichigo mengernyit. "Jangan sampai lo juga kasihan sama gue. Gue muak dikasihani."

Ichigo mengangguk kecil. "Sori. Gue bakal bantu lo semampu gue, tapi gue nggak janji bisa ketemu sama lo karena gue juga ada kerjaan."

"Nggak apa-apa. Gue lega udah ngomong sama lo. Seenggaknya, lo orang paling kalem setelah tau gue kenapa," kata Toushiro sambil tertawa miris.

Ichigo balas tersenyum sedikit, lalu menatap Toushiro yang kembali menyalakan rokok. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau teman masa SMA-nya ini akan menjadi orang seperti ini.

* * *

Rukia memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi kos, ia naik tangga dengan langkah gontai. Setelah tadi kuliah seharian penuh, tubuhnya seakan baru ditimpa raksasa. Diam-diam, dia mengutuk kehidupan perkuliahannya yang semakin berat.

Rukia sedang memijat lehernya yang pegal saat dia melihat Toushiro keluar dari kamar mandi. Sesaat, mereka saling tatap, tetapi akhirnya Toushiro membuang muka dan berjalan cuek ke kamarnya.

"Dasar alien!" ujar Rukia membuat Toushiro menoleh.

"Hah?" tanya Toushiro.

"Dasar alien, sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar judes. Nggak konsisten," kata Rukia lagi. Toushiro menatap Rukia yang cemberut.

"Terserahlah," komentarnya pendek, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hiiiiihhhh!!!" seru Rukia gemas sambil melemparkan sendalnya ke pintu kamar Toushiro. "Orang aneeeehhh!!!"

Sambil tersengal, Rukia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Rukia mendelik ke dinding yang menempel dengan kamar Toushiro. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Rangiku tadi pagi terngiang di telinga Rukia.

"AAAAARGH!!! Emangnya siapa yang suka sama orang aneh kayak elo!!!" teriak Rukia lagi, sambil melemparkan boneka-boneka _chappy_-nya ke dinding itu.

Toushiro mengernyit saat mendengar suara-suara ribut dari kamar sebelah.

"Berisik!!" sahutnya sambil memukul dinding di sebelahnya. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi pada layar _handycam _di depannya.

Toushiro memutar kembali kaset berisi rekaman saat kelasnya sedang bersiap-siap mengadakan pentas seni. Sekilas, dia menangkap sosok Ichigo yang sedang memotong karton. Itu membuatnya teringat pada pertemuannya dengan Ichigo tadi siang.

Toushiro merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah berterus terang pada Ichigo. Setidaknya, sekarang Ichigo mau besungguh-sungguh membantunya menemukan orang itu, dan tidak menjauhinya seperti semua orang.

Mendadak, sosok orang yang selama ini sedang dicari Toushiro muncul di layar _handycam_, tertawa-tawa sambil mengacung-acungkan sapu, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Memang, saat itu semuanya belum terjadi. Toushiro ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa-masa saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Namun, sudah tak mungkin. Tak ada gunanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Toushiro menatap layar _handycam_. Tangannya terkepal keras sampai bergetar.

Dia harus menemukan orang itu. Harus.

* * *

Rukia menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya memegang baju-baju yang baru diangkatnya dari jemuran. Semalam, Rukia tidak bisa tidur ataupun meneruskan tulisannya. Otaknya tiba-tiba macet karena terhalang sosok Toushiro.

"Kenapa dia harus kos di sini, sih?" gumam Rukia sebal sambil meneruskan mengambil beberapa baju yang masih tergantung.

Setelah selesai, Rukia bergerak menuruni tangga. Tempat jemuran berada di lantai tiga, yang tidak jadi dibangun karena kurang dana. Sekarang, lantai itu hanya berupa lahan kosong beratapkan langit yang sering digunakan Rukia sebagai tempat mencari inspirasi.

Rukia berjalan dengan baju menutupi pandangannya. Dia tak sadar kalau ada yang terjatuh dari pegangannya.

"34 A," kata seseorang membuat Rukia menoleh.

"Hah?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Toushiro sedang duduk di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menggunting kuku.

"Itu," kata Toushiro sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke sesuatu di lantai. Rukia semakin menatapnya bingung, namun kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Toushiro dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna _pink_ di lantai. Seketika, mata Rukia membesar.

"Aaaaahhh!!" seru Rukia panik saat menyadari kalau benda _pink_ itu adalah _bra_-nya. Dia cepat-cepat memungutnya sambil mendelik ganas ke arah Toushiro, yang dengan cueknya kembali menggunting kukunya. Setelah lama mendapat tatapan ganas dari Rukia, Toushiro mendongak.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Rukia yang matanya masih memicing curiga.

"Ini udah kedua kalinya," ujar Rukia lambat-lambat. "Elo ngeliat benda-benda pribadi gue."

Toushiro bengong dengan tampang sedikit mencemooh, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menggunting kukunya. "Kayak gue mau aja," komentarnya pendek membuat Rukia melotot.

"Sempet-sempetnya liat ukurannya lagi!!!" sahut Rukia panas.

"Nggak sengaja," jawab Toushiro tak peduli pada kekesalan Rukia.

"Cabul," umpat Rukia dendam.

"Hah?" Toushiro tak terima. Rukia menatap Toushiro ganas, lalu Toushiro cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, sebelum sempat masuk, Toushiro berkata lagi, "Emangnya nggak kebesaran ya, 34 A?"

Rukia menatap Toushiro tak percaya, sementara Toushiro pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Dasar cabuuuuuuulll!!!!!!!!!" jerit Rukia, lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Toushiro terkekeh sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau lagi-lagi dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya.

* * *

"Rukia, Hitsugaya-_san_ ke mana?" tanya Yuroichi saat makan malam.

"Tau," kata Rukia. Dia masih sebal karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Makanannya dianterin lagi sana, siapa tau dia lapar," kata Yuroichi lagi. Urahara mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"_Oba-san_, kalo dia emang laper, dia pasti akan ke sini," jawab Rukia, malas mengantarkan makanan lagi.

"Kemarin dia kenapa, ya?" tanya Ishida.

"Mungkin ada masalah," kata Yuroichi. "Atau nggak enak badan. Makanya, sana kamu antarkan lagi."

Rukia menatap tantenya penuh harap supaya tidak jadi mengantarkan, tetapi Yuroichi malah menyiapkan makanan untuk Toushiro. Rukia tertunduk lemas, akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia menyanggupinya.

Rukia berjalan ragu ke kamar Toushiro. Lampunya menyala, berarti cowok itu ada di kamar. Tadinya, Rukia bermaksud untuk menaruh makanan itu begitu saja di depan pintu, tetapi tidak jadi setelah melihat seekor kucing sudah _stand by_ di sebelahnya.

"Jangan harap," kata Rukia kejam pada kucing itu, yang segera mengeong marah dan pergi. Rukia menghela napas, dan akhirnya menendang pintu kamar Toushiro karena tangannya penuh.

"Toushiro," panggil Rukia, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Toushiro sedang tidur. Baru saja Rukia akan membawa makanan itu kembali, dia mendengar suara pintu tingkap atas terbuka. Rukia mengernyit, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Pintunya terbuka dan menutup karena tertiup angin. Rukia segera naik dan mendapati Toushiro sedang berbaring di lantai, menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Rukia heran.

Toushiro menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain," kata Toushiro, yang segera duduk. "Udah gue bilang, kan, nggak usah bawain gue apa-apa lagi."

"Eh, bukannya mau gue, ya, nganterin makan lo, kayak raja aja," kata Rukia panas. "Tapi kalo emang lo nggak mau, balikin aja sendiri ke Yuroichi _ba-san_."

Rukia meletakkan nampan di depan Toushiro. Toushiro menatap nampan itu. Kali ini, nampan itu berisi satu magkuk kecil nasi, semangkuk sup ikan, dan segelas es jeruk. Toushiro menelan ludahnya, teramat sangat ingin mencicipi semua itu, tetapi itu berarti dia akan menerima kebaikan lagi.

Rukia menatap bingung Toushiro yang tampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa susahnya, sih, tinggal makan ini? Serius amat mikirnya," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro tersadar.

"Nanti gue balikin sendiri," ujar Toushiro akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menatap ke arah lain, menghindari makanan di depannya.

Rukia mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

"Udah aneh, cabul, banyak mikir lagi. Lo pikir gimana lo bisa menjalani hidup?" kata Rukia sok bijak, lalu meninggalkan Toushiro yang menatapnya sebal.

Setelah Rukia menghilang, Toushiro kembali menatap nampan itu. Toushiro tak boleh mengulangi hal yang sama. Jadi saat seekor kucing datang dan memakan isi mangkuk itu, Toushiro tak begitu keberatan.

* * *

Hari Minggu siang. Toushiro baru saja bangun, ia tidak berniat pergi ke mana pun karena kampus libur. Dan itu akan membuat orang yang dicarinya akan semakin sulit ditemukan. Toushiro akan berusaha pergi ke mal-mal atau tempat hiburan lain, nanti jika nyawanya sudah lebih terkumpul.

Toushiro membuka pintu kamarnya dan seketika terbatuk karena debu-debu tebal yang berterbangan di sekitanya. Toushiro menoleh dan mendapati Rukia sedang memukuli kasur yang tergantung di depan kamarnya. Dia memakai kain untuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya, sementara dipinggangnya tergantung kemoceng.

Rukia berhenti memukul, ia menoleh pada Toushiro. Dia berkacak pinggang, menatap Toushiro sambil memicing.

"Ya ampun, hari gini baru bangun? Mau jadi apa generasi zaman sekarang?" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bawel," balas Toushiro sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Lo ngapain, sih? Bikin polusi aja. Kalo mau, di atas aja sana."

"Oh, berhubung sekarang lo ngomong gitu, tolong sekalian bawain, dong, ke atas. Gue nggak kuat, nih," pinta Rukia membuat Toushiro menyesal telah memberinya saran.

Toushiro berdecak, tetapi ia mengangkat kasur Rukia dan berjalan malas ke atas. "Awas jatuh," kata Rukia saat menaiki tangga. "Kasurnya."

Toushiro mendelik sementara Rukia tertawa. Tak berapa lama, Toushiro sudah meletakkan kasur itu di antara dua kursi. Rukia segera memukulinya dengan heboh, membuat hujan debu di mana-mana.

"Udah berapa taun, sih, lo nggak ngebasin kasur?" seru Toushiro di sela-sela batuknya. "Mending buang aja, deh!"

"Enak aja lo ngomong. Emang mau beliin lagi?" sahut Rukia tak jelas, karena megap-megap di balik kain penutup hidungnya. "Kalo lo mau tau, kasur yang lo pakai lebih banyak debunya, mungkin malah bisa jadi adukan semen!"

Toushiro jadi teringat pada kasur di kamarnya, dia berjanji dalam hati tidak akan duduk serampangan lagi. Selama beberapa saat, Toushiro memerhatikan kesibukan Rukia.

"Eh, lo tau mal di sini di mana?" tanya Toushiro tiba-tiba.

"Mal?" Rukia balik bertanya. "Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuma nanya doang," jawab Toushiro berkelit. Rukia berhenti mengebasi kasur, dan menatap curiga.

"Lo mau ngelamar kerjaan jadi _cleaning service_, ya?" tanyanya membuat Toushiro bengong. "Nggak diterima di mana-mana, makanya putus asa, ya, kan?"

Toushiro berdecak, dia menatap Rukia ganas.

"Udahlah, lupain aja," ujarnya keki.

"Eh, kenapa harus dilupain?" sambar Rukia jahil sambil mendekati Toushiro dan menatapnya seolah memberi semangat. "_Cleaning service _juga kerjaan. Yang panting halal. Ya, nggak?"

Toushiro tertawa garing sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Pemandangan di depannya hanyalah atap-atap rumah tetangga, tetapi langit biru cerah membuat perasaannya nyaman.

"Oh, iya, gue tau!" seru Rukia lagi, membuat perasaan Toushiro kembali tidak enak. "Gimana kalo lo bantuin gue beres-beres kamar gue, sekalian latihan jadi _cleaning service_ nanti!"

Toushiro menatap Rukia datar, melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Cewek itu memang makhluk yang kompleks.

* * *

Toushiro tadi sudah mengunjungi satu mal yang dianggapnya paling dekat dari tempat kost-nya. Karena sudah malas bertanya pada Rukia, akhirnya dia bertanya pada Ichigo. Selama beberapa jam dia mencari, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tak ketemu juga. Toushiro juga baru tahu, kalau setelah pukul enam malam di Karakura tak ada lagi bus yang beroperasi. Jadi, dia pulang jalan kaki dan sekarang dia hampir tak punya tenaga lagi untuk naik tangga.

"Kenapa, Toushiro? Kayak kakek-kakek gitu," celetuk Renji yang tak sengaja melihat Toushiro berjalan terseok-seok menaiki tangga. Toushiro hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Hitsugaya-_san_," panggil seseorang yang ternyata Yuroichi yang sedang menyiram pot-pot di depan rumahnya. "Nanti makan malam bareng, ya!"

"Saya udah makan, Bu," kata Toushiro cepat. "Makasih."

Toushiro lalu buru-buru naik, sebelum Yuroichi mulai membujuknya atau menanyainya macam-macam. Setelah aman, Toushiro kembali berjalan terseok. Ketika lewat depan kamar Rukia, Toushiro tak sengaja melirik. Di dalam, Rukia yang sedang menghadapi layar komputernya menoleh.

"Wah, udah pulang! Gimana, dapet kerjaannya?" tanya Rukia, dan Toushiro memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Rukia bangkit berjalan keluar kamar. "Gitu aja nggak dapet? Aduh, ternyata lo sebego yang gue kira, ya...."

Rukia terkekeh kejam, membuat Toushiro menatapnya sebal.

"Berhenti ngegodain gue, oke? Yang kemarin-kemarin, gue beneran nggak sengaja," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia memicing.

"Tapi lo sempet liat ukurannya!" balas Rukia sengit. "Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, lo bisa liat ukurannya!"

"Oke, oke, gue liat ukurannya. Jadi? Nggak penting juga, kan?" jawab Toushiro membuat Rukia semakin panas. Toushiro mendesah. "Oke, kalo ini emang penting buet lo, gue minta maaf."

Rukia menatap Toushiro, menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya, dia mendesah.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Emang cowok zaman sekarang pikirannya selalu ke situ," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro melotot.

"Ke mana maksud lo?" katanya tak terima.

"Tapi gue mau lo ngelakuin sesuatu buat gantinya," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro mengernyit. "Ambilin kasur gue, terus taruh di kamar gue."

Toushiro bengong sesaat. "Bilang aja lo mau minta tolong ambilin kasur!" sahut Toushiro keki. "Pake nyudutin gue segala, lagi!"

"Yah, itu kan salah lo juga. Udah, ambilin sana!" balas Rukia.

Toushiro akhirnya pergi juga walaupun sambil bersungut-sungut. Rukia nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa saat kemudia, Toushiro datang sambil membawa kasur. Rukia sudah menantinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Taruh di mana?" tanya Toushiro kesal.

"Di sini," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk karpet yang terhampar. Toushiro meletakkan kasur itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena debu kasur itu.

Rukia segera memberi seprai pada kasur itu, sementara Toushiro mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Rukia yang bernuansa ungu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah papan target Rukia dan membacanya.

"Satu. Menjadi penulis _best-seller_," gumam Toushiro, lalu menoleh pada Rukia dan mentapnya sangsi. "Lo? Penulis _best-seller_?"

"Eh, jangan salah! Suatu saat, kalo gue beneran jadi penulis _best-seller_, lo jangan nyesel ya, nggak baik-baik sama gue." Ucapan Rukia membuat Toushiro mendengus. Dia kemudian melirik sebuah pigura berisi foto Rukia bersama dua orang yang sepertinya orang tuanya, seorang pria yang tampak masih muda berambut hitam panjang terurai dan seorang wanita yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Rukia.

"Meninggal setahun yang lalu," jelas Rukia seolah mengetahui pertanyaan di benak Toushiro. "Kecelakaan mobil."

"Oh," kata Toushiro. "Sori."

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Rukia. Dia telah selesai memasang seprai dan kini bediri di samping Toushiro. "Orang tua gue bilang, apa pun cita-cita gue, gue pasti bisa raih kalau gue bener-bener berusaha. Makanya, gue yakin bisa jadi penulis _best-seller_. Kalo cita-cita lo apa, Toushiro?"

Toushiro mendadak bergeming. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di sini, di kamar ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia malah mengobrol tentang ini-itu bersama seorang gadis yang hampir tidak dikenalnya, dan tidak boleh dikenalnya lebih jauh.

"Toushiro?" tanya Rukia, bingung pada Toushiro yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"Gue... capek," kata Toushiro dingin. Dia melangkah keluar kamar dari kamar Rukia dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Toushiro terduduk di kasur, matanya menerawang. Selama ini, dia bertekad tidak akan memulai hubungan apa pun dengan siapa pun, dan selama ini telah berhasil pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tetapi, kenapa tidak pada gadis ini? Kenapa setiap kali Toushiro berusaha menjauhinya dia selalu saja lupa?

Toushiro tak boleh lupa siapa dirinya. Tidak boleh.

* * *

Masih nyambung...

* * *

(A/N)

Ichi di sini saiia buat sedikit ber'uang... Sebenernya di cerita seharusnya Ichi pas ketemu ama Hitsu tuh pake motor bebek, tapi ya... berhubung kok kayaknya ngenes banget, makanya saiia ganti jadi mobil Jazz... Jauh banget ya????

**Mind to **_**review**_**??? **

Maaph kalo ada salah-salah ketik... Belum sempat saiia baca ulang ...

Buru-buru banget ...

chappie 4 udah selesai diketik dan mau sekalian di _uploaded_ tapi gak jadi... Hhe...he...

Yaaakk!! Semoga saiia bisa apdet kilat, buat chappie depan!!

**YaHa****!!!! Repiu, pliiiisz****!!**

***nari-nari pake pom-pom***

**Karena repiu anda adalah kebahagiaan saiia!! ^^**


	4. Don't Fall in Love With Me

Halloow, _minna-san_!!

Jumpa lagi dengan saiia, _author_ gaje yang selalu telat apdet... Kkke..kke..kkke... Balesan repiu kalian udah pada nangkring di _inbox_ masing-masing..

Buat yang lagi males login atau belum punya account, ini balesan ...

Dari **Ruki_ya**: Baru repiu pas chappie 3 juga nggak pa-pa kok... Yang penting makasih dah mau repiu.. ^^ Tentang apa penyakit Hitsu dan siapa yang dicari Hitsu liat aja di chappie selanjutnya.. Makanya, R&R terus, yach!! *maunyaaaa....!!!*

Saiia seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang mau baca sekaligus repiu fic ini... Hhohohoo~ Sankyuu semuanya... Dan kebanyakan pada tanya Hitsu sakit apaan dan siapa orang yang dicari Hitsu.. Tenang aja, penyakit Hitsu bakal terungkap pada chappie 6—_may be_.. Bentar lagi, kok! Dan untuk siapa yang dicari Hitsu, kita lihat saja nanti... Kkkhu..kkhu..kkhu.. *ditimpuk _reader_*

Jadi, langsung ke cerita aja, ya.........

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Warning:** AU; OOC; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silahkan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! T.T

_Enjoy, please!!!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter #4**

**DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ME**

"Ternyata, emang bener-bener aneh," kata Rukia sambil melamun.

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Rangiku sambil clingak-clinguk. Mereka sedang berada di _cafetaria_ menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

"Si alien," ujar Rukia lagi. Rangiku langsung tersedak _lemon tea_-nya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanyanya, tertarik.

"Orangnya nggak jelas. Kadang baik, kadang aneh. Nggak bisa ditebak," cerita Rukia lagi. Rangiku mengangguk-angguk.

"Gue jadi pengen liat, deh," kata Rangiku, tampak benar-benar penasaran. "Pulang ntar gue main ke kost-an elo, ya? Udah lama juga nggak ke sana."

"Terserah aja," kata Rukia tak begitu mendengarkan, sementara Rangiku sudah bersorak girang.

* * *

Rukia men-_starter_ motor birunya, sementara Rangiku naik untuk dibonceng. Begitu Rukia keluar dari parkiran, ia mengerem mendadak. Kepala Rangiku sampai terantuk helm Rukia.

"Kenapa, sih? Sakit, nih!" serunya, tetapi Rukia tak menjawab. Mata _violet_-nya menangkap sesosok cowok berambut putih seputih salju dengan sweter abu-abu dan _headphone _besar melingkar di lehernya, yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Rukia di depan gerbang kampus.

Toushiro sedang menyalakan _iPod_-nya, lalu setelah lagu terdengar, dia memasang _headphone_ ke telinganya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Rukia sedang menatapnya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Toushiro mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Toushiro sama sekali tak tahu kalau Rukia kuliah di kampus ini, Fakultas Ekonomi.

Rukia menjalankan motornya sampai ke dekat Toushiro, lalu berhenti. Rangiku yang tadinya sibuk memanggil Rukia, terdiam saat melihat sosok Toushiro. Dia menyadari bahwa itulah alien keren yang selama ini tinggal di sebelah Rukia. Rangiku sampai lupa bernapas saking senangnya.

"Ngapain elo di sini?" tanya Rukia bingung. Toushiro berusaha untuk tidak menatap Rukia. Dia sama sekali tak punya jawabannya. "Lagi nunggu seseorang?"

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Toushiro akhirnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Rangiku, membuat Toushiro mengernyit.

"Oh, dia Matsumoto Rangiku, temen gue," kata Rukia, membuat Toushiro mengangguk-angguk, sementara Rangiku nyengir lebar, mencoba tebar pesona. "Jadi, lagi nunggu siapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan urusan lo," kata Toushiro dingin, membuat Rukia tertegun dan cengiran Rangiku lenyap.

"Oh," ujar Rukia setelah beberapa saat. "Kalo gitu, gue duluan."

Toushiro mengangguk tanpa menatap Rukia. Rukia menancap gas dan meluncur ke jalan dengan pikiran kosong.

"Kuchiki Rukia!!!" seru Rangiku emosi membuat Rukia kaget sehingga motornya oleng.

"Apaan, sih?!" Rukia balas berseru setelah motornya kembali seimbang.

"Gue nggak setuju kalo elo sama alien itu!! Sok banget!!!" seru Rangiku membuat Rukia terdiam.

"Bukannya kemarin-kemarin lo bilang kalo dia itu _cool_?? Lagian siapa bilang gue mau sama dia," ujar Rukia sementara Rangiku masih terus mengoceh.

Rukia tidak mendengarkan sisa kata-kata Rangiku karena sibuk memikirkan alasan Toushiro ada di kampusnya.

* * *

Rukia menatap kosong layar komputernya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu dia melakukan hal itu. Rukia masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, saat Toushiro ada di kampusnya dan sedang menunggu seseorang. Bahkan, Toushiro tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali dan kembali bersikap seperti pertama kali dia datang ke sini.

Rukia akhirnya berbaring. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi apa yang membuat Toushiro bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Rukia memutuskan membuat cokelat panas untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Toushiro benar, alasan dia datang ke sini memang bukan urusan Rukia. Rukia menghela napas sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Toushiro, dia melirik sedikit, dan tampaknya cowok itu tidak ada di dalam. Rukia membuang muka, lalu berderap ke dapur. Dia tak mau tahu lagi soal cowok aneh itu.

* * *

Toushiro menatap langit yang penuh bintang di atasnya. Hari ini, dia kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong. Namun, bukan itu yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kampus yang tadi didatanginya adalah kampus Rukia. Kalau saja dia tahu, dia akan lebih hati-hati supaya tidak begitu terlihat.

Toushiro menghela napas berat. Kenapa, sih, "orang itu" begitu susah dicari? Kalau sudah ketemu, Toushiro akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan tak akan berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang di kost ini.

Baru saja Toushiro mengingat kejadian tadi siang, subjek yang dipikirkannya muncul dari pintu dengan membawa mug yang mengepul. Wajahnya tampak kaget.

Rukia menatap Toushiro yang juga menatapnya, perempuan itu bermaksud untuk pergi lagi. Rukia tidak tahu kalau Toushiro ada di sini. Tahu begitu, Rukia tidak akan naik ke atap.

"Mana buat gue?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia tak jadi turun. Dia berbalik dan menatap Toushiro bingung.

"Hah??"

"Itu," kata Toushiro sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah mug yang dipegang Rukia. "Mana buat gue?"

"Ih, bikin sendiri sana," kata Rukia cepat, dia bingung pada sikap Toushiro yang sudah berubah lagi.

Toushiro kembali menatap langit dan menutup matanya. Rukia menatapnya ragu, lalu mendekati cowok itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Angin semilir bertiup, menggerakkan poni Rukia ke sana ke mari.

"Gue tau, apa pun yang terjadi sama lo, itu bukan urusan gue," kata Rukia memulai pembicaraan, membuat mata _teal_ Toushiro terbuka. "Tapi, bisa nggak kita ngobrol apa pun selain itu, kayak misalnya, apa yang lagi lo baca, udah nonton _Fade to Black_ apa belum...."

Sudut bibir Toushiro terangkat, dia melihat punggung Rukia yang tampak kecil. Kepala cewek itu menggeleng-geleng, seolah merasa salah bicara.

"Jadi, udah nonton _Fade to Black_ belum?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia menoleh dan menatapnya tak percaya. Toushiro memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Belum. Elo?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Nggak sempet," jawab Toushiro membuat Rukia mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm... di sini lagi diputer, lho. Nonton, yuk?!" Ajakan Rukia membuat mata Toushiro terbuka lagi. Tahu-tahu, Rukia menoleh, panik. "Eh, bukan, bukan! Bukannya gue mau ngajak elo _date_ atau gimana! Cuma nggak sengaja!"

Toushiro tersenyum kecil, dia duduk dan menyalakan rokoknya. Rukia memerhatikan kepulan-kepulan asap yang dibuat Toushiro.

"Ng... cewek lo ada di kampus gue, ya?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, membuat Toushiro mentapnya heran. "Tadi di kampus, elo lagi nungguin cewek lo, ya?"

Toushiro mengernyit, seolah tak suka pada kata-kata Rukia.

"Oke, oke, bukan urusan gue, gue ngerti," kata Rukia cepat. "Sori."

Toushiro menatap atap-atap rumah di depannya kosong. Sejenak, tak ada yang bicara di antara mereka.

"Oke, gini aja," kata Rukia kemudian. "Berhubung kehidupan lo _top secret _banget, gue aja yang cerita. Gimana?"

Toushiro menatap Rukia, tak mengerti.

"Jadi, gue lahir tanggal 14 Januari di Rokungai," kata Rukia, membuat Toushiro terkekeh. "_Otou-san_ gue orang Karakura, _okaa-san_ orang Rokungai. Gue cuma sampai SMP di Rokungai, terus waktu SMA gue pindah ke Karakura...."

Toushiro tak berusaha menghentikan cerita Rukia. Dia hanya mendengarkan dan tak sekalipun menyela.

* * *

"Wah, hujan," kata Rukia begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

Musim memang sudah berganti. Mulai sekarang, hujan akan terus membasahi kota Karakura dan Rukia sebal karena dia tak suka naik motor menggunakan jas hujan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar sebelah terbuka. Toushiro keluar dengan kaus oblong dan rambut acak-acakan. Begitu bersentuhan dengan hawa luar, dia langsung bergidik.

"Gila, dingin banget," komentarnya sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Dia tidak sadar kalau di sebelahnya Rukia sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro begitu sadar dan Rukia cuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Toushiro menatap cewek itu heran, dia lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi karena hasrat alamnya.

Rukia menatap geli Toushiro yang kebelet. Semalam, Rukia seperti bermimpi bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang mengobrol, sih, karena cuma Rukia yang bicara, tetapi itu sudah bisa disebut kemajuan.

"Eh, tunggu," gumam Rukia bingung sendiri. "Kemajuan apaan???"

Rukia mendadak terkena serangan panik. Toushiro yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa lo?" tanyanya dan Rukia menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun," kata Rukia masih menatap Toushiro tak percaya. "Nggak mungkin!!"

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Toushiro kesal karena Rukia seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, di muka lo ada nasinya tuh."

"Hah? Masa, sih?" kata Rukia sambil bercermin di jendela kamarnya, sementara Toushiro buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah lama berkaca dan tak menemukan satu butir pun nasi di wajahnya, Rukia baru sadar kalau dia belum sarapan dan tak mungkin ada nasi di wajahnya.

"Heeiii!!!" seru Rukia sebal ke arah pintu kamar Toushiro. Namun, setelah itu dia tersenyum dan berangkat ke kampus dengan hati riang walaupun hujan yang turun tambah deras.

* * *

Toushiro tidak pergi ke mana pun hari ini karena hujan turun dengan lebat sepanjang pagi. Sekarang, setelah langit cerah, dia sudah malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Toushiro menggapai _handycam_, lalu menyetel kaset yang bertuliskan "Seireitei _Beach_ 2000" setelah sempat ragu sejenak.

Baru sedetik film itu terputar, Toushiro menutup layar _handycam_-nya. Ternyata, dia memang masih belum mampu menontonnya. Toushiro menatap layar _handycam_-nya kosong. Seharusnya dia tak pernah menonton video ini.

Toushiro tiba-tiba ingin melihat pantai. Dia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan semua kepenatannya. Toushiro bangkit, dan bersiap-siap pergi. Tak berapa lama, dia sudah menuruni tangga dan mendapati Rukia baru memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi. Toushiro menatap motor Rukia dan seketika mendapat ide. Rukia balas menatap Toushiro bingung.

"Gue pinjem motor lo, dong," kata Toushiro.

"Hah? Emang mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Udah deh, nggak usah banyak tanya," jawab Toushiro sambil mengambil helm Rukia dan membawa motornya.

"Eh!! Tunggu!! Ini motor baru!! Gue ikut!!!" seru Rukia sambil mengambil helm dari motor Renji dan melompat ke belakang Toushiro. Rukia tidak bisa membiarkan Toushiro pergi dengan motor hasil dari warisan orang tuanya.

Toushiro segera tancap gas, membuat Rukia terjengkang dan hampir jatuh.

"Mau ke mana, sih?" sahut Rukia.

"Pantai," jawab Toushiro tenang dan Rukia cuma mengangguk-angguk. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian dia tersadar.

"HEEEH??? Pantai??!" serunya membuat motor oleng. "Elo gila, ya?"

"Iya, lo kasih tau jalannya, ya," jawab Toushiro lagi, membuat Rukia semakin yakin kalau Toushiro benar-benar sakit jiwa.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, mereka sampai juga di pantai Karakura. Toushiro berjalan tenang ke pantai, sementara Rukia menatap sedih motor barunya yang kepanasan karena baru diajak jalan-jalan sepanjang berkilo-kilo.

"Oi, Toushiro, tunggu!" sahut Rukia menyusul Toushiro yang tatapannya kosong. Rukia menatapnya curiga, lalu mendekap mulutnya. Lalu dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Toushiro. "Toushiro!! Lo nggak 'diundang' _kappa_, kan?? Toushiro, sadar!!!"

Tepat ketika Toushiro akan bicara, Rukia menamparnya sekuat tenaga, membuat pipi Toushiro terasa panas dan lehernya serasa patah.

"Apaan, sih, lo?" amuk Toushiro. Pipinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Hhh... Syukur, deh," kata Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lega.

"Syukur apanya!?" sahut Toushiro membuat Rukia bingung.

"Lho? Emangnya lo nggak 'diundang' ama _kappa_, ya?" katanya polos, membuat Toushiro gemas dan ingin menjitaknya. "Abis, lo tiba-tiba aja mau ke pantai."

Toushiro menghela napas, sambil meneruskan perjalanannya ke pantai. Saat itu karena habis hujan, laut menjadi pasang. Pantai ini tidak begitu bagus, tapi lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran Toushiro.

"Wah, langit abis hujan cerah banget, ya," komentar Rukia saat melihat langit biru tanpa awan. "Udah lama juga gue nggak ke pantai."

Rukia meregangkan ototnya lalu merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud merasakan angin yang berhembus. Toushiro menatapnya sebentar, mengeluarkan _handycam_ dan merekam Rukia di luar kesadarannya.

Rukia tidak sadar kalau Toushiro sedang merekamnya. Dia benar-benar senang datang ke pantai setelah lama tidak melakukannya. Dia berlari-lari ke air dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak sambil sesekali menjerit kedinginan saat kakinya terkena air.

Toushiro melepaskan matanya dari layar dan menatap Rukia yang tertawa sendiri karena ombak yang datang begitu besar sehingga membasahi rok se-lututnya.

"Toushiro! Lo ngapain? Ayo sini!" sahut Rukia membuat Toushiro tersadar. Toushiro segera mematikan _handycam_-nya dan mengikuti Rukia untuk turun ke air. Memang benar, airnya dingin sekali.

Toushiro menatap ke laut lepas, dia bermaksud untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga, tetapi tiba-tiba Rukia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sampai dia tercebur. Rukia lantas tertawa lepas melihat Toushiro yang sekarang basah kuyup.

Toushiro menatap Rukia sebal, dia bangkit, bermaksud mengejar cewek itu. Rukia segera berlari menghindari Toushiro, tetapi akhirnya tertangkap. Walaupun Rukia memberi perlawanan, Toushiro berhasil menceburkan cewek itu ke air. Toushiro berganti tertawa penuh kemenangan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersadar.

"Kenapa, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia, heran melihat Toushiro yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Toushiro sambil kembali ke pasir, dan terduduk di sana sementara Rukia masih bermain-main dengan ombak. Toushiro menatap Rukia kosong. "Barusan gue ngapain, sih," gumamnya, lalu tertawa miris.

Toushiro membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir yang masih lembab, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dalam lima tahun terakhir, baru kali ini dia tertawa selepas itu. Dan bahkan dengan cewek yang baru dikenalnya. Saat pertama kali mendengar kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya, jangankan tertawa, untuk tersenyum saja rasanya sulit sekali.

"Toushiro, kok malah tidur?" tanya Rukia yang menghampirinya.

"Tolong jangan ganggu gue sebentar," kata Toushiro tanpa membuka matanya. "Gue butuh sendiri."

Benar. Rencana awalnya adalah dia datang sendirian ke pantai dan melepaskan semua kepenatannya. Tapi, kenapa cewek ini malah ikut?

"Oh, oke," kata Rukia, dia berjalan kembali ke pantai.

Entah sudah berapa lama Toushiro tertidur, saat dia terbangun, langit sudah berganti warna. Matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Toushiro duduk, melihat Rukia yang sedang berlari menyeret sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti layangan. Toushiro menatapnya heran.

"Lo ngapain?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Oh, udah bangun?" tanya Rukia dengan napas tersengal. "Gue lagi main layangan."

Ternyata benar, layangan. Toushiro menghela napas. Cewek satu ini memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Toushiro bangkit, lalu mengambil benang dari tangan Rukia.

"Pegang layangannya," perintah Toushiro dan Rukia segera melakukannya. "Kalo gue bilang lepas, dilepas."

Rukia mengangguk. Toushiro menghela napas lagi, lalu berkata, "Lepas."

Rukia melepas layangannya, dan tepat pada saat itu, Toushiro menarik benangnya. Dalam seketika, layangan berbentuk burung itu sudah terbang.

"Uwwaaahh!!! Hebat!!" sahut Rukia sambil bertepuk tangan girang. Toushiro meliriknya, heran kenapa cewek di sampingnya itu begitu senang melihat layangan terbang.

"Emang begini harusnya maen layangan. Gue nggak pernah liat versi lo tadi," ejek Toushiro, membuat Rukia mendelik.

"Eh, gue boleh pegang nggak?" tanya Rukia penuh harap, Toushiro menyerahkan benangnya. "Uwaaahhh!!"

Sebenarnya, Rukia agak grogi saat memegang benang layangan itu, takut layangan itu putus. Rukia tak pernah sekali pun memegang layangan yang benar-benar terbang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya, dia memegang benangnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Ekor layangan itu berkibar-kibar indah membuat Rukia takjub. Toushiro kembali ke pasir dan duduk sambil melihat Rukia yang masih berteriak-teriak girang seperti anak kecil. Toushiro lantas merekamnya lagi dengan _handycam_-nya.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Rukia sudah puas dengan layangannya yang terbang karena pegangannya terlepas. Sekarang, dia sedang duduk lelah di samping Toushiro yang tertidur lagi.

Rukia menatap wajah polos Toushiro yang sedang tertidur. Rukia benar-benar senang bisa menghabiskan sore bersama cowok itu seperti ini.

"Jangan ngeliatin terus," kata Toushiro tiba-tiba membuat Rukia kaget.

"Siapa juga," kata Rukia _blushing _+ salah tingkah dan berusaha membuang pandangannya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama, karena di luar kesadarannya, dia kembali menatap Toushiro.

"Serius. Ntar lo suka sama gue," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Emangnya kenapa kalo gue suka sama lo?" tanya Rukia menantang.

"Jangan," jawab Toushiro setelah beberapa detik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi, membuat Toushiro menghela napas.

"Karena kita nggak punya masa depan," jawabnya tanpa membuka mata. Rukia menatap wajah itu lama, tak mengerti akan perkataannya, tetapi entah mengapa dia tak punya keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Rukia memiliki perasaan, kalaupun bertanya, jawaban Toushiro pasti akan lebih menyakitkan.

* * *

---Masih lama ---

* * *

(A/N)

Jangan tanya ama saiia gimana bisa Rukia yang kecil itu bisa ngeboncengin Rangiku pake motor, karena hal itu adalah salah satu fenomena alam *lhah??* yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan... *alesaannnn... bilang aja nggak bisa jelasin!!!*

Hahhay~ Aneh juga, ya, masa' chara BLEACH nonton movie.a ndiri... Mana tokoh Rukia ndiri lagi... parah~!! Hhhehe... saiia bingung mau nulis film apaan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok setiap awal chapter selalu "menampakkan" sesi curhatnya Rukia ama Rangiku, ya??? Aneh juga.. ^^

Kerasa OOC dan GaJe nggak, sih?? Jadi bingung saiia... juga aneh, ya??

Terus, enak.a Rukia pake bahasa aku-kamu atau gue-loe, ya?? saiia masih ngerasa gimana gitu...

Maaph kalo chappie ini pendek banget... Dan maaph juga kalo saiia selalu _always_ telat apdet... T.T

Oia, di profil saiia ada _poll_ tentang siapa yang bakal dicari Hitsu nantinya... Sebenernya mau saiia tentukan sendiri, tetapi berhubung masih agak-agak bingung, jadi saiia minta bantuan _reader_ sekalian... Tolong silakan di-_vote_, yaw!!

_**Mind to r**__**eview, minna-san??? **_

Yeeeiii~

_Give me R... Give me E... Give me P... Give me I... Give me U..._

**YaHa****!!!! Repiu, pliiiisz****!!**

***nari-nari pake pom-pom****+bazooka--?--***

**Karena repiu anda adalah kebahagiaan saiia!! ^^**


	5. One Second of Happiness

Nyohohooo~

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa_——terserah bacanya pas waktu apa aja——_minna-san_!!

Kembali lagi ama saiia.. Hhehe.. lagi-lagi telat apdet?? Kayaknya udah biasa, ya? Tapi saiia tetap minta maaf karena memang beginilah saiia... Jadi terimalah saiia apa adanya *lhah??* Tapi kali ini beda kok, selain——lagi-lagi——sedang ditimpa krisis ekonomi berkepanjangan, saiia sebenernya baru mengalami masa-masa sulit sebagai pelajar SMP yaitu masa pra UN...

Balesan repiu, seperti biasa, udah dibales via PM. Buat yang lagi males login atau belum punya _account_, ini balesan :

Dari **Ruki_ya**: Kamu aja cengo, apalagi saiia yang nulis?! Orang jadi tokoh utama di ntuh film, eh, malah mau nonton... Hhehe... Maaf, ya. Abisnya saiia udah nggak tau mau nulis apa lagi *frustasi, pundung di pojokan*. Wah, para _reader_ ternyata kebanyakan pada sama kayak saiia, suka ama adegan pas di pantai kemarin... Novelnya dari Indonesia, kok! Makasih dah _review_...

Di sini gaya bahasa Rukia udah sedikit saiia rubah, pake bahasa aku-kamu, sesuai dengan saran dan anjuran dari beberapa _readers&reviewers_. Tapi untuk tokoh-tokoh yang lain bahasanya tetap memakai bahasa gue-lo. Entah jadi bagus, atau malah jadi aneh saiia juga nggak tahu... Lagipula baru diganti pas udah di tengah jalan... Hhhhh.... itulah bodohnya saiia....*ditendang*

Yakk... Langsung saja~

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Warning:** AU; OOC; _miss typo_ bertebarandi mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! T.T

_Enjoy, please!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter #5**

**ONE SECOND OF HAPPINESS**

* * *

"Kita nggak punya masa depan," cerita Rukia lesu.

"Hah?" seru Rangiku kaget. "Maksudnya?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu, lalu menyeruput jus melon-nya tanpa semangat. "Andai aja aku tau."

"Kalian toh belum tentu nikah, kan? Jadi, apa maksudnya ngomong begitu?" tanya Rangiku lagi. "Masa depan apa, sih, yang dia maksud?"

Rukia meletakkan pipinya ke meja, lalu mendesah. Rangiku menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Rukia, kalo pendapat gue, sih, lo jangan terlibat terlalu jauh sama dia. Gue punya perasaan dia agak berbahaya," kata Rangiku membuat Rukia mendongak.

"Berbahaya?" tanya Rukia.

"Sebelum semuanya serius, berhenti aja berharap dari dia, Rukia. Kalo dia emang cowok baik-baik, dia nggak akan bersikap bunglon nggak jelas kayak gini ke elo," kata Rangiku lagi.

Kalau mau jujur, Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Rangiku. Kata-kata Toushiro kemarin sama saja dengan menolak Rukia mentah-mentah. Namun, setelah mereka pulang dari pantai, Toushiro tidak bersikap dingin, malah cenderung bersahabat. Dari awal, Toushiro seperti sedang mempermainkan perasaan Rukia.

"Kayaknya kamu bener, Rangiku," ujar Rukia akhirnya. Rukia tidak mau salah mengartikan sikap hangat Toushiro lagi.

Rukia merasakan tangan Rangiku meremas bahunya. Rangiku sendiri tahu, kalau benar Rukia menyukai alien aneh ini, berarti ini adalah cinta pertama Rukia. Dan Rangiku tidak mau cinta pertama Rukia jatuh pada orang yang salah.

* * *

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro antusias begitu bertemu dengan Ichigo di kafetaria. Semalam, Ichigo menelponnya dan berkata ingin bertemu. "**Dia** udah ketemu?"

"Bukan itu," kata Ichigo, dan wajah Toushiro langsung bingung.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Duduk dulu, deh," ujar Ichigo, dan Toushiro duduk di depannya. Ichigo lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Toushiro. "Seharusnya, gue yang tanya ada apa. Sebenernya lo serius nggak, sih, nyari **orang itu**?"

Toushiro mengernyit. "Maksud lo apa, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo mendesah, menatap Toushiro serius. "Toushiro, gue kemaren liat lo lewat di depan tempat kerja gue. Naek motor, sama cewek. Gue pikir lo datang kemari mau nyari **dia**."

Toushiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat, dan akhirnya tersadar. "Kurosaki! Gue serius nyari **dia**!" sahut Toushiro panas sambil menggebrak meja, beberapa mahasiswa yang juga mengunjungi kafetaria itu terkejut dan memandang Toushiro heran, tapi Toushiro tak menggubrisnya. "Kalo kemaren lo liat gue, itu karena pikiran gue udah butek——keruh——banget, makanya gue ke pantai buat menenangkan diri!!"

"Sama cewek?" tanya Ichigo curiga. Toushiro berdecak.

"Cewek itu anak kost gue. Gue pinjem motornya, dan tanpa gue sadari dia udah ngikut gue. Dia takut motornya kenapa-napa," kata Toushiro lagi, suaranya sudah sedikit memelan, tetapi Ichigo tampak masih belum percaya. "Kurosaki, lo harus percaya sama gue. Gue nggak punya waktu untuk yang laen."

"Sebaiknya begitu," kata Ichigo lagi. "Denger, Toushiro, gue bener-bener mau bantu lo. Tapi kalo lo sendiri malah senang-senang...."

"Kurosaki, gue nggak pernah punya pikiran buat senang-senang," ujar Toushiro tegas. "Setelah gue dapet **dia**, gue bakal secepatnya pergi dari sini."

Ichigo menghela napas, tampak sudah menyesal karena tak memercayai Toushiro.

"Sori Toushiro, kalo gue udah marah-marah nggak jelas. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, lo butuh waktu senggang juga. Jangan terlalu mikirin **dia**," ujar Ichigo.

"Gue nggak butuh waktu senggang...," jawab Toushiro cepat. "Toh waktu gue juga udah nggak banyak lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Selama beberapa detik, Ichigo hanya bisa menatap sahabat SMA-nya itu dengan pandangan sedih. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali angkat bicara. "Soal cewek itu, mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalo lo jalan sama dia."

Toushiro menatap Ichigo tak percaya.

"Lo gila ya, Kurosaki? Gue udah nggak ada niat sama hal-hal begituan! Lo pikir gue masih punya hak buat yang begituan?" sahut Toushiro berang.

"Bener juga. Sori," ucap Ichigo menyesal. "Kalo lo masih mau egois dikit, mungkin lo dulu nggak akan melepas Hinamori."

Ekspresi wajah Toushiro mengeras saat Ichigo menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sudah sekian lama dikuburnya rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi," kata Toushiro dingin.

"Oke. Sori," kata Ichigo, dan setelah itu, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara lagi.

* * *

Toushiro berjalan gontai menuju kost-nya yang suram. Renji dan Ishida sedang tidak ada, dan rumah Yoruichi juga sepi. Toushiro naik tangga dan orang yang sedang tidak ingin dia temui malah sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Di tangannya, terdapat mug yang mengepul.

"Dari mana jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Rukia heran, ia melihat rambut dan baju Toushiro yang basah karena kehujanan. Rukia buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil handuk dan mengelap wajah Toushiro. "Kok nggak bawa payung, sih? Ntar pilek, lho!"

Toushiro menatap Rukia yang tampak khawatir, lalu dia menepis tangan cewek itu. Hingga menyebabkan handuk yang dipegang Rukia jatuh ke lantai. Rukia menatap Toushiro heran, sedangkan yang ditatap malah balas menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan peduliin gue," kata Toushiro dengan rahang mengeras. "Jangan bersikap baik sama gue."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Gue bilang jangan, ya, jangan!!!" sahut Toushiro membuat Rukia terlonjak. "Jangan tanya apa-apa lagi sama gue, lo ngerti? Urus aja kehidupan lo sendiri!"

Toushiro berjalan melewati Rukia yang bergeming. Dia berusaha membuka pintunya yang terkunci. Dicari-carinya kunci pintu itu di bajunya dengan tak sabar.

"Jelek," gumam Rukia pelan, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Toushiro, dan membuat cowok itu menoleh padanya. Rukia menatap Toushiro sendu. "Kalo lagi begini, aku bilang kamu lagi jelek."

"Hah?" kata Toushiro tak mengerti.

"_Mood_ kamu. Selalu berubah-ubah dan nggak bisa ditebak. Hari ini, kamu marah-marah, besok baik. Selalu aja bilang, 'Jangan peduliin gue', tapi nanti ngomong hal-hal baik buat menggantikannya," ujar Rukia, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Nggak bisakah kamu memilih salah satu?"

Toushiro menatap Rukia nanar.

"Tadinya aku mau berusaha mengerti soal sikap aneh kamu ini, tapi aku sama sekali nggak ngerti!" sahut Rukia.

"Nggak ada yang nyuruh lo buat mengerti gue," ujar Toushiro kemudian. "Tolong jangan ngomong hal-hal yang merepotkan."

Rukia menatap Toushiro tak percaya, sementara Toushiro berhasil menemukan kuncinya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Toushiro melempar ranselnya, lalu duduk di kasur. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Ichigo tadi siang.

"_Kalo aja lo mau sedikit egois, lo pasti nggak akan melepaskan Hinamori."_

Namun, Toushiro sudah melepas Hinamori. Sekarang, Toushiro tidak berminat pada percintaan apa pun lagi. Kalaupun berminat, dia tetap tidak berhak. Toushiro tidak menyesal dengan nasibnya itu. Yang Toushiro sesalkan, kenapa dia tidak menjauhi Rukia sejak awal. Ya, karena Toushiro sudah meremehkannya.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro mendengar suara pintu sebelah ditutup. Dia menghela napas, lalu membuka layar _handycam_-nya dan menonton video yang direkamnya di pantai kemarin. Toushiro menatap kosong layar yang menampilkan Rukia sedang berlari-lari dengan gembira. Toushiro menutup layar itu.

Masa bersenang-senang sudah berakhir.

* * *

Rukia bangun dengan mata sembab. Semalam, Rukia menangis karena kata-kata kejam Toushiro. Rukia menatap cermin, lalu bermaksud untuk mengompres matanya dengan mentimun dingin. Mungkin tantenya punya. Rukia tidak mungkin ke kampus dengan mata seperti ini.

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Toushiro. Rukia menoleh dan tatapannya bertaut dengan Toushiro. Rukia terdiam selama beberapa detik, namun kemudian segera menutup mukanya, sadar kalau mungkin wajahnya sudah seperti "panda" sekarang.

Toushiro sudah melihat mata Rukia, dan dia tidak tahan melihatnya lama-lama. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya, lalu memakai sepatu. Rukia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Mau...." Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam, tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya Toushiro mau ke mana, tetapi tidak jadi dilakukannya setelah teringat perkataan Toushiro semalam.

Toushiro menghela napas, melewati Rukia tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kemarin, cewek itu menyuruhnya untuk memilih dan seharusnya sekarang dia sudah tahu mana yang dipilih Toushiro. Toushiro akan menjauhinya sebisa mungkin.

Rukia menatap punggung Toushiro yang perlahan menjauh. Rukia tahu Toushiro tak akan pernah bersikap baik padanya lagi.

* * *

Toushiro sekarang berada di depan Fakultas Ilmu Budaya Univesitas Karakura. Matanya hijau _teal_-nya terlihat sibuk mencari-cari, namun pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

Toushiro tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Rukia yang matanya sembab seperti itu. Toushiro merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk ditangisi. Namun, mungkin kata-katanya semalam memang sudah keterlaluan.

Mendadak, Ichigo muncul di depan matanya. Membuat Toushiro ternganga melihatnya.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Tosuhiro, masih terkejut.

"Lo lupa ya, gue kuliah di sini!" sahut Ichigo sambil terkekeh. "Yang ngapain tuh elo! Kalo mau nyari **dia**, **dia** nggak ada di sini. Gue udah cek satu per satu nama mahasiswa di sini."

"Oh," kata Toushiro, merasa bodoh karena lupa Ichigo kuliah di Sastra Inggris. "Sori, gue lupa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tampang lo?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Apanya yang sakit?"

"Apaan, sih, lo!" sahut Toushiro sambil nyengir. "Gue baik-baik aja."

"Oh, syukur deh. Tapi kenapa muka lo ruwet banget? Oh, gue tau, deh. Pasti ada hubungannya sama cewek anak kost lo itu," tebak Ichigo, dan Toushiro tak menjawab. "Bener, kan?"

"Kayaknya dia suka sama gue, Kurosaki," kata Toushiro. "Nyusahin aja."

"Dari awal, harusnya lo jauhin dia," ujar Ichigo. "Kecuali, kalo lo juga punya perasaan sama dia."

Toushiro tak segera menjawab.

"Gue nggak bisa punya perasaan sama siapa pun, Kurosaki," ucapnya kemudian.

"Toushiro, lo tau nggak jatuh cinta itu apa?" tanya Ichigo, membuat orang yang ditanya olehnya itu hanya bisa mengernyit. "Artinya, lo jatuh ke dalam cinta tanpa disengaja. Jadi, walaupun lo nggak mau jatuh cinta, lo bakalan tetep jatuh."

Toushiro terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo, kemudian tertawa miris.

"Kurosaki, lo nggak ngerti juga, ya? Gue nggak bisa jatuh cinta, atau apa pun itu, sama siapa pun. Gue nggak bisa mementingkan perasaan gue sendiri. Jadi, tolong, berhenti ngomong omong kosong kayak yang tadi," kata Toushiro. Dia mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya dengan tak sabar.

Ichigo menatap Toushiro kasihan. Kasihan karena walaupun ingin, temannya itu tak bisa lagi merasakan kebahagiaan, meskipun cuma sedikit.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Toushiro pulang tanpa hasil, tetapi dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Langkahnya terhenti di tangga, teringat pada wajah sembab Rukia tadi pagi. Toushiro sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia tak punya pilihan lain karena di luar hujan dan Ichigo harus bekerja malam ini. Toushiro menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri di situ? Ngehalangin jalan, tau!" kata seseorang di belakangnya membuat Toushiro terkejut. Toushiro menoleh dan ternyata Rukia. Kepalanya terbungkus handuk dan wajahnya tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Oh," kata Toushiro setelah menyadari kalau dia masih menghalangi jalan, lalu berjalan naik. Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. Toushiro melirik cewek itu dari ekor matanya.

"Keran di sini macet, nggak tau kenapa. Jadi, kalo mau mandi, nebeng aja di rumah Yoruichi _ba-san_. Dia juga nggak ada, lagi ke tempat mertuanya," kata Rukia lagi. Toushiro hanya menggumam tak jelas untuk menanggapinya. Dia masih menatap Rukia heran.

Rukia balas menatap Toushiro, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Kamu berharap aku masih sedih?" tanya Rukia membuat Toushiro segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia lalu sibuk mencari kunci. Rukia menghela napas lagi. "Aku orangnya sensitif. Jadi, lain kali jangan ngomong sekejam itu."

Toushiro mengernyit, menatap Rukia yang sudah tersenyum jahil sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Toushiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Toushiro melemparkan ranselnya ke kasur dan membuka sweternya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lagu mengalun dari kamar Rukia, disusul oleh suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Toushiro terkekeh pelan, sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Rukia.

Apa pun mantra yang dipakai cewek ini, jelas-jelas Toushiro tidak bisa menghindarinya. Namun, sesakit apa pun, Toushiro harus bisa menangkalnya. Mereka tidak punya masa depan. Setidaknya, Toushiro yang tidak punya.

* * *

Rukia sedang menyapu depan kamarnya saat Toushiro keluar kamar dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan. Rukia menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Semalam, Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima sikap bunglon Toushiro. Mungkin, Toushiro punya masalah sehingga membuatnya cepat naik darah. Kalau sudah begitu, Rukia akan mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat lalu mengajaknya ngobrol lagi kalau Toushiro sudah tenang. Selama ini yang terjadi seperti itu, jadi Rukia tak perlu khawatir.

Toushiro menoleh, menatap Rukia dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Lo liatin gue selama apa pun juga, gue nggak bakal naksir sama lo," ujar Toushiro kejam membuat Rukia menganga.

"Eh! Pe de banget, sih! Ntar kena karma baru tau rasa, kamu!" sahut Rukia sebal, sementara Toushiro menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Begitu Toushiro menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Rukia tersenyum. Memang, beginilah harusnya menghadapi seorang Toushiro. Rukia bersiul senang sambil masuk ke dalam kamar dan melompat-lompat heboh. Tiba-tiba, dia tak sengaja menabrak rak buku kayu miliknya, tangannya menggapai mencari pegangan, tetapi malah memagang rak buku gantung yang ikut patah. Rak itu jatuh bergedebukan. Kepala Rukia malah sempat tertimpa kamus John Echlos yang tebalnya _na'udzubillah_ dan patahan rak.

"Aduuuhhhh...," rintihnya sambil memijat kakinya yang keseleo dan tertimpa rak.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Rukia, dan menatap Rukia datar.

"Kurang bego apa, sih, lo," komentarnya pendek dengan wajah mengejek, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kurang ajaaar!!!!" sahut Rukia sambil melemparinya buku, tetapi Toushiro sudah keburu masuk kamar.

Rukia menyingkirkan rak yang patah dari kakinya, sambil merangkak dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Rukia menatap rak gantungnya sedih. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dahi Rukia. Rukia menyeka dahinya sembarangan, dia mendadak terpaku melihat darah di punggung tangannya. Rukia bengong sebentar, kemudian berteriak histeris.

Toushiro menghela napas dari kamar sebelah. Apa lagi, sih, yang dilakukan cewek itu? Toushiro menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_, lalu menyetel volume _iPod_-nya keras-keras sambil merapikan kaset-kaset yang bertebaran di atas kasurnya.

Tahu-tahu, Toushiro merasakan getaran. Tadinya, Toushiro berpikir kalau itu gempa bumi, tetapi getaran itu halus dan hanya sebentar, dan sepertinya berasal dari kamar sebelah. Toushiro melirik dinding sebelahnya, melepas _headphone_-nya, kemudian beranjak untuk menegur cewek sebelah kamarnya itu karena terlalu berisik. Toushiro membuka pintu kamarnya, dia bergerak ke kamar Rukia yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar.

"Oi, lo berisik amat...," Toushiro tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya dan melongo melihat Rukia yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai bersama buku-buku. Toushiro segera menghampiri Rukia, dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh cewek itu.

"Woi! Woi! Lo kenapa?" sahut Toushiro panik. Dia lalu memeriksa tubuh Rukia dan kaget saat melihat dahi Rukia sudah berdarah. Toushiro menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia. "Woi! Sadar!"

Setelah menyadari bahawa Rukia tidak akan bangun, Toushiro segera mencari kain untuk menutup luka Rukia. Dia menggendong Rukia dan membawanya ke bawah. Renji yang sedang membetulkan motor menatap Toushiro bingung.

"Lho, ada apa, Toushiro?" sahutnya.

"Ketimpa rak buku," jawab Toushiro cepat. "Rumah sakit yang deket sini di mana ya?"

"Ya, gue tau! Udah, biar gue aja yang anter Rukia! Bentar, gue ambil kunci motor dulu!" sahut Renji sambil buru-buru masuk dan keluar dengan memegang kunci motor. "Lo nyusul aja pake motornya Rukia! Sana cepat ambil kuncinya!"

Toushiro mengangguk, meletakkan Rukia di motor Renji, dan segera naik ke atas lagi untuk mengambil kunci motor Rukia. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah menyusul dan mengikuti Renji dari belakang sambil mengawasi kalau-kalau Rukia terjatuh. Renji memegang Rukia dengan satu tangan dan berjalan pelan agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Rukia segera masuk UGD dan menerima perawatan, sementara Renji dan Toushiro menunggu di luar. Toushiro menatap kausnya yang terkena darah Rukia.

"Anaknya emang agak ceroboh," kata Renji membuat Toushiro menoleh. "Jadi, tolong sekalian dijagain, ya."

Toushiro hanya bisa diam, tak menjawab.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu UGD terbuka dan Rukia berjalan keluar dengan dahi diplester. Toushiro dan Renji sama-sama bengong.

"Kata dokter, aku cuma pingsan karena terlalu syok ngeliat darah," katanya malu-malu. "Sori ya, udah ngrepotin."

Rukia nyengir bersalah dan Renji menghela napas lega. Toushiro sendiri langsung berdiri.

"Kalo gitu, ayo pulang," katanya pendek sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

Rukia menatap punggung Toushiro sebal, dia melirik kakinya yang juga diperban.

"Sakit, lho," gumamnya pelan. Renji tersenyum geli, lalu menepuk kepala Rukia.

"Sini, gue bantuin," katanya sambil mengalungkan lengan Rukia ke pinggangnya——maklum, Rukia kan lebih pendek dari Renji——dan membantunya berjalan.

* * *

Toushiro menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Kenapa dia harus sepanik itu pada cewek yang baru dikenalnya? Kenapa setiap Toushiro mau menjauh ada-ada saja yang terjadi?

Mendadak, terdengar suara-suara berisik dari kamar sebelah. Toushiro melirik dinding di sebelahnya sebal. Kali ini apa lagi?

Toushiro baru mau memejamkan matanya ketika suara-suara itu malah tambah keras dan mulai mengganggu. Toushiro berdecak kesal, dia bangkit dan keluar kamar. Lalu dia mendapati Rukia sedang berjongkok di depan kamarnya dengan memegang palu. Di depannya ada rak buku yang patah dan paku-paku yang beserakan.

Toushiro mengernyit heran. Rukia menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali mencoba untuk menyatukan bagian yang patah di raknya. Rukia mengetukkan palu kuat-kuat dan seketika pakunya bengkok.

"Nggak bisa besok aja, ya? Berisik, nih," kata Toushiro.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur kalo ada yang belum selesai kayak gini. Lagian, kamarku udah jadi lautan buku, tau," ujar Rukia sambil kembali mencoba memalu pakunya, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

Toushiro menatap Rukia yang sedang mencoba lagi. Toushiro kemudian mengambil palu dari tangan Rukia kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya. Rukia menatap Toushiro takjub. Toushiro mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dia mengambil paku, lalu memakunya dengan mudah.

"Hmm... ternyata baik juga, ya," gumam Rukia membuat Toushiro hampir memaku jarinya sendiri.

"Ini supaya cepet selesai. Atau gue yang nggak bakal bisa tidur," kelit Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk-angguk jahil.

"Yang tadi siang, makasih ya," ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Toushiro sambil cepat-cepat mengambil paku, berharap rak itu cepat selesai. "Tapi, pingsannya nggak penting. Cuma, lo pikir lo enteng?"

Rukia terkekeh pelan. "Aku emang punya fobia sama darah. Setahun yang lalu, aku liat gimana ayah dan ibuku berdarah-darah. Sejak itu aku takut ngeliat darah," jelas Rukia membuat Toushiro terdiam sejenak. Dia kemudian melanjutkan memaku.

"Tapi tadi kamu khawatir, kan, sama aku?" lanjut Rukia lagi membuat palu Toushiro berhenti di udara. "Kata Renji muka kamu pucat banget waktu ngangkat aku. Seneng, deh."

Toushiro tak berkomentar apa pun menghadapi cengiran Rukia. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk paku cepat-cepat. Toushiro takut kalau sedikit lebih lama bersama cewek ini, dia akan mulai berharap untuk mendapatkan setitik kebahagiaan.

"Ayo ngaku, deh, Toushiro, waktu kamu liat aku pingsan tadi, kamu pasti panik berat, kan? Kamu pasti nyesel udah ngejek-ngejek aku sebelumnya...," ujar Rukia lagi. "Makanya, jangan suka ketawa di atas penderitaan orang lain...."

Mungkin sedikit waktu saja boleh. Toushiro melirik Rukia yang sedang mengamati perban di kakinya. Mungkin, Toushiro bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini, walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

"Kakiku udah kayak kena penyakit kaki gajah, lho, Toushiro. Gede banget, biru-biru lagi. Tapi, enaknya, besok nggak ke kampus, deh...."

Semua beban Toushiro seperti terangkat saat bersama gadis ini, seakan Toushiro baik-baik saja. Kalau gadis ini begitu sulit dijauhi, kenapa Toushiro tidak membiarkannya saja? Kenapa harus bersusah payah menjauhinya?

"Toushiro?" tanya Rukia membuat Toushiro tersadar. Rukia mengangguk-angguk dengan tampang jahil. "Nah ya... Kena karma, kan??"

Blush.

Tosuhiro jadi salah tingkah, buru-buru mengetuk paku yang dipegangnya, tetapi justru ibu jarinya yang terpukul. Toushiro segera meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ampun Toushiro!" seru Rukia panik. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Toushiro menggeleng cepat, tetapi ibu jarinya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Wajah Rukia langsung pucat.

"A... aku cari tisu dulu!" sahut Rukia yang segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah berjinjit. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia sudah keluar sambil membawa tisu dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Toushiro. Toushiro segera menggunakannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. "Ng... aku ambilin plester, ya!" ujar Rukia lagi.

Rukia segera masuk lagi ke kamarnya untuk mencari plester. Toushiro menekan tisu itu sambil menahan perih di ibu jarinya. Darah dengan cepat merembes di tisu itu, dan saat itulah Toushiro tersadar. Tubuh Toushiro tiba-tiba membeku. Jari-jari tangannya dingin. Matanya terpancang pada tisu yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Toushiro, ini plesternya. Sini, biar aku pasang...."

Toushiro menepis tangan Rukia yang akan menempel plester. Rukia menatap bingung Toushiro yang membatu dan berkeringat dingin.

"Toushiro? Kenapa...."

Toushiro bangkit mendadak, bergerak ke kamarnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung. Toushiro mengunci pintu kamarnya, Kemudian terduduk lemas di lantai.

Memang tidak bisa. Sebentar saja tidak bisa. Sedetik pun tak boleh. Toushiro memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan apa pun.

Toushiro menatap tisu di tangannya nanar, mengambil korek api dan menyalakannya, lalu membakar tisu itu. Tisu yang sebelumnya putih bersih, kini telah ternodai oleh darah kotor yang dimilikinya. Air mata Toushiro tiba-tiba menetes, menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tak pernah berharap apa pun.

* * *

---Masih nyambung---

* * *

(A/N)

Uuugh... bahasa yang aku pake di akhir _chapter_ ini, kok, aneh banget yaw?? Kesannya lebhay bangget~~ T.T

Gimana?? Anehkah kalau saiia ganti ditengah-tengah seperti ini gaya bahasa Rukia?? Terus, kira-kira biarkan seperti ini atau perlu ada tokoh lain yang perlu diganti gaya bahasanya juga, seperti Rukia??

Mohon sarannya, ya..... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oia, ada yang udah bisa nebak penyakit Toushiro? Hhohoho~~ Pokoknya ada hubungannya ama peristiwa berdarah di atas... *_grin_* Kemarin-kemarin ada yang udah bisa nebak jenis penyakitnya... Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ 6... ^^ _See_,yach!!

_**Would you m**__**ind to review again, minna??? **_

_***puppy eyes no jutsu***_

**Ya-Ha****!!!**

_**Review, please!!**_


	6. What If

Halloww~~!! Jumpa lagi dengan saiia di _fic_ HitsuRuki yang-sering-banget-telat-_update_ ini... hhehe....

Kali ini saiia usahakan untuk _update_ lebih cepat sebagai permintaan maaf saiia, karena sudah menelantarkan _fic_ ini selama berbulan-bulan dan membuat _readers _sekalian menunggu lama... T.T Maafkan saiia....

Balasan _review_ ada di bawah... memang sengaja nggak saiia balas lewat PM karena lagi males ngirim PM satu-satu *ditimpuk sendal swallow*.

Nah, ini dia chapter 6.... Selamat membaca~~!!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Warning:** AU; OOC——_may be, _tapi saiia udah berusaha memilih _chara_ yang emang menurut saiia sesuai karakternya ama tokoh di novel aslinya; _miss typo_ bertebarandi mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! T.T

_Enjoy, please!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter #6**

**WHAT IF**

* * *

"Pusing deh, punya tetangga kayak si Toushiro," komentar Rangiku setelah mendengar cerita Rukia. Rangiku sedang berada di kost Rukia, menengoknya karena tadi bolos kuliah.

Rukia mengangguk setuju sambil membuka balutan perban di kakinya yang sudah tampak kotor. Dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Padahal, aku pikir akhirnya dia udah agak baik," kata Rukia mendesah. "Ternyata, tetep se-labil yang kemaren-kemaren."

"Kira-kira apa ya, masalahnya?" tanya Rangiku tiba-tiba. "Kabur dari rumah? Bokapnya selingkuh? Atau... ceweknya diambil orang?" lanjutnya ngaco.

Rukia mendelik, tidak setuju pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan——ngawur——yang dikatakan Rangiku. Rangiku sendiri terkekeh saat mencoba membayangkan alien aneh nan _cool_ itu benar-benar mengalami hal-hal tersebut.

"Apa pun masalahnya, sepertinya berat banget," kata Rukia.

"Tapi, Rukia... kalo suatu saat lo tau apa masalah dia, emangnya lo masih mau nemenin dia?"

Rukia terdiam sebentar, tetapi kemudian memukul lengan Rangiku.

"Kamu apa-apaan, sih, Rangiku! Jangan nakut-nakutin gitu, dong!" seru Rukia membuat Rangiku tertawa.

"Elo-nya serius amat, sih, jadi gue pengen aja ngegodain!" seru Rangiku, dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela, mencoba untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

Tak berapa lama, Rangiku sibuk melihat-lihat keadaan di luar, sementara Rukia memikirkan perkataan Rangiku tadi. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Rangiku benar? Bagaimana kalau masalah Toushiro jauh melebihi perkiraan Rukia?

Rukia ingin membantu Toushiro semampunya, tetapi Toushiro bahkan hampir tak pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Toushiro tak bisa memercayai siapa pun. Namun, Rukia yakin Toushiro bisa memercayainya.

* * *

Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke kost-nya. Dia melirik rumah Yoruichi yang masih gelap, penghuninya masih pergi. Renji dan Ishida juga tidak tampak di mana pun. Toushiro melirik ke atas, dan kamar Rukia juga tampaknya gelap. Toushiro menghela napas lega. Dia tak mau bertemu cewek itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Saat Toushiro memutar kunci, dia berubah pikiran. Entah mengapa dia ingin mencari angin terlebih dulu. Dia bergerak ke tangga dan naik ke lantai tiga.

Toushiro terpaku saat melihat Rukia sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Dia tidak menyangka cewek itu akan ada di sini, jadi dia segera beranjak pergi sebelum cewek itu melihatnya. Namun, tahu-tahu Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Toushiro yang baru mau turun.

"Toushiro!" seru Rukia ceria membuat Toushiro tak sengaja menoleh. "Sini!"

Toushiro menatapnya malas, berbalik, dan berniat untuk turun. Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kaki, tangan Rukia menariknya dan membawanya ke pagar pembatas. Rukia lalu menunjuk ke langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Liat deh, Toushiro! Barusan ada bintang jatuh!!" sahut Rukia girang. Toushiro menatap arah yang ditunjuk Rukia, tetapi tak melihat apa pun yang jatuh. "Ditungguin sebentar aja, pasti ada lagi yang jatuh!" lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Kemungkinannya satu banding sejuta," kata Toushiro pendek, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Rukia.

"Heh? Masa, sih?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Mana gue tau, emangnya gue astronot!?" balas Toushiro lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yee... kalo gitu nggak usah sok tau!" seru Rukia sambil menarik Toushiro lagi.

"Apa, sih?" seru Toushiro sambil kembali berusaha melepas tangan Rukia yang mengamitnya.

"Tungguin, Toushiro, siapa tau ada lagi! Kayak di _Meteor Garden_ tuh, kan suka ada hujan meteor!" sahut Rukia berapi-api. Toushiro menatapnya sebal, tetapi akhirnya menatap langit juga.

"Tau, nggak, apa permintaanku tadi?" tanya Rukia lagi, dan Toushiro tak berniat menjawab. "Aku minta, apa pun permasalahan kamu, semoga bisa cepet selesai. Aku kurang baik apa tuh, malah ngedo'ain orang lain?"

"Nggak ada yang minta," jawab Toushiro sekenanya.

"Kamu ngerasa ngutang nggak?" tanya Rukia.

"Nggak juga," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia mendelik.

"Dasar nggak tau diri ya, udah dido'ain juga," balas Rukia. "Kalo kamu ngerasa ngutang, kamu harus tungguin satu bintang jatuh lagi, terus do'ain yang baik-baik buat aku!"

Toushiro hampir mendengus karena menganggapnya permintaan bodoh. Baru saja Toushiro akan berkomentar, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat di kejauhan, membuat mata Toushiro melebar tak percaya.

"Toushiro!! Toushiro!! Bintang jatuh lagi!! Ayo cepet minta sesuatu!!" sahut Rukia girang sambil menggoncang-goncangkan Toushiro yang masih bengong. Beberapa lama kemudian, Toushiro tak juga berbicara. Rukia menatapnya bingung, "Toushiro? Kamu minta apa?"

"Minta supaya cewek bawel ini nggak nyampurin urusan orang lain lagi," kata Toushiro sambil menatap Rukia dingin. Toushiro kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa, sih, kamu segitu nggak percayanya sama aku?" tanya Rukia membuat jejak langkah Toushiro berhenti. "Kenapa kamu tertutup banget?"

"Karena lo bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Toushiro sambil berbalik dan menatap Rukia tajam. "Dan karena lo bukan siapa-siapa, gue nggak harus menceritakan apa pun sama lo. Bukannya gue udah bilang dari awal, jangan nyampurin urusan gue? Kenapa lo terus keras kepala, sih?"

"Tapi...."

"Apa susahnya, sih, ninggalin gue sendirian? Kalo lo sepeduli itu sama gue, tolong hargai privasi gue. Gue nggak suka ada cewek bawel nyampurin urusan gue," kata Toushiro lagi, dia pun bergerak turun.

Toushiro melangkah tanpa kesadaran ke kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Bukan, bukannya Toushiro tidak memercayai Rukia. Hanya saja, dia tak ingin Rukia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kalau Rukia tahu, Rukia mungkin saja akan menghindarinya, sama seperti orang lain. Dan, entah kenapa, Toushiro tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Ternyata, sangat susah hidup tanpa ketamakan dan keegoisan. Pada keadaan begini, Toushiro masih saja mengharapkan keajaiban yang dia tahu tak akan terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa Toushiro lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan Rukia walaupun dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Toushiro menatap botol obat yang tergeletak di depannya, yang sudah sekian lama tidak disentuhnya. Botol yang berisi sisa hidupnya.

* * *

"Kurosaki, gue harus cepet-cepet nemuin **dia**," kata Toushiro pada Ichigo. Mereka sedang makan di kafetaria, setelah seharian berputar-putar di kampus Teknik.

Ichigo menatap Toushiro heran. Tak pernah dilihatnya Toushiro seniat ini. Mungkin cowok itu sempat sangat bertekad pada awal-awal datang ke Karakura, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia tak begitu memikirkannya. Baru sekarang Toushiro seperti ini lagi.

"Gue harus cepet-cepet pindah dari kost itu," kata Toushiro lagi, membuat Ichigo menemukan permasalahannya.

"Cewek itu ya?" ujar Ichigo paham. "Lo pada awalnya mikir kalo lo nggak mungkin jatuh cinta sama dia, tapi kenyataannya lo jatuh cinta?"

Toushiro tak menjawab. Dia malah menatap ke arah lain.

"Pokoknya gue harus cepet-cepet nemuin **dia**. Kalo perlu gue datengin juga setiap tempat kost di kota ini," kata Toushiro lagi. Ichigo menatapnya simpati.

"Kasih tau aja cewek itu soal masalah lo ini, Toushiro," kata Ichigo membuat Toushiro menatapnya marah. "Kalo dia malah menghindari lo, bukannya malah bagus? Masalah lo yang itu akan terselesaikan, kan? Bukannya itu yang lo mau? Lo jadi nggak perlu buru-buru pindah dari sana, kan?"

Toushiro terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Ichigo. Sepertinya ini sebuah usul yang bagus. Dengan demikian, cewek itu akan menjauh dengan sendirinya. Tetapi....

"Tapi lo nggak bisa karena lo nggak mau dia menjauh dari lo," kata Ichigo seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Toushiro. Toushiro menatapnya tajam. "Lo nggak mau dia tau. Iya kan?"

"Gue bakal kasih tau pas dia pulang nanti," kata Toushiro cepat. "Malah bagus kalo dia ngejauhin gue. Usul lo bagus, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro yang meremas-remas gelas plastik air mineral. Ichigo bisa melihat kekalutan pikiran Toushiro dari raut wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, Toushiro harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan terlalu maksain diri, Toushiro," kata Ichigo, tetapi Toushiro tak mendengarnya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberi tahu Rukia, apa pun konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya nanti.

* * *

Rukia menatap pintu kamar Toushiro ragu. Tantenya, Yoruichi, baru saja pulang dari rumah mertuanya di luar kota dan dia membawa banyak makanan. Rukia disuruh memanggil Toushiro untuk makan malam bersama.

Tangan Rukia tak bisa bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu Toushiro. Dia masih teringat pada perkataan Toushiro semalam. Rukia tak mau Toushiro marah padanya lagi karena dianggap sudah menyampuri urusannya dengan mengajaknya makan.

Rukia mendapat ide. Dia akan menulis sebuah memo dan menempelkannya di pintu. Namun, begitu tangannya menempel pada pintu, pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Rukia terlonjak.

"Maaf!!! Pintunya kebuka sendiri, sumpah!!!" seru Rukia cepat, takut Toushiro mengamuk. Namun tak ada jawaban apa pun dari dalam.

Bingung, Rukia melongok ke dalam kamar. Kamar itu ternyata kosong, yang berarti Toushiro belum pulang. Tumben sekali Toushiro lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia sudah berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Ya ampun!" seru Rukia saat melihat kamar yang sudah seperti tempat penampungan sampah itu. "Jorok banget, sih!"

Rukia cepat-cepat mengambil kantong plastik besar, dan memunguti _cup mie _ dan botol-botol air mineral yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan kamar Toushiro. Mata Rukia tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada kasur yang kelihatan menyedihkan karena tidak diberi seprai.

"Ya ampun," gumamnya tak habis pikir. "Nggak gatel-gatel apa?"

Rukia segera mengambil seprai dari lemarinya, dan memasangkannya ke kasur Toushiro. Rukia sempat geli sendiri saat melihat seprai bergambar _chappy _dengan warna dasar ungu itu terpasang di sana, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Rukia tidak punya seprai lain lagi.

Rukia menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan untuk membereskan lagi. Dia melihat ransel Toushiro yang isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana, lalu mencoba membereskannya. Namun, tiba-tiba mata violet Rukia membesar saat menemukan sebuah benda sepanjang lima belas senti dan terbungkus kulit hitam. Rukia mengambilnya, lalu membukanya. Ternyata sebuah belati yang terlihat sangat tajam dan masih baru. Rukia buru-buru meletakkannya kembali ke dalam ransel. Mungkin Toushiro membawanya hanya untuk sekedar sebagai alat perlindungan diri.

Selesai membereskan ransel, Rukia mulai menyapu. Saat dia menyapu ke bawah meja, sebuah botol berguling. Rukia segera mengambilnya dan mengamati botol itu.

"AZT," baca Rukia lambat-lambat. "Apaan, sih, ini?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengambil botol itu dari tangan Rukia. Rukia terkejut saat melihat Toushiro sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Eh, Toushiro. Sori, tadi kamarmu nggak dikunci, jadi sekalian aku bersihin," kata Rukia sambil nyengir bersalah. "Ng... itu obat apaan, sih? Kamu sakit?"

"Keluar," kata Toushiro lambat-lambat. Tangannya yang terkepal sudah gemetar.

"Sori...."

"KELUAR!!!!" sahut Toushiro keras membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Urat-urat di dahi Toushiro menyembul, rahangnya mengeras, dan botol obat yang ada di genggamannya kini sudah remuk.

Rukia menatap Tosuhiro takut, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar. Toushiro segera menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya, lalu memukulnya keras-keras. Setelah itu, dia merosot ke lantai. Tangannya yang gemetar menjambak rambut silvernya kuat-kuat.

Kenapa harus marah? Kenapa dia harus marah ketika melihat Rukia mengetahui rahasianya? Bukankah itu tujuannya, untuk memberitahu Rukia? Tetapi, kenapa sekarang dia malah tak ingin Rukia melihat apa pun?

Kenapa Toushiro jadi setakut ini untuk ditinggalkan?

* * *

Rukia menatap dinding di kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Toushiro bingung. Dia merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi telah mencampuri kehidupan cowok itu. Rukia ingin meminta maaf, tetapi kelihatannya dengan keadaan seperti ini Toushiro tak akan bisa diajak bicara.

Kenapa Toushiro semarah itu? Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia memeluk lengannya sendiri. Tadi Toushiro kelihatan sangat menakutkan. Rukia nyaris tak mengenali sosoknya yang seketika berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan.

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di dinding itu, seolah bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Toushiro melalui dinding pembatas itu. Rukia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Toushiro, tetapi dia mempunyai firasat kalau Toushiro sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Rukia tentu akan memberikannya dengan senang hati kalau saja Toushiro tidak menolaknya.

* * *

Toushiro memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan membuat teh hijau, setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur, setidaknya mungkin teh hijau bisa sedikit membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Sebelum sempat keluar, Toushiro memastikan kalau di luar tidak ada Rukia. Setelah itu, dia berjalan ke dapur. Baru beberapa langkah, Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mereka sekarang berhadapan.

"Sori!" kata Rukia begitu Toushiro mau menghindar. Toushiro terpaku. "Sori, aku udah nyampurin urusan kamu lagi! Aku nggak sengaja ngeberesin kamar kamu!"

Toushiro menatap bingung Rukia di depannya yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Toushiro tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya cewek ini menjauhinya seperti rencana?

"Toushiro, kamu marah banget, ya? Sori!!" sahut Rukia lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Toushiro masih belum bekata-kata. Secercah harapan tahu-tahu muncul di dalam hatinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Toushiro sadar kalau Rukia mungkin belum tahu persis apa masalahnya. Ya, dia hanya belum tahu. Toushiro tertawa miris. Bodoh benar dia tadi, berharap kalau Rukia mau menerimanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Cepat atau lambat Rukia akan tahu, dan pada saat itulah, Rukia akan benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

"Toushiro?" tanya Rukia bingung pada Toushiro yang malah tertawa. Toushiro kembali menatap Rukia dingin.

"Gue udah bener-bener bosen memperingatkan lo untuk jangan ganggu gue lagi," kata Toushiro. "Tapi, tunggu aja bentar lagi, lo juga pasti berhenti ngeganggu gue."

Toushiro lalu beranjak melewati Rukia yang bingung.

"Eh?? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia, tak mengerti.

Toushiro tak menjawab, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Rukia menatapnnya bingung, kemudian teringat kalau dia mempunyai kelas pagi itu dan buru-buru masuk kamar.

* * *

"Oke, dari cerita lo, makin ke sini Toushiro makin aneh," komentar Rangiku saat Rukia menceritakan kejadian kemarin padanya. Mereka sedang memakai akses internet yang ada di lobi Jurusan Hubungan Internasional.

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Dia mengetik alamat forum tempat dia biasa meminta pendapat soal karyanya. Selama ini, proses pengerjaan novel miliknya sangat lambat. Mungkin, dia bisa meminta bantuan pada senior-senior yang sudah banyak menerbitkan buku.

"Tapi, lo bilang kemaren lo nemuin obat? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Rangiku lagi membuat Rukia teringat pada botol obat yang ditemukannya.

"Mungkin juga," jawab Rukia sekenanya, jarinya mengetik salah satu _web_ mesin pencari. Setelah halamannya terbuka, dia memasukkan kata kunci AZT dan menekan _enter_.

Berpuluh-puluh ribu hasil muncul, dan Rukia meng-klik salah satunya. Mendadak, tangan Rukia terasa kaku. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa saat membaca artikel yang baru dibukanya.

"Rukia? Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku setelah melihat wajah Rukia berubah pucat pasi dengan mata terpancang ke layar. Rangiku menatap monitor yang dilihat Rukia tadi, lalu menganga. "Rukia, nggak mungkin, kan...."

Rukia jatuh terduduk di depan komputer. Kakinya lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Rukia menatap layar lagi, berharap kata-kata yang tadi dibacanya salah.

"**AZT adalah obat **_**antiretroviral **_**untuk HIV positif."**

* * *

Rukia memasukkan motornya ke garasi, kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga layaknya _zombie_. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun semenjak siang tadi. Rukia menatap tangga di depannya dengan mata menerawang. Dia tak yakin harus menemui Toushiro dengan wajah seperti apa.

Rukia menaiki tangga pelan-pelan, tidak ingin bertemu Toushiro dulu. Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul karena pada saat Rukia akan membuka pintu, Toushiro keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya.

Rukia hampir lupa bernapas saat melihat Toushiro. Mata Rukia terasa panas saking tidak berkedip, menatap sosok tegap——tapi pendek——di depannya. Hampir tidak ada keanehan dalam sosok seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro itu kecuali ribuan virus yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Toushiro balas menatap Rukia aneh, hingga akhirnya menghela napas.

"Akhirnya lo tau, ya?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh sinis, ucapannya itu lebih terasa sebagai pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. "Sekarang, lo nyesel udah pernah bantu gue? Gue udah pernah bilang, kan...."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan napas tercekat membuat Toushiro menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Toushiro datar.

"Kenapa... kamu dapet penyakit ini?" tanya Rukia lagi, air matanya hampir jatuh.

Toushiro tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Dia menatap Rukia lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hubungan seks," kata Toushiro singkat membuat mata Rukia membesar. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya. "Kenapa? Kaget?"

Rukia tak bisa menjawab Toushiro. Dia sibuk menahan tangis. Toushiro sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang, lo pasti bisa nggak ganggu gue lagi," kata Toushiro sambil bergerak ke kamar mandi. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dan harus diguyur air.

Toushiro sebisa mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Rukia terduduk lemas di depan kamarnya sambil menangis. Toushiro menutup pintu kamar mandi, memukul tembok dengan keras, kemudian terduduk di lantai sambil meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Toushiro sudah tahu hari ini akan datang dan dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Namun, tetap saja, rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semua pertahanan yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya.

Berbagai 'kalau saja' sekarang berkelebat di benak Toushiro. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah datang ke kost ini. Kalau saja sejak awal dia menjauhi Rukia.

Kalau saja dia tak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

* * *

---Selesainya??? Masih lama, kok!---

* * *

(**A/N**)

Gimana?? Ada yang keberatankah dengan penyakit yang diidap Toushiro?? Jujur, saiia sendiri nggak bisa bayangin Toushiro kena tuh penyakit laknat... Ihh~~ amit-amit, dech~ jangan sampai~!!

.

Nah, sekarang saatnya bales _review_ :

.

Dari **Quinsi-nee** :

Rukia _trouble maker_?? Masa, sih, keliatan kea gitu?? *baru nyadar* Hhohoho~ selamat!! Tebakan Anda tepat sekali~!! Toushiro memang mengidap HIV/AIDS... *nunjuk-nunjuk cerita* mungkin memang nggak mungkin, tapi itulah kanyataannya... T.T Makasih udah _review_, _Nee_~~ .

.

Trus selanjutnya dari **Yumemiru Reirin** :

Iyya juga, ya... Toushiro emang kasian... sungguh malang nasibmu, nak! *peluk-peluk Toushiro*di-_bankai_* _Thanks_ udah _review_ ^^

.

_Next_! Dari **Ninomiya Icha **:

Ah, iya, maafkan daku karena telah membuatmu lelah menanti, Icha~~ *ikutan lebhay* Hhihi... selamat!! Tebakan kamu juga benar~ Mau minta hadiah apa, nieh?? Eh, nggak, ding, nggak jadi... *ditendang* Dan, makasih udah repiu~~! ^^

.

Sekarang giliran dari **shiNomori naOmi **:

Maaf, ya, Naomi-_nee_... seperti yang saiia bilang di _headnote_ chapter 5 kemaren, saiia lagi menjalani masa-masa pra UN yang melelahkan dan bikin stress... makanya lama banget nggak apdet-apdet.... Yepz!! _Nee_-_san_ benar sekali, Hitsu emang mengidap penyakit HIV/AIDS. Siapa yang nularin ke Hitsu?? Ok, akan saiia kasih _clue_-nya, orang yang nularin penyakit laknat itu ke Hitsu adalah orang-yang-selama-ini-dicari-ama-Hitsu. *dilempar durian* hhehe... sama aja, ya... nggak ngaruh sama sekali. Itu, mah, _Nee_-_san_ juga pasti udah tau kalo yang nularin pasti orang yang selama ini dicari Hitsu. Untuk lebih tepatnya, seperti siapa orangnya, itu masih rahasia~~ hhohoho~ o _Sankyuu, Nee_, udah repiu~!

.

Ok, berikutnya dari **Tsuichi Yukiko** :

Yup! Betul-betul-betul!! *Upin-Ipin mode ON* Yang dicari Shirou?? yang dicari Shirou selama ini adalah orang-yang-menularkan-penyakit-laknat-itu-pada-Toushiro. *ditimpuk sendal* Itu, mah, sama aja ya?! Cuma dibalik doang... yah, pokoknya seperti yang saiia bilang, err.. maksudnya tulis, tadi... itu semua masih rahasia.... ^^ Huwwaa~~ *peluk-peluk Ruki_ya* makasih udah di-_fave_~~!! . Dan _sankyuu_ juga udah _review_~!

.

Nah, kali ini dari **Rizu Auxe09 **:

Asal kamu tau aja, Hitsu selama ini dingin dan ketus ama Rukia karena dia merasa itu juga demi kebaikan Rukia sendiri...(_spolier_-?-) Dann, DENG~DONG~ maaf, tebakan kamu salah. ^^ Hitsu bukannya kena kanker darah, tapi kena HIV/AIDS... Ng, Hitsu ngerasa kalo dirinya nggak boleh jatuh cinta karena......... Eh, nggak jadi dijawab, ah! Liat _chapter_ depan aja, ya?! *ditampol* Iya, makasih udah _review_~~

.

Selanjutnya dari **BeenBin Castor no Seiei **:

*toss juga* Yosh! Mari kita, sesama peserta UN SMP tahun ini, saling berdoa untuk kesuksesan kita semua di UN nanti~!! *mengheningkan cipta(?)* ^^ Thanks, ya, udah nyempatin repiu~

.

Lanjut! Dari **rox 13** :

Iya! _Chapter_ ini udah dikasih tau, kan? Kalo mengenai kapan kemunculan orang yang dicari Hitsu, sepertinya masih lama sekali... sabar, ya~~ Iyya, ini udah di-_update_. _Sankyuu_ udah _review_~! .

.

Kalo ini, dari **HitsuNina-912404 **:

Dari novel dengan judul yang sama *nunjuk-nunjuk _warning_ ama _disclaimer_*. Untuk alur dari _chapter_ 1 dan mungkin sampai beberapa _chapter_ ke depan akan sama dengan cerita di novel aslinya, tetapi untuk beberapa bagian di _ending_-nya sedikit saiia rubah.. *_smirk_*. Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Sekarang dari **Namie Amalia **:

*peluk-peluk Namie-_san_* Iyya, ini juga udah di-_update_... kalo menurut saiia, sih, ini udah kilat banget _update_-nya, abisnya biasa telat _update_, sih... *ditimpuk panci* Ah, tapi maaf.. tebakan kamu salah... tapi _arigatou _ buat _review_-nya... ^^

.

_Next_! Dari **Aya-na Byakkun **:

Nggak pa-pa, kok, baru _review_ sekarang ^^ yang penting setelah ini _review_ terus, ya?! . hhehe... *maunyaaa~~!* nggak, kok, bercanda! Sesempatnya aja, sih, sebenernya.. kalo emang sempat, ya tolong di-_review_.... ^^ Tebakan kamu juga salah... tapi makasih udah _review_... .

.

Dan yang terkahir dari **Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly **:

Bukan, penyakit yang diidap Hitsu itu HIV/AIDS... *nunjuk-nunjuk _chapter_ 6 lagi* Makasih _review_-nya~~

.

Nah, itu dia balesan _review_-nya... Untuk _readers_ dan_ reviewers_ semua, terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau mengikuti, membaca, dan me-_review fic_ ini... Saiia cinta kalian semua~~!! . Sekian dan terima kasih ^^

**Ya-Ha****!!**

_**R-E-V-I-E-W—-P-L-E-A-S-E**_


	7. Does It Hurt?

Euhm... adakah di antara _reader_ sekalian yang menantikan _chapter_ 7 ini?? Kalau ada, maka saiia minta maaf karena——lagi-lagi——telat _update_.... Kenapa? Hal ini disebabkan karena Ujian Praktek yang sudah menguras tenaga, waktu, serta isi dompet saiia... TT_TT *pundung*

Oh iya, saiia juga——lagi-lagi——minta maaf karena nggak sempat bales review... karena lagi buru-buru... Jadi langsung saja, ya~! Nah, ini dia _chapter_ 7... Selamat membaca~~!!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Warning:** AU; OOC——_may be, _tapi saiia udah berusaha memilih _chara_ yang emang menurut saiia sesuai karakternya ama tokoh di novel aslinya;_ typo_ bertebarandi mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok!

_Enjoy, please!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter #7**

**DOES IT HURT?**

* * *

Hari Minggu. Langit Karakura sedang tidak bersahabat. Rukia sudah hampir dua jam duduk di depan monitornya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tangannya terkulai lemas di _keyboard_ sehingga memunculkan huruf-huruf acak di tengah tulisan novelnya.

Semalam, Rukia tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya memandangi dinding di kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Toushiro, bertanya-tanya apa Toushiro juga tidak bisa tidur seperti dirinya.

AIDS. Jelas bukan penyakit sembarangan. Penyakit ini telah menghilangkan nyawa ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan, remaja di dunia. Penyakit yang membunuh penderitanya secara perlahan. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan obatnya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Rukia merinding. Rukia tidak pernah mengira masalah Toushiro seberat ini. Rukia jadi teringat kata-kata Rangiku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_**Kalo ternyata masalahnya bener-bener berat dan lo nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ngebantu dia, apa lo masih tetep mau bareng dia?"**_

Saat itu, Rukia tak menjawab, karena Rukia takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan, sekarang, Rukia benar-benar takut.

Rukia bukanlah cewek baik seperti di sinetron-sinetron——tontonan tantenya, yang tegar menemani kekasihnya yang sakit sampai akhir hayatnya. Rukia hanya manusia biasa seperti manusia lainnya, dia juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat mengetahui bahwa Toushiro adalah penderita HIV. Rukia tak yakin bisa berbuat sesuatu dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Rukia menatap tangannya yang gemetar, lalu mendekapnya. Ternyata, dia memang takut. Rukia bermaksud untuk mengambil gelas, tetapi secara tak sengaja tangannya terkena pinggiran gelas yang sudah pecah. Rukia meringis kesakitan saat mengetahui bahwa jarinya sudah terluka.

Ketika Rukia akan mengisap jarinya yang berdarah, dia terkesiap. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat jari Toushiro juga berdarah, dan dia tiba-tiba menolak untuk diplester. Setelah itu, pikirannya melayang lagi ke kejadian-kejadian saat Toushiro beberapa kali menolak makanan serta saat kejadian di pantai.

"_**Kita nggak punya masa depan."**_

Ya, itu adalah lima kata yang diucapkan Toushiro di pantai dan yang sampai kemarin sama sekali tidak dimengerti artinya oleh Rukia. Namun kali ini, Rukia sudah mengerti benar apa arti kalimat itu. Kalimat yang seolah telah menolak perasaannya mentah-mentah.

Selama ini, tanpa disadari Rukia, Toushiro bersikap dingin dan ketus hanya untuk berusaha melindungi Rukia. Toushiro hanya ingin menjaga hati Rukia.

Mata Rukia menerawang. Darah di jarinya sudah menetes ke lantai, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

* * *

Toushiro yang sekarang sedang berada di lantai tiga kost-nya menatap atap rumah-rumah di depannya kosong. Hasil pencariannya hari ini nol lagi. Padahal, Toushiro sangat bernapsu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan pergi dari kota ini.

Toushiro melirik langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Satu hari lagi dari beberapa tahun sisa hidupnya, sudah dia lalui. Toushiro bertanya-tanya, masih berapa lama lagi dia dapat melihat matahari terbenam.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro teringat pada kejadian kemarin, saat Rukia mengetahui penyakit yang diidapnya. Reaksi Rukia sama saja seperti rekasi orang lain. Sekarang, Toushiro tidak akan heran kalau Rukia akan menghindarinya. Sepagian ini saja, Rukia tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Toushiro memang kecewa, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Rukia hanya menangis dan tidak berteriak histeris saja sudah cukup untuknya. Lagi pula, Toushiro memang tidak berhak untuk kecewa.

Toushiro mendesah, ia lalu berbaring di lantai. Mendadak, Toushiro seperti mendengar langkah kaki. Berharap setengah mati itu Rukia, Toushiro menoleh. Ternyata, memang benar Rukia. Toushiro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak boleh berharap macam-macam lagi.

"Dingin, lho," kata Rukia sambil mendekati Toushiro. Toushiro duduk, lalu mengebas-ngebaskan tangannya yang berdebu.

"Kenapa lo ke sini?" tanya Toushiro singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Mau nemenin, siapa tau kamu kesepian," jawab Rukia membuat Toushiro mendengus.

"Nggak usah maksain diri jadi malaikat," ujar Toushiro skeptis. "Lebih baik lo nggak usah deket-deket sama gue."

Rukia menatap punggung Toushiro yang benar-benar tampak kesepian. Tadi pagi, Rukia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tetap mendukung Toushiro karena Rukia tahu, Toushiro selama ini melindunginya. Sikap Toushiro yang keras itu semata-mata hanya supaya Rukia tidak bergaul dengan orang penyakitan sepertinya.

"Apa kamu nggak kesepian?" tanya Rukia. "Kamu memutuskan buat hidup sendiri dan nggak membina hubungan baik sama orang lain. Apa kamu nggak kesepian?"

"Kesepian juga gue nggak peduli. Gue udah biasa sendiri," jawab Toushiro tegas.

Rukia masih menatap punggung Toushiro. Kalau saja Toushiro mau egois, Toushiro bisa saja tetap bergaul dengan teman-temannya dan orang lain, dan tetap menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Namun, Toushiro malah melakukan sebaliknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi. "Kenapa kamu begitu?"

Toushiro terdiam lama. "Gue nggak mau ada yang nangisin gue kalo gue mati ntar," kata Toushiro pelan, masih memunggungi Rukia. "Semakin sedikit, semakin bagus."

Rukia tertegun mendengar jawaban Toushiro. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Ternyata kamu baik banget, ya," ujar Rukia membuat Toushiro menoleh sedikit. "Kamu masih mementingkan orang lain."

Toushiro tak menjawab kata-kata Rukia. Dia terdiam sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Karena kamu nggak mau orang-orang yang kamu sayangi berurusan sama kamu, makanya kamu sengaja menghindari mereka, ya, kan?" tanya Rukia lagi. "Karena itu, kamu memilih sendirian, bener, kan?"

Toushiro masih terdiam. Tangannya sudah terkepal keras. Tahu-tahu, sepasang tangan sudah melingkar di lehernya. Ternyata Rukia sudah duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Punya penyakit bukan berarti kamu nggak bisa bahagia, Toushiro," ujar Rukia lirih. "Kalo nggak ada yang menemanimu, aku yang bakal menemani kamu."

Toushiro tidak berusaha melepas tangan Rukia. Tangan Rukia begitu hangat, sampai-sampai Toushiro tidak mau melepasnya. Toushiro mau menggenggam kebahagiaan ini walaupun cuma beberapa detik.

Tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengalir dari mata _emerald_ Toushiro.

"Sakit," gumam Toushiro di antara isakan lirihnya membuat Rukia ikut menitikkan air matanya dan memeluk Toushiro lebih erat.

Rukia tahu benar di bagian mana Toushiro merasa sakit. Dari bagian mana pun di tubuh Toushiro, bagian hatinyalah yang paling sakit.

Bagian yang selama ini selalu dikorbankannya.

* * *

Toushiro melewati malam dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah kecoklatan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, setelah pertama kalinya menangis di depan orang. Pada saat divonis positif HIV, dia tidak menangis. Pada saat ibunya, Hitsugaya Retsu, menangis sejadi-jadinya, Toushiro juga tidak menangis. Pada saat ayahnya, Hitsugaya Juushiro, pergi dari rumah karena malu memiliki anak berpenyakit mengerikan sepertinya, dia juga tidak menangis.

Mungkin semalam adalah akumulasi dari segala kesedihan yang Toushiro alami selama lima tahun terakhir. Toushiro tahu, cepat atau lambat emosinya akan meledak, tetapi yang dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa harus bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kenapa malah orang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya yang mau memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis.

Toushiro teringat ibunya. Saat divonis positif HIV, Toushiro tidak sempat menangis karena Retsu sudah menangis duluan. Setelah itu, perlakuan Retsu tidak sama lagi. Dia sangat hati-hati dalam menyentuhnya dan ekstra hati-hati dalam memberinya makan. Bahkan, ibunya itu memberinya peralatan makan khusus, dan dia mencuci pakaian Toushiro secara terpisah. Toushiro sudah seperti alien di rumahnya sendiri.

Saat Juushiro, ayahnya, pergi, Retsu depresi berat. Berhari-hari dia menangis tanpa mempedulikan Toushiro. Toushiro jadi tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana ibunya bisa bahagia. Karena itu, Toushiro sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyepi sendirian, berharap dengan cara yang tak seberapa itu ibunya bisa jadi lebih tenang.

Semalam, ketika Rukia memeluknya, dia tak bisa menolak. Sudah terlalu lama semenjak seseorang memeluknya seperti itu. Semalam, sisi egoisnya sudah menang. Dia tidak mempedulikan apa pun, dan berharap malam itu tak 'kan pernah berakhir.

Namun, sekarang sudah berakhir. Toushiro tak bisa menerima kebaikan Rukia hanya demi kepentingannya. Dia sadar, kalau Rukia hanya kasihan padanya. Rukia kasihan karena Toushiro hanya sendirian, dan akan mati sendirian pula.

Secercah harapan tumbuh pada hati Toushiro semalam, saat Rukia tidak ragu untuk memeluknya. Gadis itu seolah tidak takut padanya. Gadis itu masih bersikap sama seperti sebelum mengetahui penyakitnya. Namun, Toushiro juga sadar bahwa Rukia hanya ingin menemaninya, tidak lebih.

Toushiro bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk sepagi mungkin berangkat supaya tidak bertemu dengan Rukia. Sangat sulit baginya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Toushiro membuka pintu kamarnya dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu kamar Rukia juga terbuka. Toushiro langsung mengumpat dalam hati.

Rukia keluar kamar, lalu menoleh dan menatap Toushiro yang membeku di depan kamarnya. Rukia menelengkan kepalanya, bingung Toushiro sedang apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia membuat Toushiro tersadar. Toushiro cepat-cepat keluar, mengunci pintunya, lalu bergerak cepat ke tangga. Rukia teringat sesuatu.

"Toushiro! Jangan lupa bawa payung, ntar kehujanan lho!" sahutnya, tapi Toushiro seperti tidak mendengar.

Rukia menatap punggung Toushiro yang menghilang di tangga sambil tersenyum. Ternyata, Toushiro masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Akan jadi tugas yang sulit buat Rukia, tetapi Rukia tak akan menyerah.

* * *

Toushiro memandang kosong bangunan yang ada di depannya, Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Karakura. Dia tidak benar-benar melihat siapa yang lewat, pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian semalam. Suara musik berdentum-dentum melalui _headphone _besar yang tergantung di lehernya.

Sepasang kekasih tiba-tiba lewat di depan Toushiro, membuatnya mau tak mau memandangnya. Alangkah baiknya jika Toushiro tidak memiliki penyakit apa pun. Di umurnya yang sekarang ini, dia pasti juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan itu.

Namun, tak ada gunanya berandai-andai. Toushiro sudah kepalang memiliki virus ini yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Sekarang, dia hanya harus menyelesaikan "pekerjaan"-nya yang belum selesai dan setelah itu, Toushiro tak peduli lagi mau hidup dengan cara apa.

Toushiro membetulkan _headphone_-nya, dan tanpa sengaja, dia menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya. Toushiro merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dia menyentuh sebuah benjolan tepat di belakang telinganya yang seingatnya tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Tangan Toushiro langsung terkulai lemas. Pandangannya kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia terkekeh pelan. Benar. Ini sudah hampir lima tahun semenjak dia divonis menderita HIV. Tentu saja, dia akan mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya.

Toushiro seharusnya dapat menerima ini, tetapi entah kenapa sebagian tubuhnya menolak. Selama lima tahun, hampir tidak ada yang dirasakannya. Toushiro merasa nyaris sehat. Dan sekarang, setelah kelenjar getah beningnya membengkak, dia baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar sakit.

Setitik air hujan jatuh di tangan Toushiro. Tak berapa lama, hujan turun, tetapi Toushiro masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia malah menengadahkan kepalanya, berharap hujan bisa membawa pergi semua virus yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Juga membawa pergi semua air mata dan kesedihannya.

* * *

Rukia menggeliat di balik selimut ungu bergambar _chappy_-nya, lalu menggapai weker yang——lagi-lagi——bergambar _chappy_ yang ada di sampingnya. Dia terduduk kaget saat membaca jarum jam itu. Pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh lima menit, hampir pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Rukia mengucek matanya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Toushiro.

Rukia bangun, bergerak membuka pintu. Ternyata, di luar hujan. Rukia menengok ke kamar Toushiro yang masih gelap. Rukia menghela napas. "_Mungkin Toushiro kehujanan di jalan, jadi menunggu hujan reda_," pikirnya.

Rukia baru akan bergerak ke kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar suara-suara di kamar Toushiro. Rukia berhenti, lalu menatap kamar Toushiro. Mungkinkah ada tikus?

Rukia memegang kenop pintu, tetapi dia segera menggeleng. Terakhir Rukia masuk, Toushiro sangat marah. Dia tidak mau dimarahi lagi. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti suara igauan.

"Toushiro?" panggil Rukia, tetapi tak ada sahutan. Rukia mengetuk pintu Toushiro. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban juga, Rukia mengetuk lebih keras. "Toushiro? Kamu ada di dalem?"

Mendadak lampu kamar Toushiro hidup, dan Toushiro membuka pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Juga marah.

"Berisik! Apaan sih?" serunya. Rukia menatap Toushiro lekat-lekat. Tampaknya Toushiro bukan baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. "Apa?"

"Kamu... nggak kenapa-napa, kan?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

Toushiro berdecak kesal, tampak sebal sudah diganggu.

"Kalo nggak ada perlu lagi, gue mau tidur," jawab Toushiro. Sementara Rukia memerhatikan wajahnya, dia menutup pintu.

Rukia menghela napas, lalu beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, dia mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Toushiro. Rukia segera kembali dan membuka pintu kamar Toushiro yang ternyata tidak terkunci, dan mendapatinya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Toushiro!" seru Rukia panik, lalu terduduk di sampingnya. Dia memegang dahi Toushiro, dan terkejut karena panasnya sangat tinggi. Rukia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri panik, menepuk-nepuk pipi Toushiro yang panas. "Toushiro! Naik ke kasur, ya!"

Rukia membantu Toushiro untuk naik ke kasur. Tubuh Toushiro yang tidak terlalu berat agak sedikit membantu Rukia untuk memindahkannya ke kasur, meskipun suhu tubuhnya saat ini sangat tinggi. Bajunya sudah basah bermandikan keringat dingin. Setelah Toushiro terbaring di kasur, Rukia segera membuka baju Toushiro yang basah, dan mencari-cari baju bersih. Namun, Rukia tak mendapatkannya, yang dia temukan hanya setumpuk pakaian kotor yang belum dicuci. Rukia melesat ke kamarnya, dan menemukan sweter milik ayahnya, setelah itu memakaikannya pada Toushiro. Walaupun ukurannya kebesaran, tetapi jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Toushiro, tunggu bentar ya, aku ambil air hangat dulu," kata Rukia. Dia segera turun ke rumah tantenya. Yoruichi heran melihat Rukia terburu-buru merebus air.

"Rukia? Buat apa air panas?" tanyanya.

"Itu _Oba-san_, Toushiro...." Rukia berhenti berbicara. Dia teringat pada Toushiro yang pasti tidak ingin tantenya tahu soal penyakitnya.

"Hitsugaya-_san_...?" tanya Yoruichi penasaran.

"Toushiro... mau bikin susu cokelat, katanya baik buat pertumbuhan!" sahut Rukia cepat, lalu segera kembali secepat mungkin ke atas.

"_Huft... Astaga! Tadi itu benar-benar berbahaya!"_ batinnya, setelah berhasil menjauh dari pandangan Yoruichi.

Rukia mengisi baskom dengan air hangat, dan mengambil saputangan handuk miliknya. Dia juga mengambil selimut miliknya. Dia juga mengambil selimut miliknya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Toushiro.

Toushiro membuka matanya, sadar kalau Rukia ada di sampingnya. Walaupun berkunang-kunang, Toushiro masih bisa melihat Rukia yang sedang memeras saputangan. Saat Rukia mau meletakkannya ke dahi Toushiro, Toushiro menepisnya.

"Pergi... Jangan peduliin gue...," gumam Toushiro, tetapi Rukia tidak peduli. Dia mengambil saputangan yang jatuh, lalu berusaha memakaikannya pada Toushiro. Toushiro masih tetap bersikeras tidak mau.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!" sahut Rukia marah. "Jangan kamu kira aku bego, ya! Aku tau penyakit kamu nggak akan menular kalo cuma begini doang!"

Toushiro berhenti berusaha dan membiarkan Rukia mengompres dahinya. Rukia menghela napas.

"Sori. Nggak maksud teriak-teriak," kata Rukia sambil membetulkan selimut. "Kamu, kok, bisa panas begini, sih?"

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Toushiro, dan menemukan seonggok baju basah di pojokan. Rukia mendelik pada Toushiro.

"Kan, udah aku bilang bawa payung," kata Rukia sebal sambil mengambil kompres di dahi Toushiro, mencelupkannya ke baskom, memerasnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali, tetapi kali ini kompres itu jatuh di mata Toushiro.

Toushiro membetulkan sendiri kompres itu, sambil melirik Rukia yang masih kelihatan sebal.

"Cari penyakit sendiri," kata Rukia pendek, kemudian bangkit. Toushiro sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk bertanya dia mau ke mana. Sebelum menghilang di pintu, Rukia berbalik. "Mau ambil obat," katanya, lalu pergi.

Toushiro menatap langit-langit yang sudah berbayang-bayang. Alangkah baiknya kalau seumur hidupnya Rukia mau menemaninya seperti ini. Toushiro tak akan protes walaupun dimarahi seperti tadi seumur hidupnya.

Toushiro menurunkan kompres itu ke matanya, siapa tahu air matanya keluar lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia kembali dengan berbagai jenis obat di tangannya. Rukia duduk di samping Toushiro sambil mengamati obat-obat di tangannya.

"Hm... yang mana, ya?" gumamnya membuat Toushiro mengernyit ngeri. Bisa saja cewek itu memberinya obat untuk diare. "Yang ini aja, deh."

Rukia membuka salah satu obat, lalu menyodorkannya pada Toushiro yang tampak enggan. Rukia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan membantu Toushiro untuk minum. Toushiro sendiri akhirnya tidak bisa menolak. Dia pasrah saja menelan pil berwarna putih itu.

Setelah itu, Rukia kembali membetulkan selimut Toushiro dan mengganti kompresnya. Rukia kemudian menengok ke kiri dan kanan, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Toushiro? Obat kamu mana? Udah diminum belum?" tanya Rukia membuat Toushiro memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur. "Toushiro? Kamu udah ke rumah sakit?"

Rukia kemudian melirik Toushiro yang tampak sudah tertidur, lalu menghela napas. Rukia mengganti kompres lagi, setelah itu bangkit dan keluar kamar. Toushiro kembali mebuka mata, dan menatap langit-langit.

Obat.

Rumah sakit.

Dua hal yang tidak akan mungkin membantunya. Toushiro tak mau repot-repot pergi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk ditolak. Sudah cukup semua penolakan yang pernah dialaminya.

Toushiro melirik pintu yang sudah tertutup, bertanya-tanya apa Rukia akan datang lagi. Walaupun Toushiro sadar, dia sudah menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi dengan harapan ini.

* * *

Rukia mengaduk bubur dalam panci dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada Toushiro yang sekarang sedang terbaring demam di kamarnya. Dia pasti kehujanan, dan karena daya tahan tubuhnya rendah, dia mudah sakit.

Rukia juga berpikir soal obat Toushiro yang waktu itu sudah remuk di tangan Toushiro. Apa Toushiro sudah ke rumah sakit lagi untuk meminta obat? Kalau belum, apakah Toushiro akan baik-baik saja tanpa obat itu?

"Rukia, kamu ngapain? Buburnya hangus, tuh!" sahut Yoruichi, menyadarkan Rukia.

Rukia segera mematikan kompor, lalu mengangkat panci itu. Setelah itu, dia menuangkan isi panci itu ke dalam mangkuk. Sedangkan Yoruichi mengamatinya dengan penuh minat.

"Tumben kamu masak bubur malem-malem gini," ujarnya membuat Rukia gelagapan.

"Ng... lagi pengen aja," kata Rukia cepat, setelah itu segera pergi dari dapur dan membawa bubur itu naik ke kamar Toushiro.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar Toushiro, lalu duduk di samping Toushiro yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Toushiro masih tampak tertidur. Rukia mengganti kompres, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Toushiro. Panasnya ternyata sudah turun.

"Toushiro," kata Rukia membuat empunya nama membuka matanya. Toushiro yang memang sempat tertidur sebentar, menoleh lemas. "Makan dulu. Udah aku buatin bubur," sambung Rukia.

Toushiro menatap mangkuk di tangan Rukia tanpa minat.

"Kamu kan harus minum obat, jadi makan dulu," kata Rukia lagi, membuat Toushiro membuang muka.

"Nggak perlu," ujar Toushiro.

"Nggak boleh!" sahut Rukia tegas. "Kamu harus makan, kalo nggak ntar kamu nggak sembuh-sembuh! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, mana obatnya?"

"Habis," jawab Toushiro sekenanya.

"Ya udah, kalo habis, tapi yang penting sekarang kamu harus makan," kata Rukia, dia membantu Toushiro membetulkan duduknya.

"Gue nggak mau," kata Toushiro, menolak saat Rukia menyodorkan sesendok bubur padanya. Toushiro melirik bubur itu malas. "Keliatannya nggak enak."

Rukia menganga sebal, tetapi kemudian teringat pada kejadian Toushiro menolak makanan dari Yoruichi. Ini semua ternyata soal peralatan makan.

"Ng... setelah kamu makan, aku buang, deh, mangkuk ama sendoknya. Itu kalo kamu takut kenapa-napa," kata Rukia hati-hati. Toushiro menatapnya.

"Bukannya itu punya tante lo?" tanya Toushiro.

"Yah, ntar aku bilang sama dia. Atau, aku ganti," jawab Rukia, mulai tak sabar. "Yang penting, sekarang kamu makan dulu."

Toushiro mulai menerima sesuap demi sesuap bubur yang ada di mangkuk.

"Enak, kan?" goda Rukia begitu bubur di mangkuk akan habis.

"Di mana-mana rasa bubur, ya, gitu aja," kata Toushiro membuat cengiran di wajah Rukia lenyap. Rukia berdecak dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Yah, kalo udah begini berarti kamu udah sembuh," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan mangkuk dan menyodorkan air minum untuk Toushiro. Rukia melirik mangkuk dan sendok. "Toushiro, aku cuci aja, ya, mangkuknya?"

"Beli baru aja. Uangnya ambil di dompet gue," kata Toushiro tegas. Rukia menatap Toushiro.

"Toushiro, bukannya kamu yang paling tau kalo virus HIV nggak menular lewat air liur? Kenapa, sih...."

"Gue nggak mau ambil resiko," potong Toushiro sambil kembali merebahkan dirinya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. "Jangan lupa mangkuknya dibuang. Atau kalo perlu, dipecahin dulu," kata Toushiro lagi. Dia mulai memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur.

Rukia menatap Toushiro sedih. Toushiro begitu mementingkan orang lain tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sakit, ya, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia.

"Pusing doang," jawab Toushiro sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Sakit, ya, setiap kali kamu menghindari orang?" tanya Rukia lagi, membuat Toushiro mebuka matanya. "Sakit, kan? Jadi, kenapa nggak berhenti berusaha menjauhi orang lain sekuat tenaga? Orang-orang yang bener-bener peduli sama kamu pasti maklum, kok."

Toushiro menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin, karena tidak ada orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Udahlah, gue mau tidur," kata Toushiro, kembali memejamkan matanya. Rukia menatap wajah tampan Toushiro lama, lalu mulai beranjak mengganti kompres Toushiro.

"Istirahat, ya, Toushiro, besok pagi aku ke sini lagi," ujar Rukia lalu bangkit sambil membawa mangkuk bubur.

Sekeluarnya Rukia dari kamarnya, Toushiro segera menempatkan kompres di matanya, tetapi kompres itu tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air mata Toushiro.

* * *

---Selesainya??? Masih lama, kok!---

* * *

Sekian chapter 7~! Udah dulu, ya... saiia lagi buru-buru, nih... *disambit karena sok sibuk*

**Please, review again, minna****!**

**Jaa nee**


	8. Aren't You Scared?

Hay-hay, _minna_! ^^ Kembali lagi dengan saiia, D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu, di _fanfic_ dengan _main pair_ HitsuRuki dan _genre angst_/_romance_ ini... O iya, gimana kalo saiia mencoba _update_ seminggu sekali? Nggak apa-apa, kan? Atau masih kurang kilat? Hhe.. tapi maaf, saiia kayaknya gak bisa _update_ kurang dari seminggu, tapi kalau lebih dari seminggu, mah, jagonya... *digetok*

Yap! Balesan _review_ ada di bawah... Nah, sekarang langsung saja, ya~!

Ini dia _chapter_ 8...

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Warning:** AU; OOC—_may be, _tapi saiia udah berusaha memilih _chara_ yang emang menurut saiia sesuai karakternya ama tokoh di novel aslinya; _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter #****8**

**AREN'T YOU SCARED?**

* * *

Pagi-pagi benar, Rukia sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk menengok Toushiro. Toushiro ternyata masih tertidur. Rukia memegang dahi Toushiro, dan panasnya sudah turun walaupun masih sedikit hangat. Rukia menghela napas lega, lalu memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Rukia menatap tumpukan pakaian kotor di pojokan kamar Toushiro, seketika itu juga keluarlah lampu bohlam yang bersinar terang dari kepala Rukia, ia mendapat ide. Rukia segera keluar dari kamar Toushiro, menyiapkan empat ember besar yang berisi air di kamar mandi, lalu memboyong semua pakaian kotor Toushiro dan mencelupkannya ke dalam ember itu.

Sementara pakaian Toushiro sedang direndam, Rukia membersihkan kamar Toushiro. Dia membuang semua botol-botol air mineral, dan menyapu lantainya. Rukia melakukan semuanya dalam diam, takut kalau-kalau kegiatannya membangunkan Toushiro.

Rukia mengintip ransel Toushiro yang sudah kosong. Rukia mendelik pada Toushiro yang masih mendengkur.

"Dasar pemalas. Jadi, nggak punya baju lagi, kan," omelnya, lalu melanjutkan menyapu.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Lo... ngapain?" tanya Toushiro lemah, yang ternyata terbangun karena kesibukan Rukia.

"Nggak liat? Nyapu dong," kata Rukia cuek sambil terus menyapu.

Toushiro menatap Rukia lama, dia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Toushiro berusaha menggapai botol air mineral di sampingnya, tetapi karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tangannya tak sampai. Tahu-tahu Rukia mengambil botol itu dan menyodorkannya pada Toushiro. Ketika tangan Toushiro terulur, Rukia menarik botol yang ada di tangannya lagi.

"Aku nggak denger kata 'tolong', lho," kata Rukia sambil nyengir jahil. Toushiro menatapnya sebal, kemudian kembali berbaring.

"Nggak jadi," kata Toushiro.

"Ya udah," balas Rukia, sengaja meletakkan botol itu di atas meja yang jauh dari jangkauan Toushiro. Toushiro menatap sengit Rukia yang malah bersiul-siul riang.

"Tolong," kata Toushiro yang akhirnya menyerah juga.

Rukia menoleh dan nyengir. Dia mengambil botol itu dan menyerahkannya pada Toushiro.

"Gimana, udah baikan? Masih pusing?" tanya Rukia sementara Toushiro minum.

"Lumayan," jawab Toushiro sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Dia masih sedikit pusing, ditambah lagi dia masih lemas.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk, lalu melanjutkan menyapu. Toushiro melirik ke arah salah satu sudut dari kamarnya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Mata _emerald_ Toushiro membesar, menyadari bahwa setumpuk pakaian kotornya sudah hilang dari sana.

"Loh... ke mana baju-baju gue?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Aku cuci. Kamu nggak sadar, ya, kalo kamu udah nggak punya baju lagi? Dasar jorok," kata Rukia. "Dan, asal kamu tau, baju yang kamu pake sekarang itu punya mendiang ayahku. Nanti kalo kamu udah sembuh harus dicuci terus dibalikin."

Toushiro memerhatikan baju yang sedang dipakainya. Dia baru sadar kalau itu memang bukan miliknya. Pantas saja terasa agak kebesaran di badannya. Dia kembali memerhatikan Rukia yang sekarang sedang membereskan meja.

"Lo... nggak takut?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia menoleh. Rukia lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus takut?" balas Rukia. Dia bangkit. "Aku nyuci bajumu dulu, ya. Inget, ntar kamu harus bayar ongkos _laundry_. Kamu emang sakit, tapi bukan berarti kamu istimewa."

Rukia keluar kamar Toushiro sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Toushiro menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini semenjak dia mengidap penyakitnya.

"_**Kamu emang sakit, tetapi bukan berarti kamu istimewa."**_

Toushiro tersenyum. Seandainya saja semua orang seperti Rukia.

* * *

Setelah selesai mencuci pakaian Toushiro yang minta ampun banyaknya, Rukia segera bergegas berangkat kuliah. Toushiro telah membuatnya lupa kalau dia memiliki tugas presentasi. Untung saja, dia sampai di kampus tepat waktu.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, Rukia sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Toushiro dengan menggunakan piring kertas. Rukia sengaja membeli dua lusin piring kertas supaya tidak lagi membuang-buang mangkuk.

Sekarang, Rukia sedang makan di kantin karena setelah ini dia masih memiliki satu kelas lagi. Rukia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Rangiku memerhatikannya.

"Rukia?" panggil Rangiku, tetapi Rukia sedang sibuk memikirkan menu apa yang akan dia masak untuk Toushiro nanti malam. "Rukia?!"

"Hm?" gumam Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia!!!" sahut Rangiku sambil mengguncang bahu Rukia. Rukia akhirnya tersadar.

"Kenapa, sih, Rangiku?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Dari tadi gue panggilin nggak dijawab!" sahut Rangiku kesal.

"Oh, sori, deh," jawab Rukia menyesal. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai melupakan kehadiran Rangiku. "Kenapa, Rangiku?"

"Ng... itu," ucap Rangiku berhati-hati. "Apa bener... Toushiro kena HIV?"

Rukia menatap Rangiku lama. Rukia memang belum sempat menceritakan perihal penyakit Toushiro pada Rangiku. Tetapi, sepertinya Rangiku memiliki pemikiran yang cukup terbuka. Rukia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Rangiku tampak menahan napasnya.

"Terus... gimana?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Hm... sampe saat ini, sih, dia nggak kenapa-napa. Cuma semalem dia demam gara-gara kehujanan...."

"Bukan itu," potong Rangiku cepat, dan sukses membuat Rukia mengernyit. "Gimana dengan... lo? Apa lo nggak takut?"

Rukia terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Awalnya, sih, aku emang takut. Tapi, Rangiku, rasa takutku nggak seberapa dengan rasa sakit hati yang dia alami," kata Rukia pelan. "Dia sendirian, Rangiku."

"Jadi... lo cuma kasihan?" tanya Rangiku lagi, membuat Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kalo dibilang kasihan...." Rukia tak meneruskan kata-katanya, berpikir.

"Kalo dibilang kasihan...?" desak Rangiku. Ketika Rukia tak kunjung menjawab, Rangiku menghela napas. "Lo suka sama dia, ya, Rukia?"

Namun, Rukia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabat dekatnya itu. Rangiku memegang tangan Rukia, lalu menatap mata violet Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Rukia, apa lo udah siap sama semua risikonya? Kalo lo suka sama dia, itu berarti lo harus siap ada di samping dia terus! Kalo ternyata lo cuma kasihan sama dia, mendingan lo jangan kasih dia harapan! Karena kalo dia udah terlanjur berharap sama lo, tapi ternyata lo sendiri masih ragu sama keputusan yang udah lo buat, dia malah akan terlukai oleh harapannya sendiri," ujar Rangiku bijak membuat Rukia menatapnya. "Rukia, mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi kata-kata dia waktu kalian berdua di pantai itu bukan cuma asal-asalan ngomong. Kalian emang nggak punya masa depan. Lo tau sendiri penderita HIV bisa gimana nantinya, kan?"

"Aku... aku sayang sama dia, Rangiku," kata Rukia, buliran-buliran kristal cair sudah mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh.

"Tapi, Rukia, sayang aja nggak akan cukup! Sekarang, mungkin dia masih keliatan baik-baik aja. Tapi, apa lo nggak mikir, gimana keadaan dia lima tahun mendatang? Kalo ternyata nanti lo nggak kuat, dan ninggalin dia di masa yang sulit kayak gitu, apa lo pikir dia nggak bakal menderita lebih dari yang dia rasakan sekarang?" tanya Rangiku lagi membuat Rukia terisak.

Rangiku menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat.

"Rukia, kalo lo nggak yakin, jangan lo terusin. Lo jangan nerima keadaan dia karena kasihan. Gue yakin, kok, dia pasti juga nggak mau lo kasihanin. Ya, kan, Rukia?" kata Rangiku lagi.

Rukia masih terisak. Dadanya sakit memikirkan kebenaran dari kata-kata Rangiku.

* * *

Rukia terduduk lemas di depan monitor warnet. Dia menggerakkan _mouse_ dan meng-klik situs mesin pencari. Dia kemudian mengetik kata kunci "penyakit HIV", dan kemudian menghasilkan ribuan hasil pencarian. Rukia meng-klik salah satu _link_ dan membaca artikel yang ada.

Air mata Rukia jatuh satu per satu seiring dengan banyaknya artikel yang dibacanya. Rata-rata dari artikel-artikel tersebut berkata bahwa pengidap HIV hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh tahun sebelum virusnya berkembang menjadi penyakit AIDS. Setelah itu, pengidap penyakit itu akan mengalami penurunan berat badan, diare berketerusan, dan berbagai penyakit lain. Dan pada tahap itu pula, penyakit ringan sekalipun dapat mengancam nyawa penderita AIDS.

Rukia membekap mulutnya ketika melihat gambar seorang penderita AIDS tahap akhir yang ada di salah satu _website_. Orang itu tampak sangat mengenaskan, dengan hanya meninggalkan tulang dan kulit yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak merah. Dan, hidup orang itu hanya berusia dua puluh tahun saja. Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan Toushiro, suatu saat nanti, dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sampai saat ini, belum ditemukan obat bagi penderita AIDS. Yang ada hanya obat untuk menghambat penyebaran virus. Setelah itu, Rukia menemukan artikel yang membahas tentang obat yang diminum Toushiro, yang ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi ternyata obat itu harus diminum secara teratur, karena jika tidak, virus akan dengan mudah menjadi resisten (kebal). Tidak diminum sekali saja, pengobatan harus diulang dengan peningkatan dosis peminuman.

Rukia teringat pada Toushiro yang tampak tidak peduli pada obatnya yang sudah habis. Kalau terus begitu, virus yang ada di tubuh Toushiro akan menjadi resisten. Toushiro bahkan tidak berminat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan meminta obat lagi.

Mata violet Rukia tiba-tiba membesar ketika dia membaca pengakuan dari penderita AIDS yang ditolak di rumah sakit-rumah sakit karena alasan yang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat. Rumah sakit tersebut menganggap penderita AIDS sebagai kuman yang dapat mengotori rumah sakit itu.

Sekarang, Rukia tahu mengapa Toushiro enggan pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada pihak rumah sakit karena pernah ditolak.

Rukia menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidup akan membawanya menemukan seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan, sekarang Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

Rukia berjalan hampa di depan kamarnya, dia melirik kamar Toushiro yang tampak sudah terang. Toushiro mungkin sudah bisa berdiri. Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Toushiro, kemudian melangkah masuk. Tapi ternyata Toushiro masih terbaring di kasurnya, tertidur. Rukia menghela napas, teringat pada jemuran yang masih tergantung di lantai atas. Rukia segera naik untuk mengambil jemuran.

Rukia mengambili pakaian Toushiro yang sudah kering sambil melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada kata-kata Rangiku tadi siang. Rukia melihat sweter-sweter Toushiro yang ada di dekapannya. Dia kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk sweter Toushiro erat-erat, dan mulai menangis lagi.

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk Toushiro.

* * *

Rukia sedang membolak-balik baju-baju Toushiro ketika Toushiro terbangun. Dia duduk, lalu menatap Rukia. Rukia balas menatapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi Toushiro tidak balas tersenyum, dia memerhatikan mata Rukia yang sembab.

"Udahlah. Lo nggak usah bantu-bantu gue lagi," ujar Toushiro kemudian. "Lo nggak usah ngerasa bertanggung jawab."

Rukia terdiam, lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Kamu ngomong apaan, sih, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia sambil meneruskan membalik baju.

"Mata lo sembab. Lo pasti nyesel udah kenal sama gue, kan?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Oh, ini ya?" tanya Rukia sambil memegang matanya. "Aku cuma kurang tidur, kok. Kamu, sih, nyusahin aku aja."

Rukia tertawa kecil, ia kemudian bangkit.

"Aku ambil setrika dulu, ya," katanya, lalu segera keluar kamar Toushiro dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis lagi sambil mendekap kedua lengannya, mencoba menenangkan tangannya yang gemetar.

Rukia merasa sudah menjadi orang yang jahat karena telah ragu akan perasaannya. Rukia juga sudah berbohong pada Toushiro dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak takut. Rukia juga sudah memutuskan untuk menemani Toushiro. Tapi pada akhirnya, Rukia masih ragu, dan dia tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Toushiro.

Rukia terisak, menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa tegar.

Dan ternyata, tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Toushiro ada di depan pintu kamarnya, mendengar setiap isakannya.

Toushiro tersenyum miris. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang tahan dengannya, dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Dari awal, dia sudah tahu, tetapi dia menolak untuk menerimanya. Dia setengah mati berharap Rukia adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesepian dan kelam hidupnya, tetapi ternyata pikirannya salah.

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya,

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melirik pintu kamar Toushiro. Semalam, ketika Rukia akan kembali untuk menyetrika baju-baju Toushiro, kamar itu sudah gelap dan pintunya terkunci.

Rukia menghela napas, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bergerak turun. Hari ini dia ada kuliah pagi. Begitu sampai di bawah, Renji terlihat sedang makan pisang kesukaannya sambil duduk-duduk di teras kost.

"Kuliah pagi, Rukia?" tanya Renji basa-basi, dan hanya dijawab Rukia dengan senyuman lemah. Renji mengernyit. "Ya ampun, kalian ini. Pada lemes-lemes banget. Tadi pagi Toushiro juga gitu. Ditanyain mau ke mana, eh, malah ngeloyor aja kayak mayat hidup."

Mata Rukia membesar mendengar kata-kata Renji.

"Toushiro udah pergi?" tanyanya.

"Iya, kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Renji. "Dia kok akhir-akhir ini tambah aneh, ya? Mana nggak pernah makan malem bareng, lagi."

Tapi, Rukia tak menggubris kata-kata Renji. Dia beranjak menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan motor, lalu segera meluncur ke jalan, meninggalkan Renji yang ngomel-ngomel kayak emak-emak karena merasa tidak pedulikan.

* * *

"Oi, Toushiro! Ke mana aja lo?" tanya Ichigo begitu mata musim gugurnya menangkap sosok Toushiro yang sudah menunggunya di kafetaria. Toushiro sendiri tak menjawab, membuat Ichigo menatapnya bingung. Ichigo lantas duduk di depannya. "Toushiro? Lo kenapa, sih?"

"Kurosaki, gue berpikir buat pindah kost secepatnya," kata Toushiro membuat Ichigo bengong. Namun, kemudian dia terlihat maklum.

"Kenapa? Cewek itu udah makin serius?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia udah tau soal penyakit gue," kata Toushiro membuat Ichigo menganga.

"Terus? Dia... ngejauhin lo?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati, yang kemudian dibalas Toushiro dengan gelengan kepala.

"Lebih gampang kalo gitu, Kurosaki," jawab Toushiro sambil memainkan kemasan air meneral gelas yang ada di tangannya. "Ini malah sebaliknya."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Toushiro. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Dia nggak ngejauhin lo? Jadi... dia nerima lo?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Nerima...," gumam Toushiro sambil tertawa miris. "Lebih tepatnya, dia kasihan sama gue. Dia pikir, dia cukup kuat buat ngebantu gue."

"Tapi?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

"Tapi, dia sama aja dengan yang lain. Dia nggak kuat. Gue denger dia nangis di kamarnya semalem," kata Toushiro lagi. "Gue... gue nggak mau dia terpaksa nerima gue, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro, paham dengan perasaan Toushiro.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, dia bilang dia mau nemenin gue. Tapi sekarang, setelah dia sadar kalo dia ternyata nggak cukup kuat buat ngelakuin itu, dia malah ngerasa bertanggung jawab," ujar Toushiro. "Gue nggak bisa ngeliat dia susah payah merhatiin gue, Kurosaki."

"Karena itu, gue mau pindah secepatnya. Karena udah terlalu berat buat gue ketemu sama dia setiap hari," kata Toushiro lagi, mata _emerald_-nya menerawang hampa. "Udah terlalu berat."

Ichigo kembali menatap temannya itu lama.

"Toushiro, gue usulin lo selesaikan dulu masalah lo sama dia. Jangan main kabur aja. Kalo ternyata omongan lo sekarang cuma sugesti lo, lo bakalan nyesel karena udah kehilangan orang yang peduli sama lo," kata Ichigo membuat Toushiro terkekeh.

"Kurosaki, kalo pun bener begitu, itu emang udah risiko gue. Dari awal harusnya gue nggak pernah memulai semua ini," kata Toushiro.

"Oke. Itu risiko lo. Tapi, apa lo berpikir sama buat dia? Kalo ternyata dia bener-bener peduli sama lo dan lo tiba-tiba pergi gitu aja, lo pikir gimana perasaannya?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Toushiro terdiam sebentar.

"Kalo gitu, suatu saat dia pasti bersyukur karena nggak jadi mengalami masa-masa suram bareng gue," jawab Toushiro, menutup pembicaraan.

Ichigo sudah tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi pada temannya itu.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Toushiro selalu menghindari Rukia. Dia selalu bangun dan berangkat lebih pagi, dia juga pulang larut malam di saat Rukia sudah tertidur. Toushiro benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Rukia juga bukannya tidak sadar. Dia sadar betul Toushiro sedang menghindarinya. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Toushiro belum juga pulang. Rukia melirik kamar Toushiro yang masih gelap.

Rukia menghela napas, tidak mengetahui penyebab Toushiro kembali menjadi pemarah. Saat Rukia berbalik, ia mendapati Toushiro yang sedang naik tangga. Toushiro langsung membatu melihat Rukia berdiri di depan kamarnya. Hari ini sepertinya dia salah perkiraan.

"Hei! Ke mana aja kamu beberapa hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil nyengir. Toushiro menatapnya lama, namun kemudian dia kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju kamarnya tanpa menjawab. "Kamu sibuk ngapain, sih, Toushiro? Kamu punya temen, ya, di sini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Toushiro melewati Rukia tanpa banyak bicara. Dia mengorek saku celananya dan menemukan kunci. Toushiro membuka pintu kamarnya sementara Rukia masih di belakangnya, menunggu jawaban. Toushiro menghela napas lalu berbalik.

"Nih," kata Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia yang bengong. "Ini uang buat _laundry_, bubur, obat, sama apalah kemaren itu. Gue nggak suka ngutang."

Rukia melongo sambil memegang uang itu, membuat Toushiro mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kurang?" tanya Toushiro lagi sambil kembali mengorek dompetnya, tetapi tangannya segera dipegang Rukia. Toushiro menatap cewek itu yang sudah akan menangis.

"Nggak perlu," kata Rukia dengan suara tercekat. Dia menyurukkan uang itu ke tangan Toushiro. "Aku nggak ngerasa kamu utangin, kok."

"Tapi gue ngerasa ngutang. Lo mau gue bayar pake apa kalo nggak mau uang?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia melongo.

"Aku... aku nggak mau dibayar pake apa pun," jawab Rukia lagi sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Oh? Kemaren lo bilang gue harus bayar," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Kemaren, aku cuma bercanda," ucap Rukia. "Kamu nggak harus bayar apa pun."

"Denger, ya," kata Toushiro sambil mendekati Rukia dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa lo ngerasa kalo lo itu dewi penyalamat? Mau berbuat baik dengan nolongin gue, gitu? Tapi, gimana ya, gue nggak mau utang budi sama lo. Jadi, mending lo bilang aja gue harus bayar pake apa. Apa pun gue lakuin."

Rukia sadar setetes air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya, dan dia segera menyekanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Toushiro. Sekarang, dia sangat membenci Toushiro dengan segala sikap menyebalkannya itu.

"Toushiro, kalo kamu emang bener-bener ngerasa utang budi, bayar dengan perubahan sikap kamu," kata Rukia tegas. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah ngomong hal-hal kasar lagi sama aku. Itu bayarannya. Bisa?"

Toushiro menatap Rukia lama. Rukia membalasnya berani. Toushiro kemudian terkekeh, membuat Rukia bingung.

"Lo pinter banget, ya," ujar Toushiro, masih tertawa pelan. Namun, kemudian dia berhenti tertawa dan menatap Rukia tajam. "Lo pinter banget akting. Harusnya lo jadi aktris bukan penulis."

Rukia menatap Toushiro tak percaya sementara Toushiro bergerak menuju kamarnya. Sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia menoleh pada Rukia yang masih membatu.

"Akting lo bikin gue hampir percaya. Gue salut sama lo," katanya, lalu masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Rukia masih terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya air matanya menetes dan kakinya tak lagi kuat untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di depan kamarnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Rukia tak bisa membalas perkataan Toushiro. Dia tahu Toushiro benar. Selama ini, Rukia begitu munafik di depan Toushiro, mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, padahal hatinya masih ragu. Orang seperti Rukia tidak akan layak untuk menemani Toushiro. Rukia tahu betul akan hal itu.

Bukan salah Toushiro jika dia mengatakan kalau selama ini kebaikan Rukia hanya akting. Rukia sadar, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa sesakit ini.

* * *

Masih nyambung, kok~!

* * *

Hhehe... begitulah cerita untuk _chapter_ 8. Yah, ceritanya masih dihiasi dengan tangisan, kan? =_=" Namanya juga _genre_-nya _angst_... Okke~! Sekarang saatnya bales _review_~!

.

_First_, dari **reina de los siete mares **a.k.a Qunsi-_nee_:

Hhaha... iya, _chapter_ kemarin itu emang isinya tangisan Hitsu melulu. Dan jangan heran kalau semakin ke depan, di _fanfic_ ini, akan semakin banyak _chara_ yang bernangis-nangis ria(?)... ^^ Contohnya, ya, Rukia di chapter ini TT_TT Makasih _review_-nya, _Nee_~!

.

_Next_! Dari **HitsuNina-9124024**:

Iyya, nggak apa-apa, kok~! Yang penting makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

Selanjutnya, _review_ dari **Aya-na Byakkun**:

Hhe.. makasih~! ^^ iya, ini juga udah _update_, kan!? _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya...

.

Sekarang giliran dari **Jiya Mukherjee**:

*peluk-peluk Jiya* makasih udah di-_fave_, ya~! Aduh, kalo _fanfic_ ini nggak tamat-tamat, ntar ceritanya kayak sinetron yang sampai ber-_season_-_season_ itu, dong~!? =_=" Iya, cerita ini emang sarat akan pesan moral. Jadi, jangan bosan-bosan buat baca _fanfic_ ini, ya, _minna_~! ^^ hhehe... *disambit karena seenaknya promosi* _thanks_, ya, udah _review_~!

.

Terus, dari **Hiru Kuchiki Rukia**:

Aduh, jangan nangis dong, Ruru-_san_~! Saiia, kan, jadi ikutan sedih... hiks... TT_TT Euhm... saiia turut berduka cita, deh, atas apa yang menimpa kamu sama pacar kamu... ^^ saiia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama kalau saiia ada di posisi kamu saat ini. Makasih, ya, udah nyempatin buat _review_~! ^^

.

Nah, kali ini dari **Rizu Auxe09**:

Iyya, Kakakku sayang... ^^ hhe.. saiia sendiri juga heran, tumben amat hampir nggak ada _typo_ di _chapter_ kemarin, mungkin itu sebuah keajaiban setelah UN *sujud syukur* Kalo sekarang masih ada _typo_ nggak?? Hhaha... iya, kok~! Saiia janji nggak bakal lupa _update_, ini udah di-_update_, kan? Makasih udah _review_, _Nee_~!

.

_Next_, dari **Ninomiya Icha**:

Eh? Kamu nyuruh Hitsu supaya sabar?? Ah, Icha... Hitsu itu bukan tipe orang yang penyabar. Dia itu tipe "anak kecil" yang suka kumat darah tingginya =_=" *kena _deathglare _Hitsu* tuh, kan, bener~! Saiia aja dikasih _deathglare_ melulu, sekali-kali dikasih duit, kek! *digetok* Pantesan rambutnya ubanan, marah-marah mulu, sih, jadi cepet tua, deh~! *dicaplok Hyou-_chan_* Makasih _review_-nya, ya, Icha~! ^^

.

Okke! Sekarang saatnya _review_ dari **Intan SasuSaku**:

Ng? Apa bener si Hitsu kena penyakit karena hubungan seks? *baca _review_* Euhm... *pasang pose berpikir keras*disambit* entahlah... tapi saiia ingin beritahukan pada _readers_ dan _reviewers_ sekalian bahwa Hitsu itu adalah seorang pembo.....*gak jadi ngomong karena mulut _author_ disumpel semangka ama Hitsu* Wah, tadi hampir aja _spoiler_~! Fiuhh~!*ngelap keringat* Aduh, kamu juga jangan pake nangis, ya, bacanya... cep-cep-cep~! Thanks udah _review_.. ^^

.

Terus, berikutnya dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**:

Yep! Saiia tekankan, ya! Seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro menangis... m-e-n-a-n-g-i-s!! Hhe.. kan _genre_-nya emang _angst_/_romance_ ^^ Ng... panggil saja saiia Hakuryuu, atau Haku, atau Ryuu juga gak apa-apa... terserah Anda saja~! ^^ _Sankyu_, ya, udah mau _review_~!

.

_Next_ lagi! Dari **rox13**:

Ya, namanya juga manusia, orang tuanya Toushiro—Juushiro sama Retsu—pasti merasa depresi setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putra tunggal mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya apa yang udah mereka lakukan itu salah. Makasih _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Berikutnya dari **kireina-toshirou**:

Ah, iya... maafkan saiia yang suka ngaret _update_ ini, Rei-_san_~! *bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya* Akan saiia usahakan _update_ teratur deh, ya... setelah _chapter_ ini.... Makasih, ya, udah _review_~! ^^

.

Selanjutnya dari **Sora Chand**:

Hhe... _chapter_ kemarin mereka—Hitsu sama Rukia—emang makin deket, tapi di _chapter_ ini udah mulai renggang lagi TT_TT _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Setalah itu dari **Namie Amalia** yang lagi males login:

Nggak apa-apa, kok... Makasih udah _review_, ya~! ^^ Iya, ini udah di-_update_~!

.

Yakk! Lanjuutt! Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**:

Yah, sedingin-dinginnya Toushiro, dia juga tetap manusia berperasaan yang bisa aja nangis, walaupun jarang, sih... =_=" Tapi di _fanfic_ ini, akan saiia buat Toushiro sering menitikkan air mata... mrwahahaha~~ *ketawa gaje*ditimpuk semangka Hitsu* Makasih _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Dan, kali ini yang terakhir dari **BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**:

*ngangguk-angguk* Hmm... Hitsu emang pantes buat di kasihani di _fanfic_ ini =_=" *ditendang Hitsu* _Sankyu _udah _review_~!

.

Nah, sekian sesi bales _review_... Sekarang saatnya saiia untuk meminta kritik, kesan, maupun saran dalam bentuk _review_, _minna_! Klik tombol biru di bawah dengan ikhlas, ya! Hhe... ^^

**Ya-Ha****!!**

_**R E V I E W P L E A S E **____** ! !**_


	9. I Will Do Anything

Setelah seminggu berlalu, kembali lagi dengan saiia di _fanfic_ ini~! ^^ Hhe... daripada kebanyakan ngomong gaje, mending langsung saja, ya~!

Ini dia _chapter_ 9... _Happy reading, minna_~!

P.s: Balesan _review_ ada di bawah, seperti biasa... ^^

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

100% _straight_, _NO yaoi_

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU; OOC—_may be, _tapi saiia udah berusaha memilih _chara_ yang emang menurut saiia sesuai karakternya ama tokoh di novel aslinya; _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!!!_

RnR!!!

**

* * *

Chapter #****9**

**I WILL DO AN****YTHING**

* * *

Rangiku melirik cemas Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya menerawang dengan mata sembap dan tidak memerhatikan kelas. Rangiku yakin, ini pasti soal alien aneh yang tinggal di sebelah kamar Rukia itu, tetapi kalau dia bertanya, pasti Rukia akan menangis di tengah kelas.

Rangiku meraih tangan Rukia yang dingin, kemudian menggenggamnya simpati. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal-hal menyedihkan dengan Toushiro. Sesungguhnya, Rangiku tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena Rukia baru berumur dua puluh tahun dan tidak layak untuk mengalami hal-hal seperti itu. Rukia harusnya sekarang sedang menikmati masa-masa pacaran pertamanya dengan cowok keren, baik, dan normal.

Rangiku menghela napas. Bukan salah Toushiro kalau dia mengidap penyakit. Atau memang salahnya, karena ini penyakit HIV. Entahlah, Rangiku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, sahabatnya kini sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan cowok itu.

Sampai sekarang, Rangiku tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang pertama yang membuat Rukia jatuh cinta adalah orang seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kenapa takdir sepertinya begitu kejam pada Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, Rangiku tersentak dan menatap Rukia lagi. Dia memang tidak ingin Rukia sakit hati karena Toushiro, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya terus-menerus dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Rukia...," panggil Rangiku pelan membuat Rukia menoleh lemah. Matanya masih merah. "Lo tau kenapa lo bisa ketemu sama Toushiro?"

Rukia menatap Rangiku sebentar. "Mungkin... takdir?"

"Tepat," ujar Rangiku sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Rukia. "Apa lo nggak pernah berpikir kalo Tuhan punya maksud tertentu di balik pertemuan kalian?"

Rukia menatap Rangiku lekat-lekat, berusaha menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Tuhan mungkin berpikir... kalau lo adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup bertahan untuk Toushiro. Makanya, Dia mempertemukan lo sama Toushiro," lanjut Rangiku membuat Rukia menangis lagi. "Karena tau lo pasti bisa bertahan, makanya Dia mempertemukan kalian berdua. Makanya... jangan nyerah, Rukia."

Rangiku tak percaya kalau dirinya bisa mengatakan ini pada sahabatnya yang sudah nyaris putus asa itu. Dia pasti suda gila karena secara tidak langsung, melalui perkataannya tadi, dia telah mendukung hubungan Rukia dengan Toushiro. Namun, bagaimana pun, Rangiku tahu Rukia pasti menyukai Toushiro dan sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi perasaannya itu. Dan, Rangiku tak ingin melihat Rukia menyesali cinta pertamanya itu.

Sekarang, Rukia sudah menangis tak terkendali. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat, menangisi kebodohannya sudah ragu pada perasaannya sendiri. Inilah yang semalam membuatnya sangat sakit hati. Toushiro telah menganggap perasaannya hanya akting.

* * *

Rukia sudah berjam-jam duduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk guling dengan mata menerawang. Dia sudah banyak berpikir dan sudah sampai pada keputusannya. Dia tak akan menyesalinya apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Rukia melirik jam dinding _chappy_ yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan Toushiro belum pulang juga. Rukia bangkit, membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melirik kamar Toushiro yang masih gelap. Rukia menghela napas, setelah itu mulai bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Rukia berhenti melangkah saat dia melihat pintu tingkap ke lantai tiga terbuka. Mungkinkah itu Toushiro? Rukia menatap pintu itu ragu, namun kemudian dia mulai bergerak naik diam-diam dan mengintip ke lantai tiga.

Toushiro sedang berbaring di lantai, mata _emerald_-nya terpancang pada langit malam yang terlihat kelam tanpa bintang. Rukia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya dingin saat melihat sosok itu. Tetapi, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan mendatanginya.

Toushiro menoleh dan begitu mendapati Rukia di pintu, dia langsung bangkit. Setelah membersihkan celananya, dia bergerak, bermaksud untuk turun. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdua-duaan lagi dengan Rukia.

"Tunggu, Toushiro," panggil Rukia membuat Toushiro menatapnya. Rukia balas menatapnya ragu beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro ketus. "Ada yang mau dibicarain? Kalo gue, sih, nggak ada."

"Ada," jawab Rukia. Sekarang, hatinya sudah mantap. Dia tidak akan mundur lagi.

Toushiro mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa bahan pembuat hati Rukia. Setelah dikata-katai macam-macam, dia tetap saja mau mendekati Toushiro.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro lagi, tak berminat.

"Aku... sayang kamu, Toushiro," ujar Rukia tegas membuat Toushiro melongo. "Walaupun dulu kamu pernah bilang jangan suka sama kamu, udah terlambat. Aku udah terlanjur suka sama kamu."

Toushiro tak bisa berkata apa pun. Bahkan menggerakkan satu syarafnya saja pun dia tak sanggup. Toushiro hanya menatap Rukia tak percaya. Mata hijau indahnya sudah berair karena belum berkedip semenjak Rukia selesai bicara.

"Ini bukan akting, Toushiro. Aku jujur. Mungkin kemaren aku sempat ragu, tapi sekarang aku udah yakin kalo aku suka sama kamu," kata Rukia lagi, membuat kepala Toushiro berdenyut nyeri. "Mulai sekarang, sesakit apa pun, dan seberat apa pun, aku bakal tetep...."

"Tolong jangan ngomong sesuatu yang nggak bertanggung jawab," potong Toushiro geram. Rahangnya sudah mengeras. "Jangan ngomongin hal-hal yang nggak bisa lo pertanggungjawabkan!"

"Aku...."

"Apa lo sadar dengan omongan lo, hah?!!" bentak Toushiro membuat Rukia terdiam. "Lo sadar lo udah bikin diri lo masuk ke dalam masalah apa?"

"Aku... sadar...."

"Nggak! Lo nggak sadar!" sahut Toushiro. "Denger, ini bukan masalah kecil! Suka atau apa pun itu, itu nggak bakal bisa menolong!"

"Tapi, Toushiro, aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu...."

Toushiro menatap cewek di depannya nanar.

"Kalo lo sayang, terus lo mau apa? Nemenin gue sampe gue mati?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam. "Lo siap dengan hujatan orang-orang nanti? Lo siap kehilangan masa depan lo demi gue?"

Rukia menatap Toushiro. Sesaat dia ragu, tetapi dia tak akan mundur.

"Aku siap!" sahut Rukia tegas.

"Diam!" bentak Toushiro frustasi. "Jangan ngomong seenaknya! Lo sama sekali nggak tau apa-apa! Gue udah nggak sanggup nahan beban gue sendiri, jangan tambahin beban gue dengan perasaan lo!"

Rukia menatap Toushiro lagi, air matanya sudah mengalir. Toushiro sendiri sudah terlihat pucat.

"Kita bisa bagi beban kita, Toushiro," jawab Rukia, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terisak. Toushiro terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Denger," kata Toushiro, emosinya sudah reda. "Lo masih muda. Lo sehat. Dan lo punya masa depan. Jadi, tolong, jangan hancurin itu semua demi perasaan lo sama orang nggak berharga kayak gue. Gue sama sekali nggak sebanding sama masa depan lo. Apa lo bisa ngerti?"

Rukia sudah terisak. Toushiro sebisa mungkin menatap apa saja selain Rukia, dia paling tak tahan jika harus melihat cewek yang tanpa disadarinya sudah ia cintai itu, meneteskan air mata.

"Perasaan lo ke gue itu... cuma sementara. Lo cuma simpati," kata Toushiro lagi. "Gue minta sama lo, tolong jangan ngomong hal-hal kayak gini lagi. Gue... capek."

Toushiro kemudian berbalik, kembali bermaksud turun. Tiba-tiba, tangannya dicengkeram oleh Rukia. Tetapi, Toushiro tidak berusaha untuk menoleh. Tahu-tahu, tangan Rukia sudah memeluk Toushiro dari belakang. Dan lagi-lagi, Toushiro membatu, tak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya.

"Toushiro... Aku ngerti gimana perasaan kamu. Aku tau kamu pasti nggak mau ngerepotin orang lain. Tapi, aku udah bikin keputusan, Toushiro!" kata Rukia masih terisak. "Toushiro... Kamu tau kenapa kita bisa ketemu?"

Toushiro tak bisa menjawab.

"Karena ini takdir kita, Toushiro," kata Rukia pelan. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada Toushiro yang masih bergeming. "Jadi, tolong jangan menghindar lagi."

Ada jeda beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Toushiro tersadar dari alam khayalnya yang indah. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Gue... nggak pernah percaya takdir," jawabnya dingin. Dia melepaskan pelukan Rukia, dan bergerak menuju pintu tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Rukia terduduk lemas di lantai semen yang dingin, dia terisak hebat sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Rukia tidak pernah sekali pun menyangka kalau mencintai ternyata sesakit ini.

* * *

"Takdir itu... kejam, ya," kata Toushiro dengan mata menerawang. Sedangkan Ichigo cuma bisa meliriknya simpati. Ichigo tahu, apa pun yang terjadi semalam bukanlah hal yang bagus, dilihat dari ekspresi Toushiro yang dari tadi seperti sudah mau mati.

Mereka sekarang ada di kamar kost Ichigo, karena hari ini Ichigo libur kerja dan kuliah. Semalam, Toushiro tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Ichigo dan langsung pingsan karena berlari dari kost-nya, padahal jarak antara tempat kost Ichigo dengan kost-nya lumayan jauh. Sekarang setelah siuman, dia sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Udah tau gue sekarat... masih aja diketemuin sama cewek itu," kata Toushiro dengan suara serak, masih menatap langit-langit kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ya, tentu saja soal cewek itu. Cewek bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang selama beberapa minggu ini sudah banyak membantu Toushiro, dan tentu saja sudah sering membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dia pula, cewek yang mungkin saja disayangi Toushiro.

"Ternyata gue emang masih kurang cobaan," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Emangnya... sekarang kenapa lagi, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Toushiro terdiam sebentar.

"Dia bilang kalo dia suka sama gue," ujar Toushiro membuat mata Ichigo melebar. "Dia bilang, siap kehilangan masa depannya demi gue. Dia bilang semua hal yang mau gue denger."

Ichigo menatap sahabatnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Toushiro masih menatap langit-langit, rahangnya sudah mengeras.

"Kalo begini terus, dia bisa bikin gue nggak mau mati. Dia bisa bikin gue maruk pengen hidup," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Kalo gitu, hidup, Toushiro," balas Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, gue juga mau hidup," ujar Toushiro, air matanya sudah mulai mengalir. "Gue juga nggak mau mati. Tapi, gue bisa apa? Gue udah di vonis nggak bakal berumur panjang, Kurosaki. Dan gue nggak bisa liat dia menderita nantinya."

Ichigo terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Toushiro, tak ingin melihat air mata sahabatnya.

"Gue nggak bisa egois. Cukup gue aja yang menderita," lanjut Toushiro dengan suara tercekat. "Dari awal, pertemuan gue sama dia itu kesalahan."

Toushiro menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan.

"Tapi, sebenernya... lo suka sama dia, kan, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo membuat Toushiro terdiam sesaat.

"Kalo suka... terus kenapa?" jawab Toushiro sambil memijat dahinya.

Ichigo tahu, itu hanya cara Toushiro untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir. Ichigo merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu sahabatnya itu. Toushiro sudah terlalu dalam jatuh sehingga sangat sulit untuk digapai.

* * *

Rukia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, tetapi Rukia menolak untuk bangun. Dia tahu tantenya, Yoruichi, memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Tapi, Rukia sama sekali tidak punya nafsu makan setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Sepanjang malam, Rukia hanya menangis dan sekarang matanya sudah bengkak.

Rukia nyaris tidak punya air mata lagi untuk menangisi Toushiro. Rukia hanya menatap dinding di depannya, pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Rukia tidak tahu apa Toushiro ada di kamarnya atau sudah pergi lagi.

Rukia teringat lagi pada kata-kata Toushiro kemarin, Rukia segera menangis lagi. Rukia tahu benar Toushiro berusaha melindunginya dengan mengatakan hal-hal kejam. Toushiro tidak pernah berniat buruk. Toushiro hanya ingin Rukia tidak terlibat dengan orang berpenyakit sepertinya. Namun, bagaimana pun, Rukia sudah menyukai Toushiro apa adanya. Rukia malah ingin menemani Toushiro menjalani hari demi hari, dan Rukia sudah berjanji tidak akan ada penyesalan.

Rukia menarik napas dan menghelanya mantap. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan melepaskan Toushiro. Rukia akan selalu ada untuk Toushiro walaupun Toushiro setengah mati menolak.

Rukia tersenyum memikirkan tampang cemberut Toushiro, kemudian dia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Rukia bangun pagi harinya dengan semangat baru. Kata-kata kejam Toushiro kemarin sudah dilupakannya. Dia bertekad untuk memulai usahanya lagi hari ini.

Rukia menatap cermin, matanya tampak sudah baikan setelah tidur semalam. Sekarang, yang Rukia rasakan hanyalah lapar, karena sejak semalam, dia belum makan. Rukia cepat-cepat membuka pintu, dan tiba-tiba Toushiro lewat.

Toushiro dan Rukia saling tatap sesaat, sampai akhirnya Toushiro melengos menuju kamarnya. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Abis dari mana, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia riang membuat Toushiro menoleh dengan tampang bloon. Toushiro tidak percaya cewek ini masih baik-baik saja dan bisa menyapanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Rukia mau tertawa melihat ekspresi Toushiro, tetapi ditahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil nyengir. "Aku cantik, ya?"

Tampang Toushiro jadi tambah bloon setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Masih syok berat, Toushiro membuka pintu kamarnya, bergerak masuk, meninggalkan Rukia yang cengengesan di luar.

Toushiro melepas jaketnya, lalu melemparnya ke kasur. Dia kemudian mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya sementara otaknya terus berpikir keras, mengapa Rukia bisa seriang itu setelah kejadian dua malam lalu.

Toushiro terduduk di kasur, tetapi masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Cewek itu terlalu sukar untuk ditebak.

* * *

"Toushiro!! Makan malam!!" seru Rukia membuat mata _emerald _Toushiro terbuka.

Toushiro masih sedikit mengantuk setelah tadi tertidur selama beberapa jam. Kamarnya masih gelap gulita. Toushiro bergerak sedikit, tetapi menolak untuk bangun.

"Oi, Toushiro!!" seru Rukia lagi membuat Toushiro batal untuk memejamkan matanya. Toushiro lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang masih hilang entah ke mana. Dia bersandar pada tembok sementara Rukia mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi.

"Toushiro, aku tau kamu ada di dalem. Buka, atau aku dobrak, nih," ancam Rukia membuat Toushiro menatap ke arah pintu. Dari jendela, tampak bayangan Rukia.

Toushiro menghela napas. Dia lalu menyalakan lampu di jam tangannya sehingga empat angka digital tertera di sana, 20:11. Dan itu berarti Toushiro sudah ketiduran empat jam.

Toushiro menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, pandangannya tertuju pada bayangan Rukia yang masih setia di depan kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua malam yang lalu, saat cewek itu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Perasaan yang akan diterima Toushiro dengan senang hati kalau saja dia tidak memiliki penyakit mematikan seperti ini.

Toushiro benar-benar tidak mengerti Rukia. Cewek itu masih saja mendekatinya walaupun sudah ditolak. Dan kenapa cewek itu masih bisa seceria ini?

"Toushiro?? Kamu pingsan, ya??" seru Rukia dari luar, menyangka Toushiro pingsan karena tidak kunjung membuka pintu. "Aku panggilin Renji biar didobrak, ya!!"

Toushiro segera bergerak ke pintu walaupun kepalanya pusing. Dia tak mau ada acara pendobrakan atau apa pun itu. Toushiro membuka pintu dan mendapati Rukia yang sedang nyengir di hadapannya. Toushiro menatapnya tidak suka.

"Akhirnya... keluar juga," kata Rukia dengan cengiran puas.

"Mau apa?" tanya Toushiro, sadar telah dibohongi.

"Nih." Rukia menyodorkan kotak makanan. "Tetangga selametan rumah baru, terus kita-kita pada dikasih, deh. Ini jatah kamu."

Toushiro melirik kotak makanan itu. Kalau Toushiro menerimanya, berarti semuanya akan berulang lagi. Semuanya akan kembali dari awal. Toushiro segera berpikir keras, sementara Rukia menatapnya maklum.

"_Gue nggak laper_," kata Rukia sambil menirukan intonasi dan mimik cuek Toushiro yang biasanya. "_Gue nggak butuh. Udah gue bilang, jangan peduliin gue_."

Toushiro menatap Rukia tanpa ekspresi sementara Rukia terkekeh. Rukia menepuk bahu Toushiro dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku tau, Toushiro. Tapi, aku peduli sama kamu, dan kamu nggak punya hak untuk ngelarang aku," ujar Rukia sungguh-sungguh. "Mau kamu tolak aku berapa kali, jawabannya tetep sama. Aku bakal tetep suka sama kamu."

Toushiro mengeraskan rahangnya. Tanpa banyak omong, dia memegang tangan Rukia yang tadi ada di bahunya dan menggenggamnya. Rukia menatap Toushiro tak percaya. Toushiro lalu menarik Rukia dan bergerak ke lantai atas.

Rukia hanya pasrah mengikutinya dengan hati berdebar. Kaki Rukia lemas sejalan dengan menguatnya genggaman Toushiro di tangannya. Tangan Toushiro terasa begitu hangat. Rukia mau melakukan apa saja asal tangan itu tidak melepas tangannya.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, dengan tetap berada dalam posisi membelakangi Rukia, Toushiro melepas tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa menatap punggung Toushiro yang selama ini selalu terlihat kesepian. Rukia benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya Toushiro akan menyambut perasaannya, setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Rukia.

"Toushiro...."

"Lo tau, kayaknya gue nggak bisa bohong lebih lama lagi sama lo," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia tak jadi bicara. Rukia mengernyit, tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Toushiro. "Ada yang belum lo tau tentang gue."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro berbalik, menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Tatapan ini begitu ramah, tetapi juga menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Gue nggak tega ngeliat lo terus-terusan begini," ujar Toushiro lagi. "Jadi, sekarang, gue bakal jujur sama lo."

Rukia menatap Toushiro yang raut wajahnya sangat serius. Toushiro sekarang sedang berjalan ke pagar pembatas dan bersandar di sana. Rukia hanya bisa patuh mengikutinya.

"Lo tau, kan, kenapa gue bisa kena HIV?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia mengangguk.

"Tapi, itu udah bukan masalah, Toushiro, itu, kan, udah masa lalu," jawab Rukia cepat. Toushiro menatap Rukia dalam-dalam dan mendesah.

"Lo juga tau, kenapa gue bisa ada di sini, di Karakura?" tanya Toushiro sekali lagi.

"Ng... kamu nyari cewek kamu?" jawab Rukia ragu sementara Toushiro menghela napas panjang.

"Cewek, ya...," katanya sambil menatap langit malam yang sedang mendung tak berbintang, lalu beralih pada Rukia. "Denger, apa yang bakalan lo denger ini mungkin bisa bikin lo kaget. Lo udah siap?"

Rukia menatap Toushiro bingung. Toushiro saat ini benar-benar menakutkan. Rukia punya firasat dia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Namun, sebelum dia sempat bicara, Toushiro sudah mendahuluinya.

"Gue di sini emang buat nyari orang yang udah nularin gue penyakit ini," kata Toushiro, mata _emerald_-nya tidak berusaha menghindar dari mata _violet_ Rukia. "Tapi sayangnya, orangnya bukan cewek."

Mata Rukia membesar mendengar perkataan Toushiro. Tangan dan kakinya langsung terasa dingin. Rukia tidak ingin memercayai ini.

"Jadi... lo tau sendiri kesimpulannya, kan?" kata Toushiro hati-hati. "Gue sebenernya...."

"NGGAAKKK!!!!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba. Tangannya sudah menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Kotak makanan yang tadi dibawanya pun sudah jatuh, isinya berhamburan di lantai.

Toushiro menatap Rukia putus asa. Rukia sekarang sudah gemetar, tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut perkataan Toushiro. Toushiro mendekati Rukia dan memegang kedua tangannya, tetapi cewek itu bersikeras menutup kedua telinganya.

"Denger...," kata Toushiro lembut sementara Rukia menggeleng-geleng frustasi. "Denger, maafin gue. Tapi, mungkin ini emang kesalahan gue, karena dari awal gue nggak jujur sama lo."

Rukia masih menolak untuk menatap Toushiro.

"Kamu... bohong, kan?" ujar Rukia lambat-lambat. Dia lalu menatap Toushiro. "Kamu bohong, iya, kan? Ini cuma salah satu cara kamu lagi supaya aku berhenti suka sama kamu, iya, kan??"

Toushiro menatap Rukia yang matanya sudah berair. Dia menghela napas.

"Gue nggak bohong...."

"BOHONG!!" seru Rukia histeris. "Kamu kejam, Toushiro! Kenapa kamu ngelakuin segala cara buat ngejauhin aku dari kamu??"

Toushiro tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, menghadapi cewek mungil yang gemetar di depannya. Toushiro kemudian mengorek saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sudah kusut. Toushiro memberikannya pada Rukia. Awalnya, Rukia tak mau menerimanya, sampai akhirnya dia memegangnya juga meskipun tangannya gemetar.

Rukia tertegun melihat foto itu. Di sana, Toushiro sedang dirangkul oleh seorang cowok kira-kira sebayanya, tetapi tinggi badannya jauh melebihi Toushiro. Mereka memakai seragam SMA. Di dalam foto itu, Toushiro tampak sangat gembira.

"Namanya Kusaka. Kusaka Soujirou," ujar Toushiro sementara Rukia sudah mau menangis lagi. "Dia sekelas sama gue waktu SMA."

Rukia memberanikan diri menatap Toshiro meskipun air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Gimana kisah gue sama dia, lo nggak perlu tau. Tapi, sekarang lo tau, kan, kenapa gue nggak bisa nerima lo?" kata Toushiro sambil menatap mata Rukia lemah. "Gue bener-bener nggak bisa liat lo sedih lagi."

Rukia sudah jatuh terduduk sambil terisak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau alasan mengapa Toushiro tidak mau menerima perasaannya adalah karena Toushiro adalah seorang _gay_.

Toushiro menghampiri Rukia dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Lo jijik sama gue sekarang?" tanya Toushiro, tetapi Rukia tak bisa menjawab. Toushiro menghela napas. "Tapi, gue berhak menerima itu. Disukai sama cewek sebaik lo, gue bener-bener bersyukur. Sekarang, kalo lo jijik sama gue, ini hukuman buat gue karena selama ini udah bikin lo nangis."

Rukia masih sesenggukan. Dadanya benar-benar sakit karena pengakuan Toushiro. Kalau selama ini Toushiro tidak menerimanya karena takut merepotkan, Rukia masih bisa menerimanya. Namun, kalau Toushiro adalah seorang _gay_? Rukia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

Toushiro menatap cewek mungil yang seluruh badannya terguncang itu. Toushiro ingin sekali menarik dan memeluknya, tetapi Toushiro harus menahan semua keinginannya itu.

"Kalo lo mau gue pergi, sekarang juga gue pergi dari sini," kata Toushiro lagi, membuat Rukia mendongak. "Gue nggak akan ganggu lo lagi."

Rukia, yang masih belum sanggup bicara, tiba-tiba meraih kaus Toushiro. Toushiro lalu menatap Rukia yang menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan salah kamu, kok," ujar Rukia di sela-sela isakannya. "Jangan pergi."

Toushiro menatap cewek itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Toushiro mendekap cewek itu erat sementara Rukia terus terisak. Sekarang, Toushiro benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti.

"Toushiro...," kata Rukia. "Kalo kamu bilang kamu bohong sekarang, aku masih bisa maafin kamu."

Seketika, Toushiro kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia melepaskan Rukia dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia kembali terisak. "Tapi, gue seneng bisa ketemu sama orang kayak lo. Suatu saat lo pasti bisa ketemu sama orang yang jauh lebih baik dari gue."

Rukia masih terisak sampai akhirnya Toushiro memegang kedua pipi Rukia dan menghapus air matanya. Toushiro kembali menatap mata _violet_ Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Rukia," kata Toushiro membuat mata Rukia melebar tak percaya. "Maaf. Dan, terima kasih."

Toushiro kemudian berdiri dan bergerak turun sementara Rukia masih terpaku. Rukia memegang pipinya sendiri, mencoba untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan tangan Toushiro. Rukia kemudian terisak lagi, setelah suara Toushiro saat memanggil namanya untuk pertama kalinya bergaung di kepalanya.

Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

* * *

Ichigo sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya saat terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu. Diliriknya jam. Pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh malam. Heran, Ichigo menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Toushiro segera masuk dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sama seperti dua malam yang lalu.

"Toushiro? Sekarang kenapa lagi?" tanya Ichigo bingung sementara Toushiro mondar-mandir seperti orang ling-lung.

"Untuk sementara ini beres," gumam Toushiro kalut. Ichigo menatapnya cemas.

"Toushiro? Apanya yang beres?" tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk sementara ini, nggak usah cari kost dulu," kata Toushiro lagi, masih mondar-mandir. "Sekarang, kita fokusin buat nyari Kusaka dulu."

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo lagi, gerah sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang persis orang tidak waras. "Kenapa nggak jadi pindah kost? Lo apain cewek itu sampe dia nyerah?"

"Nggak penting," kata Toushiro sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. "Sekarang...."

"Toushiro, liat gue!" sahut Ichigo sambil menarik kaus Toushiro sehingga Toushiro mau tak mau melihat temannya itu. "Nggak mungkin nggak penting kalo kelakuan lo jadi aneh begini!"

Toushiro menatap Ichigo kesal, dia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ichigo.

"Udahlah, Kurosaki, yang penting semuanya udah beres," ujar Toushiro sambil membelakangi Ichigo, dia mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Besok ke kampus mana, ya...."

Mendadak, Ichigo membalik tubuh Toushiro dan memukulnya tepat di pelipis hingga jatuh. Toushiro mengerang kesakitan sambil menatap temannya garang.

"Apa maksud lo, Kurosaki?!" seru Toushiro tidak terima.

"Lo sinting, Toushiro!" sahut Ichigo emosi.

"Gue bukan sinting, Kurosaki, gue penyakitan!" Toushiro balas menyahut, lalu tertawa sendiri. Ichigo menggeleng tak percaya, dia menarik kaus Toushiro dan meninjunya sekali lagi. Bibir Toushiro sekarang sudah sobek.

Darah segar mengalir dari bibir Toushiro, tetapi Toushiro tak melakukan apa pun. Tinjuan Ichigo yang terakhir tadi sudah membuatnya sadar.

"Apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo geram, masih mencengkeram kaus Toushiro. "Apa yang lo bilang sama dia?"

"Gue bilang kalo gue _gay_," kata Toushiro membuat pegangan Ichigo pada kausnya terlepas. "Gue udah bikin dia percaya kalo gue nyari Kusaka gara-gara dia nularin gue HIV lewat hubungan seks."

Ichigo mundur perlahan mendengar cerita Toushiro. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai pendengarannya.

"Kenapa...," katanya tercekat. "Kenapa lo harus berbuat sejauh ini? Apa lo nggak mikir gimana perasaan cewek itu mendengar semua kebohongan lo itu?!"

Toushiro terkekeh, dia menyeka darah yang sudah mengalir ke dagunya.

"Tapi gue berhasil, kan? Dengan begini, dia nggak bakalan ngedeketin gue lagi," kata Toushiro. "Dia udah nyerah. Sekarang, gue bebas dari masalah nggak penting ini."

"Nggak penting, ya?" kata Ichigo. "Lo sampe mau gila begini, dan lo masih bilang ini bukan masalah penting?"

Toushiro terdiam, lalu menatap Ichigo garang. Dan tanpa diduga Ichigo, Toushiro tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyerbu Ichigo. Ichigo berhasil terkena bogem mentahnya sampai terpelanting.

"Terus lo mau gue gimana, Kurosaki?!" sahut Toushiro kalap. "Selama ini, gue cerita ini-itu sama lo, lo masih belum ngerti juga, hah?! Kalo gue bakal mati dan dia bakal menderita?!"

Ichigo bangun, dia balas meninju perut Toushiro.

"Lo mau mati, kan, Toushiro?!" seru Ichigo sementara Toushiro menunduk menahan sakit. Ichigo kemudian meninjunya lagi sampai Toushiro terjatuh. "Lo mau mati, kan?! Mati sekarang aja lo, Toushiro!"

Toushiro menatap Ichigo sengit, dia tak bisa bangun karena Ichigo meninjunya tepat di ulu hati.

"Lo mati sekarang atau nanti, sama aja, Toushiro, dia bakal sama menderitanya!" sahut Ichigo lagi. "Tapi, seenggaknya kalo lo jujur sama dia sekarang, dia bisa bahagia bareng lo walaupun sebentar!"

Toushiro menatap Ichigo lagi.

"Kurosaki, coba lo ngerti perasaan gue," kata Toushiro pelan, emosinya sudah reda. "Gue bukannya nggak pernah mikirin masalah ini. Tiap malem kepala gue serasa mau pecah mikirin ini, tapi gue akhirnya tetep sampai pada satu kesimpulan, yaitu kalo dia nggak boleh menghabiskan waktu dia sama orang kayak gue walaupun sebentar."

Toushiro membetulkan posisi duduknya sementara Ichigo masih bergeming.

"Kalo gue hentikan sekarang, dia pasti bisa nemu pengganti gue," kata Toushiro. "Ntar juga dia lupa sama gue."

Ichigo menghela napas kesal, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada orang keras kepala seperti Toushiro.

"Lo pikir, gimana perasaan gue ngeliat dia nangis, Kurosaki?" kata Toushiro lagi, membuat Ichigo tertegun. Toushiro berbaring. Ichigo duduk di depannya, mata musim gugurnya menatap Toushiro.

"Lo... baik-baik aja, kan, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Cuma sakit sedikit," jawab Toushiro sambil nyengir walaupun dia tahu betul kalau Ichigo tidak sedang menanyakan luka luarnya.

"Lo nggak bakal menyesal sama keputusan lo ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi, membuat cengiran di wajah Toushiro lenyap.

"Mungkin," kata Toushiro. "Tapi, untuk sekarang, cuma ini yang bisa gue lakuin untuk dia. Gue bakal lakuin apa aja supaya dia nggak berurusan lagi sama gue. Apa aja."

"Lo orang paling keras kepala yang pernah gue kenal," ujar Ichigo. "Kalo gue jadi lo, gue mungkin nggak akan sekuat lo. Gue mungkin nggak bakal ngelepas orang yang sayang sama gue. Gue rasa, sekarang gue tau kenapa gue nggak bisa ngerti jalan pikiran lo."

Toushiro tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tangannya sudah mengepal keras.

"Ini karena lo orang baik," lanjut Ichigo. "Gue kesal, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi sama lo. Dari semua orang yang gue kenal, lo adalah orang yang paling berhak buat bahagia."

Toushiro terdiam beberapa saat, sementara Ichigo sudah menjambak-jambak rambut oranye nyentriknya kesal. Toushiro tahu, Ichigo sedang menyesali kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, saat Ichigo tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kurosaki, lo nggak usah nyalahin diri lo sendiri," ujar Toushiro kemudian.

"Maaf, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo. Air matanya sudah menetes, tetapi Toushiro pura-pura tak melihatnya. "Gue bener-bener minta maaf."

Toushiro tak menjawab karena dia sendiri sedang bersusah payah untuk tidak menangis. Sekarang, Toushiro juga menyesal telah memberitahu Ichigo soal penyakitnya. Dia pikir, Ichigo satu-satunya orang yang cukup kuat untuk menerimanya, namun ternyata, bahkan Ichigo pun tidak sanggup.

Seharusnya, dari awal Toushiro tidak meminta bantuan pada siapa pun. Seharusnya, memang dari awal Toushiro hidup sendiri.

_

* * *

To be continued_~!

* * *

Ya~Ha~! Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ 9 ^^ *lega* ternyata bisa sampai sejauh ini, ya...

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya yang pinter akting itu Rukia(inget _chapter_ 8) atau Toushiro sih?? Abisnya... Toushiro pinter banget, sih, bohongnya.. =_=" Mungkin dia juga punya segudang cara buat ngejauhin Rukia dari orang berpenyakitan macam dia...

Nah, akhirnya juga terungkaplah sudah:

1) Foto siapa yang dulu di _chapter_-entah-berapa pernah di remas Toushiro sampai lecek binti kusut,

2) Terus, siapa yang dicari Toushiro—untuk yang ini Toushiro jujur, karena orang yang dia cari emang Kusaka; dan juga

3) Kebenaran apakah yang menyebabkan Toushiro menderita penyakit seperti itu adalah karena hubungan seks, dan ternyata itu cuma salah satu rencana Toushiro untuk menjauhkan Rukia darinya... Mengenai sebab asli kenapa Toushiro bisa menderita penyakit HIV, Anda bisa ketahui di _chapter_-_chapter_ mendatang... ^^

.

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

_First_, dari **reina de los siete mares **a.k.a Qunsi-_nee_:

Hhoho~ saiia gak bisa bayangin _Nee_-_san_ ketawa terus abis itu nangis di perpus... =_=" Apa nggak menarik perhatian, tuh, _Nee_? O iya, makasih _review_-nya, _Nee_~! ^^

.

_Next_! Dari **Rizu Auxe09**:

Bener, tuh, _Nee_~!*ngangguk-angguk* Yang pinter akting itu Hitsu, bukan Rukia~!!*membara* Iya, ini udah update, kan, _Nee_~!? Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

Selanjutnya, _review_ dari **Azalea Yukiko**:

Eh?? *ngernyit* ndoro?? Hhe... Okelah... terserah kamu aja, mau panggil saiia apa... ^^ Aduh... gregetan, mah, gregetan aja... nggak usah pake gigit-gigit tangan saiia, dong?! *bales ditampol* _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya... ^^

.

Sekarang giliran dari **Sora Chand**:

Ah, kalau masalah itu... saiia nggak bisa janji, deh, kayaknya~!?*dijitak* ^^ _Thanks_, ya, udah _review_~!

.

Terus, dari **kireina-toshirou**:

Hhohoho~~ jadi malu... *malu-malu meong* Iya, adegannya emang makin sendu, biar sesuai ama _genre_-nya... ^^ Makasih, ya, udah nyempatin buat _review_, Rei-_san_~! ^^

.

Nah, kali ini dari** Intan SasuSaku**:

Hhaha~~ iya... iya... Ini udah di-_update_, kan? Makasih udah _review_, Intan~!

.

_Next_, dari **Deathberry Kuchiki**:

Ah, dikau ganti _pen_-_name_, ya, Ruru-_san_? Saiia manggilnya tetep Ruru-_san_ atau diganti siapa? Eh?? Rasanya jika mulut tersenyum atau tertawa padahal hati teriris, menjerit, meronta, dan menangis?? Hm... jujur saja... saiia memang sering berada dalam kondisi seperti itu TT_TT Yah, apa boleh buat, kan? Saiia cuma gak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekeliling saiia cemas, sih... =_=" Mereka cukup hanya melihat tawa dan senyum bahagia saiia saja, tanpa perlu melihat tangis dan air mata saiia... ^^ Lagi pula, saiia paling gak bisa nangis di depan orang lain... ^^ Sudahlah, biar saiia saja yang menanggung beban saiia sendiri *mata menerawang* Ah, sudahlah... kok, malah curhat?! *nampar diri sendiri* Okke, makasih _review_-nya, Ruru-_san_~! ^^

.

Okke! Sekarang saatnya _review_ dari **Ninomiya Icha **yang lagi males login:

Hhe... iya, ini udah _update_~! Makasih udah _review_, ya, Icha~ ^^

.

Terus, berikutnya dari **Bed wetter_livi**:

Euhm... saiia juga seneng, kok, liat Hitsu nangis... ^^ *dicaplok Hyourinmaru* Yang dicari Toushiro itu cowok, namanya Kusaka Soujirou... dan Hitsu bohong soal dia kena penyakit karena hubungan seks... karena Hitsu itu 100% normal, _straight_ tanpa cacat(?)~!*lagi-lagi membara* _Sankyu_, ya, udah mau _review_~!

.

_Next_ lagi! Dari **Namie Amalia**:

Eh? Tamatnya masih lama, kok! Ini juga masih setengah jalan... mungkin _fanfic_ ini bakal tamat kira-kira di _chapter_ 15... ^^ masih jauh, kan? Hhe... Makasih _review_-nya, Namie-_san_~! ^^

.

Berikutnya dari **Vlauerayet Getelionpatra**:

Hhehe... iya ^^ Makasih, ya, udah _review_~! ^^

.

Selanjutnya dari **Sabaku NikuChi**:

Iya, ini udah di-_update_~! _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Setalah itu dari **Aya-na Byakkun **yang lagi males login:

Yakk! Setelah baca _chapter_ ini, dapat disimpulkan bahwa cinta mereka—Hitsu dan Rukia—gak bakal berjalan mulus, semulus kulit Rukia(?)... ^^ Makasih udah _review_, ya~! ^^

.

Yakk! Lanjuutt! Dari **HitsuNina-9124024**:

Yep! Hubungan Hitsu ama Rukia emang rumit di _fanfic_ ini... *lhah??*Emang yang bikin rumit siapa?!!* Hhoho~ makasih _review_-nya.. ^^

.

Dan, kali ini yang terakhir dari **BeenBin Castor Amewarashi **yang juga lagi gak _login_:

Hhehe... iya... ini udah _update_~! _Sankyu _udah _review_~! ^^

.

Begitulah balasan _review_-nya~! ^^ Oh iya, untuk sekedar _spoiler_... di _chapter_ depan akan muncul wanita yang jadi tokoh penting di _fanfic_ ini, walaupun bukan tokoh utama sih... Okelah kalau begitu~!! Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 10~!! _See_, yach~!

_**Wanna review again, minna**_****_**!**_


	10. Another Lies

Karena saiia lagi males cuap-cuap gaje, maka kita langsung saja, ya~! Oh iya, balasan _review_ menunggu di bawah.... Nah, langsung saja~!

Ini dia _chapter_ 9... _Happy reading, minna_~!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**=*Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian*=**

**

* * *

Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Manakah yang akan dipilih Toushiro? Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

_Slight _HitsuHina (_just a little_)

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU; OOC—_may be, _soalnya banyak _chara_ yang saling tangis-menangisi(?); _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia?? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!!!_

RnR!!!

* * *

**Chapter #****10**

**ANOTHER LIES

* * *

**

Rukia menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Semalaman, Rukia tidak bisa tidur lagi, masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Toushiro adalah seorang _gay_. Rukia masih sulit memercayainya. Rukia setengah mati berharap bahwa Toushiro hanya berbohong, tetapi yang Rukia lihat kemarin terlalu meyakinkan. Bahkan, Toushiro sampai memanggil namanya dan memeluknya.

Rukia terduduk lemah. Rukia merasa terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, tetapi Rukia tidak pernah menyesal telah menyukai Toushiro. Sampai sekarang pun, Rukia masih menyukai Toushiro walaupun Toushiro tidak mungkin mencintainya.

Rukia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bersikap bagaimana di depan Toushiro. Rukia tidak jijik padanya karena dia seorang _gay_, tetapi Rukia terlalu menyukainya sampai tidak mampu menatapnya.

Rukia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lutut, berharap bahwa semalam tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mendadak, semua kenangannya selama bersama Toushiro terputar di otaknya. Rukia benar-benar tidak mau percaya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Rukia berdering. Rangiku meneleponnya. Rukia kemudian cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Rukia? Lo, kok, nggak kuliah?" seru Rangiku dari seberang. "Kenapa, Rukia? Lo sakit?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Rukia sudah keburu terisak.

"Rukia? Lo kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku panik sementara isakan Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Rangiku...," kata Rukia, dan selanjutnya kronologi kejadian semalam mengalir seperti air bah. Di ujung sana, Rangiku diam membisu, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dia... _gay_?" kata Rangiku lambat-lambat, tak percaya. Rukia makin terisak. "Rukia! Lo tunggu, ya! Gue langsung ke kost lo sekarang!"

Rangiku memutuskan sambungan telepon sementara Rukia kembali tersuruk di antara bantal-bantalnya.

* * *

Rangiku sekarang sudah berada di kost Rukia, memegang tangan Rukia erat-erat. Rangiku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan cobaan yang sepertinya dialami Rukia tanpa berkesudahan. Rangiku pikir sudah cukup kenyataan bahwa Toushiro adalah seorang penderita HIV positif, sekarang ditambah kenyataan bahwa Toushiro menderita penyakit itu gara-gara hubungan sesama jenis. Rangiku jadi semakin menyesal kenapa kemarin-kemarin dia malah memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Rukia... Maafin gue, ya," kata Rangiku membuat Rukia menatapnya lemah.

"Kenapa, Rangiku? Emangnya kamu salah apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Karena kemaren gue udah bilang yang nggak-nggak. Soal takdir itu," jawab Rangiku hati-hati. Rukia tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, Rangiku. Bukan salah kamu," balas Rukia pelan.

Rangiku menatap Rukia lama. Rangiku tahu kesedihan Rukia hanya dengan melihatnya. Hati Rukia sudah hancur, tetapi gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tegar.

"Terus... lo mau gimana?" tanya Rangiku, kembali berhati-hati.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, dia tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku nggak bisa ngejauhin dia, Rangiku. Perasaanku masih sama, bahkan setelah aku tau kalau dia itu _gay_. Aku nggak bisa lantas benci sama dia," ujar Rukia lirih.

"Jangan maksain diri, Rukia," kata Rangiku. "Dia pasti ngerti."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku mau nemenin dia sampai dia pergi. Itu udah keputusanku," jawab Rukia tegas. Rangiku menatap Rukia sedih.

"Tapi, Rukia, dia bisa aja nyakitin lo lagi," katanya membuat Rukia menggeleng.

"Rangiku, apa lagi yang tersisa dari aku, yang masih bisa buat disakiti?" Rukia tersenyum getir. "Dia nggak mungkin suka sama aku. Tapi, aku nggak nyesel pernah suka sama dia. Dia... sedikit banyak udah ngasih aku pelajaran dalam hidup. Dia sangat menghargai orang lain sampai-sampai dia rela hidup sendirian, Rangiku. Itu yang bikin aku nggak bisa ninggalin dia. Dia... kesepian."

Rangiku menatap Rukia, matanya masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Sebenarnya, Rangiku ingin berteriak pada Rukia agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Toushiro. Rukia menghela napas melihat kekhawatiran Rangiku.

"Rangiku, di luar dia punya penyakit HIV dan seorang _gay_, dia butuh seseorang. Kita semua butuh seseorang," kata Rukia.

"Tapi, kenapa harus lo, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku lagi membuat Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin karena ini takdir. Kamu sendiri, kan, yang bilang," jawab Rukia membuat Rangiku terkesiap.

Rukia sudah mengambil keputusan. Rukia tidak akan menjauhi Toushiro. Rukia akan menerima Toushiro apa adanya walaupun itu berarti cinta Rukia tidak akan terbalas. Rukia akan berusaha semampunya untuk mendukung Toushiro.

Rangiku mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Rukia, mengagumi kekuatan hati sahabatnya itu. Rukia juga sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa menemani Toushiro tanpa membebaninya.

* * *

Toushiro menatap kosong langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Pikiran Toushiro melayang ke mana-mana, mulai dari kenangan masa SMA-nya sampai kejadian beberapa malam lalu saat dia mengaku _gay_ pada Rukia. Dan, sekarang, wajah sedih Rukia sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Mendadak, terdengar suara pintu yang seperti ditendang paksa, membuat Toushiro menoleh. Rukia sudah berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan memegang mug yang mengepul. Di wajahnya, terpasang cengiran nakal.

Toushiro menatapnya nanar. Cewek itu masih saja mau mencarinya, bahkan setelah tahu dia _gay_. Kali ini, Toushiro benar-benar tak habis pikir. Toushiro menyerah pada cewek yang satu ini.

Rukia menghampiri Toushiro, dia lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menyodorkan mug plastik berisi cokelat panas pada Toushiro. Toushiro menerimanya dan mengangguk kecil, berterima kasih.

"Wah, bintangnya lagi banyak, ya?" ujar Rukia, berusaha terdengar ceria, sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang membentang di atasnya. Toushiro hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Dia pura-pura sibuk menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Rukia menatap Toushiro.

"Gimana, Toushiro? Udah ketemu?" tanya Rukia membuat Toushiro menatapnya heran. "Kusaka. Udah ketemu belum?"

Toushiro melotot mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Toushiro sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Rukia akan membahas masalah ini dengannya. Dia pikir, Rukia akan jijik dengannya dan menghindar, tetapi pikirannya salah. Cewek ini ternyata benar-benar ingin menyampuri kehidupannya.

"Belum," jawab Toushiro setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Rukia mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, Toushiro, aku punya ide bagus," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro menatapnya. "Gimana kalo aku bantuin nyari di kampusku? Aku bakalan tanya-tanyain ke semua jurusan. Gimana?"

Toushiro hampir saja menganga. Dan dia bahkan sudah menganga, tetapi untungnya Rukia sibuk menghirup cokelat panasnya, jadi tidak sempat menyadarinya. Toushiro segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Gelas di tangannya sudah hampir remuk.

Toushiro tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa sebegini kesal, tetapi perkataan Rukia tadi membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan akan membantu Toushiro mencari Kusaka, padahal kemarin-kemarin cewek itu bilang sayang dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa lo ngelakuin ini?" tanya Toushiro kemudian, membuat Rukia kembali menatapnya. Toushiro menatap Rukia tajam. "Kenapa lo mau ngebantu gue?"

"Toushiro, dulu aku pernah bilang, kan, kalo aku mau nemenin kamu?" kata Rukia lembut. "Dan, sekarang, mungkin kita udah nggak bisa bersama, tapi aku tetep mau bantu kamu. Sebagai teman. Boleh, kan?"

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia. Tentu saja. Perasaan Rukia yang kemarin memang cuma simpati, makanya sekarang Rukia sudah melupakannya dan memutuskan untuk membantunya. Toushiro tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Sekarang, Toushiro hanya harus berhati-hati untuk tidak terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Toushiro harus meneruskan perannya.

"Toushiro," ujar Rukia lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Toushiro, sehingga membuat si empunya nama menoleh. "Jangan khawatirkan perasaanku. Aku pasti baik-baik aja."

Mata _emerald_ Toushiro melebar setelah mendengar perkataan Rukia. Pikiran Toushiro ternyata salah besar. Cewek itu masih menyukainya, hanya saja dia berusaha untuk terlihat tegar. Perasaan Rukia untuknya ternyata tulus. Hati Toushiro terasa sakit bila mengingat hal ini. Tidak seharusnya dia berbohong pada cewek itu, tetapi Toushiro tak mau mengambil risiko. Menyelamatkan Rukia dari masa-masa suram bersamanya adalah tugas utamanya sekarang.

"Boleh aja," kata Toushiro kemudian sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. "_Thanks_, ya. Lo udah baik banget sama gue selama ini."

Rukia balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kalau saja Toushiro tidak menahan diri, dia pasti sudah menangis lagi di hadapan Rukia. Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat cewek itu.

"Toushiro, karena sekarang kita temen, kamu bisa, kan, cerita sama aku?" pinta Rukia ceria. Rukia tidak mau terlihat sedih di depan Toushiro.

"Hm... cerita apa, ya?" kata Toushiro. "Gimana kalo... si Kancil?"

Rukia tertawa lepas mendengar gurauan Toushiro, sementara dalam hatinya dia sedih karena baru kali ini Toushiro mau bercanda dengannya. Toushiro sendiri lebih memilih untuk diam dan menolak untuk melirik Rukia.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Rukia tiba-tiba bergidik.

"Kamu nggak kedinginan, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia.

"Nggak," jawab Toushiro pendek.

"Aku... kedinginan, nih. Aku turun duluan, ya?" ujar Rukia sambil bangkit dan membersihkan bagian bawah dari terusannya yang kotor oleh debu. Rukia bergerak ke pintu.

"Kuchiki," panggil Toushiro membuat Rukia menoleh. Toushiro mengangkat mug plastik yang dipegangnya. "Ini, makasih, ya."

Rukia mengangguk, meneruskan berjalan menuju pintu. Sedih juga, Toushiro tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama kecil seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa langkah kemudian, dia kembali menoleh.

"Toushiro," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro menatapnya. "Kalo ada apa-apa, kamu boleh cerita sama aku. Kalo aku bisa, aku pasti bantu kamu."

"Oke. _Thanks_, ya," kata Toushiro, dan Rukia menghilang di balik pintu.

Toushiro menatap pintu itu lama dan setelah yakin kalau Rukia sudah tidak ada di sana, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikannya. Dari sekian banyak penderitaan yang pernah dialaminya, inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Sebelumnya, Toushiro sudah pasrah menerima penyakitnya dan sudah siap mati kapan pun juga, tetapi semenjak mengenal Rukia, Toushiro menjadi sangat marah pada Tuhan.

"Kenapa...," gumam Toushiro geram. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali terpancang pada langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. "Kenapa harus dipertemukan sama dia kalau pada akhirnya mesti dipisahin lagi??"

Mug di tangan Toushiro sudah remuk, isinya tumpah. Tangannya terkepal keras dan gemetar hebat. Dia menunduk, dan tetesan air matanya dengan segera membasahi langit semen yang dingin.

* * *

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Air matanya pun sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu merosot ke lantai.

Ternyata, perasaan Rukia terhadap Toushiro masih sama besarnya seperti sebelum Toushiro mengatakan bahwa dia _gay_. Rukia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan Toushiro. Rukia masih saja berharap Toushiro akan berkata bahwa dia bohong soal perkataannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia tersadar. Sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan memikirkan itu. Rukia harus mengesampingkan perasaannya demi membantu Toushiro. Toushiro membutuhkan teman, dan hal itulah yang akan dilakukan Rukia. Rukia akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar untuk menolong Toushiro.

Rukia menghapus air matanya, dan tanpa sengaja melirik komputernya, ia mendapat ide, lalu mulai mengetik.

* * *

Toushiro menyalakan korek api, dia membakar rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. Setelah itu dia menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya. Hari ini, Toushiro sedang mencari Kusaka di Universitas Karakura Fakultas Olahraga. Namun, tampaknya orang itu tidak ada di sana.

Toushiro menghela napas, membuka layar _handycam_-nya. Di dalam _handycam_ itu, terdapat kaset yang selama ini selalu dihindari Toushiro, yaitu kaset dengan judul "Seireitei _Beach_ 2004". Toushiro menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu, tetapi dinyalakannya juga _handycam_ itu.

Mata Toushiro sampai terasa panas karena tidak berkedip saat menonton film yang terputar di sana. Rahang Toushiro mengeras. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak pernah menonton film ini lagi. Mungkin seharusnya Toushiro membuangnya.

Film ini terlalu mengingatkan Toushiro pada semua hal yang dulu pernah dimilikinya, namun sekarang telah hilang, terampas secara paksa darinya karena penyakit mengerikan yang diidapnya. Keluarganya. Sahabatnya. Kekasihnya. Mimpinya. Hidupnya. Semua kebahagiaannya.

Setetes air jatuh ke layar _handycam_ itu. Bukan hujan, melainkan itu hanyalah tetes air yang berasal dari mata _emerald_ Toushiro.

* * *

Rukia mengendarai motornya tanpa semangat. Tadi di dekat kampus, dia hampir menabrak seseorang karena melamun. Dan barusan di dekat kost-nya, dia juga hampir menabrak Renji yang baru pulang dari warung.

Rukia mematikan mesin motornya dan mendorongnya masuk. Dia membuka helm. Sementara itu, Renji menatap wajah Rukia yang kusut.

"Lo kenapa, Rukia?" tanyanya bingung.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Rukia sambil naik tangga menuju ke lantai dua dengan gontai.

Tadi di kampus, dia sudah mencari orang yang sedang dicari Toushiro selama ini, Kusaka. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang bernama Kusaka Soujirou, juga tak ada yang mengenal Kusaka. Rukia merasa kalau dia tak akan menemukan orang itu kalau caranya seperti ini.

Rukia menghela napas lagi. Rukia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolong Toushiro, tak peduli yang sedang dicarinya itu pasangan sejenisnya atau siapa pun. Rukia mengangguk semangat, tak mau terlihat sedih di hadapan Toushiro. Ketika sampai di lantai dua, Rukia terpaku melihat seorang cewek dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang dengan bentuk menyerupai konde sedang berada di depan kamar Toushiro.

Cewek itu menoleh dengan wajah cemas, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Rukia. Rukia balas mengangguk, tetapi masih terlihat heran.

"Hai," sapa cewek itu ramah. "Ng... Kamu... kost di sini?"

"Iya," jawab Rukia pendek. Ekspresi cewek itu berubah cerah. Rukia mengamati cewek yang cantik dan semampai itu.

"Kamu... kenal sama Shiro-_chan_, eh, maksudku Toushiro-_kun_?" tanya cewek itu lagi.

"Kenal. Itu kamar dia," jawab Rukia lagi, tapi entah mengapa firasatnya terhadap cewek ini tidak bagus.

"Dia lagi keluar, ya?" tanya cewek itu lagi.

"Mungkin," jawab Rukia. "Kamu... siapa, ya?"

Baru ketika cewek itu akan menjawab, terdengar suara langkah orang yang sedang menaiki tangga. Toushiro muncul dari tangga dengan wajah lelah. Dia sedang memijati lehernya, namun kemudian terpaku menatap sosok cewek yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Toushiro serasa tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, baik bernapas maupun bergerak, saat melihat cewek berkonde itu. Cewek itu membekap mulut, lalu berlari ke arah Toushiro dan memeluknya erat-erat. Toushiro terlalu kaget sampai-sampai tidak sempat menghindar.

"Shiro-_chan_!!" sahut cewek itu, air matanya mulai mengalir. "Aku pikir, aku nggak bakal bisa ketemu lagi sama kamu lagi!"

"Hina... mori...?" gumam Toushiro, masih terlalu terkejut. Cewek yang ternyata memiliki nama Hinamori Momo itu sekarang sudah mempererat pelukannya.

"Shiro-_chan_, maafin aku. Maafin aku... Aku janji nggak bakal ninggalin kamu lagi...." Momo sudah terisak. "Aku nyesel udah ninggalin kamu. Maafin aku, Shiro-_chan_...."

Toushiro merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku, termasuk lidahnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka Momo akan menyusulnya dan meminta maaf. Toushiro berusaha mengambil napas, dan saat itulah, dia menyadari keberadaan Rukia yang sedang menatapnya marah.

Kedua tangan Rukia gemetar di samping pahanya. Rukia sangat marah sampai-sampai ingin meninju Toushiro di tempat, tetapi tak bisa dilakukannya. Entah mengapa, Rukia hanya bisa terdiam menonton adegan romantis si pembohong Hitsugaya Toushiro dan mungkin pacarnya.

Toushiro menatap Rukia, berpikir keras sementara Momo masih terus terisak sambil memeluknya erat. Toushiro akhirnya balas memeluk Momo, membuat Rukia memalingkan pandangannya.

Toushiro berusaha untuk tidak melihat bagaimana Rukia menangis. Toushiro juga menahan segala keinginannya untuk menahan Rukia saat dia berderap turun. Yang sekarang Toushiro pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana Rukia bisa menjauhinya, apa pun caranya.

* * *

"Apa kabar, Toushiro?" tanya Momo setelah didesak Toushiro untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Shiro-_chan_".

Toushiro mengisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskannya. Sekarang, mereka ada di lantai tiga. Momo menatap punggung Toushiro yang tampak kesepian.

"Begini aja," jawab Toushiro pendek. "Jadi, tau dari mana alamat ini?"

"Aku... nelpon Ichigo, terus aku ancam dia. Akhirnya, dia ngasih tau alamat kamu," kata Momo.

Toushiro mendengus. Tentu saja, Ichigo. Hanya Ichigo satu-satunya yang tahu di mana Toushiro tinggal sekarang.

"Terus... ngapain ke sini?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Aku... Maafin aku, Toushiro," ujar Momo pelan. "Dulu, kita masih muda. Dulu, aku nggak pernah berpikir kalo aku bakal sangat kehilangan kamu."

Toushiro hanya diam, tak berkomentar apa pun. Dia menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga keemasan.

"Toushiro, aku bener-bener bodoh udah ninggalin kamu," ujar Momo lagi. "Sekarang, aku sadar kalo aku...."

"Hinamori, kamu udah bener," potong Toushiro membuat mata _hazel_ Momo menatapnya. "Kamu dulu udah membuat keputusan yang benar, ninggalin aku. Jangan mikir macem-macem lagi. Aku udah nggak apa, kok."

"Tapi, Toushiro, aku masih say...."

"Hinamori, kalo emang kamu masih sayang sama aku, tolong bantu aku. Kamu ngerti, kan?" potong Toushiro lagi. Toushiro kemudian duduk di samping Momo.

"Toushiro...."

"Hinamori, aku udah maafin kamu," kata Toushiro. "Dulu mungkin aku nggak bisa terima kenapa kamu ninggalin aku di saat aku merasa sangat membutuhkan kamu. Tapi, sekarang aku udah merelakan kamu."

Momo menatap Toushiro yang menolak untuk menatapnya balik. Air mata Momo sudah jatuh.

"Toushiro, kamu beneran mau maafin aku?" tanya Momo. Toushiro mengangguk, menepuk kepala Momo, membuat cewek itu langsung terisak.

"Jangan nagis, dong," kata Toushiro sambil mengacak-acak rambut Momo. "_Thanks_, ya, kamu udah dateng ke sini."

Momo mengangguk di sela-sela tangisnya. Momo benar-benar menyesal mengapa dulu dia meninggalkan Toushiro. Momo sampai sekarang masih tak mengerti, kenapa Tuhan memilih Toushiro untuk menerima penyakit ini, penyakit yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiaannya.

"Toushiro...," kata Momo sambil menatap Toushiro. "Jangan cari dia lagi."

Toushiro menatap Momo sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Nggak bisa, Hinamori. Aku harus cari dia sampe ketemu. Setelah itu, aku nggak peduli lagi sama apa yang bakal terjadi sama aku."

"Toushiro, kamu harus peduli! Kamu masih punya ibumu, kamu masih punya aku! Jangan cari Kusaka lagi, Toushiro, aku mohon!" seru Momo sambil menarik tangan Toushiro.

"Hinamori, sampai sekarang, dia yang membuat aku tetap hidup. Kebencianku terhadap dia juga yang udah membuat aku bertahan, tetap hidup untuk menemukan dia. Nggak ada siapa pun yang bisa menghentikan aku," ujar Toushiro tegas. "Karena dia, aku kena penyakit sialan ini. Kamu ngerti, kan, gimana perasaanku?"

Momo menatap Toushiro yang tampak emosi.

"Toushiro, janji sama aku, jangan ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh. Janji, Toushiro," desak Momo cemas.

"Hinamori, kalo soal yang satu ini, aku nggak bisa menjanjikan apa pun," balas Toushiro keras kepala. "_Thanks_ karena udah mikirin aku."

Momo terisak lagi, memikirkan Toushiro yang sudah berada jauh di luar jangkauannya. Ichigo memang sudah memperingatkannya, tetapi dia tak menyangka kalau Toushiro akan menjadi seperti ini. Benar-benar bukan Toushiro yang dulu pernah dikenalnya.

"Hinamori," kata Toushiro kemudian. "Jangan pernah mikirin aku lagi. Kamu juga harus nerusin hidup kamu. Kamu udah punya cowok, kan?"

Momo melirik Toushiro marah membuat Toushiro nyengir.

"Yah, masa, sih, kamu jomblo terus selama lima tahun," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Tau nggak, Toushiro. Hatiku sakit banget, lho, denger kamu ngomong begitu," jawab Momo membuat cengiran Toushiro lenyap. "Denger kamu bisa nanya-nanya yang begitu sama aku seolah kamu udah bener-bener ngelupain aku, hatiku sakit banget."

Toushiro terdiam sesaat. "Sori," kata Toushiro membuat Momo menatapnya.

"Toushiro," kata Momo. "Kamu suka... cewek itu, ya?"

Toushiro segera menoleh pada Momo yang tampak serius. Tahu siapa cewek yang dimaksud, Toushiro segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepertinya percuma saja jika dia berusaha berbohong. Toushiro mengangguk, mata _emerald_-nya menerawang langit yang sudah mulai petang. Momo menghela napas.

"Udah aku kira," kata Momo. "Apa dia... udah tau, ng... penyakit kamu?"

Toushiro mengangguk lagi. "Dia udah tau dan dia bisa terima," jawab Toushiro membuat Momo mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku kagum sama dia," ujar Momo, mata _hazel_-nya menerawang. "Aku dulu... bodoh, ya?"

"Hinamori," tegur Toushiro membuat Momo tersenyum.

"Toushiro, aku bener-bener minta maaf," kata Momo lagi. "Aku tau ini mungkin udah sangat terlambat, tapi kapan pun kamu ngebutuhin aku, aku nggak akan lari lagi."

"_Thanks_." Toushiro tersenyum pada Momo.

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan petang itu dalam diam.

* * *

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas tangga, berharap setengah mati kalau Toushiro tidak ada. Mata Rukia sudah bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis di kost Rangiku tadi, dan Toushiro adalah makhluk terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya.

Baru ketika Rukia muncul di tangga, Toushiro baru kembali dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di lehernya. Rukia menatap Toushiro marah, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Toushiro menatap Rukia yang tampak enggan menatapnya balik.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu yang namanya Kusaka, ya?" sindir Rukia, tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Toushiro tampak tak berekspresi. Dia bersandar di dinding sambil menatap Rukia malas.

"Namanya Hinamori Momo." Jawaban Toushiro membuat Rukia melotot. Rukia refleks mengambil sepatu dan melempar Toushiro dengan sepatu itu. Toushiro bahkan tidak mengelak. Air mata Rukia sekarang sudah jatuh lagi.

"Kamu kejam! Aku bahkan nggak mau tau siapa namanya!" sahut Rukia emosi. Toushiro hanya menatapnya.

Toushiro mengambil sepatu yang tadi dilempar Rukia, dan meletakkannya kembali ke rak sepatu. Dia menghela napas, berusaha menatap ke arah lain selain Rukia yang sedang menatapnya marah.

"Kenapa, sih, kamu bohong terus?" tanya Rukia lagi, hampir menjerit. "Kenapa kamu harus sekejam ini sama aku? Kenapa, Toushiro?!"

"Sori," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia menatapnya tajam. "Gue nggak bermaksud nyakitin...."

"Nggak bermaksud?" ulang Rukia tak percaya. "Nggak bermaksud kamu bilang?! Kamu pakai segala cara buat ngejauhin aku dari kamu!"

Toushiro terdiam, sementara Rukia sudah memukul-mukulinya sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kamu harus bilang kalau kamu _gay_?! Kenapa kamu seneng banget nyakitin aku?!" seru Rukia lagi. "Kalo kamu emang segitu nggak sukanya sama aku, kenapa nggak bilang terus terang?!"

"Gue nggak suka sama lo!" sahut Toushiro membuat Rukia terdiam dan berhenti memukulinya. Toushiro menatapnya serius. "Lo mau gue bilang itu, kan? Gue bilang sekarang, gue nggak suka sama lo. Gue udah kasih peringatan dari awal, kan? Tapi, lo tetep mau tau urusan gue. Gue nggak tau lagi gimana caranya supaya lo menjauh dari gue, dan terus terang aja, gue nggak tega ngomong langsung kalo gue nggak suka sama cewek yang selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain kayak lo!"

Toushiro tersengal setelah mengatakan semua itu pada Rukia. Rukia menatap Toushiro tanpa berkedip, membuat air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Toushiro," ujar Rukia kemudian. "Kamu bisa lebih kejam lagi dari ini?"

Toushiro terdiam menatap Rukia yang sudah gemetar.

"Maaf, Kuchiki. Tapi, Hinamori adalah satu-satunya cewek buat gue. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, cuma dia yang ada di hati gue. Nggak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan dia," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia tersenyum miris.

"Toushiro... Kenapa kamu nggak sekalian bunuh aku?" kata Rukia getir, membuat Toushiro terdiam. "Kenapa, Toushiro... Kenapa kamu harus datang ke sini? Kenapa?? Kenapa aku bisa kenal sama kamu??"

Rukia berderap menuju kamarnya, bergerak masuk dan membanting pintunya. Toushiro hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa mampu berbuat banyak. Misi berhasil. Sekarang yang harus Toushiro lakukan adalah pergi secepatnya dari kost ini.

* * *

-B-E-R-S-A-M-B-U-N-G-

* * *

_Chapter_ 10 selesai, _minna_~! Bahagianya daku~ *nari-nari gaje*

Euhm... sebenarnya, sebelum saiia memutuskan untuk memunculkan Momo, saiia benar-benar mengalami tekanan batin... TT_TT Bingung banget... Di lain sisi, saiia—jujur—nggak suka sama Momo dan juga _pairing_ HitsuHina*maafkan saiia Hinamori FC dan HitsuHina FC*, tapi di sisi yang lain, cuma Momo yang pantes buat memerankan tokoh itu... Hhhh~ sungguh dilema... tapi, ya sudahlah... yang terpenting _readers_ sekalian senang dan puas~! Karena, kebahagiaan Anda, merupakan kebahagiaan saiia juga~! ^^

.

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

~* **HitsuNina-9124024 ***~

_Fanfic_ ini selesainya kira-kira lima _chapter_ mendatang... ya, sekitar _chapter_ 15-an, lah~! Eh? Pengen dibuat _happy ending_?? Ng... saiia gak janji, ya!?*sambil ngelirik Hitsu yang lagi pundung frustasi* =_=" Yah, kita liat nanti aja, deh~! Bakal _happy ending _atau...... hhehe~ Makasih, ya, udah sempatin baca ama _review_~! ^^

.

~* **reina de los siete mares ***~

Wah, saiia juga seorang _fujoshi_, loh~!*gak ada yang nanya!!* Tapi, _fanfic_ ini _straight_, karena saiia gak bisa bikin _fic_ _yaoi_...*tipe orang yang suka baca _fic shonen ai_/_yaoi_ tapi paling gak bisa kalo disuruh buat _fic yaoi_ sendiri*pundung* =_=" Euhm... saiia ada rencana bikin _song fic _IchiHitsuKusa, sih... tapi, masih di awang-awang, entah nantinya bakal terealisasi atau nggak*jangan dihiraukan*nggak penting* =_=" Hhehe... _Sankyu_ udah _review_, _Nee_~! ^^

.

~* **Azalea Yukiko** *~

Oh, kalau gitu... pelajaran pertama, "Jangan baca _fic_ _angst_ saat baru selesai bangun tidur, karena hal tersebut dapat menimbulkan efek samping mata mengalami kebanjiran." hhehe~*dijitak* Okke~ _thanks review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Intan Fc ***~

Hhehe~ iya, makasih... ^^ Yep! Toushiro emang bohongnya keterlaluan... sekarang dia juga udah mulai bohong lagi, kan? Hhaha~ iya... ini udah _update_, kan? ^^ Makasih udah_ review_, Intan~!

.

~* **Rizu Auxe09 ***~

Ah, _Nee_-_san_ lagi stress? Stress kenapa, _Nee_?? Ichi sahabat yang baik, kok, Rizu-_nee_~!*peluk-peluk Ichi* Ichi masih bisa bantuin Hitsu, cuma dia ngerasa gak bisa maafin dirinya sendiri karena dia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat Hitsu mengalami suatu kejadian lima tahun lalu yang udah bikin Hitsu sakit kayak sekarang ini... Hhehe~ Iya, say~ ini udah _update_! ^^ _Sankyu review_-nya, Rizu-_nee_~!

.

~*** 'Ruki-chan' pipy ***~

Iya, nggak apa-apa... ^^ Ini udah di-_update_, kan? Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **aya-na rifa'i** *~

Hhaha~ _review_ kamu sukses bikin saiia senyam-senyum gaje, loh~! Baru kali ini saiia baca kalo HIV bisa menular cuma gara-gara tukeran celana dalam... ^^ kamu aneh-aneh aja, sih~! Okke, makasih _review_-nya, Ay-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Mii Saginomiya **yang lagi gak _log in_ *~

Hhe... iya, ini udah _update_~! _Sankyu_ udah _review_, ya, Mii-_chan_~ ^^

.

~* **kireina_toshirou** *~

Yah, saiia juga sebel ama sikapnya Shiro!*ngangguk-angguk* ini udah di-_update_! _Thanks_, ya, udah mau _review, _Rei-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Bed wetter_livi** *~

_Flashback_ kejadian antara Hitsu dan Kusaka lima tahun yang lalu akan ada di _next chapter_~! Tunggu aja, ya~! Hhehe... iya~ Makasih buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Namie Amalia** *~

Hitsu nyari Kusaka buat balas dendam... tapi gak tau mau diapain kalo udah ketemu ntar =_=" Tenang aja, Hitsu nggak _gay_ beneran, kok~! Buktinya, tuh, Momo nongol~! _Thanks_ buat _review_-nya, ya, Namie-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Ninomiya Icha **yang lagi males _log in_ *~

Hhehe... iya ^^ Ini udah _update_ lagi~! _Sankyu_, ya, udah _review_, Icha~! ^^

.

~* **sava** *~

Hhehe, ini udah lanjut, kan~!? Iya, tinggal nunggu pengumuman hasilnya aja... tapi rasanya deg-degan terus... Doain, ya, biar hasil ujian saiia memuaskan~! ^^ Makasih udah _review_, Sava~! ^^

.

~* **Ririn Cross** *~

*peluk-peluk Ririn* iya, makasih, ya~! Ini udah _update_... _Sankyu_ _review_-nya, Ririn~! ^^

.

~* **Deathberry Kuchiki** *~

Hhehe... iya~ Makasih udah _review_, Ruru-_san_~! ^^

.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya~! ^^ Oh iya, sekali lagi, untuk sekedar _spoiler_, seperti yang udah saiia bilang di balasan _review_ tadi... di _chapter_ depan akan ada _flashback_ kronologi asal mula penyakit Hitsu lima tahun yang lalu... Oke~! Sekarang sudah saatnya saiia untuk pamit pulang(?)...

**Tinggalkan**** secuil(?) **_**review**_** untuk saiia, ya, **_**minna**_~**!!**

***maksa*disambit***

_**Jaa nee**_**!!**

_**See you in the next chapter**__**! **_

**Ingin tanya, mengkritik, atau memberi saran??**

**Silakan klik tombol biru di bawah ini****!**


	11. The Truth Revealed

Nah, langsung sajalah~!

Ini dia _chapter_ 11... _Happy reading, minna_~!

**

* * *

The Truth About Forever**

**~*Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian*~**

**

* * *

Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Manakah yang akan dipilih Toushiro? Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

_Slight _HitsuHina (_just a little_)

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU; OOC—_may be, _soalnya banyak chara yang saling tangis-menangisi(?); _miss typo_ bertebarandi mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!_

RnR!

**

* * *

Chapter #****11**

**THE TRUTH REVEALED**

* * *

Rukia memandang kosong dinding di depannya. Bekas-bekas air mata yang sudah mengering tampak di pipinya yang putih. Rukia tidak tidur semalaman, menyesali kebodohannya karena sudah sekian lama dipermainkan oleh Toushiro.

Tidak masalah kalau saja Toushiro mengatakan dia tidak menyukai Rukia dari awal. Tetapi, Toushiro melakukan hal-hal kejam yang sudah menyakiti hati Rukia. Bahkan, Rukia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa memaafkan Toushiro setelah ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari arah kamar Toushiro. Rukia melirik jam yang ada di meja kamarnya. Delapan lebih lima belas. Toushiro pasti akan berangkat untuk mencari Kusaka, orang yang katanya sedang dicarinya entah karena apa. Rukia pikir, Toushiro pasti berbohong lagi. Toushiro selalu berbohong padanya, seorang gadis lugu yang merupakan mangsa empuk untuk dipermainkan.

Rukia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rukia sudah tidak mau peduli lagi.

* * *

Toushiro sedang menatap marah Ichigo yang sedang tergeletak di depannya dengan mulut penuh darah. Toushiro baru saja memberinya serangan fajar, setelah apa yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo kemarin. Toushiro sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ichigo akan berbuat sebodoh itu dengan memberi tahu Momo di mana tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Toushiro berjongkok di depan Ichigo, lalu mencengkeram kaus Ichigo. Ichigo membalas tatapan marah Toushiro dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Bangun lo!" kata Toushiro geram. "Apa yang membuat lo berpikir kalo lo berhak ngasih tau di mana gue tinggal ke Hinamori?"

"Dia cuma mau minta maaf sama lo," jawab Ichigo dengan susah payah. "Dia nyesel udah ninggalin lo."

"Gue udah bilang, kan, gue nggak mau berurusan lagi sama dia! Lo bebal atau dungu, sih, Kurosaki? Udah bagus dia ngejauhin gue!" sahut Toushiro kalap. "Kenapa lo malah ngasih tau dia?"

"Karena dia ngancem mau bunuh diri kalo nggak gue kasih tau!" sahut Ichigo membuat Toushiro terdiam. "Ya, dia sampai semenyesal itu, Toushiro. Dia bener-bener nyesel udah ninggalin lo!"

"Lo pengecut banget, sih, Kurosaki! Nggak mungkin dia mau bunuh diri begitu aja!" sahut Toushiro lagi. Ichigo mendorong Toushiro sampai Toushiro terbanting. Kemudian, Ichigo duduk.

"Menurut gue, Toushiro, elo itu yang pengecut! Yang lo tau cuma menghindar dari semua masalah! Lo nggak pernah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah lo! Lo cuma bisa lari dan sembunyi dari masalah!" cecar Ichigo sambil menyeka darah yang sudah mengalir ke dagunya. "Kalo lo nggak mau Momo balik, seenggaknya lo bisa maafin dia supaya dia bisa nerusin hidupnya, kan? Supaya dia nggak terus-terusan dihantui rasa bersalah."

Toushiro terdiam, lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok.

"Gue udah ngelakuin itu. Gue udah maafin dia dari dulu," ujar Toushiro pelan. "Gue udah nggak ada masalah sama dia, tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah cewek itu."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro, seolah dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Cewek itu ngeliat Hinamori, dan semua alibi gue hancur," kata Toushiro sambil melirik Ichigo tajam. "Itu semua karena lo."

"Terus... dia gimana?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Yah, intinya, sekarang dia benci sama gue. Mungkin dia nggak mau liat gue lagi. Dan, karena itu, gue harus cepet-cepet pindah kost," kata Toushiro.

"Sori, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo menyesal.

"Nggak perlu minta maaf," kata Toushiro. "Sori, gue udah mukul lo. Tapi, lo emang pantes dapet pukulan itu, karena lo nggak ngomong-ngomong dulu sama gue."

Ichigo mengelus pipinya yang tadi ditonjok Toushiro, dia menatap Toushiro yang tampak melamun.

"Lo... nggak apa-apa, kan, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Gue cuma ngerasa kalo gue udah keterlaluan sama dia, Kurosaki," kata Toushiro sambil menjambak rambut putihnya. "Semua omongan gue kemaren kayaknya keterlaluan. Kalo dia nampar gue atau gimana, gue bisa terima. Tapi...."

"Tapi...?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tapi, dia cuma bilang, _kenapa kamu nggak sekalian bunuh aku?_ Dan, bagi gue itu lebih dari cuma sekedar tamparan," ujar Toushiro, mata hijau _emerald_-nya kembali menerawang hampa. "Baru kali ini gue nyesel kenal sama seseorang, selain Kusaka."

Ichigo tahu dengan pasti maksud kata-kata Toushiro. Toushiro pasti sedang berharap dia tidak pernah mengenal cewek itu sehingga tidak akan pernah berpisah dengannya. Karena jika ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan, bukan?

* * *

Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar karena Toushiro pasti sudah tidak ada. Rukia membuka pintu dan mendapati Momo sedang ada di depan kamar Toushiro, bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintunya. Momo menoleh, dan tersenyum pada Rukia yang tidak sempat membalasnya karena terlalu kaget.

"Hai," sapa Momo ramah. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Toushiro-_kun_ ada?"

"Nggak tau, ya," jawab Rukia, dengan suara yang bukan miliknya. "Coba diketok aja."

Rukia berjalan melewati Momo untuk ke kamar mandi. Momo memerhatikan Rukia sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama, Rukia keluar dan langsung terlonjak kaget karena Momo sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi, terlihat seperti sedang menunggunya. Momo tersenyum ramah lagi pada Rukia.

"Kamu Rukia-_san_, kan? Kita ngobrol sebentar, yuk?" tanya Momo membuat Rukia menganga. Namun, akhirnya, dia mengikuti Momo ke lantai tiga.

Rukia menatap punggung Momo yang bahkan terlihat sempurna. Rukia tidak heran kalau Toushiro mati-matian menolaknya karena Rukia sama sekali berbeda dengan Momo. Momo tipe gadis cantik yang begitu sempurna, bukannya gadis lugu yang tidak berarti apa-apa sepertinya.

"Rukia-_san_, aku Hinamori Momo," kata Momo membuka pembicaraan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan bingung oleh Rukia. "Aku rasa kamu udah tau siapa aku dari Toushiro-_kun_."

"Yah, kurang lebih," balas Rukia kaku. Dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau Momo adalah satu-satunya cewek untuk Toushiro.

"Kamu... suka sama Toushiro-_kun_?" tanya Momo membuat Rukia bengong untuk kesekian kalinya. Rukia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tertunduk, merasa malu sudah berpikiran untuk menyukai Toushiro yang sudah punya pacar secantik Momo.

"Aku...." Rukia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tau, kok," ujar Momo sambil tersenyum. "Hhhh... Toushiro-_kun_ sebenernya beruntung, ya, punya orang-orang yang suka dan sayang sama dia."

Beberapa saat, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara di antara mereka.

"Rukia-_san_, kamu tau, kenapa Toushiro-_kun_ bisa punya penyakit seperti ini?" tanya Momo kemudian.

"Aku nggak tau lagi mana alasan yang bener," jawab Rukia getir. "Toushiro udah terlalu banyak berbohong sama aku. Aku nggak tau lagi...."

Momo menatap Rukia yang tampak menahan tangis.

"Kayaknya Toushiro-_kun_ masih merahasiakan soal 'itu', ya, sama kamu," ujar Momo membuat Rukia menatapnya. "Mungkin, dia berbohong demi kebaikan kamu. Ya, dia ngelakuin itu semua buat melindungi kamu."

"Melindungi? Dia nyakitin aku terus!" balas Rukia dengan suara serak. Sejenak, dia menyesal karena sudah berteriak. "Maaf."

Momo tersenyum menatap gadis ringkih di depannya yang sudah membuat Toushiro jatuh cinta.

"Rukia-_san_, kamu tau seseorang bernama Kusaka Soujirou?" tanya Momo lagi membuat Rukia mendengus.

"Ya, tokoh rekaannya Toushiro," ujar Rukia skeptis.

"Bukan rekaan, dia emang bener-bener ada." Jawaban Momo membuat Rukia menatapnya tak percaya. "Kusaka-_san_ itu dulu sahabatnya Toushiro-_kun_."

Momo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya sementara Rukia tak melepas pandangannya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, aku, Toushiro-_kun_, Kusaka-_san_, dan satu orang lagi bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, bersahabat. Kami sekelas dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga SMA. Kami udah nggak terpisahkan, ke mana-mana selalu bareng." Momo memulai ceritanya. "Kami semua punya cita-cita masing-masing, kecuali Kusaka-_san_. Dia ini pengacau, selalu aja bikin keributan dan sama sekali nggak punya visi buat masa depan.

Kusaka-_san_ paling akrab sama Toushiro-_kun_, karena mereka berdua udah kenal dari SD. Dengan Toushiro-_kun_, Kusaka-_san_ nggak pernah macem-macem. Mereka udah seperti kakak-adik. Kamu tau cita-cita Toushiro-_kun_?" tanya Momo di tengah-tengah ceritanya, membuat Rukia menggeleng. "Sutradara. Toushiro-_kun_ pengen banget jadi sutradara, sampai-sampai dia rela menghabiskan uang tabungannya untuk beli kaset dan bikin film kecil-kecilan yang pemainnya kami-kami ini.

Suatu hari, entah kenapa, Kusaka-_san_ jadi agak berubah. Dia jadi agak cenderung pemarah, bahkan ke Toushiro-_kun_ sekalipun. Kadang, dia suka marahin Toushiro-_kun_ kalau Toushiro-_kun_ terlalu banyak bergaul sama anak-anak ekskul film. Dan, akhirnya, peristiwa itu terjadi," kata Momo. Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu menarik napas.

"Saat pulang sekolah, Toushiro-_kun_ diajak Kusaka-_san_ ketemu sama teman-temannya yang juga merupakan preman sekolah kami. Mereka adalah murid-murid _drop out_ sekolah kami. Entah bagaimana Kusaka-_san_ bisa berteman dengan mereka. Saat itu mereka... sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan obat-obatan," ucap Momo, suaranya sudah mulai serak. "Mereka nyuruh Kusaka-_san_ untuk... nyuntik Toushiro-_kun_ dengan suntikan bekas pakai."

Mata _violet_ Rukia membesar, tak percaya dengan cerita Momo. Air mata Momo sendiri sudah mengalir.

"Kusaka-_san_ yang takut sama mereka akhirnya cuma bisa ngelakuin apa yang mereka minta. Setelah itu, Toushiro-_kun_ nggak cerita sama siapa-siapa lagi. Dia takut sama Kusaka-_san _dan selalu menghindar kalau mereka ketemu di sekolah. Waktu itu, aku sama Kurosaki-_kun_ nggak tau apa-apa," kata Momo. "Suatu ketika, Kusaka-_san_ dipindah sekolah sama orang tuanya karena ketauan ngobat. Toushiro-_kun_ jadi ceria lagi, dan dia juga mulai bikin film lagi. Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian, dia kena kecelakaan yang cukup parah, yang membuat dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan, dari sana, baru ketahuan kalo ada virus HIV di darah Toushiro-_kun_.

Saat itu, yang tau cuma orang tuanya dan aku. Aku kebetulan ada di rumah sakit saat dokter ngasih tau vonis itu. Waktu itu aku masih remaja yang pemikirannya masih labil, aku masih terlalu ngeri dengan kata-kata HIV. Setelah tau kalau Toushiro-_kun_ punya virus itu, aku langsung perlahan-lahan menjauhinya," ujar Momo sambil terisak. "Bukan cuma aku, tapi kedua orang tuanya juga menjauh. Mereka—seperti aku—malu dan takut karena penyakit itu. Kurosaki-_kun_ yang emang nggak tau apa-apa memang nggak menjauh, tapi Toushiro-_kun_ yang malah menjauhinya."

Momo menatap Rukia yang juga sudah terisak. Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kejadian yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa penderitaan Toushiro jauh lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Rukia-_san_, kamu jangan membenci Toushiro-_kun_ karena dia berusaha menjauhi kamu," kata Momo. "Dia cuma nggak ingin kamu terkena imbasnya juga. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan kasar itu, dia sebenarnya takut, Rukia-_san_."

Rukia menangis lebih keras. Dadanya sampai terasa sakit. Momo mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Rukia-_san_, aku kagum sama kamu," katanya. "Aku yang pengecut ini, nggak pantes untuk ada di samping Toushiro-_kun_. Di saat semua orang menjauhi Toushiro-_kun_, kamu ada untuk dia. Aku bener-bener malu sama kamu, Rukia-_san_."

"Haah? Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela isakannya, bingung dengan kata-kata Momo. Bukankah Momo adalah kekasih Toushiro?

"Aku yakin, sekarang cuma kamu yang bisa jadi kekuatan buat Toushiro-_kun_. Cuma kamu yang bisa menghentikan dia," kata Momo.

"Menghentikan apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Rukia-_san_," kata Momo dengan tatapan serius. "Kamu tau apa alasan Toushiro-_kun_ datang ke sini? Kamu tau apa alasan Toushiro-_kun_ mau ketemu Kusaka-_san_ lagi?"

Rukia menggeleng, tetapi rasanya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dia mau membunuh Kusaka-_san_." Ucapan Momo membuat Rukia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Dia udah nggak peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Dia mau membunuh Kusaka-_san_ karena udah merusak hidupnya."

Rukia tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangan dan kakinya sudah dingin begitu memikirkan kata-kata Momo. Rukia langsung teringat pada sebilah belati yang pernah dia temukan di dalam ransel Toushiro. Ternyata, untuk itu dia membawa belati itu. Untuk membunuh Kusaka.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Rukia dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia merasa udah nggak ada gunanya lagi dia hidup, selain untuk membunuh Kusaka-_san_, akar dari semua penderitaan yang menimpanya," kata Momo lemah. "Aku udah nggak berhak lagi untuk menahan dia, Rukia-_san_, karena dulu aku udah ninggalin dia. Dan sekarang, cuma kamu yang bisa."

Rukia menatap Momo tak percaya. Toushiro kemarin bilang kalau hanya Momo cewek satu-satunya, tetapi kalau Momo saja tidak bisa menahan Toushiro, bagaimana Rukia bisa menahannya?

"Momo, dia nggak suka sama aku. Dia benci sama aku. Gimana aku bisa nahan dia?" tanya Rukia membuat Momo tersenyum.

"Dia bilang begitu, ya?" kata Momo. "Ini tips buat kamu, Rukia-_san_. Mulai sekarang, apa pun yang dia bilang, maknai sebaliknya. Kamu tau sendiri, kan, kalau Toushiro-_kun_ tukang bohong? Jadi, mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu kamu anggap serius perkataan Toushiro-_kun_."

"Dia... bohong lagi...?" tanya Rukia dengan suara serak, dan akhirnya menangis lagi, tetapi lebih karena bahagia. Ini artinya, Toushiro kemarin sudah berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Momo adalah cewek satu-satunya untuk dia.

"Rukia-_san_," kata Momo lagi. "Aku percayakan Toushiro-_kun_ sama kamu, ya? Karena kalau sama kamu, aku bisa merelakan dia."

Rukia menatap Momo lagi. Momo tersenyum hangat.

"Aku nggak pernah cukup baik buat dia, Rukia-_san_. Aku pergi ketakutan saat dia membutuhkan aku, dan baru sadar bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku baru cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan itu setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku bener-bener nggak sebanding sama kamu," ujar Momo lagi.

Mata _hazel_ Momo menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. Lalu mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Rukia-_san_, aku mohon, tolong jangan jauhi Toushiro-_kun_ apa pun yang terjadi. Satu-satunya kesempatan Toushiro-_kun_ untuk bahagia adalah kamu. Kamu tau kenapa Toushiro-_kun_ selama ini membohongi kamu? Ini karena Toushiro-_kun_ nggak ingin kamu mencintainya, karena kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, dia harus siap kehilangan kamu lagi suatu saat nanti. Kamu ngerti, kan, Rukia-_san_? Dia cuma takut kehilangan kamu."

Rukia langsung terisak lagi. Pikiran Rukia benar-benar kacau, setelah mendengar kebenaran dari mulut Momo. Selama ini, Toushiro selalu membohongi Rukia supaya Rukia menjauhinya. Toushiro bahkan rela melakukan apa pun supaya Rukia membenci dirinya. Ternyata, alasan dari itu semua adalah karena dia takut akan kehilangan Rukia.

"Rukia-_san_, kamu bisa, kan, menjawab kekhawatirannya itu?" tanya Momo, tetapi Rukia tak bisa menjawab.

Rukia tidak harus menjawab dan Momo pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Momo lalu menghela napas lega. Kalau di dunia ini diciptakan satu orang yang bisa mengembalikan Toushiro seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro yang dulu, gadis inilah orangnya.

* * *

Toushiro memasang sebuah kaset di _handycam_-nya. Saat itu, Toushiro sedang sendirian di kamar kost Ichigo karena si empunya kamar sedang bekerja. Toushiro memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di layar _handycam_-nya.

Film yang sedang ditontonnya adalah sebuah film pendek yang dibuat Toushiro di Pantai Seireitei tahun 2004 lalu. Film yang tadinya akan dimasukkan ke lomba film indie. Film yang dibuat dengan segenap hati dan dibintangi oleh orang-orang yang paling disayanginya.

Toushiro menatap Ichigo, Kusaka, Momo, Juushiro, serta Retsu di layar _handycam_-nya. Baru kali ini, Toushiro memberanikan diri untuk menonton lagi film ini dari awal sampai akhir. Sebelumnya, Toushiro bermaksud untuk melupakannya, karena menonton film ini membuatnya teringat pada orang-orang yang sudah menjauhinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Wajah Kusaka, si pemeran utama, tiba-tiba muncul sendirian di layar. Toushiro menatap sosok itu, dan tanpa terasa tangannya sudah terkepal keras. Dia adalah orang yang yang membuat semua kehidupannya hancur berantakan, orang yang menjadi akar dari semua permasalahannya.

Ingatan Toushiro tiba-tiba terlempar ke masa silam, lima tahun yang lalu.

_**~***_**oOo*~ **_**Flashback mode ON ~***_**oOo*~**

"_Oi, Toushiro! Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke belakang kantin dulu, ya," kata Kusaka sambil menghampiri Toushiro yang sedang__ berkutat dengan _handycam_-nya._

"_Ngapain?" tanya Toushiro tanpa menoleh._

"_Gue mau ketemu sama temen lama gue, dia mau kasih gue sesuatu," kata Kusaka lagi sambil mengamati video yang sedang ditonton Toushiro. "Ya ampun. _Another documantary_?"_

_Toushiro hanya mengedikkan bahu, mata _emerald_-nya masih tertancap ke video dokumenter yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Namun kemudian, dia beralih menatap sahabat karibnya itu._

"_Apa yang mau dia kasih? _Another blue film_?" sindir Toushiro, dan Kusaka hanya terkekeh._

"_Bukan. Ini sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu," kata Kusaka, mencondongkan dirinya pada Toushiro. "Lo juga harus coba."_

_Toushiro menatap Kusaka tanpa ekspresi. Dia tahu kalau menyangkut Kusaka, pasti semuanya berhubungan dengan cewek._

"_Oke, terserah lo aja, deh. Asal jangan lama-lama, karena gue harus transfer ini video. Gue lagi ngejar _deadline_, nih," kata Toushiro akhirnya._

"_Siap, bos. Dasar maniak film," balas Kusaka sambil terkekeh._

"_Calon sutradara," ralat Toushiro, dan Kusaka tergelak lebih hebat._

_Sepulang sekolah,_

"_Serius, Kusaka, siapa, sih, yang lagi lo tunggu?" tanya Toushiro setelah menunggu hampir selama satu jam._

"_Temen lama gue," jawab Kusaka. Sekarang dia tampak gelisah. Toushiro memerhatikannya bingung._

_Tak lama kemudian__, beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan bertato di sana-sini muncul. Sejenak Toushiro merasa kalau mereka tidak mungkin teman lama yang dimaksud Kusaka, tapi mendadak Toushiro merasa takut. Toushiro tidak tahu, sejak kapan Kusaka bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti ini._

"_Oi, Kusaka! Apa kabar lo?" sahut seseorang dari mereka yang di wajahnya terdapat codet. Toushiro bisa mencium bau alkohol dalam radius tiga meter._

"_Baik. Mana barangnya?" kata Kusaka cepat._

"_Sabar, dong, _man_," ucap laki-laki tadi lalu melirik ke arah Toushiro yang mulai mundur teratur. "Wah, siapa, nih? Temen lo? Calon pelanggan baru?"_

"_Bukan," kata Kusaka sambil menahan laki-laki itu yang sekarang sedang berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Toushiro. "Dia cuma temen gue."_

"_Temen ya...?" kata laki-laki itu, lalu menarik Kusaka ke pinggiran, dan membisikkinya sesuatu. Toushiro tak bisa mendengar mereka, tetapi firasatnya mulai tidak enak._

_Tak lama kemudian, kawanan itu mendekati Toushiro. Bau alkohol menguar hebat dari tubuh mereka. Kusaka menatap Toushiro takut-takut, dan saat itulah, Toushiro tahu kalau sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. Toushiro baru akan berlari kabur saat beberapa tangan menahannya. Toushiro langsung meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi kawanan itu jauh lebih besar darinya._

"_LEPASIN GUE!" sahut Toushiro sekuat tenaga sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman dua orang besar yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, cengkeraman mereka malah bertambah kuat._

"_DIEM LO!" sahut seseorang di depan Toushiro. Seseorang berdagu kasar menonjoknya dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat pelipisnya berdarah._

"_MAU APA LO?" sahut Toushiro lagi. Dia melirik Kusaka, sahabatnya yang ada tepat di belakang lelaki yang barusan menonjoknya. Ekspresinya aneh, sama sekali tak dapat ditebak. "Kusaka, apa maksud lo, hah?"_

"_Toushiro, nggak sakit, kok," kata Kusaka sambil membawa sebuah suntikan, membuat mata _emerald_ Toushiro melebar. "Cuma sekali doang nggak bikin ketagihan, kok."_

"_Kusaka! Lo apa-apaan! Buang!" seru Toushiro, tapi Kusaka seperti tak punya pilihan. Laki-laki di belakangnya tampak sedang mengancamnya._

_Kawanan itu terkekeh saat Kusaka menghampiri Toushiro yang sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Kusaka membuka tutup suntikan itu, lalu salah seorang dari kawanan itu memberikan lengan kiri Toushiro yang sudah menegang karena kerasnya perlawanan Toushiro._

"_Sori, Toushiro," kata Kusaka, lalu dengan mata menatap lurus pada mata _emerald_ Toushiro, Kusaka menusukkan suntikan itu ke tangan Toushiro._

_Toushiro sudah tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit. Dia hanya melihat mata sahabatnya dengan tatapan marah, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya berbuat setega itu._

_**~***_**oOo*~ **_**Flashback mode OFF ~***_**oOo*~**

Toushiro mencengkeram lengan kirinya keras. Kenangan itu sudah sekian lama menjadi mimpi buruk Toushiro. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar lima tahun, tetapi rasa panas yang menjalar di lengan kiri Toushiro masih terasa sampai sekarang. Toushiro juga tidak bisa melupakan tatapan aneh Kusaka saat dia menyuntikkan obat terlarang itu ke lengan Toushiro.

Bukan, bukan obat terlarangnya yang membuat Toushiro hancur. Obat itu memang berpengaruh sedikit, tetapi Toushiro telah berhasil melaluinya. Suntikan itulah yang membuat seluruh kehidupannya hancur. Suntikan yang entah berasal dari mana dan membawa virus yang akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

Toushiro menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai, rahangnya mengeras. Bagaimana pun, dia harus menemukan Kusaka untuk balas dendam. Karena kejadian itu, Toushiro sudah tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup lagi, selain menuntut balas atas perbuatan Kusaka lima tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian itu juga yang telah membawanya pada seorang Kuchiki Rukia, dan memaksanya untuk berpisah lagi dengan cewek yang sedikit demi sedikit telah mencairkan hatinya yang telah lama membeku—meski belum sepenuhnya. Toushiro mengambil sebuah kaset di antara beberapa kaset yang tergeletak, lalu memasangnya di _handycam_-nya.

Air mata Toushiro langsung menetes tanpa disadarinya saat melihat gambar Rukia berlarian dengan latar belakang Pantai Karakura di layar _handycam_-nya. Toushiro sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menangis, tetapi air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Otak Toushiro memang telah memerintahkannya untuk melupakan Rukia, tetapi ternyata hatinya tidak bisa.

Toushiro sekarang tahu kalau air mata dan kesedihan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan otak. Karena sekuat apa pun Toushiro menahannya, air matanya akan tetap jatuh.

* * *

Toushiro menatap kost tua di depannya ragu. Hari ini, Toushiro bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat kost-nya untuk mengambil beberapa baju. Dia tidak akan tinggal di kost ini sampai menemukan tempat kost baru, dan selama itu pula Toushiro akan numpang di kost Ichigo selama beberapa malam. Toushiro sama sekali tak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Kuchiki Rukia lagi.

Mengingat nama itu lagi membuat Toushiro pening. Semalaman, kepala Toushiro sudah dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Rukia hingga membuatnya hampir gila. Toushiro memijat lehernya dan berjalan masuk. Renji tampak sedang mengelap motornya.

"Toushiro, baru pulang, ya?" tanya Renji. Toushiro hanya balas tersenyum. Tiba-tiba langkah Toushiro terhenti.

"Abarai, ng... Kuchiki... ada nggak, ya?" tanyanya membuat Renji mengernyit bingung.

"Eh? Rukia? Nggak ada, dia lagi nemenin Yoruichi-_san_ dan Urahara-_san_ ke rumah saudaranya di Rukongai. Kenapa, Toushiro?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa," jawab Toushiro cepat dan segera bergerak menuju tangga. Toushiro menghela napas lega. Ternyata Rukia tidak ada di kos. Dengan begini dia bisa bebas tanpa harus bertemu dengannya selama beberapa hari. Ketika Toushiro sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, Toushiro terpaku saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

_Déja vu_.

"Tapi, kalo cewek cantik yang dateng kemaren ada, Toushiro!" seru Renji dari bawah. Sedikit terlambat memang, karena Toushiro sudah lebih dulu melihat Momo. Momo pun sudah melihat Toushiro.

Momo tersenyum pada Toushiro, yang dibalas dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan oleh Toushiro. Toushiro tak tahu apa yang masih dilakukan Momo di sini. Toushiro lalu beranjak mendekati Momo.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku mau pulang ke Seireitei, Toushiro," jawab Momo pelan. Toushiro mengangguk. "Tapi... aku mau ngobrol sebentar lagi sama kamu, sekalian pamitan."

Toushiro menatap Momo sebentar, lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Ayo ke atas," ajak Toushiro sambil melangkah duluan ke lantai tiga. Momo mengikutinya. Setelah sampai, Toushiro langsung bersandar di pagar pembatas, sementara mata _hazel_ Momo menatapnya lekat-lekat. Toushiro meliriknya. "Apa, kamu mau minta maaf lagi?"

Momo segera tersenyum lemah. Dia duduk di bangku panjang.

"Toushiro, kemarin aku... ngobrol sama Rukia-_san_," kata Momo membuat mata _emerald_ Toushiro melebar sempurna.

"Apa?" kata Toushiro dingin. Momo tahu, Toushiro pasti sangat marah.

"Aku udah cerita tentang penyebab kamu bisa dapet penyakit ini. Aku udah cerita semuanya sama dia. Maaf kalo aku ngelakuin ini semua tanpa permisi dulu sama kamu, tapi aku rasa, dia berhak untuk tau." Ucapan Momo barusan membuat Toushiro membuang pandangannya. "Toushiro, dia tulus sama perasaannya, dan aku tau persis gimana perasaan kamu."

Toushiro mendengus skeptis. "Oh, ya? Kamu tau, ya?"

"Iya. Kamu takut. Iya, kan, Toushiro?" ujar Momo membuat Toushiro terdiam. "Kamu cuma takut kehilangan dia, seperti dulu kamu kehilangan semua orang yang kamu sayangi. Iya, kan, Toushiro?"

Toushiro tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap bangunan-bangunan di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Momo menghampiri Toushiro.

"Toushiro, aku tau aku nggak berhak ngomong ini, tapi kamu berhak bahagia sama Rukia, Toushiro. Aku tau, dulu aku begitu bodoh udah ninggalin kamu, dan sekarang kamu nggak mau terima aku lagi. Tapi, Toushiro, Rukia adalah orang yang paling tepat buat kamu. Jadi, mendukung kamu sama Rukia adalah satu-satunya yang aku bisa lakukan untuk kamu!" sahut Momo sambil menarik lengan Toushiro.

"Hinamori," kata Toushiro dingin membuat Momo berhenti menarik Toushiro. Toushiro menoleh dan menatap Momo tajam. "Cukup sampai di sini campur tangan kamu. Aku berterima kasih kamu udah sejauh ini mikirin aku, tapi nggak ada kebahagiaan lain buatku selain balas dendam sama Kusaka."

"Tapi, Toushiro...."

"Hinamori," desak Toushiro lagi. "Tolong jangan paksa aku. Aku nggak mau ngebentak kamu."

Momo terdiam, sementara Toushiro sudah membuang pandangannya lagi. Air mata Momo mulai jatuh. Cewek itu merasa tak berdaya menghadapi Toushiro yang sudah tak tergapai seperti ini. Momo juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sekali lagi telah gagal menghadapi Toushiro. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya agar tidak terisak.

Toushiro menoleh menatap Momo lama. Gadis yang dulu pernah dicintainya sepenuh hati. Gadis yang juga sudah meninggalkannya dan kini kembali lagi untuknya, bahkan mendukungnya untuk bahagia bersama orang lain. Toushiro tidak bisa lebih berterima kasih lagi padanya.

"Hinamori," kata Toushiro membuat Momo sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Toushiro terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Kamu... harus bahagia, ya."

Momo menatap Toushiro, dan kembali menangis hebat sampai jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Tidak pernah hati Momo merasa sesakit ini seumur hidupnya. Perkataan Toushiro tadi seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia akan bahagia bersama orang lain selain Toushiro, tetapi saat Toushiro mengatakannya sekarang, Momo tahu, kalau dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang paling besar dalam hidupnya, meninggalkan Toushiro begitu saja beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Momo tahu, bahwa dia tak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari saat-saat bersama Toushiro dulu.

Toushiro membiarkan Momo menangis untuk beberapa saat. Toushiro harus bisa merelakannya. Toushiro harus bisa merelakan semua yang dia miliki, termasuk apa yang disayanginya sekarang. Ya, Kuchiki Rukia.

_

* * *

C__ontinued on The Chapter 12_

* * *

Aarrgghhh~!*tereak frustasi* Kenapa _ending_-nya malah jadi HitsuHina gini?*jedukin kepala ke bantal(?)* Ah, sudahlah~ sebagai gantinya, saiia usahakan _chapter_ depan akan _full_ HitsuRuki....

.

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

~* **Bed wetter_livi ***~

Okke~! Tuh, udah dikasih _flashback_-nya~! Hhehe~ Makasih, ya, udah sempatin baca ama _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Chappynk ***~

Iya, ini udah di-_update_, kan~! _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya~ ^^

.

~* **deccanniez hexarhyne ***~

Aduuh~! Jangan dibanting, dong, hape-nya~! Mendingan juga dikasihin aja ke yang membutuhkan~!*nunjuk diri sendiri*dijitak* Wah-wah-wah... tenang, _Nee_, tenang~ jangan kebawa emosi... tarik napas dalam-dalam... hembuskan... ..... .... (brakkk)*gebrak meja* _Nee_-_san_ aja yang baca kesel, apa lagi saiia yang ngetik?*lhah?* ngapain coba, Momo saiia munculin di _fic_ ini?*tambah ngaco*disambit*akhirnya siuman(?)* ah, sudahlah~ gak usah dibahas lagi... *ikutan ganti _mood_* Iya, _Nee_~ ^^ _fanfic_ ini udah berevolusi(?) jadi _fanfic_ edisi mingguan(?), terbit setiap kamis siang...*jiah~ emang majalah?* Sipp~ _thanks review_-nya, _Nee_~! ^^

.

~* **HitsuNina-9124024 ***~

Yah, seperti yang saiia bilang di _chapter_ kemarin... saiia sebenernya juga nggak suka ama Momo... tapi, ya, mau gimana lagi? Pas mau munculin Momo kemaren aja, saiia udah kena konflik batin TT_TT Tapi Momo jadi anak baek, kok, di _fanfic_ ini~! Aku jamin, deh, dia nggak bakal gangguin hubungan HitsuRuki... tenang aja, sampai saat ini, kondisi masih aman terkendali(?)~! ^^ Makasih udah_ review_~!

.

~* **Azalea Yukiko** *~

Gimana? Masih banjir kah, setelah baca _chapter_ ini? Hhohoho~ _Sankyu _buat_ review_-nya~!

.

~*** Ninomiya Icha **yang lagi males _log in_ *~

Ah, kalo itu, mah, tergantung _mood_ saiia aja~! Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Mii Saginomiya ***~

Iya, Hitsu emang kejam... tapi, kan, ada alasannya~? ^^ Tuh, udah dijelasin sama Momo di _chapter_ ini... Okke, makasih _review_-nya, Mii-_chan_~! ^^

.

~* **aya-na rifa'i** *~

Gimana? Udah terjawab, kan, rasa penasarannya? Tuh, udah dikasih _flashback_~! ^^ Dan ternyata bukan karena tukeran celana dalem, kan~? Hhehe~ _Sankyu_ udah _review_, ya, Ay-_san_~ ^^

.

~* **'Ruki-chan' pipy ***~

Semua pertanyaan Ruki-chan udah terjawab dengan penjelasan Momo di chapter ini, kan? ^^ _Thanks_, ya, udah mau _review, _Ruki-_chan_~! ^^

.

~* **Rizu Auxe09 **yang lagi gak _log in_ *~

Iya, kaka~k! Emangnya Rizu-_nee_ nggak suka ama Momo, ya? Okke~ ini udah _update_~! Makasih buat _review_-nya, _Nee_~! ^^

.

~* **Yumemiru Reirin ***~

Ng... bisa dibilang, Hitsu itu kejam sama Rukia demi kebaikan Rukia sendiri (ini versi pemikiran Toushiro). Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Hitsu emang udah keterlaluan, sih, kejamnya~! =_=" _Thanks_ udah _review_ ~! ^^

.

~* **Intan SasuSaku** *~

Aduh~! _Update_ seminggu sekali masih kurang cepet?*tepar*tapi hidup lagi* Saiia mohon, jangan paksa saiia _update_ lebih cepat dari itu, ya~! Astaga, bisa mati muda saiia~!*pasang tampang melas* Ah, tidakk~! Jangan kau remukkan muka imut Toushiro~! Kan, kasian...*peluk-peluk Hitsu*ditendang* Tapi... yep! Saiia setuju~! Rasanya emang sakit banget~!*ganti peluk Rukia* Masalah _ending_-nya bakal _sad_ atau _happy_... kita liat aja nanti~! ^^ _Sankyu_, ya, udah _review_, Intan~! ^^

.

~* **kireina_toshirou ***~

Ups... (glekk)*nelan air liur* gyyaaa~!*ngibrit gara-gara takut kalau-kalau ada chidori yang mampir(?)* Makasih udah _review_, Rei-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **sava kaladze ***~

Oh, iya... terima kasih banyak, Sava~!*bungkuk-bungkuk* Iya, kemarin udah pengumuman... rasanya lega banget~ gara nem-nya masih lumayan tinggi... ^^ Makasih buat doanya, ya~! Dan, _sankyu _buat _review_-nya, Sava~! ^^

.

~* **Yamazaki Mirai ***~

Hhehe... iya~ ini udah _update_~! Makasihudah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Namie Amalia **yang lagi males log in *~

Hhoho~ semua pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di _chapter_ ini, kan, Namie-_san_? Terima kasih _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Deathberry Kuchiki ***~

Gak boleeh~!*ngotot* Ntar kalo kamu bunuh Shiro sekarang, gimana nasibnya _fanfic_ ini? Bisa berhenti di tengah jalan, dong~! Jadi, Shiro jangan dibunuh sekarang, ya! Kalo _fanfic_ ini udah selesai, terserah, deh, mau kamu apain si Shiro itu~!*digigit Hyourinmaru* _Sankyu _udah _review_, Ruru-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Jiya Mukherjee ***~

Hhoho~ Penderitaan Rukia emang harus lengkap, dong~! Nanggung, kan, kalo nggak komplit~?*pasang tampang _innocent_*ditendang Rukia* Okke~ Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **eSSha Kuroki ***~

Hhehe... Iya, eSSha... ini udah _update_~! ^^ Makasih, ya, udah mau _review_~!

.

~* **Ririn Cross ***~

Ya, emang jadi makin runyam, sih, hubungan HitsuRuki... tapi semuanya udah diklarifikasi sama Momo, kan? _Thanks_ buat _review_-nya, Ririn-_san_~! ^^

.

Itu dia balasan _review_-nya~! ^^ Nah, sekarang saatnya kita kembali berpisah... Sampai ketemu minggu depan di _chapter_ 12, ya, minna~! ^^

**Mari lestarikan budaya me-review, minna~! ^^**

**(halah~! Sendirinya gimana?)**

**Hhehe~ ^^**

**Review, please~~**


	12. There's Still Tomorrow

Hai~hai~ ketemu lagi sama saiia di fanfic ini, minna-san~!

Yak! Langsung saja~

Ini dia chapter 12! Selamat menikmati~!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**~*Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian*~

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Manakah yang akan dipilih Toushiro? Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU; OOC_, _soalnya banyak chara yang saling tangis-menangisi(?); _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!_

RnR!

* * *

**Chapter #****12**

**THE****RE IS STILL TOMORROW

* * *

**

Toushiro baru saja berkeliaran di kampus Teknik Universitas Karakura. Setelah berbagai kejadian kemarin, Toushiro kembali bernapsu untuk menemukan Kusaka. Kusaka-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab di balik semua penderitaan yang dialami Toushiro.

Toushiro pulang tanpa membawa hasil. Dia menaiki tangga sambil mematikan _iPod_-nya, tanpa melihat Rukia yang menatapnya terkejut dari depan kamarnya. Toushiro baru sadar saat dia melihat sepasang kaki di depannya. Toushiro mendongak, lalu menatap Rukia kaget.

"Lo bukannya...." Toushiro mendadak terdiam. Dia tidak akan membuka percakapan apa pun lagi dengan Rukia. Dulu, semua adalah kesalahannya. Dia sudah membiarkan dirinya terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Rukia. Sekarang, Toushiro memastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Lalu, Toushiro kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Toushiro, tunggu!" sahut Rukia sambil menghalanginya. Toushiro menatap cewek itu, dan mendadak Toushiro menyadari bahwa sudah terlalu lama dia tidak melihat mata _violet_ Rukia. Toushiro segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro, berusaha supaya terdengar tidak peduli.

"Apa? _Apa?_!" tanya Rukia tak percaya sambil mengulang ucapan Toushiro sebelumnya. "Bukannya 'apa'! Kamu harusnya minta maaf sama aku!"

"Hah?" seru Toushiro.

"Kamu harusnya minta maaf setelah semua yang kamu lakuin selama ini! Dasar pembohong," ujar Rukia, tetapi tak sedikit pun terlihat marah. Toushiro yakin, Momo pasti sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Rukia.

Rukia sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Toushiro seolah menunggu permintaan maafnya. Toushiro menghela napas. Pola ini terulang lagi, tetapi kali ini Toushiro tidak akan mau kalah.

"Denger, ya, apa pun yang Hinamori bilang sama lo...."

"Aku lebih percaya sama Momo," balas Rukia, memotong perkataan Toushiro, membuat cowok berambut putih itu terdiam. "Kamu selalu bohong, jadi aku udah nggak percaya lagi sama kamu."

"Lo... bisa nggak, sih, biarin gue sendiri?" sahut Toushiro geram.

"Apa? Kamu mau ngomong sesuatu yang kejam lagi?" tantang Rukia, sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Toushiro menatapnya tajam, dan dia meninju pintu di depannya, tepat di samping wajah Rukia. Rukia balas menatap Toushiro berani, dia yakin, sekejam-kejamnya Toushiro terhadapnya, cowok bermata _emerald_ itu tak akan sampai tega memukulnya.

"Apa Hinamori udah bilang kalo gue sebenernya takut kehilangan lo?" tanya Toushiro. "Karena kalo iya, berarti lo kegeeran banget. Sama sekali nggak pernah terlintas di pikiran gue...."

"Aku udah nggak peduli lagi sama semua kebohongan kamu," potong Rukia membuat Toushiro melotot. "Mau kamu bilang aku ini cewek yang sok pengen jadi malaikat dengan ikut campur urusan orang lain, aku bukan tipe kamu, kamu nggak suka aku, kamu benci aku, aku nggak peduli."

Toushiro menatap Rukia bingung.

"Toushiro, aku udah denger semuanya dari Momo, dan aku sekarang tau apa penyebab kamu punya penyakit ini," ujar Rukia lembut, mata _violet_-nya menatap mata _emerald_ Toushiro dalam-dalam. "Aku sekarang tau kalau bukan salah kamu bisa dapat penyakit itu. Sebenernya, alasan apa pun nggak penting, karena aku nggak akan menjauhi kamu cuma karena kamu punya penyakit itu."

"Berhenti ngomong sesuatu yang manis-manis," potong Toushiro geram. "Lo dulu sempat ragu, kan?"

"Emang bener aku sempat ragu, tapi aku nyesel. Harusnya aku nggak pernah ragu. Waktu itu—aku akui—aku emang takut. Tapi, setelah itu, aku benci diriku yang penakut seperti itu. Waktu itu, aku pikir, kalo aku takut, aku nggak akan pantas buat kamu," kata Rukia lagi. "Tapi, Toushiro, sekarang aku nggak akan pernah takut lagi. Aku tau kayak apa kamu mungkin berubah beberapa tahun lagi, tapi, Toushiro, aku nggak pernah punya perasaan sekuat ini sama siapa pun selain kamu. Kamu berubah jadi apa juga nggak akan mungkin bikin aku mundur."

"Lo nggak akan pernah tau apa yang bakal terjadi di masa depan," ujar Toushiro dengan suara gemetar. Rukia tersenyum.

"Kamu juga nggak tau, kan?" Ucapan Rukia membuat mata _emerald_ Toushiro melebar sempurna. "Jadi, kenapa kita nggak coba ambil risiko itu?"

Toushiro ingin sekali merengkuh gadis di depannya ini. Setitik air matanya menetes. Rukia mengelap air mata itu dan memegang pipi Toushiro lembut. Toushiro bahkan tidak menghindar.

"Gue cuma punya waktu lima tahun," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, ayo kita pergunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya," jawab Rukia membuat setitik lagi air mata jatuh dari mata indah Toushiro. "Kalo kamu tau kamu cuma punya waktu lima tahun, ayo kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dalam kurun waktu itu."

"Lo... rela ngorbanin lima tahun hidup lo buat gue?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Aku nggak mau bilang aku rela ngorbanin lima tahun hidupku untuk kamu," kata Rukia. "Karena aku nggak mau cuma lima tahun bareng kamu. Aku mau selamanya bareng kamu."

Toushiro menatap Rukia dalam-dalam, mencari kebenaran dalam mata _violet_-nya.

"Rukia.... Boleh gue percaya omongan lo sekarang?" tanya Toushiro membuat air mata Rukia juga mulai menetes. Rukia mengangguk, membelai pipi Toushiro yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Rukia lalu memeluk Toushiro. Awalnya Toushiro hanya membatu, menyangka dirinya sedang berada di alam mimpi. Namun, wangi lavender rambut Rukia menyadarkannya, bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar hidup dalam dunia nyata. Toushiro mengangkat tangannya ragu, dia lalu menyentuh punggung Rukia yang terasa hangat. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Toushiro mempererat pelukannya pada Rukia. Toushiro tidak ingat kapan dia pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Kali ini, dia tidak akan melepaskan Rukia lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

* * *

Toushiro membuka mata _emerald_-nya dan seberkas cahaya menelusup melewati jendela kamarnya. Toushiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul, dia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

Semalam, dia bermimpi telah memeluk Rukia. Dia bermimpi bahwa Rukia mengatakan akan selalu bersamanya. Toushiro mengangkat tangannya dan menatap tangan itu. Tangan yang sudah menyerah pada seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Mendadak Toushiro sadar, kalau kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Wangi tubuh Rukia ada di mana-mana di kamar ini. Semalam, setelah Toushiro memeluk Rukia, emosinya begitu meledak-ledak sampai-sampai dia tak ingin melepaskan Rukia dari dekapannya. Toushiro terus memeluk Rukia sampai Rukia jatuh tertidur.

Toushiro terbangun dengan tersentak, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Rukia sudah tidak ada. Toushiro segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia sekarang berdiri di depan kamar Rukia dan menatap pintu kamar Rukia ragu.

Toushiro menjambak-jambak rambut putihnya sendiri. Harusnya semalam dia bisa lebih menahan diri. Harusnya dia bisa melepaskan Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Toushiro benar-benar takut Rukia sudah menganggapnya yang tidak-tidak. Rukia pasti sangat terkejut saat melihat Toushiro di sampingnya saat bangun, sehingga langsung kabur dan tidak mau melihat Toushiro lagi.

Toushiro masih saja menjambak-jambak rambut putihnya frustasi saat dia mendengar suara pintu di tingkap atas. Toushiro menatap pintu itu penasaran. Mungkin saja Rukia ada di atas.

Toushiro segera naik ke lantai tiga dan Rukia ada di sana, sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menatap bangunan-bangunan di depannya. Toushiro menghela napas lega karena setidaknya Rukia masih berada di kost ini.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menoleh, dan tersenyum pada Toushiro yang segera salah tingkah. Toushiro lalu menghampiri Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Ng...," gumam Toushiro tak jelas. "Sori, semalem gue...."

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Semalem aku kebangun, terus kamu udah ketiduran. Jadi, aku selimutin kamu terus pindah ke kamar."

Toushiro mengangguk-angguk, benar-benar lega karena Rukia tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Toushiro kemudian ikut bersandar di sebelah Rukia. Sebenarnya, Toushiro masih ingin memeluk Rukia, tapi keinginan itu ditahannya.

"Kok, diem?" tanya Rukia membuat Toushiro menoleh. Rukia tertawa kecil. "Toushiro, aku belum dengar dari kamu, lho, kalo kamu suka sama aku...."

Toushiro menatap Rukia tak percaya, membuat Rukia terbahak.

"Nggak usah bilang juga udah tau, kan?" ucap Toushiro tanpa melihat Rukia. Rukia berhenti tertawa, lalu ikut menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum percaya kalau kamu akhirnya mau percaya sama aku," kata Rukia membuat Toushiro menatapnya. "Aku seneng banget sampai rasanya pengen nangis."

Rukia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau semalam saat dia terbangun dan mendapati Toushiro ada di sampingnya, dia menangis lagi. Rukia benar-benar senang karena Toushiro sudah bisa memercayainya.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, mau menangis lagi. Toushiro menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Harusnya gue yang ngomong begitu," ujar Toushiro membuat Rukia benar-benar menangis. "Hus. Jangan nangis terus, ah! Dasar cengeng."

"Biarin cengeng juga!" sahut Rukia sambil terisak. Toushiro tersenyum simpul.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Toushiro berbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Rukia ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sejenak mereka menikmati angin berembus sepoi.

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang sudah terpejam. Rukia memeluk lututnya.

"Ng... Toushiro?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Hm?"

"Ng.... Aku boleh tanya sesuatu, nggak?"

Toushiro membuka matanya, menatap awan putih yang berarak menghiasi langit. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Rukia pasti akan bertanya soal masa lalunya.

"Boleh aja," kata Toushiro akhirnya.

"Hm.... Apa bener cita-cita kamu jadi sutradara?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Toushiro terdiam sesaat. "Kata Momo, dulu pas SMA kamu pengen jadi sutradara."

"Bener," jawab Toushiro setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dia duduk dan mengorek saku celananya, mengeluarkan rokok. Rukia dengan segera merampas rokok itu dan membuangnya. Toushiro menatapnya sebentar, dan menghela napas. "Tapi, sekarang udah nggak ada gunanya lagi, kan, ngomongin itu?"

Rukia menatap Toushiro bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Toushiro balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Ya udah jelas, kan? Mana bisa gue jadi sutradara," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Kenapa nggak bisa?" tanya Rukia lagi membuat Toushiro sekarang benar-benar memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Denger, ya," ujar Toushiro setengah geli. "Orang kayak gue ini udah nggak punya masa depan. Nggak mungkin gue bisa jadi sutradara."

Mata _violet_ Rukia membesar saat Toushiro mengatakan itu.

"Toushiro, aku pikir kamu nggak akan menyerah." Ucapan Rukia sukses membuat Toushiro mendengus.

"Emangnya gue pernah ngomong begitu?" katanya, dan Rukia sadar kalau Toushiro memang tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Toushiro, kamu jangan nyerah gitu, dong. Kamu pasti bisa jadi apa pun yang kamu mau kalo kamu nggak nyerah!" ujar Rukia. Toushiro menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan ngasih gue ceramah lagi, deh," katanya, membuat Rukia terkejut. Toushiro menghela napas. "Gue emang berterima kasih karena lo udah mau nerima keadaan gue, tapi bukan berarti lo bisa nyeramahin gue."

Rukia menatap Toushiro tak percaya. Toushiro menolak untuk menatapnya balik.

"Toushiro, aku tau kamu emang sakit. Tapi, apa sekarang kamu lumpuh? Apa sekarang kamu cacat? Nggak, kan?" seru Rukia membuat Toushiro kaget. "Kamu masih bisa jadi apa pun yang kamu mau!"

"Kalo sekarang gue berusaha pun belum tentu ntar gue bisa jadi sutradara!" sahut Toushiro balik.

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kamu nggak ngelakuin apa pun!" sahut Rukia lagi. "Setidaknya kamu udah berusaha, itu yang penting!"

Toushiro terdiam mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Rukia menghela napas.

"Toushiro, orang yang udah tau bakal mati dan hanya diam menerima nasib itu orang yang paling menyedihkan," lanjut Rukia, volume suaranya sudah sedikit turun. "Semua orang tau kalau mereka mungkin aja mati besok, tapi nggak ada satu orang pun yang cuma diam menunggu kematian menjemputnya."

"Tapi, nggak semua orang tau kapan tepatnya mereka mati, nggak kayak gue," kata Toushiro miris. "Gue cuma diprediksi bisa hidup lima tahun lagi, dan setiap inget itu, gue jadi hilang semangat."

"Kalo bener kamu cuma hidup lima tahun lagi, berarti kamu harus bisa menghargai setiap harinya." Ucapan Rukia membuat Toushiro menatapnya. "Bahkan, setiap detiknya. Karena cuma tinggal lima tahun, makanya jangan biarkan sedetik pun berjalan begitu aja."

"Toushiro," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Toushiro. "Kalo kamu, aku yakin pasti bisa. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kamu pasti bisa jadi sutradara. Kamu cuma harus berusaha, jangan pernah menyerah sama keadaan kamu. Itu aja."

Toushiro berhenti menatap Rukia, dia kini beralih menatap awan. Sudah begitu lama Toushiro tidak memikirkan cita-citanya. Toushiro selalu menganggap cita-cita itu bagian dari masa lalu yang tak akan pernah diungkitnya lagi. Namun, sekarang, seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia telah membuatnya kembali menginginkan cita-cita itu. Rukia mengatakan hal-hal yang tadinya dirasa tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

Dulu, Toushiro menyerah untuk masuk sekolah perfilman karena terlalu takut. Takut kalau ada yang mengetahui penyakitnya dan menjauhinya. Takut kalau sebelum sempat memulai dia sudah akan mati.

Sekarang, mendengarkan Rukia, Toushiro mulai menyadari kalau hidupnya yang tinggal sedikit ini tidak oleh disia-siakan.

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. Rukia benar-benar menginginkan Toushiro untuk kembali bersemangat dan melupakan dendamnya pada Kusaka. Rukia tidak ingin melihat Toushiro lebih menderita lagi.

"Toushiro," ujar Rukia pelan. "Tolong, janji satu hal sama aku."

Toushiro menatap Rukia. Rukia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu.

"Lupain soal... Kusaka," kata Rukia lirih membuat mata _emerald_ Toushiro melebar. Toushiro terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian mendengus.

"Lo nyuruh gue lupain baji**an itu?" tanya Toushiro, tiba-tiba kembali menjadi Hitsugaya Toushiro yang dingin. "Lo bercanda, kan?"

"Toushiro, kalo kamu masih nyari dia, kamu nggak akan bisa nerusin cita-cita kamu! Kamu ngerti, kan, akibatnya kalo membunuh dia? Kamu bakalan menghabiskan sisa hidup kamu di penjara!" seru Rukia. "Kamu mau seperti itu?"

Tangan Toushiro terkepal keras, bahkan sampai bergetar. Toushiro bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Memang dulu Toushiro tidak peduli kalau dia sampai dipenjara atau mati sekalipun, karena tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Sekarang, ada yang peduli padanya. Seorang gadis dengan wajah khawatir yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Toushiro, aku udah janji mau nemenin kamu, kan? Terus apa gunanya kalo kamu malah ada di penjara?" kata Rukia lagi. Dia memegang pipi Toushiro dan memandangnya dalam-dalam. "Toushiro, aku mohon."

Toushiro balas memandang Rukia. Toushiro benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang benar dia sekarang tidak mau kehilangan Rukia, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melupakan dendam lima tahunnya begitu saja. Karena Kusaka, seluruh kehidupannya hancur berantakan.

Toushiro tiba-tiba bangkit, membuat Rukia terkejut. Toushiro turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa terduduk pasrah sambil menatap punggung Toushiro yang segera menghilang.

Rukia benar-benar merasa Toushiro sudah tidak tersentuh lagi.

* * *

Toushiro duduk di atas kasur di kamarnya. Toushiro melirik seprai itu. Seprai berwarna ungu dengan gambar kelinci yang sering disebut-sebut Rukia dengan nama _Chappy_. Toushiro menghela napas, lalu meraih _handycam_ di sebelahnya.

Dari semua hal, Toushiro paling tidak pernah bisa melepaskan _handycam_ ini. _Handycam_ yang diberikan ayahnya—Juushiro—saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun. _Handycam_ yang tidak akan pernah digantinya dengan apa pun.

Toushiro menyetel sebuah kaset saat ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Tampak figur Juushiro dan Retsu—ibunya—yang bahagia. _Handycam_ itu kemudian dipegang oleh orang lain, dan figur Toushiro tampak di sana. Dia meniup lilin, sementara Juushiro dan Retsu memeluknya erat.

Tangan Toushiro bergetar menatap pemandangan itu. Melihat putaran video itu membuat semuanya terputar balik di otaknya. Saat-saat mereka mengetahui penyakit Toushiro. Saat Juushiro memutuskan pergi dari rumah karena tak kuat menanggung malu. Saat Retsu menangis tak henti-henti.

Kalau saja Tuhan mengizinkan Toushiro untuk membuat satu saja permohonan, Toushiro ingin kembali ke saat-saat di mana semuanya masih baik-baik saja, seperti saat ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas ini.

Toushiro mengelus _handycam_ itu pelan-pelan. _Handycam_ yang sudah belasan tahun menemaninya. _Handycam_ yang merekam semua perjalanan hidupnya. _Handycam_ yang menjadi awal dari cita-citanya.

Toushiro menjambak rambut putihnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tahu-tahu ponsel di sebelahnya bergetar. Toushiro meraih ponsel itu heran. Setahunya, dia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada siapa pun, kecuali Ichigo.

Mata _emerald_ Toushiro membesar saat membaca angka yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Itu nomor telepon rumahnya. Toushiro merasakan tangannya menjadi dingin saat dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo? Shiro?" Terdengar sebuah suara perempuan dari seberang.

Toushiro bergeming saat mendengar suara Retsu. Sudah begitu lama, sampai-sampai Toushiro begitu merindukannya.

"Shiro? Ini Toushiro, kan?" tanya Retsu lagi. Tenggorokan Toushiro terasa kering.

"Kenapa?" kata Toushiro dengan suara serak.

"Shiro!" seru Retsu. "Untung nomernya benar! Kamu ada di mana sekarang, Nak? Masih di Karakura?"

Mendadak, Toushiro sadar kalau Momo pasti sudah melaporkan segalanya pada Retsu. Dan, Momo mendapatkan nomor ponsel Toushiro dari Ichigo. Toushiro mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Shiro, ayo pulang, Nak," kata Retsu, terdengar seperti mau menangis. "Ayo pulang, Shiro. Kami sudah menunggu di rumah."

Toushiro tertawa dalam hati. Kami? Kami siapa maksudnya?

Toushiro masih terdiam. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mendengar suara Retsu. Toushiro juga takut kalau dia bicara, dia akan menangis dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Shiro, kamu marah sama _Kaa_-_san_, ya?" tanya Retsu kemudian. "Kamu masih marah sama _Kaa_-_san_, kan? Shiro, maafkan _Kaa_-_san_. Maafkan _Kaa_-_san_, Nak."

Toushiro hampir tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Toushiro sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ibunya akan meminta maaf seperti itu.

"Maafkan _Kaa_-_san_ karena _Kaa_-_san_ bukan ibu yang baik," kata Retsu, sudah tersedu. "Maafkan _Kaa_-_san_ karena _Kaa_-_san_ nggak bisa merawat kamu dengan baik. Pulanglah, Shiro, izinkan _Kaa_-_san_ merawat kamu sekali lagi."

Toushiro masih mendengarkan tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Rahang Toushiro sudah mengeras, menahan segala keinginannya untuk menangis.

"_Kaa_-_san_ nggak akan menangis lagi, Shiro, _Kaa_-_san_ akan tegar. _Kaa_-_san_ akan lebih percaya diri. _Kaa_-_san_ nggak akan peduli lagi apa kata tetangga. Shiro pulang, ya?" kata Retsu lagi. "Shiro, kalau kamu pulang, ada seseorang yang menunggu kamu di rumah."

Toushiro mengernyit heran. Siapa yang menunggunya? Momo-kah?

"Shiro?" kini, terdengar suara yang berat dari seberang, membuat jantung Toushiro serasa berhenti berdetak.

Toushiro tak bisa memercayai pendengarannya. Mungkin Toushiro sudah salah dengar. Mungkin Toushiro tadi berkhayal.

"Shiro? Nak? Ini _Tou_-_san_," kata suara itu lagi membuat Toushiro benar-benar hilang kendali. Dadanya terasa sesak karena mendengar suara itu untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun terakhir.

Juushiro terdiam sebentar di ujung sana.

"Shiro? _Tou_-_san_ tahu kamu pasti sangat marah sama _Tou_-_san_. Tapi, beri _Tou_-_san_ kesempatan sekali lagi, Shiro. Beri _Tou_-_san_ kesempatan sekali lagi," kata Juushiro membuat tangis Toushiro tak terbendung lagi. Juushiro sendiri juga sudah mulai terisak.

"_Otou_-_san_...," gumam Toushiro di tengah tangisannya.

"Shiro, maafkan _Tou_-_san_, ya? _Tou_-_san_ benar-benar bodoh karena sudah meninggalkan kamu dan ibumu. Selama lima tahun _Tou_-_san_ mengintrospeksi diri, dan ternyata memang _Tou_-_san_ yang salah. Kamu tidak bersalah, Nak. _Tou_-_san_ yang sudah salah karena pergi. Seharusnya, _Tou_-_san_ tetap mendukung kamu. Maafkan ayahmu yang pengecut ini, Shiro," kata Juushiro lagi membuat tangisan Toushiro semakin keras.

"Shiro, kamu pulang, ya, Nak? Ayo, kita coba sekali lagi," kata Juushiro lagi. "Kali ini, _Tou_-_san_ tidak akan lari lagi. Kita ulangi lagi semuanya dari awal. Kamu, _Tou_-_san_, dan _Kaa_-_san_."

Toushiro tidak bisa menjawab. Dia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Dia sangat bahagia sampai dadanya seperti mau meledak.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, tetapi Toushiro tak bisa mendengarnya. Rukia muncul dari pintu dan terkejut menatap Toushiro yang sedang menangis. Rukia segera menghambur ke arah Toushiro.

"Toushiro? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Rukia panik. "Kamu sakit? Apanya yang sakit?"

Toushiro tak bisa menjawab. Rukia bingung menatap Toushiro yang menangis sejadi-jadinya itu, lalu menatap ponsel yang sedang dipegang Toushiro. Rukia mengambil ponsel itu, dan ternyata masih tersambung. Ragu, Rukia mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel.

"Shiro? Nak? Kamu masih di sana?" sahut sebuah suara wanita. Rukia terbelalak, yakin itu suara ibu Toushiro. Rukia tak berani menjawab. "Shiro, setelah kamu tenang, kami telepon lagi, ya. Cepat pulang, ya, Shiro, kami tunggu."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Rukia tersenyum, sudah mengerti arti dari tangisan Toushiro. Ternyata, keluarga Toushiro mengharapkan Toushiro untuk pulang. Toushiro sekarang sudah tidak sendirian lagi.

Rukia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata Toushiro, dia lalu memeluk Toushiro yang masih menangis. Rukia benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya Toushiro sudah kembali mendapatkan kehidupannya.

Rukia ikut menitikkan air mata. Rukia tahu seharusnya dia tidak boleh sedih, tetapi dengan begini Toushiro akan lebih cepat menghilang darinya. Toushiro akan kembali pada keluarganya di Seireitei, tetapi Rukia harus bisa mendukungnya.

Karena Rukia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat untuk Toushiro.

_

* * *

C__ontinued on the chapter 13

* * *

_

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

~* **deccanniez hexarhyne ***~

Ng... begini, _Nee_~ saiia pilih Kusaka karena di sini ceritanya orang yang nularin penyakit ini ke Hitsu itu temen baiknya dan yang paling penting, seumuran... Jadi, mana mungkin saiia pilih si Ijen yang udah bangkotan itu~*disambit* Sebenarnya, sih, sebelum saiia milih Kusaka, saiia agak mempertimbangkan Gin juga, tapi setelah dipikir lebih dalam lagi, emang cuma Kusaka yang paling cocok... ^^ maafkan saiia, ya, Kusaka FC~! Hhaha~ ternyata baru nyadar, ya~ emang pas Hitsu ngomong sama Momo itu pake bahasa aku-kamu... itu sebenarnya karena mereka pernah punya hubungan khusus—tapi di masa lalu~! Makasih, ya, udah _review_, _Nee_~! ^^

.

~* **Ninomiya Icha ***~

Iya, emang bukan karena hubungan seks, kok~! _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya, Icha~ ^^

.

~* **Azalea Yukiko** *~

Ah, saiia juga nggak tau kalo _review_ kamu kepotong atau nggak... tapi yang nampak emang cuma segitu~! _Thanks review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **aya-na rifa'i ***~

Hhehe~ ya, bukan lah~! Ah, saiia juga sebenernya nggak rela, kok~!*ngedumel sendiri* _Chapter_ ini udah HitsuRuki, kan? Soalnya Momo udah saiia kembalikan ke alamnya(?)*dijitak* ^^ Makasih udah_ review_, Ay-_san_~!

.

~* **Yumemiru Reirin **yang lagi males _log in_ *~

Kita liat aja di _chapter_ depan~ apakah Hitsu akan meninggalkan Rukia atau nggak~ Okke? ^^ _Sankyu _buat_ review_-nya~!

.

~* **Deathberry Kuchiki ***~

Setelah baca _chapter_ ini, masih ingin bunuh Toushiro, nggak, Ruru-_san_? Hhehe~ Ng... IchiRuki, ya? Entahlah... tapi kayaknya _fanfic_ ini bakal tetep fokus di HitsuRuki~ _Gomen ne_, Ruru-_san_~ Tapi, makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Rizu Auxe09 **yang lagi-lagi gak _log in_ *~

Hitsu pengen jadi sutradara, sebenernya bermula dari _handycam_ pemberian Juushiro, ayahnya. Nah, sejak punya _handycam_ itu, Hitsu jadi hobi merekam apa aja yang diliatnya... awalnya, sih, cuma sekedar film dokumenter, tapi terus lama kelamaan jadi film betulan yang ada skenarionya gitu... Okke, say! ^^ Hhehe~ Makasih _review_-nya, Rizu-_nee_~! ^^

.

~* **Jiya Mukherjee** *~

Okke~! Ini udah lanjut~! _Sankyu_ udah _review_, ya~ ^^

.

~* **Ririn Cross ***~

Kusaka pindah ke Karakura setelah ketahuan pakai narkoba sama orang tuanya... terus orang tuanya marah besar dan memindahkan Kusaka ke Karakura supaya dia nggak bergaul lagi sama preman-preman yang udah bikin dia ngobat... dengan begitu, orang tuanya berharap Kusaka akan kembali ke jalan yang benar*halah, bahasanya~* ^^ Iya, ini udah _update_~! _Thanks_, ya, udah mau _review, _Ririn-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Namie Amalia** *~

Iya, judulnya sama, kok~! ^^ Ah, tenang aja~! Tidak akan pernah saiia biarkan Shiro berpaling ke Hina~! Makasih buat _review_-nya, Namie-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **kireina toshirou** *~

Hhh... makasih, ya, Rei-_san_, udah nggak jadi men-_chidori_(?) saiia~! ^^ Hhoho~ Hitsu emang baik, kok~! Shiro, kan sayangnya sama Ruki~!*peluk-peluk Hitsu* Gyyaaa~ gak jadi di-_chidori_, kok, malah di-_amaterasu_~?*ngibrit lagi* _Thanks_ udah _review_, Rei-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Astrella Kurosaki ***~

Itu emang sengaja nggak saiia _italic_~! ^^ Soalnya, biasanya, kan, bahasa asing itu penulisannya dibedakan dari bahasa Indonesia. Kalau misalnya kedua kalimat itu saiia tulis bukan dalam keadaan _flashback_, maka jadinya begini: "Ya ampun. _Another documentary_?" dan "Apa yang mau dia kasih? _Another blue film_?" gitu... Bahasa asing biasanya ditulis pake huruf miring, kan? Tapi, karena berhubung kalimat yang tadi itu ditulis dalam mode _flashback_ yang tiap katanya di tulis miring, maka kata yang pakai bahasa asing itu dibiarkan biasa aja, dalam artian nggak usah pake _italic_... ^^ Oh, kalau itu emang saiia salah ketik... soalnya kemarin lagi buru-buru dan belum sempat saiia edit~ maaf, ya~! Makasih udah diingatkan, ya~ ^^ _Sankyu_, ya, udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** *~

Okke~ Ini udah _update_~ Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Bed wetterlivi ***~

AU itu kependekan dari _Alternate Universe_. Setau saiia, sih, itu artinya dunia di _fanfic_ yang dibuat dengan dunia di _real anime_/_manga_-nya itu berbeda. Baik secara fisik, geografi, teknologi, dll. Misalnya; kalo di _real anime_/_manga_-nya, kan, Hitsu sebagai _shinigami_ yang menjabat sebagai _taichou_ divisi 10 di _gotei_ 13 dan punya _zanpakuto_ yang namanya Hyourinmaru; tapi kalo di _fanfic_ ini, Hitsu cuma sebagai anak manusia biasa dan nggak punya yang namanya _zanpakuto_, serta di _fanfic_ ini juga nggak bakal ada yang namanya _shinigami_. Ng... tapi, untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, silakan kamu cari di google atau di wikipedia aja, ya~? Okke? Baiklah, selamat mencari~!*dijitak* Dan, _sankyu _buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Intan SasuSaku** *~

Hai juga~! Iya, nggak apa-apa, kok~! Betul, tuh, Rukia harus tetep berjuang demi Toushiro~! Ini udah _update_~! Makasihudah _review_, Intan~! ^^

.

~* **gvlazio3196** *~

Ah, saiia juga masih amatir, kok~! Buktinya, tiada _chapter_ tanpa _miss typo_... hhehe~ ^^ Terima kasih _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya~! Maaf kalau ada sala-salah ketik dan _miss typo_ di _chapter_ ini, _minna_~! ^^ Nah, sekarang saatnya kita kembali berpisah... Sampai ketemu minggu depan di _chapter_ 13, ya, _minna_~! ^^

**Mari lestarikan budaya me-_review_, _minna_~! ^^**

**(halah~! Sendirinya gimana?)**

**Hhehe~ ^^**

**_Review_, please~**

**Oh, iya, Selamat Hari Kebangkitan Nasional~!**


	13. From Now On, What Will Happen to Us?

Hai~hai~ ketemu lagi sama saiia di _fanfic_ ini, _minna_~! Sehari lebih cepat, ya~ Hhehe~ memang saiia sengaja _update_ hari Rabu karena besok hari Kamis saiia nggak bisa _update_... Jadi, daripada saiia kena amuk massa gara-gara telat _update_*sambil ngelirik reader yang siap ngamuk* bukannya lebih baik kalau saiia majukan saja update-nya? Tapi, maaf~ saiia belum sempat meng-edit, jadi mungkin bakal banyak ada _typo_... _gomen ne_~*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Yak! Langsung saja~

3 _chapter_ terakhir, nih~! ^^

Ini dia chapter 13! _Happy reading_~!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**~*Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian*~

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Manakah yang akan dipilih Toushiro? Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU; OOC_, _soalnya banyak chara yang saling tangis-menangisi(?); _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!_

RnR!

**

* * *

Chapter #****12**

**FROM NOW ON, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US?

* * *

**

Toushiro menatap awan putih yang berarak lambat di langit yang biru. Semalaman Toushiro berpikir akan melakukan apa. Dia sangat ingin pulang untuk menemui orangtuanya—Juushiro dan Retsu, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia.

"Oi," kata Rukia sambil menepuk bahu Toushiro. Toushiro menoleh dan mendapati Rukia yang sedang nyengir sambil membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat. Rukia menyodorkan salah satunya pada Toushiro. "Lagi mikirin apa, sih? Serius amat."

Toushiro menatap heran Rukia yang menghirup cokelatnya. Rukia bersikap biasa-biasa saja—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin—padahal dia sudah tahu tentang ayah Toushiro yang sudah kembali. Mendadak Rukia menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kok, nggak diminum?" tanya Rukia lagi membuat Toushiro tersadar dan meminum cokelatnya yang kemanisan, tanpa berkata apa pun.

Rukia meregangkan kedua tangannya sampai isi gelasnya mau tumpah. Dia melakukan senam-senam kecil dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat Toushiro tersenyum karena teringat pada pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Saat itu, Rukia juga melakukan senam seperti ini.

"Huaah... udah lama nggak senam," kata Rukia ringan sambil menghirup udara pagi. Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam sambil menatap awan. "Dari sini... kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi sama kita, ya?"

"Rukia," panggil Toushiro—mulai terbiasa memanggil dengan nama kecil—membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Kalo lo minta gue tinggal, gue bakal tetep tinggal. Gue nggak bakal balik ke Seireitei, kalo lo mau."

"Hah? Kamu gila, ya? Nggak mungkin!" seru Rukia kaget. "Kamu harus pulang! Ayah dan ibu kamu udah nunggu kepulangan kamu!"

Toushiro terdiam sambil menatap cokelatnya yang tinggal setengah gelas. Rukia menghela napas.

"Toushiro, kamu harus tau. Kalo kamu bahagia, aku juga ikutan bahagia. Kamu harus pulang, dan kamu harus ngelanjutin cita-cita kamu," kata Rukia lagi, mata _violet_-nya menerawang ke langit biru yang cerah.

"Terus, lo gimana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku? Aku juga akan berusaha di sini. Aku bakal lulus kuliah dan berhasil jadi penulis _best_-_seller_," kata Rukia mantap. Rukia beralih menatap Toushiro. "Kita pasti bisa, Toushiro. Ayo kita sama-sama berusaha."

Toushiro menghela napas. Sangat berat rasanya membicarakan ini dengan Rukia. Toushiro sebenarnya ingin mengajak Rukia bersamanya, tetapi Rukia memiliki cita-citanya sendiri, dan Toushiro tidak bisa menghentikannya. Toushiro juga harus mendukungnya seperti Rukia mendukungnya.

"Rukia," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia menoleh. "Soal janji lo itu... lupain aja. Lo jangan khawatir lagi soal gue. Kalo nanti lo menemukan orang yang lebih baik..."

Toushiro langsung berhenti bicara saat melihat ekspresi Rukia. Rukia seperti sudah siap untuk menamparnya atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih sadis dari sekedar tamparan.

"Sori," kata Toushiro cepat-cepat, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. "Gue pasti balik ke sini."

Rukia menatap Toushiro, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tunggu," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Toushiro ikut tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Toushiro segera meminum habis cokelat dari gelasnya, dia menatap pemandangan berupa atap-atap rumah di depannya. Dia pasti akan sangat kehilangan tempat ini.

* * *

Toushiro sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seireitei besok. Sekarang, dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba, mata _emerald_-nya tertumbuk pada sebuah benda di dalam ranselnya. Toushiro mengambilnya. Sebuah belati yang dibelinya di sebuah pasar malam saat dia sedang emosi.

Toushiro menarik napas, memasukkan belati itu kembali ke dalam ranselnya. Seberapa besar pun dendam yang disimpannya dia harus bisa menahannya karena sekarang sudah banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Toushiro tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupnya di penjara.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang, Toushiro bermaksud untuk pergi ke kost Ichigo karena Toushiro belum sempat bercerita padanya. Toushiro keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Rukia sedang lewat dengan membawa baju yang baru diangkat dari jemuran.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia dari balik tumpukan baju yang dibawanya.

"Ke kost Kurosaki," jawab Toushiro. Tahu-tahu sebuah bra jatuh dari tumpukan itu, Rukia tampak tak sadar. Toushiro tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambilnya dan menyangkutkannya ke kepala Rukia. Rukia melongo sementara Toushiro buru-buru kabur.

"Heeehh! Dasar cabuuull!" seru Rukia, tetapi Toushiro sudah keluar dari kost.

Rukia menghela napas, lalu nyengir sendiri. Untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa.

* * *

Toushiro berjalan ke kost Ichigo sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ besarnya. Hari ini, tampaknya hujan mau turun, dilihat dari sekumpulan awan hitam yang ada di langit kota Karakura. Toushiro mempercepat langkahnya ke kost Ichigo. Di tengah jalan, mendadak musik di telinganya terhenti.

Toushiro berhenti berjalan, lalu mengecek _iPod_-nya. Ternyata, semalam dia tidak mengisi baterainya. Toushiro menghela napas, melepaskan _headphone_ dari telinganya dan membiarkannya terpasang di leher.

Saat Toushiro mau kembali berjalan, dua orang pria lewat sambil mengobrol.

"Gue kemaren maen ke kost-nya," kata pria yang memakai kaus merah. "Gila, dia tajir mampus! Punya segala macem peralatan elektronik!"

"Lhah, bukannya emang bokapnya si Kusaka itu pengusaha kaya di Seireitei, ya?" sahut temannya, membuat langkah Toushiro tiba-tiba terhenti.

Toushiro berbalik dan menatap kedua pria itu. Toushiro merasakan tangan dan kakinya dingin. Toushiro tahu itu mungkin saja bukan Kusaka yang dicarinya, tetapi tetap saja Toushiro merasakan sebuah firasat.

Toushiro segera berlari menuju kedua pria tadi dan menghadangnya. Kedua pria itu menatap Toushiro heran.

"Eh, tunggu. Tadi kalian ngomongin Kusaka?" tanya Toushiro membuat kedua pria tadi mengangguk. "Kusaka ini... anak Seireitei?"

"Iya. Lo siapa, ya?" tanya pria yang berbaju merah, tapi Toushiro tak mendengarkannya.

"Kusaka Soujirou... anak SMA Seireitei? Angkatan 2004?" tanya Toushiro lagi, jantungnya berdetak tak berarturan.

Kedua pria tadi saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Toushiro segera bergerak buas ke arah pria yang berbaju merah dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Eh, lo kenapa, _Man_?" seru pria itu, terkejut.

"Di mana kost-nya?" seru Toushiro kalap. "DI MANA KOST-NYA?"

Teman pria itu segera maju, berusaha melerai, tetapi—walaupun badan Toushiro lebih kecil dibanding mereka—kekuatan Toushiro melebihi mereka berdua.

"Apa urusan lo, sih?" sahut pria itu, membuat Toushiro memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"Lo nggak perlu tau apa urusan gue! Sekarang, kasih tau gue di mana kost-nya?" sahut Toushiro lagi.

"Di daerah Rokungai!" seru pria itu membuat Toushiro mengumpat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu daerah itu.

"Kampusnya?" seru Toushiro lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu. "Kampusnya di mana?"

"Universitas Hakuba!" seru pria itu. "Universitas Hakuba Jurusan Teknik Kimia!"

Toushiro segera melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pria itu yang segera terbanting ke tanah. Temannya segera menghampirinya.

"Lo kenepa, sih? Gila, ya?" sahut temannya pada Toushiro, tetapi Toushiro tak peduli.

Tangan Toushiro sudah terkepal keras di samping pahanya. Ternyata, Toushiro memang tidak bisa melepaskan Kusaka.

Toushiro segera berlari. Kepalanya sudah panas dan dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

* * *

Rukia sedang menyapu lantai gang depan kamarnya ketika Toushiro muncul dari tangga dan berlari kalap menuju kamarnya.

"Toushiro? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, tetapi Toushiro tidak menjawab. Toushiro buru-buru membuka pintunya, lalu masuk. Rukia segera mengintip dari luar.

Toushiro tampak sedang mengobrak-abrik ransel yang telah dipaknya dengan kalap. Rukia menatapnya takut-takut.

"Toushiro?" tanya Rukia lagi dan Toushiro telah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Belati tajam yang dibungkus sarung kulit hitam. Rukia mengenali barang itu, lalu terpekik. "Toushiro! Kamu mau apa dengan itu?"

Toushiro tidak mendengarkan. Dia menyelipkan belati itu ke pinggangnya, lalu berdiri, bermaksud untuk pergi lagi. Rukia segera menghadangnya di pintu dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Toushiro! Kamu udah janji, kan? Kamu mau pulang, kan? Toushiro!" seru Rukia, tapi Toushiro hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab. "Toushiro! Jangan lakukan ini, Toushiro, aku mohon..."

Toushiro menatap Rukia sebentar , lalu segera berderap pergi. Rukia merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Toushiro pasti sudah menemukan Kusaka, dan sekarang dia bermaksud untuk membunuhnya.

Rukia merasa tak berdaya. Sekarang, Rukia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Toushiro mengingat janjinya.

* * *

Toushiro turun dari bus dan menatap bangunan besar di depannya. _Hakuba University_. Universitas elit tempat Kusaka berkuliah. Toushiro segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Dia harus bisa menemukan Kusaka.

Toushiro tidak tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat dengan Kusaka nanti, tetapi ada satu hal yang harus ditanyakannya. Toushiro tidak akan melepaskan Kusaka sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Toushiro bertanya pada beberapa orang di mana kampus teknik kimia berada, dan sekarang dia sudah ada tepat di depannya. Toushiro menatap kampus itu. Ternyata selama ini Kusaka ada di sini. Sebuah keberuntungan Toushiro bertemu dengan orang-orang tadi.

Toushiro menunggu beberapa jam sampai dia menemukan sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Toushiro merasa semua darahnya naik ke kepala saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Sosok yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh kehidupannya.

Toushiro mendekati Kusaka dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Kusaka yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak sadar dan menabraknya.

"Ah, sori," kata Kusaka sekenanya—tanpa melihat sosok yang sudah ditabraknya—sambil terus berjalan.

"Lo keliatannya sehat-sehat aja," ujar Toushiro membuat langkah Kusaka terhenti seketika. Kusaka berbalik pelan-pelan, dan melongo menatap Toushiro.

"Tou... shiro?" kata Kusaka, tak percaya.

"Yah, Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata Toushiro dingin. "Kaget?"

Kusaka masih menatap Toushiro tak percaya. "Lo... ngapai di sini?"

"Nyari lo," jawab Toushiro membuat Kusaka mengangguk-angguk walaupun masih bingung.

"Udah lama banget, ya?" kata Kusaka kemudian, agak terasa canggung. "Apa kabar lo, Toushiro?"

Toushiro terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kusaka yang tampak tenang-tenang saja seperti ini semakin membuatnya emosi. Kusaka memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakitnya, karena sebelum dia sempat tahu, dia sudah keburu pindah sekolah.

"Kabar gue?" kata Toushiro. "Nggak pernah sebahagia ini bisa ketemu lo."

Kusaka mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku. Sudah begitu lama semenjak mereka berpisah. Kusaka benar-benar kaget bisa melihat Toushiro di sini.

"Bisa kita ngomong sebentar?" tanya Toushiro.

"Oh, oke," jawab Kusaka. "Di belakang kampus aja."

Kusaka kemudian berjalan duluan, sementara Toushiro mengikutiya dari belakang. Toushiro sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Mereka kemudian sampai di belakang kampus yang sepi.

"Toushiro, dulu gue..."

Toushiro sudah keburu meninju pelipis Kusaka sebelum Kusaka sempat meneruskan kata-katanya. Kusaka sekarang sudah terkapar di tanah. Toushiro menatap Kusaka bengis.

"Bangun, lo," kata Toushiro sambil menarik kemeja Kusaka dan memaksanya bangun. Toushiro menatap Kusaka dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Wah, wah... kayaknya lo baik-baik aja, ya?"

"Toushiro, gue..."

Toushiro meninju perut Kusaka sehingga Kusaka tersungkur ke tanah. Kusaka terbatuk kesakitan.

"Gue pikir lo bakalan kurus kering, menyedihkan, dan nggak ada bentuk karena segala jenis narkoba yang lo pakai, tapi ternyata lo sehat-sehat aja," kata Toushiro sinis.

"Gue... udah berhenti, Toushiro," ujar Kusaka sambil terbatuk. "Lima tahun yang lalu, gue dipindahin sekolah sama bokap gue, dan semenjak itu gue nggak pernah pakai lagi."

Toushiro terdiam sambil menatap orang yang pernah menjadi orang yang penting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Kusaka... Lo nggak pernah berusaha nyari gue? Lo nggak mau tau keadaan gue?" tanya Toushiro lagi membuat Kusaka menatapnya.

"Gue... terlalu malu untuk nelepon lo, Toushiro. Gue takut lo marah," kata Kusaka membuat Toushiro tertawa keras.

"Marah, ya... Apa menurut lo gue nggak punya hak buat marah? Lo udah ngehancurin hidup gue!" sahut Toushiro sengit.

"Sori, Toushiro," ujar Kusaka, tetapi Toushiro tidak mau mendengar. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan belatinya, membuat mata merah Kusaka melebar. "Toushiro, lo mau apa?"

"Ngeliat lo sehat, seneng, punya kehidupan yang baik... gue tambah muak," kata Toushiro sambil berjalan mendekati Kusaka. Kusaka mulai mundur teratur, matanya yang berwarna merah darah menatap ngeri belati yang ada di tangan Toushiro. "Menurut lo, gue mau apa?" tanya Toushiro balik.

"Toushiro, gue minta maaf," kata Kusaka takut. "Apa lo segitu dendamnya sama gue?"

Toushiro tertawa lagi, lalu menatap Kusaka tajam. "Apa gue segitu dendam? Menurut lo?" katanya sambil membuka sarung belatinya. "Kenapa Kusaka? Kenapa lo ngelakuin ini sama gue?"

"Toushiro, dulu... gue iri sama lo, karena lo punya semua yang gue nggak punya. Lo punya keluarga yang hangat, lo punya cita-cita, dan lo punya Hinamori," ujar Kusaka gugup. "Waktu itu... gue cuma khilaf, Toushiro! Lo nggak kecanduan, kan? Kalo cuma sekali pasti nggak kecanduan!"

Toushiro menatap Kusaka bengis. Jadi, itu jawabannya. Kusaka iri padanya, karena itu dia menyuntiknya. Dan, hanya karena masalah keirian bodoh itu, Toushiro mendapatkan semua kesialan ini.

"Oh, yah, gue emang nggak kecanduan, tapi jauh lebih buruk dari itu," kata Toushiro membuat Kusaka bingung. "Hidup gue hancur lebur, Kusaka. Semua yang lo bilang gue punya itu hilang gara-gara lo."

Kusaka bergerak mundur sampai punggungnya membentur dinding karena Toushiro terus mendekatinya dengan belati tajam di tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Toushiro. Gue tau lo nggak mau ngebunuh gue," kata Kusaka takut.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa gue nggak mau ngebunuh lo? Lo yang udah bikin gue hancur," kata Toushiro sambil terus mendekati Kusaka. "Lima tahun gue nyari lo, dan sekarang lo udah ada di depan mata gue, kenapa gue nggak mau ngebunuh lo? Biar gue nggak mati sendirian."

"Maksud lo apa, Toushiro?" tanya Kusaka heran.

"Lo bener-bener mau tau, Kusaka?" tanya Toushiro. "Lo bener-bener mau tau? Yah, karena ini udah menjelang akhir hidup lo, gue bakal kasih tau supaya lo nggak mati penasaran. Karena lo udah nyuntik gue pakai jarum suntik sialan itu, gue kena HIV. Puas lo?"

Mata Kusaka—untuk kesekian kalinya—membesar setelah mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Toushiro.

"Karena gue kena HIV, gue bakal ke AIDS. Dan, karena gue bakal kena AIDS, semua kebahagiaan yang lo bilang tadi lenyap. Nyokap gue, bokap gue, Hinamori, semua pergi. Cita-cita? Musnah. Selama lima tahun gue hidup dalam pengasingan, sementara lo senang-senang. Jadi, apa yang..."

Toushiro berhenti bicara, karena Kusaka tiba-tiba merosot hingga terduduk di tanah. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kenapa lo? Ngerasa bersalah?" tanya Toushiro sinis. "Yah, emang udah semestinya. Jadi, lo nggak marah, kan, kalo gue..."

"Toushiro... Lo... serius?" tanya Kusaka, tampak kacau.

"Apa yang bikin lo berpikir kalo gue bercanda?" seru Toushiro emosi.

Kusaka menjambak rambut hitam panjangnya, tampak tidak percaya. Toushiro hanya menatapnya. Kusaka pasti merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak tahu. Mendadak hujan turun rintik, tetapi Toushiro tidak peduli. Sudah sangat terlambat bagi Kusaka untuk menyesal.

"Nah, gue nggak mau berlama-lama lagi. Gue harus menyelesaikan ini," kata Toushiro. " Gue jijik liat lo bahagia, jadi lo harus..."

"Toushiro," kata Kusaka gugup sambil menatap Toushiro. Di antara rintik hujan yang membasahi wajah Kusaka, Toushiro bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Suntikan itu... punya gue."

Petir menggelegar tepat setelah kalimat tadi meluncur keluar dari mulut Kusaka. Toushiro rasanya salah mendengar.

"Apa?" kata Toushiro, sementara Kusaka sudah kembali menjambak-jambak rambut hitamnya lagi.

"Suntikan itu punya gue," ulang Kusaka miris. "Sebelum gue suntik lo... gue pakai dulu suntikan itu."

Mendadak tubuh Toushiro terasa aku. Toushiro menatap nanar sosok di depannya. Toushiro tak bisa memercayai pendengarannya, tapi seluruh tubuh Kusaka sudah gemetar. Bukan karena dinginnya hujan, melainkan karena baru menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Toushiro mendengus geli. Lalu dia terbahak untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

"AAARRGGHHH!" sahut Toushiro emosi sambil menendang batu yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu bergerak buas ke arah Kusaka yang tampak sudah pasrah. "Kenapa Kusaka? Kenapa?"

Kusaka tampak seperti sudah tidak bernyawa, masih syok dengan kenyataan yang baru diterimanya. Toushiro meninju tembok di sebelahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Toushiro benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka kalau persahabatannya dengan Kusaka akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

* * *

Rukia duduk di depan kamar Toushiro sambil terus berdoa. Rukia memeluk lututnya karena merasa hawa di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Rukia benar-benar khawatir pada Toushiro yang sampai saat ini belum juga pulang.

Mungkinkah Toushiro benar-benar membunuh Kusaka?

Rukia segera menggeleng, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun, bila mengingat Toushiro yang tadi seperti hilang kendali begitu, Rukia tidak tahu.

Mendadak, Toushiro muncul dari tangga, membuat Rukia segera berdiri. Toushiro berjalan terseok-seok, tampak basah kuyup. Rukia segera menghampirinya.

"Toushiro? Toushiro, kamu nggak..." Rukia tidak meneruskan perkataannya, karena belati yang dipegang Toushiro terjatuh. Toushiro juga ikut terjatuh. Rukia cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

Rukia melirik takut belati yang ada di sebelahnya, takut melihat darah, tetapi belati itu bersih. Rukia melirik Toushiro yang tampak pucat.

"Toushiro..."

"Rukia, gue tadi ketemu Kusaka," kata Toushiro dengan pandangan kosong.

"Terus... kamu nggak..." Rukia tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya, terlalu takut kalau-kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Toushiro tiba-tiba mendengus, dan air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Rukia menatapnya khawatir. "Toushiro...?"

"Suntikan itu... punya dia, Rukia," ujar Toushiro miris, membuat Rukia berpikir. Detik berikutnya, Rukia membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya.

"Itu berarti... dia...?" kata Rukia takut. Toushiro mengangguk pelan.

"Dia yang nularin virus ini," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia menahan napas. "Dia mengidap penyakit yang sama, dan dia baru sadar tadi—setelah gue bilang kalo gue kena HIV."

"Ya ampun," gumam Rukia. Air mata Toushiro masih mengalir.

"Selama perjalanan ke sini gue berpikir. Apa salah kami? Kenapa kami harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa?" kata Toushiro lirih. "Memang bener gue pengen ngebunuh dia, tapi gue sama sekali nggak pernah sedikit pun berharap dia punya penyakit yang sama kayak gue. Kenapa kami bisa jadi kayak sekarang ini? Kenapa?"

Rukia mengusap lembut pipi Toushiro untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Dulu gue begitu deket sama dia, Rukia. Kami tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, semuanya akan gue lakukan untuk dia. Dia udah kayak kakak gue sendiri. Tapi, kenapa?" kata Toushiro lagi. "Cuma karena satu kesalahan kecil, hidup kami langsung hancur. Kenapa dia harus berurusan sama narkoba sialan itu?"

Rukia ikut menangis melihat Toushiro yang terlihat begitu menderita. Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat, tetapi rasanya Rukia bisa ikut merasakan kepedihan hati Toushiro.

"Tapi, setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi, Rukia, mungkin ini kesalahan gue. Mungkin gue nggak pernah jadi sahabat yang baik buat dia. Gue tau dia selalu kesepian karena di rumahnya semua orang sibuk, tapi gue nggak peduliin dia. Semenjak gue kenal film, gue sering nolak ajakan maen dia. Gue jadi jarang ada buat dia," kata Toushiro sambil menjambak rambut putihnya. " Mungkin ini salah gue juga dia jadi bergaul dengan orang-orang nggak jelas."

"Toushiro, jangan menyalahkan diri kamu sendiri," kata Rukia sambil menahan tangan Toushiro yang mau menjambak rambut lagi. "Kalau pun ada kesalahan kamu, semuanya udah terjadi, Toushiro. Sekarang, yang kamu bisa lakukan adalah meneruskan hidup kamu, dan berharap Kusaka juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Toushiro menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Rukia, menurut lo gue ini jahat? Gue menimpakan semua kesalahan sama Kusaka tanpa berpikir kesalahan gue, apa menurut lo gue jahat?" tanya Toushiro membuat Rukia terdiam. Rukia menggeleng.

"Toushiro, semua orang pernah berbuat kesalahan. Kamu seharusnya bersyukur karena kamu nggak mengulangi kesalahan itu," jawab Rukia sambil menatap belati yang tergeletak. "Walaupun berat, kamu dan Kusaka sudah sama-sama menerima akibat dari kesalahan itu. Toushiro, kamu mungkin sedikit lebih beruntung dari Kusaka. Kamu punya keluarga, punya teman seperti Ichigo dan Momo, dan kamu juga punya aku. Kita semua pasti bisa melalui ini, Toushiro."

Toushiro menatap Rukia, dan mulai menangis lagi. Rukia merengkuhnya tanpa memedulikan bajunya yang sudah ikut basah. Rukia membiarkan Toushiro menangis di pelukannya untuk beberapa saat.

Tangan Rukia terkepal keras. Karena benda haram seperti narkoba, hidup dua orang anak manusia sudah hancur. Mengapa benda-benda seperti itu harus ada di dunia? Mengapa orang-orang tidak bisa lebih menyayangi diri mereka sendiri sehingga tidak ada orang yang putus asa dan terjerumus ke dalam dunia narkoba?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Rukia, tetapi Rukia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menjawabnya.

_

* * *

C__ontinued on the chapter 14

* * *

_

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

~* **Ninomiya Icha **yang lagi males _log in_*~

Hhaha~ iya, makasih, Icha~! ^^ Makasih juga udah _review_~!

.

~* **Rizu Auxe09 ***~

Hitsu nggak jadi membunuh Kusaka, kok, _Nee_~! Jadi, Rizu-_nee_ nggak perlu berepot-repot ria(?) membantu Hitsu buat membunuh Kusaka~ ^^ Hhehe~ Okke, _Nee_, ini udah _update_! S_ankyu_ buat _review_-nya, _Nee_~ ^^

.

~* **sava kaladze ***~

Ah, saiia juga suka, kok~!*disambit karena ikut-ikutan* _Thanks review_-nya, Sava~! ^^

.

~* **Intan SasuSaku ***~

Hhehe~ Iya, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu setelah sekian lama~ ^^ tapi... kebersamaan mereka sepertinya akan berakhir sebentar lagi~*_grin_*dibantai HitsuRuki* Iya, makasih, ya~ ^^ Dan, makasih juga udah_ review_, Intan~!

.

~* **Ririn Cross ***~

Hai juga, Ririn-_san_~! Iya, sama-sama~ lain kali kalau ada yang kurang jelas, tanyakan aja nggak apa-apa~! Nah, pertanyaan kamu tentang Kusaka itu udah terjawab di _chapter_ ini, kan? Ternyata, dia juga kena HIV~ ^^ _Sankyu _buat_ review_-nya, Ririn-_san_~!

.

~* **aya-na rifa'i ***~

Shiro nggak bisa ngajak Rukia ke Seireitei karena Rukia masih ada kuliah di Karakura, jadi dia nggak mungkin meninggalkan _study_-nya~ Makasih udah _review_, Ay-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **ZeiraIcOol ***~

Haiihaii juga~ ^^ Dan, salam kenal~! Iya, nggak apa-apa, kok! ^^ Ng... diliat aja nanti, ya~! Soalnya saiia juga nggak bisa janji bakal _happy ending_~ ^^ Makasih _review_-nya~!

.

~* **deccanniez hexarhyne ***~

Hhaha~ saiia juga sering mengalami hal seperti—baterai tipis + pulsa limit—saat mau baca _fic_ =_=" Tapi ngomong-ngomong, _Nee_, misi diam-diam-_googling_-buat-cari-jawaban-ulangan-biologi itu berhasil berjalan sukses, kan?*ditendang* ^^ Oh, ya... kemungkinan besar emang bakal _sad ending_, sih~ soalnya kalo _happy ending_, kok, kayaknya bakal ngegantung gitu =_=" _Sankyu_ udah _review_, _Nee_~ Salam Bajak Laut, juga~! ^^

.

~* **kireina toshirou** *~

Memangnya "_Tou-san_" yang kamu maksud itu siapa, sih? Yama-_jii_, ya?*dicaplok Ryuujin jakka* ^^ Hhehe~ Iya, ini udah _update_~! _Thanks_, ya, udah mau _review, _Rei-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Ninomiya Nazuki ***~

Hhehe~ Iya, ini udah _update_~ Makasih buat _review_-nya ~! ^^

.

~* **Deathberry Kuchiki** *~

Hhaha~ iya... iya... _Thanks_ udah _review_, Ruru-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Azalea Yukiko** *~

Oh... gitu ya~ ^^ kalau _chapter_ ini gimana? Masih kurang sreg, kah? ^^ _Sankyu_, ya, udah _review_~!

.

~* **Yumemiru Reirin ***~

Okke~ Ini udah _update_~ Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **BeenBin Castor Amewarashi ***~

Iya~ ^^ _fic_ kamu yang "Love Never Tired to Wait" itu udah saiia RnR, kok~! _Sankyu _buat _review_-nya, BeenBin~! ^^

.

~* **Jiya Mukherjee** *~

Okke~! Ini udah lanjut~! Makasihudah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Mii Saginomiya **yang lagi gak _log in_ *~

Hhehe~ makasih, Mii-_chan_~! Rukia nggak diajak, kok~ dia tetep tinggal di Karakura~ Terima kasih _review_-nya, Mii-_chan_~! ^^

.

~* **Namie Amalia** *~

Namie-_san_ ingin Hitsu bahagia, kan? Nah, kalau menurut Rukia, Hitsu justru akan jauh lebih bahagia kalau dia kembali pulang ke rumah orangtuanya~ ^^ _Sankyu_ udah _review_, Namie-_san_~!

.

~* **HitsuNina-9124024** *~

Iya, nggak apa-apa~! ^^ Itu karena Momo emang di sini perannya jadi tokoh penengah~ Wah, saiia juga suka pair KusaHitsu~!*nggak penting* _Thanks_ buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Zheone Quin** *~

Saiia juga suka _scene_ itu~! ^^ Hhehe~ Ini udah _update_, kan? _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya~! ^^ Nah, sekarang saatnya kita kembali berpisah... Sampai ketemu minggu depan di _chapter_ 14, ya, _minna_~! ^^

**Review, please~~**


	14. Will We Meet Again?

Ng, _chapter_ ini pendek banget dan sama sekali nggak ada _angst_-nya—kalo menurut saiia =_=" karena, _goal_-nya ntar di _chapter_ akhir.. ^^ _Gomen ne_~ Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, di akhir _chapter_ ini ada sedikit kata-kata gaje... karena berhubung saiia masih amatir, maaf kalau kesannya malah jadi abal... TT_TT *pundung*

Yakk! Langsung saja~

2 _chapter_ terakhir, nih~! ^^

Ini dia chapter 14! _Happy reading_~!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**~*Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian*~

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Manakah yang akan dipilih Toushiro? Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU; OOC_, _soalnya banyak chara yang saling tangis-menangisi(?); _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!_

RnR!

* * *

**Chapter #****14**

**WILL WE MEET AGAIN?

* * *

**

Semalaman, Toushiro dan Rukia tidak bisa tidur. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Toushiro berada di kost ini, sekaligus malam terakhir Toushiro di Karakura. Rukia dan Toushiro sama-sama duduk bersandar di dinding pembatas kamar mereka, merenung di kamar masing-masing.

Dan pagi ini, Toushiro sudah siap untuk berangkat ke stasiun. Sedangkan Rukia masih ada di kamarnya. Dia bercermin dan mendapati wajah muramnya. Rukia menghela napas, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Rukia tidak boleh terlihat sedih di hadapan Toushiro. Rukia harus terlihat kuat.

Rukia kemudian keluar kamar dan mendapati Toushiro sedang berjongkok memakai sepatu. Seketika itu juga, Rukia ingin menangis, tetapi berusaha ditahannya.

Toushiro menoleh, dan dalam sekali melihat Rukia, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis yang kini dicintainya itu juga tidak bisa tidur, sama seperti dirinya. Rukia nyengir melihat Toushiro.

"Keretanya pukul 8, ya?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro mengangguk. Dia sudah selesai mengikat sepatunya, lalu berdiri.

"Masih ada waktu," ujar Toushiro setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Ke atas, yuk?"

Rukia mengangguk, mengikuti Toushiro naik ke lantai tiga. Rukia sangat sedih melihat punggung Toushiro. Seolah Toushiro akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Seolah dirinya tak akan bisa lagi memeluk tubuh pria itu, menatap lekat-lekat mata _emerald_-nya, serta menikmati senyuman yang tersungging di wajah rupawannya. Dia juga pasti akan sangat merindukan suara Toushiro. Benarkah semua akan berakhir hanya sampai di sini saja? Apakah dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya itu lagi?

Rukia segera menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Dan berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Semua akan baik-baik saja... Ya, setidaknya semua **masih** baik-baik saja...

"Rukia," kata Toushiro sambil berbalik. Wajah tampan Toushiro tampak serius, dan Rukia tahu akan ada pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan. "Lo tau, kan, gue bakal balik lagi," lanjutnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran-pikiran paranoid Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Toushiro menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Semalem gue berpikir... ternyata gue yang sekarang ini terlalu menyedihkan," kata Toushiro. "Nggak ada satu pun dari diri gue yang bisa dibanggain. Gue sama sekali nggak berguna."

"Itu nggak bener," sanggah Rukia. Toushiro menggeleng.

"Gue emang nggak berguna, Rukia—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan, gue yang sekarang ini nggak bakal punya kepercayaan diri untuk ada di samping lo," kata Toushiro lagi. Toushiro lalu menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. "Rukia, gue bakal meraih cita-cita gue."

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalo gue udah jadi sutradara, dan lo udah jadi penulis _best-seller_, ayo kita ketemu lagi," kata Toushiro lagi, dan pada detik berikutnya, setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi Rukia. Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus air mata itu, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kalo gitu, janji, ya? Kalo kita udah sama-sama meraih cita-cita kita, kita ketemu lagi," ujar Rukia sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Toushiro menyambut jari mungil Rukia itu dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Rukia. Toushiro tersenyum simpul, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Uwaah... Gue pasti kangen banget sama tempat ini," kata Toushiro lalu cepat-cepat nyengir pada Rukia yang cemberut.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro melihat sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan kost-nya.

"Ah, taksi pesanan Yoruichi-_ba_-_san_," kata Rukia. "Katanya dia yang bayarin buat nganterin kamu ke stasiun."

"Hah? Kenapa pake pesen taksi segala, sih?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Tanya _Oba_-_san_, dong," kata Rukia. "Ng... aku antar ke stasiun, ya?"

Toushiro menatap Rukia, lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Nggak usah. Gue nggak mau liat tampang jelek lo pas nangis," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia cemberut.

"Siapa juga yang bakal nangis?" balasnya membuat Toushiro tertawa. Rukia terdiam beberapa saat sambil memain-mainkan jarinya. "Toushiro... Ntar jangan lupain aku, ya."

"Jangan bego lo," kata Toushiro sambil menjentik kening Rukia. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan gadis yang sekarang berada di urutan paling atas dalam daftar orang-orang paling penting dalam hidupnya?

Toushiro melepas _headphone_ besar yang sejak tadi melingkar di lehernya, dan kemudian memakaikannya pada Rukia. Dia juga menyerahkan _iPod_-nya pada Rukia yang terlihat bingung. "Nih, pegang. Ntar gue ambil lagi waktu gue balik ke sini, jadi jangan dirusakin."

Rukia menatap bingung _iPod_ di tangannya.

"Bener nggak apa-apa, Toushiro? Bukannya ini penting?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya ini emang penting, ini **suara hati** gue," kata Toushiro sambil nyengir. "Makanya gue pinjemin. Ntar harus di dengerin."

Rukia mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, Yoruichi—sang ibu kost—memanggil dari bawah. Toushiro dan Rukia segera bergerak turun. Ternyata di bawah, semua penghuni kost yang lain serta keluarga sang empunya kost sudah menunggu. Toushiro menatap Yoruichi beserta Urahara dan Yachiru—suami dan anak Yoruichi, juga Renji dan Ishida yang sudah nyengir padanya.

"Kami denger kalo hari ini lo mau pindah," kata Renji. "Kok cepet banget, sih, Toushiro? Gue belum sempet ngajak lo muter-muter Karakura, lho."

"Lain kali aja kalo gue ke sini lagi, Abarai," kata Toushiro.

"Kamu bakal ke sini lagi, Hitsugaya-_san_?" tanya Ishida. Toushiro mengangguk.

"Lain kali kalau ke sini lagi, kau harus makan bersama kami, karena kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh masuk," kata Urahara membuat Toushiro tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Urahara-_san_," kata Toushiro.

"Wah, baru kali ini, lho, kita lihat Hitsugaya-_san_ senyum," kata Yoruichi yang langsung dibenarkan oleh semua yang ada di sana. Toushiro melirik Rukia yang sudah nyengir.

"Ya sudah, itu taksinya udah nunggu. Rukia ikut nganter nggak?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Nggak, _Oba-san_, Toushiro nggak mau," kata Rukia sementara Toushiro tersenyum kaku pada Yoruichi yang terlihat bingung.

"Yoruichi-_san_, terima kasih untuk taksinya, seharusnya Anda tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Toushiro.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-_san_. Lagi pula uang kost kamu, kan, masih sisa banyak," canda Yoruichi membuat semuanya tertawa. Toushiro lalu memasukkan tasnya ke dalam taksi.

"Semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah menerima saya dengan sangat baik," ujar Toushiro sambil membungkuk hormat, mulai berpamitan, lalu melirik Rukia. "Saya pasti akan ke sini lagi."

Semua orang yang ada di sana pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Toushiro masuk ke dalam taksi dan membuka jendelanya. Toushiro menatap Rukia yang sudah tidak tersenyum. Sesungguhnya, berat rasanya bagi Toushiro untuk meninggalkan Rukia.

"Eh, awas lho, ya, jangan sampe bukunya nggak terbit-terbit," kata Toushiro membuat Rukia cemberut.

"Kamu juga, jangan sampai filmnya nggak jadi-jadi," balas Rukia tak mau kalah, membuat Toushiro terkekeh. Toushiro lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Jaga diri lo, ya, Rukia," kata Toushiro kemudian sambil tersenyum lembut. Suaranya kali ini sungguh berbeda dari suara Toushiro biasanya, suaranya kali ini terdengar sangat lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang. Pancaran matanya yang sedikit sendu juga seolah menggambarkan kerinduan yang dalam.

"Kamu juga. Jaga kesehatan, ya. Minum obat yang teratur," ujar Rukia. Toushiro mengangguk.

Toushiro menatap mata _violet_ Rukia sebentar, lalu menghela napas. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan mata indah itu. Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya bagi Toushiro untuk pergi. Toushiro menatap ke sopir taksi, memberinya sinyal untuk berangkat.

"Dadaaah~!" seru Yachiru, membuat semua orang serentak melambai pada Toushiro—seolah-olah dikomando. Toushiro balas melambai singkat, lalu menatap Rukia yang tersenyum padanya.

Taksi sudah bergerak perlahan, tetapi Toushiro belum juga menutup jendelanya. Rukia menatap taksi yang mulai bergerak menjauh, lalu—tanpa disadarinya—Rukia sudah berlari mengejar taksi itu. Toushiro yang melihatnya melalui kaca spion, langsung melongok dari jendela.

"Toushiro!" seru Rukia sambil terus berlari. "Kita pasti ketemu lagi, kan?"

"Pasti!" sahut Toushiro, dan Rukia berhenti berlari. Rukia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, sementara taksi yang ditumpangi Toushiro berbelok.

Toushiro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok. Toushiro tidak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya ini benar atau tidak, tetapi Toushiro percaya, Rukia pasti akan bisa bertahan.

"Pacar, ya, Tuan?" tanya supir taksi menyadarkan Toushiro dari lamunannya. Toushiro menatapnya bingung sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Pacaran jarak jauh, ya, Tuan?" tanyanya lagi, dan Toushiro hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lagi. "Tenang saja, Tuan. Sekarang, kan, pulsa telepon banyak yang murah. Jadi telepon-teleponan saja."

Toushiro hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab. Toushiro tidak akan menelepon Rukia, karena kalau dia melakukan itu, Toushiro akan melupakan semuanya dan kembali pada Rukia. Oleh karena itu, Toushiro akan menahan diri sampai dia benar-benar mencapai cita-citanya. Dengan begini, dia akan lebih bersemangat dan lebih cepat untuk bertemu Rukia.

Toushiro berharap Rukia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun, yang lebih Toushiro inginkan adalah, Rukia dapat **mendengarkan **_**iPod**_**-nya**.

* * *

Kereta jurusan Karakura-Seireitei berjalan tenang di antara persawahan. Dan di dalam kereta itu terdapat Toushiro yang tengah duduk sambil melihat ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Saat itu, dia tengah memikirkan suatu hal yang ia rasa telah dilupakannya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukannya sebelum kembali ke Seireitei.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar. Sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya langsung membuat dirinya teringat akan satu hal penting yang baru saja berusaha diingatnya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, setelah kejadian yang menimpa Toushiro dan Kusaka kemarin, Toushiro jadi lupa memberi tahu tentang kepulangannya ke Seireitei pada Ichigo.

"Ya, Kurosaki?" jawab Toushiro pada dering ketiga tanpa mengucap salam.

"Oi, lo ke mana aja, Toushiro? Udah lama nggak ada kabar," tanya Ichigo di seberang.

"Gue balik ke Seireitei hari ini, Kurosaki," ujar Toushiro _to the point_.

"Apa? Lo balik hari ini? Kenapa nggak ngomong-ngomong sama gue dulu, sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Sori, gue lupa," jawab Toushiro kalem.

"Astaga... bisa-bisanya, ya, lo...," gumam Ichigo. "Oh ya, kalo lo balik sekarang, terus Kusaka..."

"Gue udah ketemu sama dia kemarin," ujar Toushiro singkat.

"Terus... lo nggak...," kata Ichigo, dari nada bicaranya bisa dirasakan ada sedikit kekhawatiran di dalam suaranya.

"Dia juga kena penyakit yang sama, Kurosaki," kata Toushiro membuat Ichigo yang ada di seberang telepon terkesiap kaget. "Lo pikir, apa yang bisa gue perbuat pada orang yang juga sama terpuruknya dengan gue—yang bahkan baru tau hal itu waktu gue bilang kalo gue sakit?" Toushiro balas bertanya sambil mendengus getir.

"Jadi... dia baru tau kalo dia sakit waktu lo kasih tau tentang penyakit lo ke dia kemaren?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

Toushiro hanya diam saja, tak berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Terus, lo sekarang di mana?" tanya Ichigo lagi, sepertinya sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan setelah mengerti kalau teman semasa SMA yang sedang diteleponnya itu tidak ingin membahas tentang Kusaka lebih jauh lagi .

"Gue udah ada di kereta. Baru aja jalan lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab Toushiro.

"Oh..." Ichigo mengangguk paham di seberang. "Terus... cewek itu gimana?"

Toushiro terdiam sejenak. "Rukia... Dia tetep di Karakura," jawab Toushiro setelah mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Ichigo tadi. "Emang kenapa? Lo berharap, dia gue bawa ke Seireitei?"

"Yah, siapa tau, kan?" jawab Ichigo cuek. "Oh iya, gue juga bakal pindah ke Seireitei dalam waktu dekat ini, Toushiro."

"Hah? Ngapain?" tanya Toushiro bingung. "Terus, kuliah lo gimana?"

"Gue udah dapet kerjaan bagus di sana," jawab Ichigo santai. "Ah, gue, kan udah sampai semester akhir, dan gue juga udah ngerjain skripsi sampai tahap terakhir, udah hampir beres. Begitu urusan skripsi beres dan gue lulus kuliah, gue langsung pindah ke Seireitei."

"Oh, gitu," respon Toushiro pendek.

"Ng, ya udah, deh, Toushiro. Jaga diri lo, ya! Sampai ketemu di Seireitei."

"Ya," ujar Toushiro sambil memutus sambungan telepon.

Lalu, Toushiro pun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, pemandangan sawah yang menghijau masih membentang. Nampaknya, kereta masih melintasi persawahan. Pemandangan di luar jendela bergerak cepat seiring dengan laju kereta. Semua itu seolah membuat semua memori terputar kembali di otaknya.

Toushiro jadi teringat saat-saat dia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya di Seireitei dan segera naik kereta menuju kota Karakura hanya karena Ichigo meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia melihat Kusaka berkeliaran di sekitar Universitas Karakura, saat itu hanya ada satu hal dipikirannya, yaitu menemukan sumber dari segala permasalahan yang dialaminya.

Lalu saat di mana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia, kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialaminya bersama gadis manis itu, pertemuannya kembali dengan teman-teman masa SMA-nya—Ichigo dan Momo, saat akhirnya dia bisa memercayai Rukia, hingga kejadian kemarin, saat dia hampir saja membunuh Kusaka, tetapi malah menemukan kenyataan yang jauh lebih pahit.

Toushiro benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Tuhan membuat benang takdirnya begitu rumit, saling membelit satu sama lain. Kenapa penderitaannya terasa begitu panjang dan seolah tiada habisnya. Lalu tanpa sadar, Toushiro mendengus dan tersenyum getir. Penderitaannya yang panjang seolah sangat kontras dengan waktu hidupnya di dunia yang kian pendek.

Entah kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai-sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cobaan yang terus-menerus mengalir di sisa-sisa umurnya yang singkat.

Tapi, kini semuanya telah usai. Sekarang, sudah saatnya Toushiro untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, kembali berusaha menggapai cita-citanya, dan menganggap semua pahit hidup yang pernah ia rasakan sebagai sebuah pelajaran berharga. Toushiro tak ingin lagi menyia-nyiakan detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Dia ingin berjuang di lima tahun sisa hidupnya. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya pada gadis yang ia cintai.

* * *

* * *

Namun, sayang sekali, Shiro.

Sepertinya, Tuhan justru sangat menyayangimu, jauh dari yang pernah kau bayangkan.

Sampai-sampai, Ia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin kau segera kembali ke sisi-Nya.

Oleh karena itu—seperti yang sudah kau ketahui—waktumu tinggal sebentar lagi.

Dan mulai sekarang...

Baiklah, sudah saatnya _countdown_, Shiro...

..5..

_Tik._

..4..

_Tik._

..3..

_Tik._

..2..

_Tik._

..1..

...

* * *

_C__ontinued on the chapter 14

* * *

_

Hhoho~*ketawa gaje* Sungguh _ending_ yang aneh =_=" Maaf kalo beberapa di antara _author-tachi_ dan _reader-tachi_ yang merasa kalo _chapter_ ini gaje~*bungkuk-bungkuk* TT_TT Mulai bagian Shiro naik kereta sampai akhir _chapter _itu asli buah pikiran abal saiia (apalagi yang bagian paling akhir itu, ya ampu~n, ngawur total =_=")... Soalnya, cerita aslinya, chapter ini pendek banget... Bagi yang udah baca novel aslinya pasti ngerasa aneh... TT_TT*jedukin kepala ke tembok*ampun deh~*

.

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

~* **Rizu Auxe09 **yang lagi males _log in_*~

Hhehe~ iya, _Nee_~! ^^ Ini udah _update_~ Makasih udah _review_, Rizu-_nee_~!

.

~* **Azalea Yukiko** *~

Ah, maaf soal _typo chapter_ kemaren, ya~! ^^ Maklum, saiia nggak sempat ngedit =_=" S_ankyu_ buat _review_-nya~ ^^

.

~* **Quinsi Vinsis** *~

Iya, dan gara-gara kemarin saiia _update_-nya hari Rabu, sekarang jadi ada perubahan hari _update_ =_=" Sekarang _update_-nya tiap hari Rabu, _Nee_. ^^ Kok bisa kambuh, sih, _Nee_? Padahal saiia rasa, waktu adegan itu sama sekali nggak ada unsur _sho-ai_-nya, lho~! Hhehe~ Wow~ Quinsi-_nee_ emang hebat~! Rahasianya apa, _Nee_, kok bisa sukses?*coba cari ilmu dari yang berpengalaman*dijitak* Eh? Lagu anak TK? Saiia malah baru denger kalau ada lagu yang kayak begitu~ =_=" _Thanks review_-nya, _Nee_~! ^^

.

~* **Namie Amalia ***~

Hhaha~ Udah dapet novelnya, ya? Katanya kemaren waktu nyari nggak ketemu? ^^ Ya, di sini nggak ada—dan nggak akan ada—adegan berdarah~! Hhehe~ Dan, makasih udah_ review_, Namie-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **ZeiraIncOol ***~

Iya, biar dia juga merasakan sakitnya Toushiro... ^^ Ini udah _update_~! _Sankyu _buat_ review_-nya, Zeira-_san_~!

.

~* **Intan SasuSaku ***~

Setelah baca _chapter_ ini malah semakin keliatan kalau _sad ending_, kan? Hhehe~ ^^ Maaf, ya, saiia udah pikirkan gimana nanti ceritanya kalo _happy ending _dan _sad ending_... Dan kalau _happy ending_, saiia yakin, pasti nanti ada yang ngerasa kalau akhir ceritanya ngegantung... _Gomen ne_, Intan~! ^^ Tapi, _fanfic_ ini nggak akan berakhir IchiRuki, kok~ Makasih udah _review_, Intan~! ^^

.

~* **Zheone Quin** *~

Hhaha~ Kita liat _chapter_ depan aja, ya~ ^^ Yakk, betul banget, tuh~! _Say no to drugs_~!*teriak pake toa*ala orang mau demo ke Senayan* Iya, ini udah _update_~! ^^ Makasih _review_-nya~!

.

~* **runavi** *~

_Ending_-nya? Diliat di _chapter_ depan aja, ya~ ^^ _Sankyu_ udah _review_~ ^^

.

~* **sava kaladze** *~

Di ini, kita emang bisa aja merubah _ending_ dari cerita aslinya, tapi saiia ngerti kenapa _author_ novel itu lebih memilih _sad ending_ daripada _happy ending_... Karena, ya~ itu dia—seperti yang sudah jelaskan di atas... Maaf, ya, Sava~ Tapi, makasih udah mau _review, _Sava~! ^^

.

~* **Jee-ya Zettyra ***~

Hhehe~ Mari kita liat di _chapter_ mendatang~! ^^ Iya, ini udah lanjut~ Makasih buat _review_-nya ~! ^^

.

~* **aya-na rifa'i ***~

Hhaha~ iya~ ini juga udah saiia _update_ sambil duduk manis di pangkuan Akang Hyourinmaru(?)... ^^ _Thanks_ udah _review_, Ay-_san_~!

.

~* **eSSha Kuroki** *~

Ini udah _update_, eSSha~ ^^ _Sankyu_, ya, udah _review_~!

.

~* **aRaRaNcHa ***~

Dilihat di _chapter_ depan aja, ya~! ^^Okke~ Ini udah _update_~ Makasih udah _review_~! ^^

.

~* **Bed wetter-livi ***~

Iyya, _chapter_ kemaren emang banyak _typo_-nya...*pundung* _Sankyu _buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Ninomiya Icha **yang nggak _log in_ *~

Ini udah _update_~! Makasihudah _review_, Icha~! ^^

.

~* **Yuuki Kosuke ***~

Karena gejala-gejala dia kena penyakit HIV belum muncul... Terima kasih _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Mii Saginomiya **yang lagi gak _log in_ *~

Iya, Hitsu udah pulang ke Seireitei... _Sankyu_ udah _review_, Mii-_chan_~! ^^

.

~* **Yumemiru Reirin ***~

Iya~ Makasih buat _review_-nya~! ^^

.

~* **Ririn Cross ***~

Iya~ ^^ sama-sama~! _Sankyu_ buat _review_-nya, Ririn~! ^^

.

~* **HitsuNina-9124024 ***~

Kalau untuk _chapter_ ini, kamu nggak perlu bawa tisu... ^^ karena _chapter_ ini emang kurang greget~(saiia akui itu ^^) Ah, saiia juga mau aja, gantiin~ hhoho... Trims _review_-nya.. ^^

.

~* **Erika Kaoru ***~

_So sorry~! But, I __don't want to change the real ending of this story~ _^^_ But, thanks for your review_, Erika-_san_~ ^^

.

~* **Deathberry Kuchiki ***~

Ini udah _update_~ _Sankyu _udah _review_, Ruru-_san_~ ^^

.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya~! ^^ Nah, sekarang saatnya kita kembali berpisah... Sampai ketemu di _final chapter _a.k.a_ chapter_ 15, ya, _minna_~! ^^

**Jaa nee~**

**Review, please~~**


	15. The Promise

_Final chapter_ akhirnya _update_~*sujud syukur*. Akhirnya selesai juga~

Sebelum saiia mulai cerita untuk _chapter_ ini, saiia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh _author-tachi _dan _reader-tachi _yang sudah mau membaca, mem-_fave_, dan juga me-_review fanfic _ini, karena tanpa _review_ dan dukungan kalian semua _fic_ ini tidak akan mungkin tamat secepat ini*ditendang*. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_*bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya*

Yakk! Daripada saiia lebih banyak bicara lagi, lebih baik kita langsung saja~

Ini dia _chapter_ 15! _Happy reading_~!

* * *

**The Truth About Forever**

**~*Kebencian Membuatmu Kesepian*~

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Seberapa berharga, sih, satu detik itu? **_**Tik.**_** Sebentar saja dia langsung berlalu.**

_**Tik.**_** Satu detik pergi lagi.**

**Tak ada harganya.**

**Tapi tunggu sampai kau sadar waktumu hampir habis. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau ingat selama ini jarang beramal. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau teringat mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau wujudkan. **_**Tik.**_

**Kau sadar tak cukup menyayangi keluarga dan teman-temanmu.**

_**Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

**Kau panik, takut menyia-nyiakan lebih banyak waktu lagi.**

Toushiro merasa demikian ketika divonis tak akan berumur panjang. Tapi bukannya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik-baiknya, dia malah diam-diam pergi ke Karakura. Kedatangannya ke sana tak lain untuk balas dendam kepada orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu mati bersama.

Saat itulah cinta datang. Memberi pengharapan, membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam kelam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, keputusan ada di tangan Toushiro. Manakah yang akan dipilih Toushiro? Karena cinta dan benci tak akan pernah akur.

**Main Pair:** HitsuRuki

**Genre:** _Angst_/_Romance_

**Rate:** T

**Warning****(s):** AU (_Alternate Universe_); OOC (_Out of Character_)_, _soalnya banyak chara yang saling tangis-menangisi(?); _miss typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana; _death chara_; cuma cerita dari sebuah novel yang menurut saiia bagus, jadi saiia cuma ingin kalian baca cerita ini, buat yang udah pernah baca, nggak baca _fic_ ini nggak apa-apa kok, tapi kalo emang mau baca, silakan...

**Disclaimer:**

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

Saiia? Cuma mempublikasikan kok! TT_TT

_Enjoy, please!_

RnR!

**

* * *

Chapter #****15**

**THE PROMISE

* * *

**

"Uwwaaah..." Rukia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Sudah seharian dia mengerjakan naskah baru untuk novelnya yang kedua. Sekarang, dia sedang beristirahat di lantai tiga.

Rukia berbaring di lantai semen, lalu menatap langit biru yang cerah tak berawan. Melakukan hal itu dia jadi teringat Toushiro, laki-laki yang satu setengah tahun lalu pernah datang ke kost ini dan menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Rukia menghela napas, lalu memakai _headphone_ besar dan menyetel _iPod_ yang di berikan Toushiro setahun lalu sebelum dia pulang ke Seireitei. Dan, sudah setahun ini juga Rukia mendengarkan musik-musik yang ada di _iPod_ itu. Rukia jadi tahu musik kesukaan Toushiro, dan Rukia juga ikut menyukainya.

"Toushiro... kamu lagi apa sekarang?" gumam Rukia sambil masih tetap menatap langit biru.

Selama setahun ini, Toushiro sama sekali tidak memberi kabar, tetapi Rukia percaya padanya. Rukia yakin, Toushiro pasti sedang berkonsentrasi pada cita-citanya. Rukia tahu dari Momo kalau Toushiro sedang kuliah di sekolah perfilman dan Rukia sangat senang mendengarnya.

Rukia juga tidak mau kalah. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, sebuah penerbit menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa novel pertamanya akan diterbitkan.

"Sebentar lagi kita ketemu, ya...," gumam Rukia lagi sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Toushiro, kamu juga berusaha, ya."

Rukia baru akan menutup matanya ketika Yoruichi—tantenya, memanggil dari bawah. Rukia segera beranjak turun, lalu menatap bingung paket yang dipegang Yoruichi.

"Rukia, ini paket buat kamu," kata Yoruichi sambil menyerahkan paket itu pada Rukia.

Rukia menerima paket itu lalu membukanya dengan bingung. Dia menarik salah satu buku dari paket itu, lalu terbelalak melihat judulnya.

"_Oba-san_!" seru Rukia membuat Yoruichi kaget. "_Oba-san_, ini buku Rukia! Buku pertama Rukia udah jadi!"

"Hah? Yang bener, Rukia?" seru Yoruichi, ikut kaget.

"Beneran!" sahut Rukia girang. Teriakannya membuat Renji dan Ishida keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing.

"Ada apaan, sih, Rukia?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Renji! Buku Rukia udah jadi!" seru Rukia sambil menyerahkan satu novel untuk Renji dan satu lagi untuk Ishida.

"Wah, selamet, ya!" sahut Ishida.

Rukia mengangguk senang. Dengan begini, dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Toushiro.

"Toushiro, buruan dooong!" sahut Rukia lagi, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap sekeliling, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Hah? Mana Toushiro?" tanya Renji bingung, sementara Rukia hanya nyengir.

Rukia menatap novel di tangannya. Rukia benar-benar tidak percaya cita-citanya akan tercapai. Rukia tidak percaya karyanya sudah diterbitkan.

_Neighbour from Mars_. Itulah judul novelnya.

* * *

"Rangiku! Bukuku udah jadi, lho!" sahut Rukia membuat Rangiku yang ada di seberang telepon mengamuk.

"Apaan, sih, teriak-teriak, budek, nih!" Rangiku balas menyahut tapi selanjutnya terdiam, sepertinya sedang mencermati perkataan(baca: teriakan) Rukia tadi. "EHH? Buku lo udah terbit?"

Rukia nyengir gila-gilaan, sekarang dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Iyaaa! Ntar kamu aku kirimin, deh!" sahut Rukia lagi.

"Wah, keren, Rukia! Novelnya... jadi tentang si Toushiro?" tanya Rangiku hati-hati.

"Iya!" sahut Rukia ceria. "Keren banget, deh, pokoknya kamu harus baca!"

Rangiku tertawa kecil lalu terdiam sebentar. "Lo apa kabar, Rukia? Kuliah beres? Jangan cuma nulis novel aja dong..."

"Ih, gaya aja yang udah kerja," kata Rukia membuat Rangiku terkekeh. "Bentar lagi juga aku lulus!"

"Bener, ya, ntar pas wisuda gue dateng, deh," kata Rangiku. "Hmm... Rukia, lo beneran nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku malah seneng, berarti sebentar lagi aku bisa ketemu lagi sama Toushiro!" kata Rukia

"Oh, gitu, ya. Kalo gitu, ntar kalo kalian ketemu, salamin dari gue, ya," ujar Rangiku lagi.

"Iya, ntar aku salamin. Ya udah, deh, kalo gitu. Rangiku, yang semangat, ya!" kata Rukia. "Dan, doain aku bisa tidur ntar malem."

"Huu... dasar! Pasti grogi-grogi nggak jelas gitu, deh. Ya udah, dadah!"

Rangiku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Rukia menghela napas, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rangiku memang sudah pasti menjadi orang pertama yang ingin diberitahunya tentang bukunya. Namun, sebenarnya, ada orang yang paling ingin diberitahu Rukia, namun Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

* * *

Selama hari itu, Rukia sudah berkali-kali menatap bukunya. Rukia masih belum benar-benar percaya kalau dia sudah menerbitkan sebuah buku. Dan karena buku itu, Rukia jadi semangat untuk membuat yang lain lagi.

Sekarang, Rukia sedang berada di depan komputer, serius dengan naskah terbarunya. Kalau dulu dia menulis tentang Toushiro dalam novel pertamanya, sekarang dia ingin menulis sesuatu yang benar-benar berasal dari khayalannya.

Selama mengetik, Rukia tidak henti-hentinya nyengir. Rukia memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan Toushiro yang tinggal selangkah lagi. Setelah Toushiro berhasil membuat film, mereka pasti akan bertemu.

Karena merasa haus, Rukia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas, tetapi gelas itu malah tersenggol dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaah!" seru Rukia sambil berusaha menyelamatkan gelas itu, tapi gelas itu sudah terlanjur jatuh dan pecah. Rukia bermaksud untuk membereskan pecahan gelas tersebut, tapi jarinya terkena pecahan itu hingga berdarah. Rukia—secara spontan—segera mengisap darah yang merembes keluar dari celah kulitnya yang tersayat.

Mendadak, Rukia teringat tentang kejadian saat dulu jari Toushiro juga pernah berdarah. Dan, mengingatnya membuat Rukia tiba-tiba teringat saat Toushiro baru datang sampai akhirnya pergi lagi. Rukia tersenyum, dan ketika dia mau mulai mengetik lagi, ponselnya berbunyi.

Rukia mengernyit bingung saat melihat deretan angka di layar ponselnya. Rukia merasa tidak mengenali nomor telepon itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangkatnya juga.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" kata Rukia.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari seberang, dan Rukia merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. "Apa benar ini... Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Iya benar. Maaf, tapi ini siapa, ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Saya... ibunya Toushiro, Hitsugaya Retsu," jawab suara itu lagi membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Ah, Retsu-_san_. Eh, maaf, ibunya Toushiro," kata Rukia serba salah.

"Panggil 'Retsu-_san_' juga tidak apa-apa, kok, Rukia-_chan_," kata Retsu lembut.

"Oh, iya, Retsu-_san_," jawab Rukia lagi—masih gugup, tetapi selanjutnya dia merasa bingung, kenapa ibunya Toushiro meneleponnya.

"Saya dapat nomor kamu dari ponsel Shiro," kata Retsu lagi. "Saya mengganggu, ya?"

"Ah, tidak, kok, Retsu-_san_," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Rukia-_chan_... selama ini Shiro selalu membicarakan kamu. Saya baru sempat berterima kasih sekarang, maaf ya," ujar Retsu lagi. "Terima kasih karena kamu sudah merawat Shiro selama dia berada di sana. Terima kasih karena kamu mau mendengarkan Shiro dan memberi harapan untuk Shiro."

"Ah, tidak, Retsu-_san_...," sanggah Rukia.

"Shiro kembali sekolah juga berkat kamu, saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berterima kasih sama kamu, Rukia-_chan_."

Rukia terdiam, benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Rukia-_chan_... Shiro punya janji sama kamu, ya?" tanya Retsu.

"Ng... iya, Retsu-_san_," jawab Rukia bingung.

"Rukia-_chan_... saya menelepon kamu untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Shiro," kata Retsu membuat jantung Rukia tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. "Katanya... maaf karena sudah ingkar janji."

"Maksud... Retsu-_san_...?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata. Retsu terdiam sesaat, terdengar seperti sedang menarik napas.

"Rukia-_chan_, kamu harus tahu, selama setahun ini Shiro sudah sebisa mungkin berusaha," kata Retsu lagi. "Shiro melakukan semua itu demi bertemu dengan kamu lagi. Tapi, Shiro tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya, Shiro benar-benar minta maaf."

"Retsu-_san_, apa maksud Retsu-_san_ dia gagal membuat film?" tanya Rukia cepat. "Kalau memang dia gagal, nggak apa-apa! Aku masih mau ketemu sama dia!"

Retsu terdiam sebentar. Rukia bisa mendengar isakan wanita setengah baya itu. Rukia tahu ini bukan pertanda yang baik, tapi Rukia tak mau memercayainya.

"Rukia-_chan_, Shiro... baru saja... meninggal," kata Retsu membuat jantung Rukia seperti berhenti berdetak. Tubuh Rukia terasa lemas. Rukia tidak bisa merasakan satu pun dari organ tubuhnya. Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tadi pasti salah dengar. Toushiro tidak mungkin sudah meninggal.

"Retsu-_san_, tadi aku salah dengar, kan, ya?" tanya Rukia, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tadi, aku salah dengar, kan?"

"Rukia-_chan_, saya minta maaf. Tapi, sampai saat terakhir, Shiro selalu minta maaf dan menyebut nama kamu," kata Retsu, sudah terisak. Rukia sendiri bergeming, air matanya sudah jatuh—bebas menuruni pipinya tanpa ada yang menyeka.

"Kenapa...?" gumam Rukia lirih.

"Rukia-_chan_, semenjak bertemu kamu, semangat hidup Shiro kembali. Dia jadi rajin minum obat, dia periksa ke dokter rutin, semuanya Shiro lakukan supaya dia bisa tetap bertahan hidup," cerita Retsu. "Tapi, takdir berkata lain, Rukia-_chan_. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan...?" gumam Rukia lagi.

"Dia baru pulang dari pemutaran filmnya," kata Retsu lagi. "Dia tertabrak mobil waktu mau menyelamatkan anak-anak yang jatuh di jalan."

Rukia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Rukia merasa dadanya sangat sesak sehingga tak sanggup untuk bicara.

"Rukia-_chan_, mungkin permintaan terakhir Shiro adalah bertemu dengan kamu," kata Retsu. "Jadi, besok kami akan menunggu kamu sebelum memakamkan Shiro."

Rukia terisak hebat. Dia tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Retsu yang selanjutnya. Ponselnya sudah jatuh tergeletak begitu saja. Rukia mengambil _iPod_ dari Toushiro dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Malam itu, Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya seakan tak pernah bisa berhenti mengalir.

* * *

Rukia tidak banyak bicara selama dalam perjalanan ke Seireitei. Yoruichi meliriknya cemas. Pagi itu, Rukia beserta Yoruichi dan Urahara berangkat ke Seireitei dengan mobil untuk menghadiri pemakaman Toushiro. Yoruichi sangat kaget saat semalam Rukia tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Toushiro telah tiada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia hanya menatap ke luar jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari _iPod_ milik Toushiro. Sesekali, Rukia menangis, tetapi baik Yoruichi maupun Urahara tak ada yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Karena mereka tahu bahwa Rukia tak akan bisa dihibur dengan cara apa pun juga.

Dan sekarang, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Toushiro yang sedang diselimuti dengan suasana duka. Rukia turun dari mobil dan seketika itu juga kakinya terasa lemas—seakan tak kuat untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya. Dia merasa tidak akan sanggup melihat Toushiro. Urahara pun segera memapahnya masuk ke dalam pekarangan, dan di sana sudah ada Ichigo dan Momo.

Masih ada bekas air mata yang telah mengering di kedua pipi Momo. Sedangkan Ichigo, dari luar dia memang terlihat tegar, tetapi tak ada saorang pun yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dialah yang merasa paling terpukul atas kematian Toushiro. Di mata cokelatnya terpancar rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Dan sebisa mungkin, Ichigo menghindari kontak mata dengan Rukia, dia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan Rukia. Karena semua ini adalah salahnya. Ya, kematian Toushiro adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah diperbuatnya(*).

"Rukia-_san_," kata Momo yang segera menghambur ke arah Rukia dan memeluknya. Tangis Momo pecah, tetapi Rukia tidak menangis. "Rukia-_san_, kamu harus kuat, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu Urahara membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah duka. Di dalam sana, sudah ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang mengelilingi sosok kaku di tengah ruangan. Rukia mendekati sosok kaku itu dengan langkah terseok.

Toushiro tampak begitu pucat dengan kapas yang menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya(**). Tapi meskipun begitu, wajah tampannya terlihat sangat damai—benar-benar polos tanpa beban sedikit pun. Rukia juga bisa melihat senyuman tipis terpasang di bibir pucatnya menghiasi wajahnya yang kini nampak kaku. Rukia terduduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya. Juushiro dan Retsu—orang tua Toushiro, menatap Rukia sedih.

"Toushiro," kata Rukia lirih. "Akhirnya... kita bisa ketemu lagi, ya?"

Tangis Retsu mendadak pecah, lalu menangis di pelukan Juushiro. Momo juga sudah menangis di ambang pintu masuk, Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya—dengan mata yang juga tak kalah berkaca-kaca—hanya bisa memeluk gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Akhirnya... kita sama-sama berhasil, ya?" kata Rukia lagi, lalu menunjukkan bukunya. "Nih, bukuku udah terbit. Isinya tentang kamu, lho."

Setetes air mata Rukia sudah mulai jatuh.

"Toushiro, kok kamu diem aja, sih?" ujar Rukia lagi. "Kok, kamu pucet banget? Ini apaan lagi, ada kapas di hidung. Jelek banget, tau."

Rukia bermaksud melepas kapas yang menutupi lubang hidung Toushiro, tetapi tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh kulit wajah Toushiro yang sedingin es. Rukia segera terisak, menyadari kalau Toushiro tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya lagi. Rukia juga menyadari bahwa Toushiro tidak akan lagi bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil mengatainya cengeng saat dia menangis.

"Toushiro, kamu nggak ingkar janji, kok," kata Rukia lagi. "Kita udah ketemu, kan? Kita juga udah sama-sama berhasil meraih cita-cita kita, kan? Aku bangga sama kamu, Toushiro."

Retsu terisak lebih kuat, sedangkan Juushiro masih memeluknya erat.

"Toushiro, suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa ketemu lagi," ujar Rukia, masih terisak. "Suatu saat, kita pasti ketemu lagi. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kamu tunggu aku, ya."

Rukia membelai pipi Toushiro yang terasa dingin bagai es, lalu terisak lagi. Rukia ternyata tidak bisa kuat seperti janjinya.

* * *

Pemakaman Toushiro sudah berakhir. Rukia sempat pingsan saat jasad Toushiro masuk ke liang kubur. Sekarang, Rukia tidak bisa beranjak dari makam pria yang dicintainya itu. Air mata juga masih nampak di wajahnya yang sendu. Air mata memang ditakdirkan untuk menghiasi perpisahan. Rukia sendiri enggan menghapus air matanya. Biarlah air mata itu menjadi saksi betapa besarnya ikatan cinta dan kasih sayangnya terhadap Toushiro.

Sudah satu jam Rukia terduduk di depan makam Toushiro, membelakangi Ichigo yang berdiri sekitar satu meter di belakangnya. Semua pelayat sudah pergi—termasuk Juushiro, Retsu, Momo, serta Yoruichi dan Urahara, yang menunggu Rukia di rumah Toushiro. Sehingga di sana hanya tertinggal Rukia dan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dari belakang.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo, membuat Rukia menoleh dengan mata sembab. "Gue Ichigo, temennya Toushiro."

Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah piala yang terbuat dari kaca dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Piala penghargaan buat Toushiro," jelas Ichigo. "Kemarin dia menang lomba film indie."

Rukia menatap Ichigo tak percaya, lalu beralih menatap piala di tangannya.

"Toushiro benar-benar berusaha untuk bikin film itu," kata Ichigo lagi. "Ini kopiannya, dia bikin khusus buat lo."

Rukia menerima sebuah CD yang disodorkan Ichigo, air matanya jatuh lagi. Ichigo menatap Rukia lama.

"Rukia, terima kasih banyak karena udah menyelamatkan Toushiro," kata Ichigo, mata musim gugurnya masih menatap lekat-lekat gadis di hadapannya. "Karena lo, Toushiro bisa meninggal dengan lebih baik." '_Tapi, maafin gue karena udah merampas dia dari hidup lo, Rukia. Gue bener-bener minta maaf_,' lanjutnya penuh penyesalan dalam hati.

"Tapi, aku nggak sempat ketemu sama dia," ujar Rukia lirih.

"Walaupun kalian nggak sempat ketemu, lo pasti tau apa yang mau dia omongin, kan?" tanya Ichigo membuat Rukia menatapnya bingung. "Lo pasti tau."

Rukia tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Toushiro seandainya mereka bertemu. Rukia menatap makam Toushiro.

"Apa yang mau kamu omongin?" tanya Rukia lirih. "Aku sama sekali nggak tau, Toushiro."

Ichigo masih menatap Rukia lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat mendung—seolah ikut berduka atas kematian Toushiro. Dan itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan pesan terakhir yang dikatakan Toushiro kepadanya, sesaat sebelum Toushiro meninggalkan dunia ini.

"_Jaga Rukia, Kurosaki. Gue tau kal__o suatu saat, gue pasti harus ninggalin dia. Dan di saat gue udah nggak bisa ngejaga dia, gue mohon, gantiin gue buat ngejaga dia dengan baik. Jangan biarin dia nangis lagi. Gue nggak bisa terus-terusan ngeliat dia nangis karena gue. Gue mohon, Kurosaki. Jaga Rukia... demi gue."_

Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia yang masih terduduk di samping makam Toushiro. Ichigo benar-benar sedang mengalami dilema. Di satu sisi, dia ingin melaksanakan pesan terakhir sahabatnya itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa dia menggantikan Toushiro untuk menjaga Rukia sementara dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Toushiro pergi untuk selamanya dari sisi gadis itu.

"Kenapa harus gue, Toushiro?" gumam Ichigo lirih. "Mana bisa gue ngejaga orang yang bahkan nggak akan pernah bisa ngelupain lo selamanya."

Rukia tidak mendengar Ichigo. Rukia sudah disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan apa kata-kata yang akan Toushiro ucapkan padanya seandainya mereka bertemu.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kematian Toushiro, dan Rukia sudah bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Novelnya menjadi _best-seller_ dalam waktu tiga bulan itu. Film Toushiro juga sedang dalam proses untuk diangkat ke layar lebar berkat bantuan teman-teman kampusnya.

Film itu bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang penderita AIDS yang berjuang untuk meneruskan hidupnya, mirip seperti perjalanan hidup Toushiro sendiri. Dan, novel Rukia menceritakan seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro dari sudut pandangnya.

Rukia sekarang juga sudah menjadi aktivis yang membantu penderita AIDS. Rukia ingin membuat perubahan. Rukia ingin menunjukkan bahwa penderita AIDS bukan untuk dijauhi, karena mereka juga manusia yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang lain. Rukia membantu memberikan penyuluhan dan pengertian bahwa AIDS tidak menular lewat cara bersentuhan—seperti banyak orang-orang pikirkan.

Rukia baru saja selesai memberikan penyuluhan di sebuah puskesmas di daerah sekitar Pantai Karakura, dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai. Melihat pantai ini, dia jadi teringat lagi saat dia dan Toushiro datang ke sini. Saat itu, Toushiro mengatakan untuk jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan Rukia masih belum mengerti keadaan Toushiro.

Rukia duduk di pasir sambil menikmati angin pantai yang berembus. Saat itu sudah sore, dan matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Rukia lalu memasang _headphone_ dan menyetel _iPod_ pemberian Toushiro. Dan kemudian, ingatannya kembali terbang ke saat Toushiro memberinya _iPod_ itu.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Toushiro melepas_headphone_ besar yang sedari tadi melingkar di lehernya dan memakaikannya pada Rukia. Dia menyerahkan _iPod_-nya pada Rukia yang terlihat bingung. "Nih, pegang. Ntar gue ambil lagi, jadi jangan dirusakin."_

_Rukia menatap bingung _iPod_ di tangannya._

"_Beneran nggak apa-apa, Toushiro? Bukannya ini penting?" tanya Rukia._

"_Iya ini penting, ini __**suara hati**__ gue," kata Toushiro sambil nyengir. "Makanya gue pinjemin. Ntar harus didengerin."_

_Rukia mengangguk._

oOo _End of Flashback_ oOo

Sejak saat itu, Rukia selalu mendengarkan musik dari sana. Ini adalah musik yang selalu didengarkan Toushiro, dan Toushiro juga sudah memintanya untuk mendengarkannya. Katanya, musik-musik ini adalah suara hatinya.

Rukia lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring, dan pada saat itulah musik di telinganya berhenti. Rukia kembali duduk sambil memerhatikan layar _iPod_-nya. Baterainya masih penuh. Ternyata, Rukia tadi tidak sengaja menekan suatu tombol yang membuatnya keluar dari menu musik ke mode rekaman. Bingung karena tidak pernah mengutak-atiknya, Rukia sembarangan menekan tombol. Tahu-tahu dari _headphone_ terdengar suara gemeresak.

_**Ehem, tes tes.**_

Rukia terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar suara Toushiro ada di sana. Rukia menekan _headphone_-nya lebih dalam ke telinganya, takut salah dengar. Rukia lalu mendengarkannya baik-baik.

_**Rukia?**_

_**Ini gue.**_

Rukia membekap mulutnya. Ini memang benar suara Toushiro. Jantung Rukia langusng berdetak tak beraturan. Sudah terlalu lama Rukia tidak mendengar suara itu. Sungguh bohong besar jika dia bilang kalau dia tak merindukan suara itu.

_**Euhm... gue nggak tau kapan lo bakal ngedengerin rekaman ini.**_

_**Mungkin tepat setelah gue kasih **_**iPod**_** gue.**_

_**Atau baru sekarang ini, saat lo udah sedikit lebih canggih dan baru sadar kalo ada rekaman ini selain lagu.**_

_**Maaf, bercanda.**_

_**Maaf lagi karena udah nyakitin lo selama ini.**_

_**Maaf karena gue nggak pernah mau ngedengerin lo.**_

_**Maaf karena gue nggak pernah bisa membalas setiap kebaikan lo.**_

_**Maaf karena gue terlalu pengecut untuk ngomong semua ini langsung sama lo.**_

_**Gue takut kalo gue ngomong langsung, lo bakal nangis, dan gue nggak pengen liat lo nangis lagi.**_

_**Atau, gue yang bakal nangis dan nggak mau ninggalin lo.**_

_**Atau malah, kita sama-sama nangis, dan kalo udah gitu, nggak akan ada yang berubah.**_

_**Rukia...**_

_**Gue yang sekarang ini terlalu memalukan buat lo.**_

_**Gue yang sekarang ini cuma bisa nyusahin lo.**_

_**Dan, gue mau lo kenal dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro yang semangat dan punya cita-cita.**_

_**Gue bakal balik kayak Hitsugaya Toushiro yang dulu, dan dengan keadaan itu, gue mau kita ketemu lagi.**_

_**Rukia...**_

_**Terima kasih karena udah menyelamatkan gue.**_

_**Terima kasih karena udah mau menemani gue.**_

_**Terima kasih juga karena udah nerima keadaan gue.**_

_**Dan, l**__**o pasti tau kalo selama ini gue selalu menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua hal yang terjadi di kehidupan gue.**_

_**Mulai dari penyakit mengerikan ini, sampai ke kebahagiaan yang terambil satu per satu dari kehidupan gue.**_

_**Tapi, belakangan ini gue sadar, bahwa ada baiknya kalau gue justru bersyukur dengan apa yang Tuhan takdirkan sama gue selama ini.**_

_**Karena, tanpa keadaan gue yang terpuruk seperti itu—ditambah rasa dendam gue sama Kusaka, gue mungkin nggak bakal pernah pergi ke Karakura, apalagi ketemu sama lo.**_

_**Nah, sekarang udah nangis, kan?**_

_**Hapus, tuh, air mata, jelek banget tau.**_

_**Boong ding.**_

_**Lo cewek tercantik yang pernah gue kenal, dan lo adalah keajaiban terindah dalam hidup gue.**_

_**Walaupun kita ketemu dengan cara yang sulit, gue seneng bisa ketemu sama lo.**_

_**Dan, walaupun gue agak sedikit malu, gue bisa bilang ini.**_

_**Gue sayang sama lo.**_

_**Dan gue nggak akan maafin lo kalo buku lo nggak terbit-terbit.**_

_**Rukia...**_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih.**_

_**Gue akan berusaha nggak mati dulu sebelum ketemu sama lo lagi.**_

_**Tapi, kalo Tuhan berkehendak lain, maafin gue karena udah ninggalin lo.**_

**I'll see you soon.**

Rukia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaan Rukia campur aduk. Senang karena akhirnya bisa mendengar apa yang mau dikatakan Toushiro, dan menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. Ternyata, ini yang dimaksud Toushiro sebagai suara hatinya.

Rukia menangis sampai dadanya terasa sesak, sampai kepalanya sakit. Sepertinya, air matanya terus keluar walaupun Rukia mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

Selama satu jam dia terisak, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Rukia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Rukia bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Toushiro yang sedang memeluknya. Setetes air mata Rukia jatuh lagi.

"_Rukia, hidup untuk bagian gue juga, ya."_

Sayup-sayup Rukia mendengar bisikan suara Toushiro. Bukan melalui _headphone_, tetapi melalui angin yang berembus lembut di sekitar telinganya.

Rukia kemudian membuka mata, dan menyaksikan matahari yang terbenam. Rukia lalu mngambil buku _'Neighbour from Mars'_ yang ada di sebelahnya dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Di sana terdapat tulisan:

_Buku ini aku persembahkan untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro, orang yang memberi awal dari kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya._

_Orang yang lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri._

_Orang yang tersesat dan akhirnya menemukan jalan kembali._

_Toushiro__, sekian tahun aku bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini?_

_Dan, sekarang aku tahu jawabannya._

_Untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk membuat perubahan. Dan, untuk hidup bersama perubahan itu._

_Sekali pun aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan kita._

_Toushiro, terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu. Buku ini adalah tanda terima kasihku atas kepercayaanmu itu._

_P.S. Setelah pulang ke Mars, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke Bumi, karena kamu masih punya janji dengan makhluk Bumi ini._

Rukia membalik halaman demi halaman bukunya itu, dan seketika memorinya terpanggil. Dari saat awal ketika bertemu Toushiro yang "datang" dari Mars, saat mereka pergi ke pantai ini, saat mereka menjalani hal-hal sulit bersama, sampai akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

Dan, sekarang Rukia sampai pada halaman terakhir. Halaman saat sang alien harus kembali ke Mars. Rukia menutup bukunya, lalu tersenyum menatap lautan yang sudah berwarna oranye karena pantulan matahari.

Pasti, suatu saat Rukia akan bertemu Toushiro lagi. Pasti.

* * *

_~* Fin *~

* * *

_

Pojok _Author's Notes_ (A/N)

(*) Saiia ada rencana untuk bikin _sequel fic _ini. Nah, di sana akan dijelaskan maksud dari kalimat itu, dan juga akan ada _flashback _kematian Toushiro. Tunggu aja, ya~! Tapi, kayaknya bakal saiia post lama—banget.

(**) Hhaha~ kalau ini saiia kasih tanda penjelasan karena saiia sekalian minta maaf TT_TT Karena berhubung saiia nggak ngerti gimana prosesi pemakaman di Jepang, jadi saiia samakan saja dengan prosesi pemakaman orang islam*dikeroyok karena nggak bertanggung jawab* Tapi, kalau setahu saiia, sih, kalau di Jepang itu memakamkannya dengan cara dikremasi, ya? Bener, nggak, sih? Terus, katanya juga tanah kuburan di sana mahalnya gila-gilaan... Astaga, pikir-pikir lagi, deh, kalau mau mati di Jepang~*ditendang*

.

Okke~! Sekarang saatnya untuk balas _review_... ^^

.

~* **Quinsi Vinsis ***~

Hhehe~ iya, _Nee_~! ^^ Mending nggak usah dipikirin, deh =_=" itu satu keluarga emang nggak ada yang mirip*_kicked_*. Iyya~ emang _sad ending_... Makasih, ya, selama ini udah _review_, Quinsi-_nee_~! ^^

.

~* **Zheone Quin ***~

Hmm...*ngangguk-angguk* Ini udah _update_~ S_ankyu_ buat _review_-nya dari _chapter_ ke _chapter_ selama ini~ ^^

.

~* **Azalea Yukiko** *~

Wah, makasih~ Iya, Hitsu udah mati~*pasang tampang _innocent_*di-_bankai_* _Thanks review_-nya untuk selama ini~! ^^

.

~* **Intan SasuSaku ***~

Sepertinya memang nggak ada keajaiban~ TT_TT Maaf, ya~ Ini udah di-_update_... Dan, makasih udah_ review_ sampai sejauh ini, Intan~! ^^

.

~*** 13eliveSuJuELF** *~

Iya, sama-sama~ Ini juga udah _update_ lagi~ _Sankyu _buat_ review_-nya selama ini, ya~! ^^

.

~* **ZeiraIncOol ***~

Terima kasih karena sudah mendukung saiia~!*peluk-peluk Zei* Makasih juga udah _review_ selama ini, Zei~! ^^

.

~* **Erika Kaoru** *~

_Yes, he is _TT_TT _And, yeah, they have meet again, but Shiro was die. Sorry~ _^^_ But, thanks for your review_~!

.

~* **aRaRaNcHa ***~

Yaaa~ tapi sayangnya... Shiro udah mati~!*dicemplungin ke sumur sama Hitsu FG* _Sankyu_ karena selama ini udah _review_, ya, Cha~ ^^

.

~* **sava kaladze** *~

Hhaha~ sudah saiia duga pasti bakal ada yang nyangka kalo keretanya tabrakan waktu saiia tulis _ending chapter_ 14 kemarin kayak begitu~!*bletakk* Maaf sudah membuat kamu salah sangka, ya, Sava~ Shiro berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, kok~ tapi tetep aja dia meninggal~!*dibom atom Hitsu FG* Makasih udah mau _review_ sampai _chapter _ini_, _Sava~! ^^

.

~* **Rizu Auxe09 **yang lagi males _log in_*~

Iya, ini udah _update_, _Nee_~ Makasih buat semua _review_ dan dukungannya selama ini, Rizu-_nee_~! ^^

.

~* **avia chibi-chan ***~

Hhehe~ iya~ nggak apa-apa, kok~! ^^ _Thanks_ udah _review_~!

.

~* **Yumemiru Reirin **yang lagi nggak _log in_ *~

Okke~ saiia nggak akan bilang~ tapi, emang kenyataannya begitu~*dilempar ke laut* _Sankyu_, ya, udah _review_ selama ini~!

.

~* **aya-na rifa'i ***~

*ngumpet sebelum ketemu sama Aya* Makasih udah mau _review_ sampai sejauh ini, Ay-_san_~! ^^

.

~* **Ninomiya Icha **yang nggak _log in_ *~

Udah terlanjur, tuh, Cha~*plakk* Hhehe~ _Sankyu _buat _review_-nya dari awal sampai akhir, ya, Icha~! ^^

.

~* **eSSha Kuroki** *~

Kemaren belum tamat~ tapi, kalo sekarang udah~ ^^ Makasih selama iniudah _review_, eSSha~! ^^

.

~* **Ririn Cross ***~

Euhm... fakultas Ilmu Budaya~ ^^ Iya, deh, ini udah _update_~ Terima kasih untuk semua _review_ kamu selama ini, ya, Ririn~! ^^

.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya~! ^^ Nah, akhirnya selesai juga _fanfic_ ini~! ^^ Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, saiia ingin mengucapkan:

**Special thanks to:**

**Quinsi Vinsis****, Rizu Auxe09, Ninomiya Icha, aya-na rifa'i, Intan SasuSaku, Azalea Yukiko, Mii Saginomiya, HitsuNina-9124024, Namie Amalia, kireina toshirou, Ririn Cross, eSSha Kuroki, Yumemiru Reirin, BeenBin Castor Amewarashi, Hiroyuki Naomi, Zheone Quin, ****Deathberry Kuchiki,****sava kaladze, ****avia chibi-chan, aRaRaNcHa, Erika Kaoru**, **ZeiraIncOol, 13eliveSuJuELF, Yuuki Kosuke, Bed wetter-livi, Jee-ya Zettyra, runavi, gvlazio3196, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Astrella Kurosaki, Yamazaki Mirai, Ruki Yagami, Chappynk, rox 13, Dakochan ke samber geledek, Ao n Ai, Miyamiyamiyayam, Mayonakano Shadow Girl, Oza, Hime Luvcatt, Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly, Sorayuki Nichan, Vio Mura, owlshekyo, Ai - Lex - Al, MikiDaCat, Shirou10Yatsu, NAND225, **serta semua pihak yang sudah membaca dan mem-_fave fic_ ini.

Sekali lagi, saiia ucapkan terima kasih banyak, _minna_~!*bungkuk-bungkuk*

P.S. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan _pen-name_. ^^

**Jaa nee~**** Sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan~!**

**Dan, untuk terakhir kalinya...**

**Review, please~!**


	16. Bonus Chapter: She's Fine

Hay~ hay~ _minna_~ ^^

Jumpa lagi dengan saiia, _author_ gajhe, yang beberapa minggu ini sama sekali nggak nongol di FFn

Maaf karena saiia nggak cepet-cepet _update chapter_ ini... Saiia lagi sibuk dikerjai kakak-kakak panitia MOS...*_sigh_*ngelirik kakak-kakak kelas yang rese*

Buat kakak-kakak Dekan yang kejamnya _naudzubillah_*walau cuma _acting_* "Kalian tega sekali!"*digetok*

Mohon maaf, karena di _chapter_ ini nggak ada balesan _review_~*_kicked_* Saiia nggak sempet bales, soalnya... Pokoknya, saiia ucapkan terima kasih pada semua pihak yang sudah membaca, me-_review_, dan bahkan mem-_fave_ fic ini...*peluk-peluk _author-tachi_ dan _reader-tachi_*

Ya sudahlah, daripada saiia tambah banyak cing-cong... langsung saja, lah...

_Happy Reading_, ya~

P.s: Oh iya, ralat~! Saiia nggak jadi bikin _sequel_, tapi _bonus chapter_ aja... Maaf kalo abal *plakk*

* * *

**She's Fine**

_by_

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

_Bonus Chapter__ of_ "The Truth About Forever"

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main_: HitsuRuki

_Slight_: IchiRuki, IchiHitsu(?)

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/Angst/Friendship_

**Rate: **T

**Warning(s): AU** (_Alternate Universe_),** OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Miss typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,** Ending nggak memuaskan**, sedikit sisipan kata-kata yang saiia comot dari puisi sms kiriman temen saiia, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER © Orizuka

_Enjoy, please_~!

* * *

**CHAPTER #16**

**SHE'S FINE

* * *

**

_Tersenyumlah saat kau mengingatku,_

_karena saat itu aku sedang merindukanmu._

_Jangan teteskan air matamu saat kau merindukanku,_

_karena saat itu aku sudah tak berada di sampingmu,_

_dan jemariku sudah tak bisa lagi menghapus air matamu._

_Tapi, pejamkanlah kedua mata indahmu,_

_karena saat itu aku akan terasa ada di dekatmu._

_Mungkin, raga kita tak lagi bisa bertemu._

_Mungkin, lengan ini sudah tak bisa lagi merengkuhmu._

_Mungkin, diri ini sudah hilang dan mati bersama sang waktu._

_Tetapi, cinta ini akan terus hidup bersamamu._

(Hitsugaya Toushiro)

* * *

Pantai Karakura.

Langit lembayung keemasan.

Matahari terbenam.

Remang-remang.

Angin pantai berembus pelan.

Dingin.

Seorang gadis bermata _violet_ masih duduk bersandar pada batang pohon kelapa. Di tangannya terdapat _iPod_ dan sebuah novel yang kini sedang didekapnya erat-erat. Mata _violet_ indahnya tertuju pada lintingan awan kemerahan di langit lembayung. Angin berembus dengan kencang, membuat tubuh mungilnya menggigil.

Dia mungkin tampak seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak sedang menunggu siapa pun. Dan, kini yang ada di dalam benaknya hanyalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut sewarna salju dan bermata _emerald_ yang tak pernah ditemuinya dalam tiga bulan ini—dan tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi. Terakhir kali dia melihat pemuda itu adalah saat pemakamannya, itu pun hanya sosok dingin yang sedang terbujur kaku saja yang dijumpainya. Ya, pemuda itu telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Seseorang yang mencintainya. Seseorang yang juga amat dicintainya.

Hari ini pantai lebih sepi daripada hari-hari biasanya. Memang, cuaca hari ini sedang tidak kompak dengan kehendak orang-orang yang menantikan saat bersenang-senang di tengah buih ombak. Tapi, apabila alam berkehendak lain memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan?

Laut mulai pasang, angin pantai yang berembus membuat bulu roma merinding, dan juga ditambah dengan langit yang sudah remang-remang. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilih tinggal di rumah atau dalam kamar hotel.

Walau begitu, gadis itu tetap setia duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. Di telinganya masih terpasang sebuah _headphone_ besar, dan entah sudah berapa kali dia mendengar suara hati seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemuda yang dicintainya. Ya, sebuah rekaman di dalam _iPod_ pemberian pemuda tampan itu yang baru saja disadari keberadaannya oleh Kuchiki Rukia, gadis bermata _violet_ indah itu.

Sejak menyadari keberadaan rekaman itu—sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Rukia terus menerus memutar ulang rekaman suara Toushiro, sampai baterai _iPod_-nya habis.

Sekarang, Rukia sedang memandangi langit yang sudah mulai gelap, tanda bahwa sang malam sebentar lagi akan menyelimuti kota Karakura. Pikiran Rukia sendiri sudah melayang entah ke mana.

Walau sudah tiga bulan berlalu, bayang Hitsugaya Toushiro tak pernah lelah hinggap di pikiran gadis itu. Hampir setiap malam, Rukia memimpikan Toushiro di alam tidurnya. Tak satu pun hal dari diri seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sanggup dilupakannya. Mata _emerald_ indahnya, rambut seputih saljunya, senyum simpul yang sering kali menghiasi bibirnya, tubuh kecil yang dulu selalu direngkuhnya saat pemuda itu kesepian, tangan kecil yang mengusap kepala Rukia saat gadis itu menangis, bahkan sampai semua kata-kata pedas yang pernah meluncur dari mulut Toushiro pun tak luput dari ingatan gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Toushiro," ucap Rukia di tengah lamunannya. "Kamu sekarang lagi ngapain di Sana?"

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya, jatuh membasahi pasir putih yang sedari tadi menjadi alas duduknya. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini cepat-cepat dihapus oleh Rukia.

Dia tidak ingin menangis karena Toushiro lagi, dia harus menjadi seorang gadis yang tegar. Lagi pula, dia juga tak ingin Toushiro melihat air mata kesedihannya lagi di surga. Karena dia tahu kalau sampai saat ini pun, Toushiro masih tetap melihat dan menjaganya dari Sana. Jadi, dia hanya ingin Toushiro melihat senyum bahagianya saja.

Ya, tak akan ada lagi air mata kesedihan. Semua akan Rukia jalani dengan senyuman, karena semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan semestinya. Pasti akan baik-baik saja. _'Aku janji, aku nggak akan cengeng lagi, Toushiro,' _tekad Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia tersenyum sambil masih menatap langit luas yang membentang di atas kepalanya. Dia seolah melihat Toushiro di sana. Toushiro yang sedang memandang lembut ke arahnya, seakan berbicara padanya, "Tetaplah tersenyum, Rukia."

Walau raga Toushiro sudah tak berada di sisi Rukia lagi, dia akan tetap selalu hidup di dalam hati Rukia. Tak akan ada yang bisa memadamkan kobaran api cinta mereka berdua. Bahkan maut sekali pun.

"Gue kira nggak bakal ada orang yang mau ke pantai di saat pasang kayak gini."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Rukia.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, melihat orang yang kini sedang berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya. Orang itu hanya memakai kaus, yang dirangkap kemeja. Kancing kemejanya ia biarkan terbuka semua, mengakibatkan kemeja itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Celana panjangnya yang terlipat sedikit di bagian bawah dipenuhi pasir. "Ichigo?"

"Hai, Rukia," balas pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Bertelanjang kaki, Ichigo segera beranjak mendekati Rukia, sepatunya ditenteng di tangan kirinya.

"Kok, kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya Rukia heran. "Aku denger dari Momo, kamu udah nggak tinggal di Karakura lagi. Bukannya kamu udah menetap di Seireitei?"

"Gue..." Terbesit nada bingung dalam suara pemuda berambut nyentrik itu. "Gue nyariin lo."

Rukia mengernyit bingung. "Nyari... aku?" Jelas saja kalau Rukia bingung, karena dia baru pernah sekali bercakap-cakap secara langsung dengan Ichigo—itu pun hanya beberapa menit, sesaat setelah pemakaman Toushiro selesai. "Ada perlu apa?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, bingung dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini. Sampai akhirnya….

"Gue mau minta maaf," ujarnya sambil berlutut di hadapan Rukia. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Eh? Kamu ngapain berlutut kayak gitu, Ichigo?" kata Rukia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ichigo. Rukia segera bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pemuda itu, berusaha menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi berlutut.

"Gue bener-bener minta maaf, Rukia." Kepala pemuda bermata cokelat itu masih menunduk, berusaha menyamarkan mata bernuansa musim gugurnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Minta maaf?" Rukia jadi makin bingung dengan kata-kata Ichigo. "Minta maaf buat apa?"

"Maaf karena… gue udah ngebuat Toushiro pergi dari sisi lo." Suara Ichigo terdengar bergetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Maksud kamu apa, sih?" tanya Rukia, masih belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda yang sedang berlutut meminta maaf padanya itu.

"Gue yang menyebabkan Toushiro meninggal di hari itu, tiga bulan yang lalu," ucap Ichigo setelah berhasil memantapkan diri untuk mengatakannya.

Rukia kembali mengernyit bingung. Bukankah Toushiro meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mau menyelamatkan anak kecil yang terjatuh di tengah jalan? Setidaknya, itulah yang didengar Rukia saat Retsu—ibunda Toushiro—memberitahukan kabar kematian Toushiro padanya.

"Gue yang udah ngebuat Toushiro ketabrak mobil di hari itu," kata Ichigo lagi. Tubuhnya yang tadi berlutut di hadapan Rukia, kini sudah melorot jatuh terduduk di pasir pantai. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk menjambak-jambak rambut _orange_-nya frustasi. "Gue... gue yang udah ngebunuh dia, Rukia."

"Tunggu sebentar, Ichigo! Maksud kamu apa, sih?" tanya Rukia lagi, mulai kesal dengan perkataan Ichigo yang sama sekali tak dapat dimengertinya. "Kenapa kamu bisa bilang kayak gitu? Bukannya Toushiro meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu mau nyelametin anak kecil yang jatuh di jalan?"

Ichigo menatap pasir pantai di bawahnya dengan pandangan nanar. "Waktu itu... gue sama Toushiro baru aja selese ngeliat pemutaran film Toushiro. Sampai saat itu, keadaan masih baik-baik aja, Rukia. Tapi setelah itu, tiba-tiba kami berdua denger suara teriakan seorang ibu yang anaknya terjatuh di tengah jalan raya, dan di saat itu juga, sebuah mobil melaju sangat cepat menuju anak kecil yang jatuh di jalan itu." Ichigo terdiam sesaat untuk menarik napas. "Dan, gue secara refleks langsung lari ke tengah jalan, berusaha nolong anak itu. Tapi, terlambat. Jarak antara mobil itu dengan gue tinggal satu meter lagi.

"Waktu itu gue udah bener-bener pasrah dengan apa yang bakal terjadi sama gue selanjutnya, gue bahkan sempat berpikir kalo gue bakal mati ketabrak mobil sinting itu. Sampai akhirnya... gue denger suara teriakan Toushiro." Ichigo sudah benar-benar tak kuasa membendung air matanya. "Dia... ngedorong gue sampai gue dan anak kecil yang ada di pelukan gue terjatuh, dan keluar dari jalur jalan mobil itu."

Rukia terkesiap kaget mendengar cerita sebenarnya yang mengalir melalui mulut Ichigo. "Terus... Toushiro...?"

"Ya, gue sama anak umur lima tahun itu emang selamat. Tapi, Toushiro... gara-gara dia ngedorong gue waktu itu... dia ketabrak mobil itu sampai terpental," kata Ichigo sambil terisak. "Dia emang masih sempat bernapas sesaat setelah ketabrak mobil itu... tapi, beberapa menit kemudian... dia meninggal di lokasi kejadian.

"Gue bener-bener masih inget betul gimana sosok Toushiro saat itu. Sekujur tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah tergolek tak berdaya, luka di kepalanya seolah nggak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar, wajahnya yang berjuang menahan rasa sakit sesaat sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, gimana dia berusaha mengucapkan maaf sambil terus-terusan menyebut nama lo dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dia punya, dan gimana dia meninggal tepat di depan kedua mata gue," ujar Ichigo lagi.

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak menangis setelah mendengar cerita Ichigo. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga pada Toushiro, bahwa dia tidak akan cengeng lagi. Dia akan menjadi sosok gadis yang tegar. "Ichigo..." Rukia berusaha menyejajari pemuda yang tengah jatuh terduduk di pasir itu. Tangan kecilnya mengelus-elus punggung Ichigo untuk menenangkannya.

"Rukia..." Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, memerlihatkan air mata yang tadi dengan susah payah berusaha dibendungnya. "Gue yang udah ngebunuh Toushiro. Gue nggak pantes buat jadi seorang sahabat bagi Toushiro."

Rukia terdiam sebentar, tangannya berusaha menahan tangan Ichigo yang akan menjambak rambut lagi. "Ichigo, kamu tau kenapa waktu itu Toushiro ngedorong kamu tanpa memedulikan keselamatan dirinya sendiri?"

Ichigo menatap mata _violet_ Rukia tanpa bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Karena dia nggak mau kehilangan seorang sahabat untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Rukia lagi. "Dia udah pernah ngerasain gimana rasanya kehilangan seorang sahabat, Ichigo. Dan, dia nggak mau ngerasain hal menyakitkan itu lagi."

Ichigo terperangah mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Kusaka?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Dia nggak mau kehilangan kamu, seperti dia kehilangan Kusaka dulu. Dia nggak mau menyesal di kemudian hari."

Ichigo kembali tertunduk dalam diam.

"Jadi, jangan pernah sesali apa yang udah Toushiro perbuat tiga bulan yang lalu, Ichigo," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. "Dia menyelamatkan kamu bukan untuk membuat kamu menyesal atas kematiannya. Aku yakin, Toushiro bakal sedih banget di alam Sana kalo ngeliat kamu terpuruk kayak gini."

Rukia membantu Ichigo untuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagi pula, itu bukan kesalahan kamu, kok. Kamu, kan, cuma berniat baik buat nolong anak kecil itu. Bukannya sengaja mau menabrakkan diri ke mobil itu."

Ucapan Rukia tadi membuat Ichigo tersenyum lega. Ternyata pemikirannya selama ini salah. Dia kira, Rukia akan membencinya setengah mati setelah tahu kalau dialah yang menyebabkan Toushiro meninggal saat itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Retsu-_san_ bilang ke aku kalau Toushiro meninggal karena nolongin anak kecil yang jatuh di jalan, ya?" tanya Rukia heran.

Ichigo tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Rukia yang tak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa. "Sebenernya, semua orang udah sepakat buat merahasiakan sebab kematian Toushiro yang sebenernya dari lo."

"Hah? Kok gitu, sih?" protes Rukia sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Curang! Masa cuma aku yang nggak boleh tau?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rukia yang kekanak-kanakan. "Mereka semua ngelakuin itu karena gue. Mereka nggak pengen lo ngebenci gue setelah tau sebab kematian Toushiro yang sebenernya," jelas Ichigo. "Lagian, Retsu-_ba-san_ nggak bohong-bohong amat, kan? Toushiro emang meninggal karena ngedorong gue yang mau nyelametin anak kecil."

Rukia berdecak sebal membuat Ichigo tergelak. "Itu beda tau!" ketusnya. "Ah, terus... kenapa kamu malah ngasih tau hal itu ke aku?"

Ichigo terdiam seketika dari tawanya, lalu tersenyum miris. "Karena gue nggak bisa terus-terusan nutupin kesalahan gue. Setiap malem gue mimpi buruk tentang peristiwa kecelakaan itu," katanya kemudian. "Gue nggak peduli walaupun bakal lo benci seumur hidup setelah gue ngasih tau yang sebenernya sama lo, Rukia."

"Tapi, buktinya aku nggak marah, kan?" sanggah Rukia.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum. "Itu dia yang bikin gue bingung."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menghela napas lelah. "Mau sampai kapan aku mesti terus-terusan bilang kalo itu bukan salah kamu?" katanya. "Aku nggak marah karena emang aku nggak berhak marah sama kamu yang nggak salah apa-apa. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan diri kamu sendiri, Ichigo."

Ichigo lagi-lagi terperangah setelah mendengar ucapan-ucapan Rukia, lalu tiba-tiba tergelak hebat.

"H-hei, Ichigo! Kamu udah gila, ya?" tanya Rukia ngawur. "Tadi nangis, sekarang ketawa... Dasar aneh!"

Ichigo masih saja tertawa, tak memedulikan ejekan pujaan hati almarhum sahabatnya itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti, lalu dia memandang Rukia dengan lembut. "Gue jadi tau, kenapa Toushiro begitu mencintai lo."

Semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah cantik Rukia, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis di bawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar temaram. Ya, sang dewi malam memang sudah menampakkan dirinya, menandakan kalau hari sudah mulai malam. "M-maksud kamu?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat Rukia yang salah tingkah. "Udahlah. Lupain aja!" godanya sekali lagi sambil kabur sebelum terkena amukan gadis itu.

"I-Ichigo!" teriak Rukia kesal, sambil mengejar Ichigo yang berusaha kabur.

"Ah, udah malem," ujar Ichigo sambil berbalik menghadap Rukia yang masih berada jauh di belakangnya—nampaknya gadis itu tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatan lari Ichigo. "Gue mau balik ke hotel. Lo gue enterin pulang, ya?"

Rukia yang masih kelelahan akibat berlari tadi hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kamu tinggal di hotel?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo. "Gue cuma sebentar di Karakura."

"Jadi, kamu ke sini cuma buat minta maaf sama aku?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Awalnya, sih, gitu. Tapi, ternyata ada kerjaan juga yang harus gue beresin di sini," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia hanya ber'oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan menuju tempat di mana Ichigo memarkir mobilnya. "Kamu pulang ke Seireitei kapan?"

"Tiga hari lagi," jawab Ichigo pendek. "Kenapa?"

"Eh? Nggak... nggak apa-apa," elak Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

Ichigo mengernyit heran. Lalu tiba-tiba, ide bagus terlintas di otaknya. "Lo mau ikut gue balik ke Seireitei?" tawar Ichigo _to the point_.

"Apa?" Rukia terkejut setengah mati mendengar tawaran Ichigo. "M-maksud kamu apaan?"

"Eh? B-bukan... bukan gitu maksudnya." Kini, giliran Ichigo yang salah tingkah, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Maksud gue... kita sama-sama ke Seireitei. Lo pasti pengen ngunjungin makamnya Toushiro, kan? Dan, ntar selama di sana, lo bisa nginep di rumahnya Toushiro. Gue yakin, Juushiro-_ji-san _sama Retsu-_ba-san _nggak bakal keberatan."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Rukia langsung berseri-seri, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan baru. Lalu dia mengangguk dengan mantap. "Iya, aku mau."

Ichigo menghela napas lega karena kesalahpahaman tadi tidak kembali berlanjut. "Oke, kalo gitu. Lo gue jemput di rumah tante lo tiga hari lagi."

Rukia kembali mengangguk riang. "Jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam delapan pagi."

Mereka berdua pun segera melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju mobil Ichigo yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

'_Tunggu aku, ya, Toushiro,'_ ujar Rukia tak sabar dalam hati. Dia benar-benar senang dengan tawaran Ichigo tadi. Sebenarnya, sudah lama Rukia ingin mengunjungi makam pemuda yang dicintainya itu, tapi karena terbentur dengan masalah di-mana-dia-harus-tidur-selama-di-sana, dia tidak pernah jadi pergi ke Seireitei. Dan sekarang, ada sahabat Toushiro yang berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan dan mencarikan tempat tinggal sementara untuknya, mana mungkin dia menolak kesempatan emas itu.

Senyum kebahagiaan masih saja menghiasi wajah cantik Rukia ketika Ichigo menurunkannya tepat di depan rumah Yoruichi—tante Rukia.

"Sampai ketemu tiga hari lagi, ya, Rukia," kata Ichigo sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Rukia mengangguk pasti. "Sampai ketemu. Makasih tumpangannya," katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. "Udahlah, nggak usah bersikap formal gitu."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Ichigo segera menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, kembali meluncur di jalan raya.

'_Sepertinya dia baik-baik aja, Toushiro. Dia juga sepertinya udah nggak membutuhkan penjagaan dari gue. Dia udah tumbuh menjadi seorang cewek yang tegar,'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil melirik kaca spion mobilnya yang menampilkan sosok Rukia yang semakin mengecil seiring dengan laju mobilnya. _'Lo nyuruh gue buat ngegantiin lo? Yang bener aja!'_

Ichigo mendengus kesal. _'Dia mungkin nggak akan pernah bisa ngelupain lo, Toushiro, selamanya. Bahkan cuma dengan menyebut nama lo aja dia langsung girang kayak gitu,'_ katanya dalam hati. _'Lo bakal selalu tetap di hatinya.'_

Ichigo menatap jalan yang terbentang di hadapannya lurus-lurus. Pegangan tangannya pada kemudi mobilnya tiba-tiba menguat.

'_Tapi, gue akan tetep ngejaga Rukia, Toushiro,' _tekad Ichigo dalam hati._ 'Demi janji gue sama lo.'

* * *

_

_Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku,_

_selain kenangan-kenangan indah bersamamu._

_Mata indah yang darinya aku bisa melihat keindahan cinta,_

_mata indah yang dulu adalah milikku,_

_mata indah yang kini sudah tak lagi bisa kupandang._

_Kini, semua terasa __jauh meninggalkanku._

_Hidup ini terasa kosong tanpa alunan suaramu._

_Hati, cinta, dan hidupku adalah milikmu._

_Cintamu tak 'kan pernah membebaskanku._

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terbang untuk mencari cinta yang lain,_

_di saat sayap-sayapku telah patah dan hancur seiring kepergianmu._

(Kuchiki Rukia)

* * *

Rukia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak, menuju pepohonan. Tempat ini cukup sepi, tak ada siapa pun. Yang terdengar hanya suara tapak kaki Rukia dan suara pinggiran rok panjangnya yang mendesir membelai rerumputan.

Di tangan Rukia terdapat seikat bunga _lily_ putih. Ia berjalan menuju batu nisan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon kamboja. Rukia mendengar nyanyian burung. Ia menengadah, terdapat sarang burung di salah satu dahan pohon kamboja itu. Induk burung sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya.

Sambil berlutut di depan nisan, Rukia meletakkan seikat bunga yang dibawanya, lalu mulai berdoa. Sesaat setelah itu ia terdiam, memandang nama yang terukir di nisan itu: Hitsugaya Toushiro. Di depan batu nisan itu juga terdapat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan wajah tampan pemuda pemilik nama Toushiro itu, ditangan kanan pemuda itu tergenggam sebuah piala kemenangan yang terbuat dari kaca. Rukia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Toushiro yang begitu gembira di dalam foto itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu Rukia, di mana dia akhirnya bisa mengunjungi makam Toushiro. Tapi, kali ini dia pergi sendiri. Ichigo yang tak bisa mengantarnya karena ada pekerjaan penting, terpaksa meminta bantuan Momo untuk menggantikannya mengantar Rukia.

Dan, Momo memang mengantarnya menuju ke tempat pemakaman di mana Toushiro dimakamkan, tetapi tiba-tiba gadis itu juga ada urusan penting yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga terpaksa ia tinggalkan Rukia sendiri di makam Toushiro. Jika Rukia sudah selesai, gadis itu disuruh menghubunginya, dan Momo akan segera menjemputnya.

"Aku kangen sama kamu, Toushiro," ujar Rukia lirih. "Setiap malem aku mimpiin kamu. Aku nggak pernah bisa ngelupain kamu, Toushiro."

Rukia berbicara pada nisan itu. Pikirnya, mungkin dengan begitu Toushiro bisa mendengarnya. "Orang tua kamu juga pasti begitu. Mereka sayang banget sama kamu, Toushiro," katanya lagi. "Mereka juga baik banget sama aku. Selama aku tinggal di Seireitei, mereka ngebolehin aku buat nginep di rumah keluarga kamu."

Rukia mengelus lembut nisan Toushiro. "Kamu juga punya temen-temen yang baik di sini. Mereka semua peduli sama kamu. Kamu bener-bener beruntung, ya, Toushiro."

Senyuman manis masih terkembang di wajah cantik Rukia. "Kamu sendiri kangen, nggak, sama kami semua?"

"Dia nggak bakal ngejawab pertanyaan lo."

Ada seseorang berdiri di belakang Rukia. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga _lily_ putih, sementara tangan kanannya menenteng jas hitam yang disampirkannya di pundak sebelah kanan. Dasi yang digunakannya agak sedikit longgar berkibar tertiup angin.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran. "Ngapain kamu di sini? Kerjaan kamu udah selesai?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan menghampiri Rukia dan ikut berlutut di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di samping bunga yang baru saja diletakkan Rukia tadi, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengernyit bingung. "Lo tau dari mana kalo Toushiro suka bunga _lily_ putih?"

"Eh? Ng... _feeling_ aja." Rukia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa dia lebih memilih membawa bunga _lily_ putih dibandingkan bunga-bunga yang lain.

Ichigo lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke batu nisan Toushiro. Dia menatap nanar nisan di hadapannya. Toushiro, sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, tak lagi berdiri di atas tanah, melainkan kini ia berbaring di dalamnya.

Ichigo bisa merasakannya.

Ia masih dapat mendengar napas Toushiro yang terputus-putus sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini.

Suara napas Toushiro yang terputus-putus itu tak akan pernah menghilang dari benaknya. Bayang-bayang saat itu selalu terlintas di matanya. Jeritan orang yang panik saat itu selalu terngiang di telinganya. Ia berharap saat itu tak pernah terjadi. Semoga saja waktu bisa berjalan mundur dan ia dapat mengulang semuanya.

Dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut nisan Toushiro, ingatan Ichigo melayang ke kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_Lo segitu cintanya sama cewek itu, ya, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil masih berkonsentrasi menyetir, sesekali mata cokelatnya melirik pemuda berambut putih yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelahnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela._

_Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil Ichigo. Mobil berwarna hitam itu kini sedang meluncur cepat di jalanan menuju tempat pemutaran film Toushiro yang berhasil memenangkan lomba film indie beberapa bulan lalu._

_Ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda bernama Toushiro itu pun segera menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk menyetir mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi itu. Alis putihnya dinaikkannya sebelah, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Ichigo. "Maksud lo?"_

"_Nggak usah pura-pura nggak ngerti, deh, Toushiro. Lo lagi mikirin cewek itu, kan?" kata Ichigo. "Buktinya lo ngelamun terus daritadi."_

_Toushiro terdiam sebentar, mulai mengerti siapa cewek yang dimaksud Ichigo. "Hn."_

"_Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu? Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue yang tadi, tau!" sahut Ichigo, mulai kesal dengan sikap Toushiro yang terkadang suka berhemat dengan kata-kata._

"_Pertanyaan lo yang mana?" Toushiro malah balas bertanya dengan entengnya._

"_Ya, yang tadi," balas Ichigo frustasi. "Lo bener-bener cinta sama cewek itu?"_

"_Tanpa gue jawab pun, gue rasa lo udah bisa nebak jawabannya," kata Toushiro sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela._

"_Oh, iya, deh, iya... Dasar ABG yang lagi kasmaran!" cibir Ichigo membuat Toushiro tergelak._

"_Lo pikir dua puluh satu tahun masih bisa disebut ABG?" ujar Toushiro._

"_Ya, kenapa nggak?" sanggah Ichigo. "Tua sama muda itu, kan__,__ relatif."_

_Toushiro hanya diam saja mendengar sanggahan temannya itu._

_Beberapa detik setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Masing-masing dari mareka disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo memecahkan tabir keheningan di antara mereka._

"_Lo kangen sama Rukia, ya, Toushiro?"_

"_Emangnya kalo gue bilang 'nggak', lo bakal percaya?" kata Toushiro._

_Ichigo menghela napas lelah, mulai kuwalahan menghadapi sikap Toushiro yang kembali berbelit-belit. _'Ngomong 'ya' aja, kok, susah amat, sih!' _gerutunya dalam hati._

"_Gue cuma nggak nyangka, Kurosaki. Gue udah berhasil ngeraih cita-cita gue, ditambah lagi pertemuan gue dengan Rukia yang udah selangkah lebih dekat," ujar Toushiro sambil tersenyum simpul setelah melihat Ichigo yang__ nampaknya__ mulai frustasi dengan jawaban-jawabannya yang menyebalkan. Mata _emerald_ pemuda itu kini menerawang menatap awan yang berarak cepat seiring dengan laju mobil yang Toushiro dan Ichigo tumpangi. "Gue harap dia juga bisa ngeraih cita-citanya di Karakura sana."_

"_Dia pasti bisa. Lo percaya sama dia, kan?" kata Ichigo membuat __Toushiro kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, gue bener-bener nggak bisa ngerti jalan pikiran lo—dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kalo lo emang kangen sama Rukia, ya tinggal ketemu aja lagi. Ngapain musti nunggu sampai kalian berhasil ngeraih cita-cita kalian? Bukannya itu malah ngebuat perasaan kalian tersiksa? Lagian lo nggak kasihan, apa, sama Rukia? Sejak kepergian lo dari Karakura satu setengah tahun yang lalu, lo nggak pernah ngasih kabar ke dia."_

_Lagi-lagi Toushiro hanya tersenyum saat mendengar celotehan panjang Ichigo. "Lo emang nggak pernah dan nggak akan pernah__ bisa__ ngerti jalan pikiran gue, Kurosaki," timpal Toushiro membuat Ichigo__ kembali__ berdecak sebal._

oOoOoOo

"_Akhirnya acara ini selesai juga," ujar Ichigo sambil menghela napas lega. "Tapi, gue terharu ngeliat film lo tadi, __Toushiro. Seolah-olah lo lagi nyeritain kisah hidup lo selama ini. Dimulai dari waktu lo tau kalo lo sakit, sampai saat lo bisa nerusin hidup lo setelah ketemu sama cewek itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lo mutusin buat ngebikin film dengan latar belakang kehidupan nyata lo?"_

"_Gue cuma nggak mau orang-orang yang bernasib sama kayak gue menyerah dalam menghadapi nasib," __ujar__ Toushiro, semua kata-kata pemberi semangat yang pernah dilontarkan Rukia padanya kembali terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya. Toushiro lalu kembali tersenyum __tipis__. "Semua makhluk yang diciptain hidup pasti pada akhirnya __bakal__ mati, tapi bukan berarti mesti diem aja nunggu kematian menjemput, kan? Walaupun mungkin beberapa di antara makhluk hidup itu ada yang udah divonis nggak bakal berumur panjang, kayak gue."_

_Ichigo tertegun mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu tadi. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu benar-benar berbeda dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro yang__ pernah__ ditemuinya dulu di Karakura. Dulu, sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro begitu rapuh, sudah terlalu putus asa dalam menghadapi hidupnya. Tapi sekarang? Dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang semangat dan punya cita-cita. Ya, semua ini berkat gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia._

"_Iya, deh, Pak Sutradara," canda Ichigo membuat mereka berdua tergelak bersama. "Ah, iya. Kalo lo sama Rukia ketemu ntar, tolong ingetin gue buat berterima kasih sama dia, karena udah mengembalikan Hitsugaya Toushiro menjadi seperti yang dulu pernah gue kenal semasa SMA."_

_Toushiro menatap lama Ichigo, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya, sampai akhirnya Toushiro mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum samar._

"_Neliel, awaaasss!" Teriakan seorang ibu muda di seberang jalan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Teriakan histeris itu jelas-jelas ditujukan pada sang anak yang sedang terjatuh saat berusaha menyeberang jalan._

_Saat itu memang jalanan sedang sepi, tapi ada sebuah mobil Jeep yang sedang melaju kencang menuju__ ke arah__ anak kecil itu. Jarak antara Jeep dengan anak berumur sekitar lima tahun itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Ichigo secara refleks langsung__ berlari secepat mungkin__ menghampiri bocah bernama Neliel Tu yang sedang jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan sambil menangis keras itu dan berusaha membantunya berdiri. Hingga akhirnya jarak antara mobil dengan mereka tinggal satu meter lagi._

_Ichigo kaget, melihat mobil Jeep yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam radius satu meter siap menubruknya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak._

_Ichigo seperti tersihir, badannya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Niat baiknya untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak berumur lima tahun dari kematian malah justru mengantarkan dirinya sendiri pada gerbang kematian. Ichigo__ sendiri__ sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya, dia menutup matanya dan mendekap Neliel Tu erat-erat di dada bidangnya._

"_Astaga!" pekik ibunda bocah kecil itu. "Neliel!"_

"_Kurosaki!" Terdengar seruan suara Toushiro._

_Dan, tiba-tiba sosok tangan kecil namun kuat mendorong Ichigo dengan keras sehingga membuatnya dan Neliel Tu yang ada di dekapannya terdorong menjauhi jalur jalan sang Jeep yang masih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi._

'_Kciiiitt... brakk...!' Terdengar bunyi rem diinjak keras-keras yang kemudian disusul dengan suara tubrukan dua benda keras._

_Ichigo masih terlalu takut untuk membuka kedua matanya, dipeluknya Neliel Tu erat-erat._

"_Neliel!" jerit sang ibu sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke tempat Ichigo terjatuh, lalu memeriksa keadaan sang buah hati. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, Nak?"_

_Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya, dan didapatinya sang ibu yang sedang memeluk erat __anaknya__ dengan penuh keharuan._

_Bocah kecil itu pun segera melepaskan pelukan sang ibu lalu menerjang Ichigo dan memeluk penyelamatnya itu dengan senang. "Terima kasih__ banyak__, ya, _Onii-chan_."_

_Ichigo kontan mengelus rambut Neliel. "Sama-sama."_

"_Terima kasih banyak, Nak. Kamu telah menyelamatkan nyawa anak saya," ujar sang ibu sambil menghapus air mata harunya. "Tapi, maaf... Sepertinya teman kamu terluka sangat parah."_

"_Maksud... Ibu?" Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibu itu. Tunggu dulu, bukankah sesaat sebelum dia terjatuh, ada sepasang tangan kecil yang mendorongnya kuat-kuat sehingga dia tidak jadi tertabrak __mobil__ tadi? Dan... _'Oh, iya... Toushiro! Di mana dia?' _tanyanya dalam hati._

_Ichigo celingak-celinguk, sibuk mencari Toushiro di tempat dia dan sahabatnya tadi berdiri sebelum insiden kecelakaan tadi terjadi._

_Tapi tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda keberadaan Toushiro, justru yang didapatinya hanyalah kerumunan orang di tengah jalan, beberapa meter dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Dia langsung berlari dan berbaur dengan mereka._

_Jantung Ichigo berdebar tak keruan, jelas ini pertanda buruk. Apalagi, samar-samar dia bisa mencium bau anyir darah di tengah kerumunan orang itu._

"_Panggil ambulans, ada yang terluka!"_

"_Polisi, kita butuh polisi di sini!"_

"_Ini tabrak lari! Penabraknya menggunakan Jeep hijau!"_

_Ichigo tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan orang di sebelahnya, "Pemuda itu kasihan, ya... padahal masih muda... sepertinya lukanya sangat parah. Pelakunya malah lari..."_

"_Ya. Jeep tadi, kan, menabraknya sampai mental. Kasihan, mungkin dia takkan selamat." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Ichigo serasa telah dihadapkan pada dosa besar. Ia berlari berusaha menerobos kerumunan, mencoba mencari tahu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

_Di tengah jalan, seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil terkapar. Pakaiannya bersimbah darah. Rambut putihnya kini sudah tidak seputih salju musim dingin lagi, karena ada bercak-bercak merah darah yang menodainya. __Darah segar terlihat keluar dari lubang hidung dan sela-sela bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. __Mata _emerald_-nya tertutup rapat. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, jika dilihat dari dadanya yang naik turun—menunjukkan bahwa dia masih bernapas, sepertinya masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tubuh pemuda malang itu._

"_Toushiro...!" jerit Ichigo mendekap tubuh penuh darah Toushiro. Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar salah seorang pria berumur setengah baya di tengah kerumunan itu menyuruh seseorang agar cepat-cepat memanggil ambulans dan polisi. Namun, rasanya saat itu hanya ada Ichigo dan sahabatnya yang tengah terkulai lemah itu. Dia tak percaya ini terjadi, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia dan Toushiro masih tertawa bersama._

'Ini pasti mimpi,' _kata Ichigo dalam hati, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat, terlalu takut untuk meyakini apa yang baru saja terjadi. _'Tapi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata?' _Setetes air mata terjun bebas menuruni pipinya, hingga menetes di pipi Toushiro yang ada di dekapannya._

"_Lo... nangis, ya... Kurosaki?" ejek Toushiro pelan__.__Pemuda itu__ ternyata sudah membuka mata_ emerald_-nya, walaupun hanya setengah. "Cowok mac__e__m apa... lo?"_

"_T-Toushiro?" seru Ichigo kaget__ bercampur senang__. "Lo udah bangun? Bertahanlah! Ambulans bakal dateng sebentar lagi."_

_Toushiro terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang menarik napas. Lalu kembali berbicara dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang semakin menipis, "Nggak perlu... Kurosaki... Waktu gue udah semakin dekat."_

_Kalimat tadi diakhiri dengan Toushiro yang terbatuk hebat, disusul dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dalam jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit._

"_Gue mohon, Toushiro! Bertahanlah!" pinta Ichigo lagi. "Udah, lo nggak usah banyak ngomong. Tunggu ambulans-nya dateng sebentar lagi!"_

_Toushiro menggeleng lemah. "Dari dulu... gue emang... udah siap buat mati... kapan pun juga... Kurosaki." Napasnya terasa semakin berat. Pandangannya mengabur perlahan. Tempat sekitarnya yang terang benderang semakin lama semakin terlihat suram dan redup. Wajah Ichigo terlihat semakin menjauh. Suara yang terdengar paling jelas adalah bunyi napasnya sendiri yang terputus-putus. Toushiro tahu, inilah saatnya. Ia harus menyampaikan semuanya sebelum waktunya habis._

_Ichigo menatap marah pada sahabatnya yang sedang berada di ambang maut itu. "Ke mana semangat hidup yang lo dapet dari Rukia dulu, Toushiro?" sahut Ichigo. "Bukannya lo masih kepengen ketemu sama Rukia?"_

"_Rukia, ya...?" Toushiro tersenyum tipis. "Justru itu... tolong gantiin gue... buat ngejaga dia... Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo menatap Toushiro tak percaya. Sepertinya, sahabatnya itu benar-benar sudah pasrah jika harus meninggalkan dunia saat itu juga._

"_Gue tau kalo suatu saat nanti... gue pasti harus ninggalin dia sendirian di dunia ini. Dan... di saat gue udah nggak bisa lagi ada di sisi dia... gue mohon... gantiin gue... untuk ngejaga dia dengan baik," pinta Toushiro dengan terputus-putus akibat terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bicara dalam ko__n__disi seperti itu. Toushiro kembali batuk disertai cairan merah pekat yang lagi-lagi mendesak keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "Jangan biarin dia sendirian... dan juga... jangan biarin dia nangis lagi. Dan... sampaikan... permintaan maaf gue sama Rukia... karena gue... nggak bisa... ketemu sama dia... lagi... Maaf... karena... gue udah... ingkar janji."_

"_Toushiro! Jangan ngomong ngelantur gitu! Lo pasti selamat, Toushiro!" sahut Ichigo, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang sedari__tadi masih mengerumuni mereka berdua—seolah sedang menonton teaterikal drama, bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai meneteskan air mata. "Hei! Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat panggil ambulans!"_

"_Gue, kan, udah bilang... nggak perlu, Kurosaki," ujar Toushiro sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kembali berbicara. "Yang gue butuhin sekarang... cuma satu... berjanjilah... kalo lo... bakal ngejaga Rukia... setelah kepergian gue..."_

_Baru saja Ichigo membuka mulutnya—ingin kembali memprotes, Toushiro segera melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kurosaki... gue... mo... hon... Demi... gue..."_

_Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjaga kekasih sahabatnya, setelah membuat sahabatnya itu sendiri sekarat._

"_Kuro... saki...," desak Toushiro.__ Waktunya semakin dekat._

_Ichigo kembali menatap Toushiro yang seperti sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya, seolah benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Ichigo menarik napas berat. "Oke. Tapi, lo harus bertahan, Toushiro. Lo harus tetep hidup! Demi Rukia... demi orang tua lo... demi Momo... dan juga, demi gue..."_

_Samar-samar, mereka mendengar bunyi sirene ambulans dan polisi mendekat._

_Toushiro tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. "Ah... satu... lagi...," ucapnya kemudian. "Jangan pernah... menyalahkan... diri lo sendiri... atas... apa... yang udah... terjadi... sama gue... sekarang ini..."_

_Ichigo menatap Toushiro dalam-dalam._

"_Ini... udah jadi... kehendak... Tuhan... Kurosaki...," ujar Toushiro._

"_Toushiro..." Ichigo menggenggam tangan Toushiro erat. "Lo harus bisa bertahan! Orang tua lo udah nunggu kepulangan kita di rumah."_

_Benar juga, Juushiro dan Retsu pasti sedang menunggu kepulangan putra tunggal mereka itu di rumah. Tapi apa daya, Toushiro tak kuasa jika memang Tuhan sudah menginginkannya kembali ke pelukan-Nya._

"Otou-san_... _Okaa-san_...," ucap Toushiro lirih. "Shiro... sayang kalian."_

_Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Toushiro, sedikit melunturkan noda darah yang menempel di wajah tampannya._

"_Rukia...," bisik Toushiro dengan susah payah, berharap gadis yang berada nun jauh di sana itu bisa mendengar bisikan lirihnya. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Mulutnya tidak mau membuka selebar keinginannya._

_Ichigo memerhatikan sahabatnya dengan hati miris. _'Tuhan! Jangan ambil nyawanya sekarang. Berikanlah dia waktu lebih lama.'

_Toushiro melempar pandangannya ke hamparan langit yang kini mulai mendung, lalu bersusah payah menggerakk__an__ lidahnya. Ia berjuang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Rukia... gue...," bisiknya terputus-putus. "M-maafin... gue... Gue... sayang lo... Rukia..."_

_Begitu Toushiro selesai mengakhiri kata-katanya, ia tersenyum sangat puas, lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah tenang... dan lega._

_Dan kali ini, ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk selama-lamanya._

_Bersamaan dengan tersebutnya nama Rukia dari mulut Toushiro tadi, pemuda malang itu menghebuskan napasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sesaat sebelum para petugas medis dan polisi tiba di lokasi kejadian._

"_Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo__ dengan suara__ serak. "Toushiro, bangun!"_

_Namun, Toushiro sama sekali tidak menyahut._

"_Toushiro, bangun!" seru Ichigo panik. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya yang terbujur kaku._

_Masih tak ada respon berarti dari tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu._

"_TOUSHIROOO!" jerit Ichigo histeris._

_Ichigo hanya bisa menangis sambil terus menyebut nama Toushiro melihat kepergian sahabat baiknya itu. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau Toushiro akan meninggal tepat di depan kedua matanya. Meninggal karena dirinya._

oOo _End of Flashback_ oOo

Ingatan Ichigo seakan begitu nyata. Seumur hidup ia tak akan mungkin melupakan kejadian itu. Ichigo menggeleng, mengusir kenangan buruk itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada nisan di hadapannya, lalu mulai berdoa.

Rukia yang masih berlutut di samping Ichigo hanya tersenyum memerhatikannya. Rukia tahu pasti bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, seiring waktu, Rukia yakin, Ichigo pasti akan berhenti meyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Toushiro.

Rukia bangkit lalu berjalan menjauhi Ichigo, tangan kanannya merogoh saku untuk mencari ponsel, sedang mencoba menghubungi Momo.

Ichigo yang merasa Rukia sudah selesai dengan urusannya di sini segera bergegas menghampiri gadis itu. "Lo balik bareng gue aja. Momo udah gue kasih tau buat nggak usah jemput lo hari ini," ujarnya membuat Rukia menghentikan usahanya untuk menelepon Momo.

"Oh, oke," jawab Rukia pendek.

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan beriringan menjauhi makam Toushiro, sampai akhirnya langkah mereka berdua terhenti ketika Ichigo melihat sosok pemuda yang juga merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya bersama Toushiro. Pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata semerah darah itu sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun, langkah tegapnya juga berhenti saat melihat salah satu teman masa SMA-nya sedang menatap dengan pandangan tak suka padanya.

"Kurosaki?" Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulut pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

Ichigo masih menatap benci padanya. "Mau apa lo ke sini...?" tanya Ichigo. Suaranya terdengar begitu sinis. "Kusaka Soujiro?"

Rukia kaget saat mendengar Ichigo menyebutkan nama pemuda di hadapannya itu, lalu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang dipanggil Kusaka oleh Ichigo itu. Diakah yang bernama Kusaka? Orang itukah yang dulu begitu dibenci Toushiro?

"Gue...," kata Kusaka dengan suara tercekat. "Gue mau ngunjungin makam Toushiro. Gue nggak sempet dateng ke pemakamannya tiga bulan yang lalu."

Ichigo kini melayangkan tatapan mengejek pada Kusaka. "Emangnya lo masih peduli sama dia, setelah lo udah ngehancurin hidupnya enam tahun yang lalu?"

Kusaka menundukkan kepalanya, seolah siap dengan apa pun yang akan dilakukan Ichigo untuk mengadilinya.

Sekarang, giliran Rukia yang menatap tak suka pada Ichigo. Dia sama sekali tidak suka melihat sikap Ichigo yang cenderung memusuhi Kusaka itu. "Ichigo," tegurnya. "Jaga sikap kamu!"

"Kenapa gue harus jaga sikap sama orang jahat kayak dia, Rukia?" Suara Ichigo mulai naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Lo lupa, kalo dia yang udah ngebuat hidup Toushiro berantakan?"

Rukia yang tidak menyangka akan dibentak seperti itu oleh Ichigo, hanya terdiam membatu, tidak ingin semakin memperparah suasana.

Ichigo yang sadar telah bertindak kelewat batas, langsung memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Sori, gue nggak maksud buat ngebentak lo," ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Rukia hanya mengangguk maklum. "Nggak apa-apa." Pandangannya kini beralih pada Kusaka yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kamu, ya, yang namanya Kusaka?"

Berbeda dengan suara Ichigo yang kasar, suara Rukia benar-benar lembut dan sangat bersahabat.

Kusaka mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kusaka. Kusaka Soujiro."

Rukia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dengan senang hati. "Aku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia," katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Mata _violet_ Rukia langsung tertumbuk pada sebuket bunga _lily_ putih yang tergenggam erat di tangan kiri Kusaka.

"Kamu mau ke makamnya Toushiro, kan?" tambahnya sekali lagi. "Makamnya ada di sebelah sana." Jari telunjuk Rukia menunjuk ke arah nisan yang baru saja selesai dikunjunginya.

Kusaka mengangguk berterima kasih. "Ngomong-ngomong, lo siapanya Toushiro?"

Rukia bingung harus menjawab apa, wajahnya hanya sedikit menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Dia pacarnya Toushiro." Jawaban Ichigo tadi langsung membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah.

"Ichigo...," kata Rukia malu. "Aku sama Toushiro belum jadian, kok."

Raut wajah Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah muram, senyuman getir terpampang di wajahnya. "Dan itu gara-gara gue, kan?" katanya. "Kalo aja Toushiro masih hidup, kalian pasti udah pacaran."

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikit pun, Rukia segera memukul pelipis Ichigo sehingga membuat pemuda yang sama sekali tak menyangka akan diserang itu terbanting ke jalan yang sedang mereka lalui. Entah dari mana munculnya kekuatan dahsyat itu. Kalau dilihat dari luar tak akan pernah ada yang menyangka kalau Rukia bisa memukul jatuh seorang pemuda tinggi besar seperti Ichigo. "Harus aku bilang sampai berapa kali, sih, Ichigo?" sahut Rukia jengkel. "Aku udah bilang berkali-kali, kan? Jangan terus-terusan nyalahin diri kamu sendiri kayak gitu!"

Ichigo yang masih syok dengan pukulan Rukia tadi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

Kusaka yang memang sedari tadi menjadi saksi terjadinya adegan "tidak senonoh" itu hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal ketika Rukia dengan tampang tak berdosanya melempar senyum ke arah Kusaka.

"Oh, iya, Kusaka-_san_." Rukia kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Gimana keadaan kamu?"

Kusaka mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Yaaa, maksud aku... Gimana keadaan kamu selama satu setengah tahun ini?" jelas Rukia. "Aku denger dari Toushiro, kamu syok banget setelah denger kalo kamu ternyata mengidap penyakit yang sama kayak Toushiro."

"Oh, itu..." Kusaka tersenyum miris. "Kehidupan gue setelah kejadian waktu itu perlahan-lahan mulai berantakan. Orang tua gue jadi makin nggak peduli sama gue. Temen-temen gue juga perlahan-lahan semakin ngejauhin gue. Tapi, gue berusaha bertahan sampe gue lulus kuliah, karena setelah itu gue udah mutusin buat hidup sendiri. Toh, nggak ada bedanya juga, antara gue hidup sama orang tua gue sama nggak."

"Yah, hukum karma emang selalu berlaku, kan?" sela Ichigo yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Rukia mendelik kesal pada Ichigo, lalu kembali menatap Kusaka. "Jangan peduliin omongan jeruk busuk itu, ya, Kusaka-_san_."

Telinga Ichigo memanas ketika mendengar panggilan baru dari Rukia untuknya. "Lo bilang apa, _Midget_?"

_Ctik__kk._

Baru kali ini ada orang yang memanggil Rukia seperti itu, tanpa peduli kalau orang itu adalah sahabat baik orang yang paling dikasihinya, Rukia segera menabuh genderang perang pada pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Kilatan-kilatan api peperangan pun mulai terlihat.

"Udahlah, Rukia-_san_," kata Kusaka, berusaha mendinginkan suasana. "Kurosaki nggak salah, kok. Mungkin ini emang karma buat gue, karena udah ngerusak hidup sahabat gue sendiri."

Ichigo tersenyum puas. "Lo denger itu, kan, Nona _midget_?"

"Berhenti manggil aku dengan sebutan itu, _Baka Strawberry_!" sahut Rukia marah, kaki kecilnya yang terbungkus sepatu kets menendang tulang kering Ichigo kuat-kuat membuat pemuda itu mendesis kesakitan. Tanpa memedulikan "korban"-nya yang masih kesakitan, Rukia kemudian berbalik menatap Kusaka. "Kamu juga jangan terus-terusan berpikiran kayak gitu, Kusaka-_san_.

"Toushiro mungkin dulu emang nganggep kamu sebagai orang yang udah membuat hidupnya berantakan. Tapi, setelah ketemu sama kamu, dan tau kalo kamu juga kena penyakit yang sama kayak dia, dia juga bener-bener syok. Sebesar apa pun rasa benci dia ke kamu, dia nggak pernah sekali pun pengen kamu ngidap penyakit yang sama kayak dia. Dia nggak pengen kamu ngerasain apa yang selama ini dia rasa.

"Selain itu juga, dia ngerasa kalo hal itu bukan sepenuhnya salah kamu. Karena, gara-gara dia sering nyuekin kamu sejak dia kenal dunia film juga, kamu jadi malah bergaul sama orang-orang nggak bener kayak gitu.

"Dia bahkan juga ngerasa kalo dia orang yang jahat karena udah menimpakan semua kesalahan ke kamu, tanpa memerhatikan kesalahan dia sendiri." Rukia tersenyum manis di akhir ceritanya. "Mungkin, dulu dia sempat benci banget sama kamu. Tapi, itu juga bukan berarti dia nggak bisa maafin kamu, Kusaka-_san_."

Kusaka sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Toushiro tidak sepenuhnya membenci dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah menuju ke nisan yang ditunjukkan Rukia tadi, lalu bersimpuh di depannya. Mata merah Kusaka memandang lekat-lekat ukiran nama di batu nisan itu. Ukiran nama sahabatnya. Orang yang dulu pernah menjadi orang paling penting di hidupnya, dan mungkin sampai sekarang pun masih seperti itu. Tangan kanan Kusaka mengusap lembut foto Toushiro yang memang sengaja diletakkan di sana, sedangkan tangan kirinya meletakkan sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Maafin gue, Toushiro." Air mata mulai menggantung di ekor matanya. Rasa penyesalan yang amat besar kini tengah menghantui Kusaka. Kenapa dulu dia tidak pernah punya keberanian hanya untuk sekedar mengucap kata maaf? Kenapa dulu ia terlalu takut untuk melihat langsung bagaimana reaksi Toushiro jika bertemu dengan dirinya, orang yang begitu dibencinya? Dan, kenapa keberanian itu justru muncul di saat semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat seperti sekarang ini?

Rukia yang mengikuti langkah Kusaka tadi langsung tersenyum lega melihat pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang berdiri di belakang Rukia hanya memandangi wajah gadis manis itu, sesekali senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajahnya. _'Bener-bener cewek yang penuh kejutan,'_ batinnya. Pandangannya beralih ke nisan Toushiro. _'Lo beruntung banget bisa dapetin cewek kayak dia, Toushiro.'

* * *

_

Memang butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk benar-benar bisa merelakan kepergian Toushiro sepenuhnya. Tapi, setelah itu Rukia bagaikan mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Semangat baru dari Toushiro. Dia jadi semakin serius untuk menekuni karirnya di bidang tulis-menulis. Hampir semua novel fiktif karangannya laris manis di pasaran, bahkan ada beberapa yang _best-seller_. Semua peminat karya tulis mengenal namanya, bahkan hingga ke mancanegara. Banyak buku-buku karangannya yang dicetak belasan kali dan diterjemahkan ke dalam berbagai bahasa.

Rukia dikenal sebagai seorang penulis besar dengan tingkat kepedulian sosial yang tinggi, karena ia juga menikmati profesi sampingannya sebagai aktivis yang membantu para penderita HIV/AIDS. Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya seminar dan penyuluhan yang dilakoninya. Reputasinya bahkan hampir menyamai seorang artis idola.

Dan kini, tak heran jika salah seorang produser di Hollywood, Amerika Serikat, telah membuat sebuah film berdasarkan novel terbaru Rukia yang dalam waktu satu bulan cetakan pertamanya langsung habis diserbu pembeli. Judulnya adalah "Selepas Kau Pergi" yang dijadikan judul film dengan mengubahnya dalam bahasa Inggris menjadi _"After You're Gone"_.

Novel itu menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang gadis yang berusaha menjalani hidupnya setelah orang yang sangat dicintainya meninggal dunia. Novel yang dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata tentang kehidupan Rukia yang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya satu per satu, mulai dari kepergian ayah dan ibunya lalu kemudian disusul dengan kepergian Toushiro. Novel itu benar-benar penuh dengan perasaan Rukia.

Melalui novel itu, Rukia ingin menyampaikan pada seluruh pembacanya bahwa meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan itu juga termasuk bagian dalam hidup. Jangan hanya karena telah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi lalu kita akan menjadi patah semangat, apalagi jika sampai tak mau kembali meneruskan hidup.

Dulu di awal karirnya sebagai penulis, ia pernah menciptakan sebuah novel tentang Toushiro—seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Kini giliran ia membuat sebuah novel yang menceritakan kehidupannya setelah kepergian Toushiro.

Besok Rukia akan pergi ke Los Angeles. Dia diundang di pemutaran perdana film yang dibuat berdasarkan novel karyanya. Rukia juga akan bertemu dengan para pendukung film itu, termasuk para pemeran dalam film itu. Rangiku tentu saja ribut begitu tahu Rukia akan bertemu bintang-bintang Hollywood yang terkenal. Dan tentu saja gadis itu memaksa ikut bersama Rukia. Rukia memang tidak keberatan kalau Rangiku ikut, asal jangan membuat malu saja selama di sana. Lagi pula Rangiku bisa menemani Rukia selama di sana. Bahkan Rangiku sampai tidak peduli walau harus bolos kerja selama hampir seminggu.

"Kerja, kan, bisa tiap hari, Rukia. Tapi, kalo ketemu artis Hollywood yang cakep-cakep, mungkin cuma sekali dalam hidup gue." Begitulah alasan Rangiku saat ditanya Rukia.

Mulai kemarin, begitu semua urusan visa dan tiket selesai, Rangiku—yang menginap di kost Rukia sampai hari keberangkatan mereka—sibuk membuka-buka kamus untuk memperlancar bahasa Inggrisnya yang menurutnya masih amburadul.

"Gue, kan, nggak mau lo jadiin kambing congek selama di sana, Rukia. Buat apa gue jauh-jauh pergi ke Hollywood dan ketemu sama cowok-cowok cakep, kalo pada akhirnya gue cuma jadi patung karena nggak ngerti dan nggak bisa ngomong?" Lagi-lagi, alasan tidak bermutu itulah yang dilontarkan Rangiku ketika ditanya.

Jam telah berdentang dua belas kali. Kamar terasa amat sepi.

Rukia menoleh ke gadis yang tidur di sebelahnya. Rangiku tertidur pulas. Semua orang di kost-nya dan juga di rumah tantenya pun pasti juga sudah terlelap. Tapi mata Rukia tetap tak bisa menutup. Ia terus terjaga.

Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan meloncat keluar dari tempat tidur. Rukia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka gorden. Ia menerawang dari balik kaca jendela. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, sejak kematian Toushiro, ia mengalami insomnia. Merenung seorang diri di tengah gelap dan sunyinya malam.

Rukia menyandarkan dirinya pada kaca. Namun tiba-tiba, ia kembali ke tempat tidur, mengambil _iPod_ yang diletakkan di sana. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke depan jendela kamarnya, kembali memandang langit malam dengan _headphone_ besar terpasang di telinganya.

Saat Rukia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil memandang kosong ke arah langit, ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur bergetar. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Rukia segera melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ponselnya. Sambil mengernyit, ia meraih ponsel dengan paduan warna lavender-silver itu. Siapa yang meneleponnya tengah malam begini?

Kerutan di dahi Rukia langsung sirna dan tergantikan oleh senyuman kecil yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo, ya? Rukia selalu saja tersenyum ketika mengingat pemuda itu. Ichigo, orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya di saat ia sedang merasa membutuhkan seseorang. Orang yang selalu membuatnya tertawa di saat ia ingin menangis.

Ichigo. Sosok yang setelah kepergian Toushiro selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Pemuda yang tanpa disadarinya selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Orang yang selalu menghiburnya.

Ichigo belakangan ini sering berkunjung ke Karakura dan menemuinya, mulai dari ada urusan penting dengan pekerjaan dan sekedar mampir, hingga sampai sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu Rukia sekaligus liburan karena memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Ichigo kini memang telah menjadi sosok yang penting dalam kehidupan Rukia. Kehadirannya bagaikan setetes embun yang kembali menyegarkan hari-hari Rukia. Tapi, tak pernah sekali pun Rukia menganggap Ichigo sebagai orang yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya untuk menggantikan posisi Toushiro di hatinya. Karena Ichigo bukan Toushiro. Ichigo adalah Ichigo.

Ia memang tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalunya bersama Toushiro, tapi bukan berarti dia harus melupakan kenangan itu. Karena kenangannya bersama Toushiro akan selalu ada dan tak akan pernah bisa terhapus oleh waktu.

Rukia sudah menganggap Ichigo seperti seorang kakak baginya, layaknya ia memandang Renji yang telah lama dikenalnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

Senyum tipis kembali tersungging di bibir manisnya sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Ya, Ichigo?"

"Lama banget, sih, ngangkatnya?" seru pemuda itu kesal dari seberang.

Rukia memutar bola matanya sebal. Pemuda itu masih saja temperamental, seperti biasanya. "Yang penting, kan, sekarang udah aku angkat, Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai angkat suara. "Lo belum tidur?"

Rukia mendengus kesal. "Kalo aku udah tidur, trus yang kamu telepon ini siapa?"

"Iya juga, ya." Terdengar tawa garing dari seberang telepon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia langsung, mata _violet_-nya menerawang menembus langit malam.

"Eh?"

"Ada perlu apa kamu nelepon aku?" ulang Rukia. "Tengah malem gini, lagi."

"Ng..." Ichigo nampaknya bingung harus berkata apa. Walau sudah mengenal Rukia cukup lama, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan gadis itu. "Lo... berangkat besok, ya?"

Rukia lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar suara Ichigo. "Iya," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba, cengiran nakal terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Kenapa? Kamu khawatir sama aku, ya?"

"A-apa?" Ichigo nampaknya tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak Rukia. "Y-ya... y-ya... Me-memangnya s-salah, k-kalo gue khawatir s-sama lo?" Rukia bisa merasakan kalau wajah pemuda itu sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Yaaa... nggak salah, sih," kata Rukia sambil terkikik geli. "Justru aku mau berterima kasih sama kamu karena udah _care_ sama aku."

Ichigo lagi-lagi terdiam. Tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Tapi, kamu nggak perlu khawatir," lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku pasti baik-baik aja, kok."

Ichigo tersenyum di seberang. "Ya."

"Oke. Udah selesai, kan?" Rukia menguap keras-keras. "Aku udah ngantuk, nih."

"Ya. Hati-hati," kata Ichigo lagi. "Sori, gue besok nggak bisa nganter lo ke bandara. Gue ada kerjaan."

"Ah, nggak pa-pa, kok." Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Ya udah," tutup Ichigo. "_Oyasumi_."

Rukia mengangguk kecil. "_Oyasumi_."

Telepon sudah benar-benar diputus. Rukia meletakkan kembali ponsel miliknya di atas meja. Mata _violet_-nya melirik ke arah jendela, lalu ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah jendela. Kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca itu, matanya mulai menerawang hampa. Bohong besar saat ia mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau dia sudah mengantuk, padahal jangankan mengantuk, matanya bahkan tak mau menutup saat ini.

Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Rangiku yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dia sedang ingin sendiri. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, bahkan oleh seorang Ichigo sekali pun. Entah apa yang sedang memenuhi akalnya saat ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan mungilnya mulai membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin malam yang dingin berembus saat jendela kamar dibuka, membelai rambut hitamnya yang kini telah panjang mencapai punggungnya. Hawa dingin yang masuk ke dalam kamar membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

Pikiran Rukia melayang pada saat Toushiro meninggalkan tempat kost ini untuk kembali pulang ke keluarganya di Seireitei, saat ia mendengar suara Retsu yang tercekat serta menahan tangis ketika mengabari dirinya tentang kematian Toushiro, saat dia menatap miris sosok Toushiro yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa di hadapannya, saat jar-jari mungilnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit wajah Toushiro yang mendingin, dan juga saat kedua kaki kecilnya tak lagi kuat menopang berat tubuhnya ketika menatap sosok pemuda yang amat dicintainya dimakamkan.

Rukia tersenyum samar. Ia sadar, dirinya jadi mendapat pelajaran berharga mengenai kebersamaannya dengan Toushiro yang menurutnya terbilang singkat: **Walau hanya satu menit atau bahkan satu detik sekali pun, tapi asalkan bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai, kita akan bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan itu akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan terus terpatri di dalam hati kita tanpa pernah bisa terhapuskan oleh sang waktu.**

Rukia kembali melempar pandangannya pada langit malam yang cerah penuh taburan bintang-bintang yang seolah saling berlomba untuk bisa menjadi yang bersinar paling terang. Samar-samar, pandangannya menangkap sosok Toushiro di sana. Toushiro yang sedang tersenyum menghiburnya, dan di belakang Toushiro nampak kedua orang tua Rukia yang telah lama meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di dunia. Mereka menatap penuh kerinduan pada Rukia, penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"_Hidup untuk bagian kami juga,__ ya, Rukia."_

Sama seperti saat ia mendengar suara Toushiro di pantai Karakura, kali ini pun melalui angin malam yang tertiup semilir di sekitar telinganya, Rukia bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya. Tubuhnya pun seolah sedang di peluk dengan hangat oleh mereka berdua. Pelukan yang telah lama di rindukan oleh Rukia.

"_Tou-san_... _Kaa-san_...," ucap Rukia lirih. Dua kata yang entah sudah berapa lama tak ia sebut. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya, semakin lama semakin deras, namun kali ini tanpa disertai isakan. Rukia menangis sepuasnya. Ia ingin melepaskan semua kepenatannya.

Selama lebih dari satu jam Rukia menangis, hingga akhirnya ia seperti merasa sudah tak punya air mata lagi. Masih dengan bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya, Rukia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, pandangannya berusaha menembus selapis demi selapis langit malam. Berharap semoga 'orang itu' bisa mendengar bisikan lirihnya. "Terima kasih, Toushiro."

* * *

_Cintamu akan tetap tinggal bersamaku hingga akhir hayatku,_

_hingga tangan Tuhan kembali mempersatukan kita._

_Betapa pun hati ini telah terpikat pada sosok terang dalam kegelapan yang tengah kembali menghidupkan sinar redupku._

_Namun, tak dapat menyinari dan menghangatkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukan cinta yang lain,_

_selain cintamu,_

_karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang tertandingi oleh sosokmu dalam jiwaku._

_Kau tak akan pernah terganti,_

_Bagaikan pecahan logam yang menangkalkan kesunyian, kesendirian, dan kesedihanku._

(Kuchiki Rukia)

* * *

_(Real__ly) Fin

* * *

_

(A/N):

Yakk~ ^^ Selesai~ Itu dia _bonus chapter_-nya... Aneh, kah? Abal, kah? Gajhe, kah?*pundung di pojokan*

Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saiia ketik ==a

Ya, itulah hasil kerja keras saiia... ^^ hhehe... benar-benar memeras otak...

Buat yang nggak suka bagian _ending_-nya saiia ngerti, kok Kalo boleh jujur, sebenernya saiia bener-bener kehabisan ide pas sampai bagian akhir... Bingung antara mau dibuat IchiRuki atau nggak ==v Ya, akhirnya jadi seperti inilah... ^^

Okke, sebelum keluar dari halaman ini, ketik review dulu, ya~ Jangan sampai lupa~!*maksa*disambit*

Selamat memulai tahun pelajaran baru, buat _author-tachi_ yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah~

_Review, please~?_


End file.
